


Bo(u)nded Souls  (black sea)

by Chogiweed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluffy?, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Isso aqui ficou chato, Leia qnd tiver dificuldade pra dormir, M/M, Magic, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Slice of Life, Tem 108k mas não acontece nada, desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 108,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogiweed/pseuds/Chogiweed
Summary: A milhares de anos, surgiu uma enorme rixa entre os Clãs Kihakuna, descendentes do Deus Dragão de Vento, e Shinkai, descendentes da Deusa Dragão d’Água. Os conflitos entre os dois eram tão grandiosos e levavam a tantas mortes que até os dias de hoje, o ódio que permeia entre ambos os Clãs é considerado uma maldição. Contudo, quando a rixa começa a afetar os reinos onde os Clãs residem, o Conselho dos Doze Clãs decide dar um basta e impõe que ambos os Clãs façam um acordo de trégua dentro de um ano, ou as consequências seriam devastadoras para ambos. Após meses de discussões, há apenas uma solução para ambas as famílias: unir seus filhos mais novos em matrimônio.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 164
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #65 
> 
> Olá, seres humanos que gostam de ler histórias fictícias a respeito de um casal improvável na internet para escapar da dura realidade que nos cerca.
> 
> Tudo bem?
> 
> Quero agradecer todas os ADMs desse fest, não há palavras para descrever o tanto de trabalho e tempo que elus investiram nesse projeto, o tanto de capricho e carinho colocado em cada detalhe parece ser algo de outro mundo, toda a paciência e prestatividade delus é de se admirar.  
> A minha beta, Milena, que foi literalmente uma benção que caiu do céu do Exolipse para mim. Só elu sabe o desastre que essa fanfic seria sem o olhar afiado delu. Muito obrigade por toda a paciência que você gastou comigo e por sempre me motivar a continuar escrevendo com os seus reviews. Você é literalmente um anjo!  
> Ao doadore do plot. Muito obrigado por compartilhar essa ideia, por mais que eu tenha reclamado durante todo o processo, eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa história e espero que você goste do produto final <3
> 
> Agora, o que dizer sobre esse plot? A Lare me pediu para seguir reto e eu fiz um retorno. Sinto muito pela ausencia da tag de comédia. Eu normalmente sou ume escritora focada no plot e não no desenvolvimento dos personagens, porém eu fiz o inverso nessa fic e por ser a minha primeira vez tentado fazer algo assim, talvez não tenha ficado tão bom. Não se deixe enganar pelos 100k de palavras. 
> 
> Não quero estender essas notas ainda mais então vou colocar as ultimas sugestões aqui.
> 
> 1- Recomendo que para ler essa fanfic você esteja com a opção "entire work" ativada, ler capítulo por capítulo talvez quebre um pouco da pouca imersão que a fic tem.  
> 2 - Essa daqui é a minha ["playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fwpYaIpogKXe2WyH3PgsH?si=y2-UN0UrQliJRCfAIS2c8w), não é conceitual nem nada do tipo, na verdade é uma bagunça. Eu fiz ela mais para mostrar a LETRAS das musicas que me inspiraram para esse plot.
> 
> Por fim, recomendo que se mantenha hidratade e alimentade enquanto lê essa fic, pois vai demorar para terminar de ler.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura, e vejo vocês no Guessing <3

A superfície escura da água ondulava quase que violentamente, quebrando a formação das ondas que percorrem quilômetros para quebrar nas praias. A imensa criatura submergida nadava sem um destino estabelecido, sua mente estava conturbada por pensamentos negativos.

Era uma noite fria de inverno, e o frio do Sul conseguia ser cruel até com o mais poderoso dos seres. No entanto, a temperatura passava despercebida pela criatura que apenas conseguia lamentar a própria existência no silêncio daquela imensidão profunda. Apesar de estrelado, o céu não possuía uma lua, o que tornava aquela noite uma das mais escuras do ano, porém nada se comparava a escuridão que assolava seu coração.

Então, como se fosse predestinado, ele saiu de seu torpor e ergueu seu olhar, mirando o céu estrelado acima da superfície translúcida. Era uma vista praticamente inédita para ele, que passou sua vida inteira tendo a superfície do mar profundo como seu único céu. O céu estrelado era uma vista que ele havia presenciado apenas duas vezes em toda sua vida e ele não conseguia parar de se questionar. Aquelas coisas, quais os humanos se referiam a “estrelas”, se um ser alado voasse alto o suficiente, seria capaz de alcançá-las?

No entanto, ele acreditava que não devia ser tão fácil assim. As tais estrelas eram incontáveis e tinham o papel principal em tornar o céu uma das vistas mais lindas para se admirar. Você provavelmente teria que ser extremamente poderoso ou então muito amado pelos deuses para poder alcançá–las. Porém,jamais descobriria quais das opções era a correta, já que o céu está muito além de seus limites.

Prestes a retomar sua fuga sem destino, a criatura acabou por notar algo que fez todos os músculos de seu corpo viperino enrijecerem.

Uma parte do céu estrelado estava turvo, possuía estrelas, mas essas não se assemelhavam às outras. A criatura sentia uma leve sensação de movimento enquanto observava aquele efeito peculiar, como se as estrelas estivessem refletidas em uma superfície irregular que estava em movimento. Ele não demorou a notar que era outra criatura muito semelhante a si.

Era outro dragão.

Todavia, suas semelhanças terminavam ali, compará-los além disso seria como procurar semelhanças entre um peixe e uma gaivota. O dragão que se camuflava no céu estrelado era membro do clã inimigo, isso ficava óbvio apenas pelo fato dele estar voando. O céu era território deles, assim como os oceanos, rios e lagos eram território de seu clã. Ele não podia se deixar ser visto pelo outro, sem dúvidas isso lhe traria problemas.

A cabeça do outro dragão se encontrava um pouco mais a frente, cercada por uma pelagem prateada que ele facilmente havia confundido com nuvens previamente. O dragão voava na mesma direção em que ele nadava, estando já alguns metros à sua frente. Se ele desse meia volta agora ou mudasse de direção, seria fácil passar despercebido pelo outro. Porém, já era tarde demais.

Inconscientemente, ele já nadava atrás do dragão, o seguindo contra sua vontade. E apesar de tentar se convencer que o seguia por estar curioso com o destino do inimigo, ele não tinha ideia do porque realmente o fazia. 

A perseguição não demorou muito, a criatura parou quando notou o outro dragão fazendo uma manobra que mudava bruscamente a direção em que ele seguia. Ele voou para cima e fazendo o que parecia ser uma volta em si mesmo, logo, o outro dragão estava totalmente voltado para a criatura. Seus olhos prateados brilhavam com uma intensidade semelhante à de duas luas cheias e estavam fixados no dragão, que estava um pouco abaixo da superfície do mar.

Ambos os dragões permaneceram imóveis, olhares fixos um no outro como se esperassem que o outro fosse atacar a qualquer momento. Para a surpresa de ambos, o dragão do céu foi o primeiro a se mover. A criatura assistiu enquanto o outro cautelosamente se aproximava da superfície da água, parando apenas alguns metros de distância. Aquele movimento o deixou vulnerável, ele corria o risco do dragão d’água dar o bote e facilmente puxá-lo para o fundo do oceano. E certamente, se fosse em outra ocasião, a criatura não pensaria duas vezes antes de o fazê-lo, mas havia algo diferente no ar naquela noite.

Atacar era a última coisa na mente de ambos.

Os dragões sentiram uma sensação de eletricidade no ar entre eles, algo que fazia seus corpos reagirem de forma contrária à vontade deles. Eles estavam tendo um momento, era algo inconsciente que estava muito além do entendimento deles. E aquele algo queria que eles se aproximassem.

O que, por muito pouco, quase aconteceu.

Porém, uma movimentação brusca na água, logo atrás de si, fez com que ambos despertassem de seu torpor e se afastassem. A criatura voltou a se submergir e o outro dragão, em uma velocidade incrível, voou para longe, não demorando a desaparecer em meio ao céu estrelado e às nuvens.

Aquela movimentação o trouxe de volta a realidade, sua realidade. Como um balde de água fria sendo jogado em alguém que havia acabado de sair das fontes termais, súbito assim.

E ele sabia que era hora de voltar para casa.


	2. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só um rápido agradecimento e créditos a KenoByun por essa lindissima capa! Sigam ela no twitter @Kenobyun

Uma vez li em um livro que a mente é como a água, quando está turbulenta fica difícil de enxergar, mas uma vez que se acalma, tudo fica claro.

_“Faremos um Acordo Saigo com os Kihakunas, sua mão será dada ao filho mais novo deles.”_

Essa frase era como o fundo de uma cascata em minha mente, eu não conseguia ver nada além dela.

Quando meu pai havia me chamado para conversar alguns dias atrás, eu esperava ouvir qualquer outra coisa vinda dele. Um sermão por ter quebrado a regra do toque de recolher, uma nova regra para limitar ainda mais minha liberdade no palácio, mas ao ver o sorriso que a minha mãe estampava quando adentrei o salão, sabia que seria pior do que qualquer coisa que eu havia imaginado.

E foi exatamente isso.

Até esse exato momento, eu não conseguia racionalizar aquela frase, eu nunca achei que as palavras _Acordo Saigo_ e _Kihakunas,_ algum dia seriam usadas em uma mesma frase. E ainda assim, meu pai, o Keyser de nosso clã, as usou e as direcionou a mim.

Foi tão inesperado que eu nem soube o que sentir no momento. Se eu fiquei com raiva? Sim. Medo? Talvez. Surpresa? Com toda certeza. Era uma mistura de emoções que me deixava dormente em confusão.

De quem eu deveria estar com raiva? Da Mor do Clã dos Kihakunas que sugeriu o acordo? Ou de meu pai que concordou com ela?

Do que eu deveria estar com medo? Das consequências que afetariam todos ao meu redor caso eu me rebelasse? Ou de ter que passar o resto da minha vida preso a um Kihakuna?

Com o que eu estou surpreso? Com o fato de nossos clãs estarem dispostos a fazer um acordo de trégua depois de milênios de desavenças? Ou do fato de meu pai, aquele que me prendeu nesse palácio para minha segurança, ter escolhido justo eu como moeda de troca?

Minha mente era como um rio após uma tempestade, com as águas turvas e correntezas violentas nas quais eu estava prestes a me afogar.

— Baekhyun! – Me assustei ao sentir uma mão sobre meu ombro.

Quando me virei, me deparei com Minseok desconfortavelmente parado atrás de mim, seu rosto estava talhado com uma expressão que eu não soube identificar e sua mão continuava firme em meu ombro.

— Sim? – As palavras deixaram meus lábios automaticamente.

— Está tudo bem? – Sua expressão estranha rapidamente se transformou em preocupação, enquanto ele lentamente afastava sua mão.

— Por que a pergunta? – Questionei de volta. A resposta para o seu questionamento era um grande _não_ , mas aquela pergunta não era uma a qual eu poderia responder sinceramente, especialmente para Minseok.

— Estou a dez minutos tentando chamar sua atenção, mas você parecia estar alheio a minha presença. – Com suas mãos postas atrás de suas costas, Minseok me lançou um olhar curioso. Seus olhos gélidos são naturalmente penetrantes, arrancando a verdade de qualquer com apenas um olhar, porém eles já não me afetavam mais.

— Perdão, estava apenas distraído com o laguinho. – Digo, voltando a encarar o raso laguinho que cercava o gazebo. – Os jardineiros deixaram mais moreias entrarem, elas devoraram os peixes mais bonitos do lago. – Não era uma mentira, mas no momento, a última coisa que me preocupava era a infestação de moreias.

— Verdade? Não havia notado. – Ouço a madeira rangendo sob os pés de Minseok enquanto o mesmo se aproximava, parando ao meu lado para também observar o laguinho. – Vou pedir para que eles coloquem mais filtros nas _aberturas._

O laguinho era alimentado diretamente pela água do oceano que encapsulava todo o palácio, as _aberturas_ eram pequenos buracos na cúpula mágica que permitiam que a água entrasse em uma quantidade limitada, assim criando os pequenos riachos e lagos espalhados pelo jardim. Os filtros eram encantos colocados nas aberturas para atrair certos tipos de peixes e afastar outros, eles deveriam prevenir que animais como as moreias fizessem parte do ecossistema do jardim. Mandar colocar mais filtros não adiantaria de nada, se adiantasse, não estaríamos tendo uma infestação dessas criaturas pela terceira vez em apenas duas _Correntes Frias._

— O que o traz aqui, Minseok? – Mantive meu olhar na água cristalina do lago, ignorando o claro desconforto em que o outro estava. O barulho da madeira rangendo sob seus pés, enquanto ele trocava o apoio de seu peso, estava começando a me irritar.

— Você não compareceu ao café da manhã mais cedo, suas ações deixaram o Keyser aborrecido. – Se eu pudesse, teria rolado os olhos. – Ele requisita sua presença para uma reunião de grande importância.

— E o assunto seria qual? – O silêncio estendido antes de sua resposta indicava que não era algo de meu agrado.

— Sobre seu futuro com os Kihakunas. – Minha cabeça virou tão rápido que poderia ter quebrado o meu pescoço.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – A pergunta saiu em um tom mais baixo do que eu intencionava.

— O Keyser está se reunindo com sua mãe, o general, seu irmão e o Diplomata dos Kihakunas para decidirem se, após o casamento, você deverá se mudar para o palácio deles ou o inverso. – Minseok, sem perceber, acabou por levantar a lama no fundo do rio. – O Keyser quer que você esteja presente quando a decisão for tomada.

_De que serve a minha presença se a minha voz não será ouvida?_

Todavia, aquela pergunta jamais deixou a minha mente.

— Entendo, estarei lá em alguns minutos. – Não consegui evitar o suspiro melancólico que deixou meus lábios ao dizer aquela frase. Voltei a encarar a limpidez do lago, algo que eu sabia que nunca mais teria para mim.

Apesar de ter pedido privacidade de maneira sutil, Minseok não se mexeu. Quando voltei a encará-lo, ele apenas me deu um sorriso murcho, quase como se me pedisse desculpas.

— O Keyser pediu para que eu o acompanhasse até lá. – _Era de se esperar._ Me dei mais trinta segundos para respirar fundo antes de dar as costas para o lago e caminhar para fora do gazebo. Minseok veio logo atrás de mim.

Segui o caminho de pedras que cortava o jardim, conectando o gazebo às passarelas ligadas ao prédio principal. Pessoalmente, eu odiava aquelas passarelas, eram como extensos corredores sem paredes, dominados pela escuridão sendo algumas escassas lanternas sua única fonte de iluminação. E por mais que meu mundo fosse envolto em escuridão por estarmos a uma profundidade que a luz do dia não alcançava, isso não me tornava mais complacente para com ela.

O Palácio por dentro era muito bem iluminado pelas lanternas, o jardim era composto por plantas bioluminescentes o que contribuía tanto para sua beleza quanto para a visibilidade, e até mesmo o gazebo, que ficava isolado no meio do jardim, possuía uma iluminação decente, mas aquelas passarelas eram exceção à regra. As lanternas eram muito espaçadas entre si, o que criava grandes vãos de escuridão pelo caminho.

Normalmente, eu passaria correndo até chegar ao palácio, porém não dessa vez. A minha vontade de participar daquela reunião era tanta, que fiz questão de diminuir o passo a fim de demorar mais para chegar. Minseok, obviamente, notou o que eu fazia, mas pela primeira vez não tentou me corrigir ou chamar atenção, apenas me seguiu em silêncio até chegarmos ao palácio.

As passarelas nos davam acesso ao engawa que cercava o Palácio, através dele demos a volta no palácio até chegarmos a entrada da frente, atravessamos o hall de entrada logo chegando a sala do trono que ficava na parte dos fundos do palácio. Minseok tomou a frente, anunciando a nossa chegada antes de abrir as portas.

O salão continuava o mesmo de sempre, as paredes e colunas vermelhas continuavam a exalar uma aura intimidadora, o chão de mármore negro parecia tão frio como sempre foi e as pinturas de nossos ancestrais, que preenchiam todo o teto, ainda carregavam o mesmo olhar julgador sobre mim. O forte cheiro de incensos era nauseante. Porém a sala parecia estar mais cheia do que de costume.

Meu pai se sentava imponente no trono ao fundo da sala, a madeira escura de seu assento realçava as cores saturadas de sua vestimenta que logo identifiquei como sendo sua Shinsei. A Shinsei nada mais era que sua vestimenta sagrada, ela só costumava ser usada durante grandes sessões de orações, festivais ou quando eramos visitados pela família imperial de Madzi. Isso já indicava a extrema importância daquela reunião. Os convidados estavam sentados em zabutons distribuídos à frente do trono, formando um curto corredor que levava até meu pai.

Como sempre, os convidados estavam dispostos em ordem de proximidade ao Keyser. Minha mãe se sentava à direita de meu pai, com sua postura impecável e expressão séria, como se usasse uma máscara de ferro, ela friamente encarava o chão a sua frente. Sentado à sua frente estava Jongdae, ao lado esquerdo do Keyser. Jongdae era um dos meus irmãos mais velhos e escolhido por meu pai para ser o próximo Keyser, não era surpresa para mim ele estar sendo envolvido nos assuntos referentes ao Acordo. Ao lado de minha mãe estava meu outro irmão mais velho, Kyungsoo, o general do Clã Shinkai, e à sua frente estava alguém que eu desconhecia, provavelmente o Diplomata do Clã Kihakuna.

Eu nunca havia visto um membro do clã inimigo antes, mas esperava que os outros membros não tivessem uma aparência tão medíocre igual a esse diplomata.

— Fico feliz que tenha decidido se juntar a nós, meu filho. – A voz de meu pai ecoou pelo salão, apenas fiz uma reverência a ele antes de me sentar no zabuton ao lado de Kyungsoo.

Com apenas um sinal de meu pai, Minseok se retirou da sala, e uma vez que a porta bateu atrás dele meu pai se pôs a falar.

— Sentimos sua falta durante o café da manhã de hoje. – Como sempre, sua voz soava carregada de preocupação, mas eu sabia que era melhor não apontar seu exagero nesses assuntos.

— Perdão, Keyser, acordei sem apetite e optei por permanecer em meus aposentos. – Mantive minha cabeça baixa.

— Sugiro que se consulte com o curandeiro uma vez que terminarmos aqui. – Aquilo não era uma sugestão, era claramente uma ordem.

— Não há com que se preocupar, meu Keyser. – Minha mãe se intrometeu. – Baekhyun deve estar tão animado para finalmente poder ser útil para seu povo, que sua animação tomou conta de seu apetite, não é mesmo? – Mesmo sem olhar, sabia que seu olhar afiado estava sobre mim, e que Soohae tenha misericórdia de mim se eu ousar negar qualquer coisa que saia da boca daquela mulher.

— Sim, minha mãe. – As palavras deixaram um gosto amargo em minha boca.

— Consulte–o mesmo assim. – Seu tom soou mais firme e dessa vez nem eu ou minha mãe ousamos discordar. – Agora, vamos dar início a essa reunião.


	3. Chanyeol

“ _Verão nas colinas,_ _  
_ _Aqueles dias nebulosos, eu me lembrarei,_ _  
_ _Nós ainda estamos correndo,_ _  
_ _Temos o mundo inteiro sob nossos pés,_ _  
_ _Observando as estações mudarem,_ _  
_ _Montanhas em nossos caminhos,_ _  
_ _Não podem nos manter longe do mar,_ _  
_ _Aqui estamos de braços abertos,_ _  
_ _Onde estamos, nosso lar,_ _  
_ _Permanecemos fortes no mundo que fizemos,_ _  
_ _Eu para sempre te escutarei na brisa,_ _  
_ _Verei sua sombra nas árvores,_   
Esperando... As memórias nunca mudarão.”

— De novo essa música, cunhadinho? Não tem nada menos melancólico? – O movimento brusco causado pelo susto, foi seguido de um alto som de porcelana se chocando contra o chão de madeira.

Meus olhos permaneceram fixados em minhas mãos, agora vazias, enquanto eu sentia uma dor de cabeça bastante familiar começando. A dor de cabeça chegou mais perto, seus passos faziam a madeira ranger enquanto a música que tocava, lentamente desaparecia.

— Tenha mais cuidado, Chanyeol, Cosmos de Chocolate são flores muito raras, sabia? – Assisti em silêncio enquanto Luhan se abaixava a minha frente e delicadamente recolhia as flores do meio dos destroços do vaso que eu derrubara.

— O que você quer, Luhan? – Decidi dar as costas para ele, indo para o outro lado da estufa, para pegar minha vassoura e pá.

Normalmente, eu conseguiria ignorar a presença obnóxia de Luhan com facilidade, mas desde que minha mãe veio com ideia de realizar um Acordo Saigo com os Shinkais, minhas noites vem sendo mal dormidas.

— O que? Não posso mais visitar meu cunhado preferido? – Seu tom irritante tomou conta do lugar, uma vez que a música não tocava mais.

— Eu sou o seu único cunhado. – Uma vez com a vassoura e a pá em mãos, voltei até o local da bagunça. Luhan já estava na outra extremidade da estufa, colocando as flores em um vaso novo. – Diz logo o que você quer, já estou tendo dor de cabeça o suficiente nesses últimos dias.

— Sora me contou as boas novas. – _Sora e sua boca grande._ – Vim te parabenizar pelo casório, já sabe quando vai acontecer?

— Não e não me importo. – Mantive minha atenção em varrer os cacos, tentando ignorar os pensamentos que vieram com a menção daquela tragédia.

— Acredito que seja em breve. – Após terminar de arrumar as flores no vaso novo, Luhan veio atrás de mim, enquanto eu levava a pá cheia de cacos para minha oficina no fundo da estufa.

— Por que ela te contou a respeito disso? Isso é um assunto sigiloso. – Deixei a pá com os cacos em cima de minha mesa, mais tarde eu os moeria e os transformaria em um novo vaso.

— Porque eu estava procurando por Yifan. – Apenas lhe lancei um olhar inquisitivo, enquanto ele se apoiava em minha mesa. – Acontece que Yifan está, nesse exato momento, tentando chegar a um acordo com os Shinkais.

— Mais um? E o que seria dessa vez? – Perguntei enquanto massageava minhas têmporas, essa dor de cabeça não iria embora tão cedo.

— Para tentar resolver a única coisa que está impedindo o casamento de acontecer amanhã. – Ele me lançou um sorrisinho. – Eles estão discutindo para decidir se, após o casamento, o Shinkai vem para cá ou se você vai morar lá.

— Nem se viesse direto de Ryuu! – Não pude evitar o xingamento. – Por que eu não estou envolvido em tal discussão?

— Porque não é preciso, se acalme. – Luhan deu tapinhas em meu ombro. – Todos somos a favor do Shinkai vir para cá, inclusive a esposa do Keyser pelo que ouvi falar. Yifan está lá para convencer o Keyser já que ele é o único contra essa ideia. E você sabe, a palavra dele é a que conta. – Minhas mãos pararam de massagear as minhas têmporas e foram até a ponte de meu nariz.

— E se ele não conseguir convencê-lo?

Cada parte de meu corpo doía em arrependimento. Quando a minha mãe veio com essa ideia mirabolante, eu deveria ter argumentado com ela, deveria ter sentado com ela e tê-la ajudado a chegar a outra solução. Agora, por conta de minha indiferença, estava destinado a ter uma dor de cabeça pelo resto de minha vida.

— Bom, pelo que Sora me disse, a Mor se reunirá com ele para tentar um novo acordo, que envolverá você e o Shinkai morando juntos em outro lugar. – Eu podia sentir marteladas em minha cabeça e elas estavam mais fortes do que nunca.

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que é pior. – Me afastei dele, caminhando até a entrada da estufa, precisava ver Yixing urgentemente quando ele voltasse de sua missão.

— Honestamente, essa última opção não é tão ruim, afinal você estará se casando com o filho mais novo dos Shinkai! – Luhan veio atrás de mim, infelizmente. – Ele é bastante conhecido em Madzi.

— Assuntos de outros reinos não me interessam, muito menos assuntos que envolvam os Shinkais. – Uma vez na entrada, rapidamente desci os degraus até chegar ao caminho de pedras que nos levavam até a terra firme.

— Sua vida deve ser tão entediante, Chanyeol. – A lamúria de Luhan soou mais próximo do que eu esperava, decidi ignorar a ofensa. – Bom, eu não lembro ao certo o nome dele, mas os humanos se referem a ele como Anak Lotus, porque dizem que–

— O que? – Eu parei bruscamente ao ouvir aquela palavra, Luhan acabou trombando contra as minhas costas. Eu esperava ter ouvido errado. – O que isso significa?

— Anak? É como eles se referem aos filhos do Keyser. – Luhan me respondeu enquanto coçava o nariz.

— Não isso, cérebro de estrume, eu sei o que um Anak é. – Ignorei a expressão ofendida que ele me lançou. – Eu estou falando de Lótus, por que o chamam assim?

— Se você não tivesse me interrompido, eu teria chegado nessa parte. – Ele cruzou os braços e passou na minha frente, continuando a andar. Dessa vez fui eu quem o segui. – Os humanos se referem a ele como Anak Lotus por conta de sua beleza única. Dizem que sua beleza se compara a da Deusa Soohae, além dele ser o primeiro membro dos Shinkais a nascer com o cabelo com coloração rosa, como uma flor de lótus.

— Inacreditável. – Foi a única coisa que deixou meus lábios. Eu nunca havia ouvido tanta coisa sem noção em apenas uma frase.

— Por que? – Ele me lançou um olhar sob o ombro.

— Estão comparando a beleza de uma das flores mais belas do mundo a um ser como esse. Não existe blasfêmia maior – bufei. – A beleza das flores é completamente incomparável a seres tão baixos. Jamais ouvi comparação mais nojenta que essa.

— Como sendo um Xingzhí, acredite, eu entendo a sua frustração. – Luhan se virou para mim. – Porém, o apelido é mais uma ofensa do que um elogio. E antes que você comece a espumar de novo, espere eu terminar a explicação. – Ele ergueu uma mão antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca. – Eu e você, como amantes das flores, sabemos muito bem o quão importante elas são para o ciclo da vida, então me diga, de que serve uma flor se ela não produz pólen e nem possui um estigma?

— Não serve para nada. – A resposta deixou meus lábios com facilidade. – Porém, não existem flores assim.

— Exatamente, cunhadinho. Uma flor sem essas duas características importantíssimas, não serve para nada além de ser um enfeite. – Ele colocou uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro e voltamos a caminhar, agora lado a lado. – E por isso que o apelido também serve como ofensa, por ele ser um homem, o povo de Madzi está, alto e claro, chamando o filho do Keyser de inútil. Pelas coisas que eu ouvi, aparentemente o apelido surgiu quando o povo notou sua aparente beleza, mas também notaram que o Anak possuía zero controle sob seus poderes. Ou seja, apenas um enfeite para os Shinkai.

— Como assim? Ele não é filho do Keyser? – Eu me virei para ele, não conseguia disfarçar a minha confusão ao ouvir aquilo.

— Ele é, muitos já noticiaram terem avistado ele em sua forma Dracônica e isso não deixa dúvidas da origem dele. Todavia, ele não tem controle sob seus poderes o que o torna extremamente fraco se comparado com qualquer outro membro do clã. – Deixamos o campo aberto do jardim e logo adentramos os engawas do palácio. – Em resumo, ele é tão belo quanto uma flor, mas também tão frágil quanto. Assim como uma flor que é incapaz de se reproduzir, ele é um Shinkai que não possui qualquer controle sobre suas habilidades. Ou seja, inútil.

— Nem totalmente inútil assim. – Retirei a mão dele de cima de meus ombros e apertei o passo. – Ele ainda está sendo usado pelo o Clã como moeda de troca. Alguma utilidade ele tem.

— É, nesse quesito vocês dois têm muito em comum. – E agora chegou o momento em que eu simplesmente parava de ouvir as coisas que saiam da boca dele. – Duas pobres almas, amaldiçoadas por sua inutilidade a ficarem juntos para sempre. – Ele riu sozinho. – Quem sabe se você tivesse aceitado a oferta de seu pai para se tornar General você não teria conseguido escapar desse destino?

— Jongin é um ótimo general. – Eu suspirei, aquele era um assunto que eu realmente não gostava.

— Nunca disse que não era, mas você também teria sido. – Percebi ele dar de ombros. – Ah, isso me lembra, o povo de Madzi acredita que ele provavelmente é amaldiçoado por conta da cor de seus cabelos. Sabe? Rosa, para os membros Shinkai, tem o mesmo nível de estranheza que um Kihakuna nascendo com cabelos negros. Totalmente amaldiçoado, tenho certeza.

— Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, Luhan? – Parei de andar quando notei já estar próximo o suficiente do consultório de Yixing, o mais velho parou ao meu lado.

— Não. – Sua resposta foi curta e direta, e ele prosseguiu com seu monólogo. – Enfim, é por isso que digo que a última opção é a melhor, morar em um local afastado com alguém que exacerba qualquer padrão de beleza e que não representa uma ameaça para você, não é uma ideia tão ruim assim. Mesmo que essa pessoa seja seu inimigo.

— Ainda espero que Yifan consiga convencê-lo, não quero deixar minha estufa para trás. – Suspirei e virei o corredor, me aproximando da porta do consultório.

— Não se preocupe, eu cuido dela para você. – Eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz enquanto ele vinha atrás de mim.

Porém, ele me interrompeu quando eu estava prestes a abrir a porta.

— Ah, por que está indo ver Yixing? Achei que suas dores de cabeça haviam melhorado. – Ele entrou em meu campo de visão, sua testa estava franzida com preocupação.

— Não melhoraram de vez, você ainda está aqui. – Lancei um sorrisinho para ele e adentrei o consultório, fechando a porta antes que ele pudesse responder.

Me encostei contra ela e respirei fundo.

— Você me ama, Chanyeol, pare de negar os fatos. – Foi a última coisa que ele gritou antes de eu ouvir seus passos se afastando.

Yixing não estava no consultório, eu já sabia disso, ele estava desde o dia anterior ajudando a cuidar de alguns soldados humanos que saíram feridos depois da pequena invasão de soldados Madzi em Kongqi. Obviamente, Luhan não se lembrava disso. Pelo menos eu consegui me livrar dele.

Me afastei da porta e caminhei até umas camas que ficavam no fundo da sala, eu precisava descansar e teria mais paz aqui do que no meu quarto. Realmente, as dores de cabeça não haviam melhorado e eu sabia que elas não melhorariam tão cedo.

Enquanto eu fechava os olhos, em uma tentativa de limpar a minha mente de pensamentos desagradáveis, só podia rezar a Ryuu para que Yifan tivesse sucesso com os Shinkais. Caso o contrário, minha cabeça explodiria de vez.

_Que Ryuu tenha misericórdia de mim._


	4. Baekhyun

Minha visão estava turva, eu conseguia sentir minhas unhas quase atravessarem o tecido de minha roupa e perfurar a pele de minhas coxas, enquanto eu me esforçava para não desmoronar naquele momento.

A reunião havia recém terminado, quase todos já haviam deixado o salão, restando apenas a mim e meu pai. O sorriso que minha mãe me lançou antes de deixar a sala ainda queimava em minha mente.

Eles haviam chegado a uma conclusão.

O diplomata havia convencido a todos, com ajuda de minha mãe. Após o casamento, eu me mudaria para o Palácio dos Kihakunas.

E em nenhum momento eu pude sequer abrir a boca para que minha voz fosse ouvida.

Aquilo era um pesadelo, não podia ser real.

_ Eu precisava sair dali. _

_ Mas isso era impossível, eu não podia escapar daquele destino, não havia saída. _

Um pouco alheio ao meu redor, lentamente me levantei e sendo assolado por uma forte náusea, caminhei em direção a porta.

— Sinto muito, meu filho. – A voz de meu pai me fez parar com a mão sobre a maçaneta. – Eu só quero a sua segurança.

— Segurança? – Eu não pretendia falar nada, mas as palavras simplesmente escorreram da minha boca. – Você está me jogando no poço dos tubarões... por que acha que eu estarei mais seguro lá?

— Eu não acho, eu sei que estará. – Sua resposta fez o meu aperto na maçaneta ficar mais forte, a náusea me atingiu de forma que eu achei que fosse cair ali mesmo. – Um dia você entenderá minhas ações.

_ Eu sentia como se fosse explodir. _

Não o respondi, e apenas deixei o salão.

Desorientado, caminhei pelos corredores do palácio e subi as escadarias tentando encontrar meu quarto. As lágrimas prejudicavam a minha visibilidade e meus passos estavam pesados, como se eu estivesse andando sobre areia molhada ao invés de tábuas de madeira.

Em algum momento, Minseok veio ao meu encontro e começou a andar atrás de mim. Ele me seguiu até meu quarto e se recusou a me deixar sozinho.

— Você está em um momento muito delicado, Baekhyun, não pode ficar sozinho. – Ele tentou me convencer, mas suas palavras soavam como zumbidos para meus ouvidos.

— Me deixa em paz, Minseok! – E pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu gritei de raiva. – Eu não estou pedindo, é uma ordem!

Eu estava de costas para ele, então não pude ver sua reação e ele também não me respondeu. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ouvi a porta de correr sendo fechada e seus passos se afastando no corredor.

E assim eu desmoronei.

Meus gritos e soluços sendo ouvidos apenas pelo meu colchão. Eu sentia como se fosse me liquefazer.

_ Ah, que Soohae me perdoe. _

_ Mas eu quero morrer. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~º~**

Dois dias.

Não levou dois dias depois daquela reunião para que o casamento acontecesse. E apesar de ter pedido mais tempo para o meu pai, para que eu ao menos pudesse me despedir do lugar que sempre fora o meu lar, não houve efeito algum.

A desculpa dele era que eles já não tinham mais tempo para esperar, quanto mais cedo eles fechassem o acordo melhor seria. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando, mas decidi não fazer mais perguntas, afinal não era da minha conta, eu não era alguém que precisava ficar informado do que acontecia entre os reinos.

E aqui estava eu, a mais de quatro horas preso dentro de um quarto no Palácio de Aiyana, sendo preparado para cerimônia que aconteceria em apenas alguns minutos.

Apesar de nunca ter deixado o palácio dos Shinkais, já havia ouvido falar do Jardim de Aiyana em alguns livros que já li. O Jardim de Aiyana era uma ilha sagrada localizada entre o Império de Madzi e o Reino de Kongqi e basicamente era uma terra sem dono, já que não pertencia a nenhum reino ou clã.

Segundo lendas, o Jardim era o último local na terra que ainda recebia a benção direta de todos os deuses, inclusive Soohae, já que era um pedaço do paraíso. Muitos dizem que a ilha é o local mais belo do mundo e não se podia encontrar nada semelhante em nenhum outro lugar. Não que eu tenha autoridade para confirmar esse fato já que não tinha visitado muitos lugares nos meus 23 anos de vida.

As lendas também dizem que o local é abençoado assim pois foi o último lugar onde WuLong adormeceu antes de se separar em Soohae e Ryuu. Por ser um local sagrado, apenas em ocasiões importantes pessoas de fora podiam pisar aqui, ocasiões como casamentos de líderes de clãs, casamento entre clãs ou funerais de pessoas importantes.

A ilha era guardada por um Guardião, que normalmente era escolhido pelos deuses a cada 100 anos para tomar a posição. O Guardião passava toda sua vida na ilha, tomando conta contra possíveis invasores, para manter o ecossistema da ilha bem cuidado e para representar os deuses nessas ocasiões importantes que eu mencionei.

Eu ainda não havia visto muito da ilha, já que assim que cheguei fui preso neste quarto e só poderia sair quando a cerimônia começasse. A pressa para me aprontarem era devido ao meu atraso. Por culpa de meu pai, eu fui o último a chegar na ilha.

Nós saímos na noite anterior para chegar aqui pela manhã, minha família inteira pegou o caminho mais rápido que era usar suas formas dracônicas para nadarem até a ilha. No entanto, eu fui forçado pelo meu pai a vir em um navio guiado por humanos, o que levou o dobro do tempo.

Acho que não preciso comentar o quanto aquilo me irritou, não é?

Faltava alguns minutos para a cerimônia começar e eu já não aguentava mais ter todos aqueles seres ao meu redor, se não estivessem puxando o meu cabelo, estavam puxando as minhas roupas ou passando pincéis no meu rosto. Pelo que fui informado, elas eram ninfas do Jardim e sempre eram encarregadas dos preparativos das cerimônias, o que incluía preparar as pessoas envolvidas.

Eu estava em pé em frente a um espelho, mas mal podia ver o meu próprio reflexo por conta da movimentação das ninfas. Porém, eu reconhecia o que estava usando. Elas me vestiram em roupas tradicionais de casamento de nosso clã, que eram bem semelhantes às que eu já usava no dia-a-dia, mas a diferença estava nas cores. Ao invés de preto e vermelho, eu usava preto e azul-marinho, e haviam muito mais detalhes prateados nas estampas.

A roupa basicamente era composta por uma camisa e uma saia interna na cor azul escuro, um casaco sem mangas e outra saia, ambos feitos de couro e tingidos de verde, por cima, e por fim, um longo casaco sem manga de tecido escuro e fino por cima. Tudo muito bem preso por um cinto prateado na altura da minha cintura.

Meu cabelo estava arrumado em um penteado muito bem preso que escondia todo o seu cumprimento, mas eu não conseguia ver como ele era.

As ninfas estavam ocupadas aplicando cosméticos em meu rosto, cores escuras sobre meus olhos conforme seguia os costumes de meu Clã.

— Qual a necessidade das flores? – A voz de Kyungsoo de repente quebrou o silêncio do quarto, fazendo as ninfas o encararem.

Meu irmão estava me acompanhando em meus preparativos o dia inteiro, de acordo com ele, ele se recusava a ter que interagir com os Kihakunas da mesma forma que Jongdae estava sendo obrigado em algum lugar daquele palácio.

— Foi pedido do Guardião. – Uma delas o respondeu enquanto as outras voltavam aos seus afazeres. – Os noivos precisam carregar algo que represente o Jardim de Aiyana em suas vestimentas, General.

Kyungsoo apenas bufou e voltou a se sentar em uma cadeira no canto do quarto, eu voltei a tentar observar meu reflexo, notei que as pequenas flores roxas estavam sendo colocadas em meu cabelo.

Uma vez que elas pareciam ter terminado com meu rosto, elas se afastaram, ficando paradas ao fundo do quarto, como se estivessem esperando novas ordens e pude finalmente ver o resultado do trabalho delas. Elas haviam usado tons de azul e preto em meus olhos que estavam perfeitamente delineados, também sabia que elas haviam passado alguma coisa em meus lábios, pois senti o pincel, mas daquela distância do espelho eu não notara nada de diferente neles.

Eu tinha muito orgulho de minha aparência, cresci sendo elogiado por causa dela, sempre foi a única coisa que me destacava entre os outros. Ser bonito era a única coisa em que eu era realmente bom. O trabalho das ninfas apenas realçou essa beleza, quase me fazendo suspirar ao ver meu reflexo por inteiro.

— Eu pensei que fosse impossível, mas as ninfas realmente conseguiram te deixar ainda mais belo. – Elogios vindo de Kyungsoo eram raros, suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa e eu o encarei. – É uma pena que toda essa beleza esteja sendo desperdiçada com os Kihakunas. – Ele bufou logo em seguida e o sorriso, que ameaçava surgir em meu rosto, morreu rapidamente.

Ele se levantou mais uma vez e caminhou em minha direção, parando ao meu lado de frente para o espelho.

— Você conseguiu decorar seus votos? – Ele perguntou enquanto continuava encarando o meu reflexo, apenas assenti. – Em Fuhen? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, suspirei e balancei a cabeça novamente. - Bom. E você lembra o nome do seu noivo?

— Meus votos são três linhas bem cumpridas em outra língua, o nome dele é a última coisa que se passa pela minha cabeça. – Suspirei, passando a mão por cima de meu ombro, onde uma pequena florzinha roxa havia caído. Minseok havia me informado o nome dele quando me entregou os meus votos no dia anterior, mas eu não fiz questão de lembrá-lo.

— O nome dele é Chanyeol, por favor, lembre-se enquanto estiver fazendo os votos. A última coisa que eu quero é arrumar uma briga durante a cerimônia. – Kyungsoo se afastou, pronto para se sentar de volta na cadeira quando a porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente.

Ao virar para ver quem havia entrado no quarto, senti todos os meus músculos tencionarem. 

Enquanto observava minha mãe adentrar o cômodo, senti-me encolhendo de tamanho, ficando pequeno o suficiente para que ela pudesse pisar em mim com facilidade. 

_ Eu queria desaparecer daquele lugar. _

— Aí está você, Kyungsoo, o Keyser está a sua procura. – Ela parou em frente ao espelho, tampando o meu reflexo, ela parecia fazer questão de ignorar a minha presença no quarto. – Você ainda não se apresentou aos Kihakunas.

— Sinto muito, mãe, só queria garantir que as ninfas fizessem um bom trabalho em Baekhyun. – Kyungsoo deu meia volta, se virando para ela. Quando estava na presença de nossa mãe era o único momento em que eu não ouvia o tom autoritário em sua voz.

E então os olhos de minha mãe pararam sobre mim. 

De soslaio, seu olhar frio me examinou dos pés à cabeça e em nenhum momento a expressão de desgosto deixou seu rosto. Tentei não manter nenhum contato visual com ela e a observei pelo seu reflexo, não fiquei surpreso com a beleza de suas vestimentas, como de costume o seu Ao Dai combinava com o Shinsei de meu pai. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança que descia por seu ombro e seu rosto estava impecavelmente coberto pelos melhores cosméticos, o que muitas vezes a fazia parecer mais nova do que realmente era. Sem dúvidas, eu havia herdado a beleza dela.

— Pelo menos o mínimo elas fizeram. – Suas palavras desdenhosas não me pegaram de surpresa, um comentário assim já era de se esperar vindo dela. – Espero que agrade os Kihakunas. E Baekhyun? – Ao ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado por ela, rapidamente voltei a encará-la, sua expressão ainda era semelhante a uma máscara de ferro.

— Sim, mãe? – Minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu esperava e isso apenas aumentou a carranca no rosto dela.

— Ao menos hoje, faça o mínimo de esforço para não nos envergonhar na frente do inimigo. – A frase pingava com veneno e eu quase às sentia queimar minha pele, no entanto, as lembranças que vieram com aquelas palavras machucaram mais que as palavras em si.

Engolindo em seco, apenas assenti com a cabeça e voltei a encarar a barra de minha saia que levemente relava o chão.

— Você me ouviu, Anak? – Seu tom autoritário arrancou palavras de minha boca.

— Sim, minha mãe, alto e claro. – As palavras saíram tão rápido que achei que fosse vomitar, mas eu ainda não conseguia encará-la de volta. Eu sabia que Kyungsoo assistia tudo do canto do quarto, sem dizer uma palavra, como sempre.

Sempre foi assim desde que eu era uma criança. Minha mãe tinha quatro filhos homens, ela sempre fora uma ótima mãe para três deles e, por algum motivo, era sempre em mim que ela descontava suas irritações e decepções. Por grande parte de minha infância e juventude, eu achei que ela me odiasse, mas hoje eu entendo as motivações por trás de suas ações.

Ela é como a mãe cisne que morou em nosso jardim quando eu ainda era um adolescente, eu passava a maior parte de meus dias observando ela e seu companheiro. Em um certo momento, ela chocou três filhotes, porém um deles era menor que os outros dois e consideravelmente mais fraco. Um dia, enquanto eu caminhava até um local próximo ao ninho deles, acabei por presenciar a mamãe cisne matando o filhote mais fraco. Em meio ao meu desespero e ingenuidade, eu tentei salvá-lo, mas acabei matando os seus pais que me atacaram por chegar muito perto. No fim, foi tudo em vão, o filhote já estava morto e os outros dois morreram de fome pois nunca me deixaram chegar perto o suficiente para alimentá-los.

Algumas semanas mais tarde encontrei um livro científico humano em nossa biblioteca, o livro era sobre as observações que um humano fizera ao assistir o comportamento de diversas aves. Foi quando eu aprendi que aquilo era algo normal para as aves, matar os filhotes mais fracos era um ato de misericórdias das mães que sabiam que eles jamais ficariam fortes o suficiente para sobreviver na natureza. E a partir daí comecei a ver as ações de minha mãe por outras lentes.

Eu era o filho mais fraco de sua  _ ninhada _ , por assim dizer, e ao invés de ter  _ misericórdia _ de mim, ela me tratava de forma mais dura para me preparar para o mundo lá fora. Infelizmente, não tenho como confirmar tal teoria, talvez o fato dela ter rapidamente aceitado a sugestão de casamento e ser a primeira em concordar para me mandar para longe seja um indicativo, mas não tenho provas concretas. Porém, é no que eu acredito, e por esses motivos, eu não a odeio ou tenho raiva dela. Por mais que sua frieza e suas palavras duras machuquem bastante, a muito tempo venho me esforçando ao máximo para que finalmente possa orgulhá-la.

Eu sou totalmente contra esse casamento, o pensamento de me mudar para o Palácio dos Kihakunas ainda me causava náuseas, mas a ideia de que se eu seguir em frente com tudo isso eu possa orgulhar a minha mãe de alguma forma, já é o suficiente para não me fazer sair correndo desse lugar. A chance de dar o mesmo orgulho para ela que os meus irmãos dão, é o suficiente para me fazer ficar de frente para o meu _ noivo _ e recitar os meus votos sem engasgar nenhuma vez.

Eu amo a minha mãe, e se algum dia eu puder fazê-la sorrir do mesmo jeito que os meus irmãos fazem, será a maior conquista da minha vida e tudo que eu passei para chegar até lá será insignificante.

— Vamos, Kyungsoo, seu pai o espera. – A voz dela me tira de meus pensamentos e posso ver a sombra de seus pés caminhando em direção a porta.

— Eu pretendo acompanhar Baekhyun quando a cerimônia começar. – Da para ouvir na voz de Kyungsoo o quanto ele não quer ir cumprimentar os Kihakunas.

— Você não pode, apenas as ninfas podem acompanhá-lo até lá. – O tom dela é duro e posso ouvir Kyungsoo suspirar. – E a cerimônia já está prestes a começar.

Sem dizer mais nada ouço ela sair e os passos de Kyungsoo se aproximando.

— Boa sorte. – É tudo que ele me diz antes de também sair do quarto, me deixando sozinho com as ninfas.

Com a saída dos dois, sinto que pesos foram retirados de minhas costas e finalmente posso respirar tranquilamente, mas ao erguer minha cabeça fico espantado ao ver que lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas, deixando rastros escuros por conta dos cosméticos.

— Ah não. – É a única coisa que consigo murmurar quando vejo as ninfas se desesperando atrás de mim, todas elas falavam ao mesmo tempo e eu não conseguia discernir o que diziam, mas soavam como lamúrias.

Elas rapidamente voltam a me cercar, sinto várias mãos em meu rosto enquanto elas tentavam repor as cores borradas pelas lágrimas e ao mesmo tempo tentavam secar as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Quando parecem estar quase terminando, consigo ouvir algo semelhante a um sino tocando em algum local do palácio e o som apenas causa ainda mais pânico nas ninfas. Eu não sabia se elas haviam terminado de retocar ou não, mas elas pararam abruptamente, e sem deixar que eu visse uma última vez no espelho, elas começaram a me empurrar e puxar para fora do quarto.

Eu fui guiado pelas ninfas através dos corredores do Palácio, descemos uma escadaria que nos levou até o que parecia ser o hall de entrada, lembro de ter passado por ali quando cheguei. Não havia nada de especial ali e, se for para comparar, dá para dizer que era bem menos espaçoso e luxuoso que o hall em nosso Palácio.

Elas me deixaram parado no pé da escadaria e formaram duas filas ao meu redor, três ninfas de cada lado. Logo quatro outras ninfas se juntaram a elas nas filas e eu não sabia de onde elas tinham vindo. Elas eram bem diferentes das outras ninfas, sua pele era mais pálida, seus cabelos eram feitos de fumaça e seus olhos eram opacos, o que era um grande contraste com as cores vívidas das ninfas do Jardim.

De repente todas elas sumiram diante dos meus olhos e foram substituídas por uma ventania que me cercava. Eu nunca havia presenciado uma ventania antes, apenas lido e ouvido falar. Na verdade, no Palácio de nosso Clã não havia a presença de vento, era a primeira vez presenciava algo do tipo. O vento não me afetava diretamente, mas eu conseguia sentir uma brisa gelada contra o meu rosto que causava arrepios.

A ventania carregava milhares de florzinhas, fazendo–as girar ao meu redor com certa velocidade. Eu não poderia dizer que era uma das coisas mais belas que eu já havia visto, mas certamente era fascinante.

— Anak, por favor, peço que caminhe para fora do palácio e ande até a fonte no centro do jardim. Todos estão lhe aguardando. – A voz de uma das ninfas soou em meio a ventania e não pensei duas vezes antes seguir as instruções.

Sem muita pressa, caminhei em direção às portas, de certa maneira estava ansioso para sair dali. Eu só havia visto o mundo sobre a superfície duas vezes em toda a minha vida e era muito jovem para ter alguma memória vivida hoje em dia, tudo o que eu sabia a respeito daquele mundo eu havia lido em histórias em nossa biblioteca.

O céu que mudava de cor conforme a hora do dia, o sol que era uma enorme fonte luz que produzia calor, as nuvens que com frequência caiam ao chão em forma de água, as plantas que não possuíam bioluminescência e todos os tipos de seres além dos humanos que habitavam essas terras.

Eu sabia que a superfície estava passando por uma estação chamada de Inverno, o que tornava o vento extremamente frio e muitas vezes fazia gelo cair do céu. Eu havia sentindo um pouco daquele frio enquanto estava dentro do navio, mesmo não podendo ir ao convés, o frio penetrava as paredes do navio, tornando impossível para mim cair no sono. Porém, quando chegamos a ilha, não lembro de ter sentido esse frio ao sair do navio e também não sabia se o chão estava coberto de gelo devido a velocidade em que fui arrastado para dentro do palácio.

Já com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, senti meu estômago revirar em ansiedade para conhecer o mundo do lado de fora, o casamento que me aguardava já nem sequer passava pela minha cabeça.

Todavia, a única coisa que me recebeu quando eu abri as portas foi uma claridade imensa que causou ardência em meus olhos, precisei colocar meu braço a frente de meu rosto para acostumar com tamanha luminosidade. Levei um tempo até me acostumar completamente, sentia meus olhos lacrimejar, mas me esforcei para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem, não queria arruinar o trabalho das ninfas mais uma vez.

Uma vez que a claridade não me incomodava tanto, a primeira coisa que vi foi o céu azul e limpo sobre minha cabeça, o sol também estava lá e com certeza era fonte de toda aquela claridade. Ele era bem mais forte do que eu imaginava, era impossível encará-lo diretamente, mas eu conseguia sentir vividamente o calor que ele emitia, era com certeza muito mais quente que o nosso palácio.

Em seguida, notei os prédios do palácio, eram quatro no total, contando o em que eu estava, e eles estavam dispostos ao redor de um grande jardim. O jardim fez todo o ar sair de meus pulmões, tudo parecia tão vivo e havia tantas cores que meu cérebro mal conseguia racionalizar todas elas. Verde era com certeza a cor predominante, estava presente em todas plantas do jardim, o chão era completamente verde e me surpreendi ao pisar nele e notar que era tudo uma espécie de planta, provavelmente a grama descrita nos livros que li.

A tal grama era uma mistura de sensações que eu ainda não havia sentido, era fofa ao mesmo tempo que pinicava, era quente, mas também era friamente úmida, o que me fez lembrar que estava descalço. A luz do sol que caía sobre ela tinha um brilho dourado e tornava tudo ainda mais mágico aos meus. Não sabia se os outros lugares ao redor do mundo também são assim, mas o Jardim de Aiyana rapidamente se tornou o lugar mais bonito que já tive o prazer de visitar. Até o cheiro daquele lugar era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eu já havia sentido antes, era muito melhor que o cheiro de água salgada, disso eu tinha certeza.

— Anak, por favor, caminhe até a fonte. – A voz da ninfa mais uma vez me despertou de meus pensamentos, não sabia se estava parado ali a muito tempo, mas realmente não me importava mais.

Olhando para frente, finalmente localizei a fonte de água que estava no centro do Jardim. A fonte não era tão atraente aos olhos quanto o resto do Jardim, mas dou os créditos aos seus construtores por terem ao menos tentando. Ela era feita de pedra escura e haviam vários detalhes feitos de pedras preciosas, no centro da fonte havia uma estátua de uma mulher que representava Aiyana, a primeira Guardiã e considerada a mensageira dos Deuses. Notei que haviam pessoas reunidas na frente da fonte e conseguia sentir seus olhares sobre mim, porém eu não conseguia me importar o suficiente.

Então, sem pressa, segui o caminho de pedras que levava até a fonte, achando fantástico o quão quente elas eram se comparadas às pedras em nosso palácio, que sempre estavam frias e úmidas.

Uma vez que cheguei perto o suficiente da fonte, notei minha família sentada em zabutons enfileirados à minha esquerda, todos voltados para a fonte. Conseguia sentir seus olhares sobre mim, mas apenas Jihye sorria. Com certeza Jongdae não poderia ter escolhido uma companheira melhor. Um pouco mais a frente, notei estarem os membros do Clã Kihakuna, todos sentados da mesma maneira que minha família, porém não consegui prestar atenção neles, já que meus olhos travaram na pessoa que estava a minha frente.

Senti todos os meus músculos travarem quando notei estar apenas alguns passos de distância de meu noivo.

_ Chanyeol. _

Seu nome me veio à mente imediatamente.

Até aquele momento, eu não notei que estava sorrindo até sentir meu sorriso morrer gradativamente quando fizemos contato visual.

Honestamente, eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa em relação a ele, tudo o que eu tinha eram descrições de como os membros do clã inimigo eram. Em livros históricos, eles sempre eram descritos como sendo extremamente altos e tendo a pele bronzeada por morarem tão próximos ao sol.

E realmente, Chanyeol se encaixava naquela descrição. Ele era extremamente alto, me fazendo ter que inclinar a cabeça para encará-lo apropriadamente e sua pele deveria ser alguns tons mais escura, se em comparação com a minha.

As ninfas também trabalharam bastante nele, suas roupas eram semelhantes à minha, mas o tecido era muito mais leve e esvoaçante, e possuíam apenas duas cores, totalmente brancas com detalhes em dourado. Seu cabelo era prateado e estava completamente solto, longas madeixas caiam sobre seus ombros, havia apenas com algumas tranças circulando sua cabeça formando uma espécie de tiara e as ninfas capricharam na quantidade de flores em cima de sua cabeça. Os cosméticos usados em seu rosto eram em tons de branco e dourado. Ele também possuía uma ventania de flores ao seu redor, mas essa poderia muito bem estar sendo feita por ele mesmo.

Eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa nele, mas também não estava esperando  _ aquilo. _

Por ser mais alto, ele me encarava de cima, me lançando um olhar de superioridade que eu já estava bem acostumado, porém seus olhos eram enormes. Não como se fossem arregalados, mas pareciam que iam cair de seu rosto a qualquer momento. Sem mencionar suas–

— O costume é que nós dois entrássemos ao mesmo tempo. – Sua fala me pega de surpresa pelo timbre baixo de sua voz, e rapidamente me sinto desconfortável. Não fazia sentido aquela voz pertencer aquela pessoa, não combinava com sua aparência de maneira alguma. – Será que podemos parar de ter inconveniências até o final desta cerimônia?

Ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida para mim, e eu não sabia que tipo de expressão estampava meu rosto, mas eu não consegui assimilar nada do que ele disse. Meu cérebro ainda estava tentando entender a  _ bagunça _ que ele era, e aquele timbre me incomodava por demais.

— O que... – Eu exalei. –  _ O que há de errado com as suas orelhas? _ – Elas eram exageradamente grandes.

Para o meu azar, ouvir ele falar em Fuhen programou o meu cérebro e aquela frase também saiu em Fuhen, o que significava que ele havia entendido o que eu disse. E isso não era bom. Mas em contrapartida, a frase não tinha soado mais alto do que um murmúrio, provavelmente mais ninguém além dele havia escutado. Ele não me respondeu, mas eu consegui notar uma veia saltada em seu pescoço.

Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer algo a mais, a ventania que nos cercava bruscamente mudou de direção, indo para cima. Pela expressão de surpresa do outro, supus que não fosse ele controlando a própria ventania.

A ventania rapidamente desapareceu e as flores, que agora tinha se espalhado por todo lugar, caiam lentamente sobre todo o jardim. Eu estava tão hipnotizado pela vista que quase não notei um som de estalos que saia da grama próxima à fonte e quando me dei conta, um senhor idoso havia se materializado da grama, no meio espaço que separava os dois clãs.

Só pelo gentil sorriso que ele me lançou, eu devia estar com uma expressão bem idiota no rosto.

Ele era diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que eu já havia visto antes, não chegava a se assemelhar a uma ninfa, mas não parecia muito humano também. A cor de seu cabelo me lembrava da madeira escura que adornava o trono de meu pai e apesar de ser claramente mais velho que qualquer um presente, suas feições eram um tanto juvenis. Mesmo sendo tão diferente, ele tinha uma aura dourada que o cercava, tornando agradável ficar encarando-o, diferente da bagunça que era Chanyeol.

E foi quando eu me toquei que ele era o Guardião e que agora a Cerimônia havia começado de verdade.

— Meus amigos! Bem–vindos! – Sua voz era muito diferente do que eu imaginava, algo nela transmitia muita alegria. – Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para compartilhar com Baekhyun, Anak do Clã Shinkai e Chanyeol, Syn do Clã Kihakuna, um momento muito importante em suas vidas.

Os olhos deles iam entre mim e Chanyeol enquanto ele permanecia de costas para as nossas famílias. A cerimônia havia finalmente começado, e eu pude sentir toda a ansiedade, acumulada desde o dia em que o casamento fora anunciado, me atingir de uma só vez. Meus estômago revirava, fazia horas desde que eu me alimentei, não havia nada para pôr para fora, mas ainda assim a dor era intensa. Minhas mãos suavam e eu conseguia sentir um suor frio escorrendo em minha nuca, meus joelhos estavam bambos e eu esperava não desmaiar até o final da cerimônia.

Decidi desviar os meus olhos do Guardião, e por um instante notei que Chanyeol tinha seu olhar perdido em algo atrás de mim. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como ele se sentia a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo, e honestamente não me importava, mas talvez eu devesse tentar me distrair como ele, ficar pensando na minha situação só pioraria as coisas.

Não conseguindo olhar para nada atrás dele, devido a seu tamanho, mantive meu olhar fixo nos desenhos dourados de sua roupa enquanto o Guardião prosseguia com seu monólogo.

— Por muitos milênios esses dois clãs foram amaldiçoados por uma rivalidade que apenas trouxe tristeza e sofrimento para ambos os lados. Isso, no entanto, acaba hoje. – As estampas representavam um dragão e ele cobria todo o comprimento da vestimenta, era um belo dragão. – Meus amigos, hoje estamos aqui, não apenas para presenciarmos a união entre duas almas em matrimônio, estamos aqui sob a benção dos Nove Deuses para presenciar o ressurgimento de WuLong, O Grande Criador.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir aquilo. A pele sob minhas mangas coçava, e eu conseguia ouvir o desconforto de minha família sem precisar olhar para eles, sabia que todos carregavam uma expressão ofendida.

Em nossa religião, era um tabu a menção de WuLong, tudo bem mencioná-lo nas histórias e lendas, mas ele jamais deveria ser referido como um deus ou, como o Guardião havia dito,  _ O Grande Criador. _ O clima de desconforto rapidamente tomou conta do Jardim, mas ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra.

— Desse dia em diante a paz reinará entre essas duas famílias e esses dois reinos. Neste solo sagrado, essas duas pessoas presentes agora se unirão em matrimônio para toda a eternidade. – Eu pude sentir um arrepio gelado subir pela minha espinha.

_ Eternidade _ .

Isso era muito tempo.

De repente o dragão na roupa de Chanyeol parecia estar zombando de mim e eu queria chorar.

— Se qualquer pessoa puder mostrar justamente a razão pela qual essa união não deva acontecer, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – No fundo, eu queria que alguém dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas sabia que não aconteceria. Afinal, se alguém realmente dissesse alguma coisa, seria uma guerra declarada, sem mencionar as consequências para o Conselho.

Como esperado, todos permaneceram em silêncio.

— Sendo assim, sob minha autoridade como Guardião de Aiyana, podemos dar início aos votos de juramento. – Minha garganta secou instantaneamente. A ansiedade tomou conta de todo o meu corpo.

Eu era o primeiro, mas as palavras simplesmente sumiram de minha memória, mesmo que eu tivesse praticado tanto no dia anterior. Por ironia, o nome de Chanyeol era tudo o que eu lembrava.

_ Faça o mínimo esforço para não nos envergonhar. _

As palavras de minha mãe soaram em minha cabeça e eu sabia que não podia desistir agora, com certeza minha mãe me mataria se o fizesse.

Respirando fundo para não começar a chorar, eu estendi minhas mãos para frente, mantendo-as na altura da minha cintura, elas estavam claramente trêmulas e eu só queria ser engolido pelo chão. Decidi improvisar.

— Eu, Baekhyun, peço que você, Chanyeol, aceite ser meu amigo, meu amante e meu marido. – Tentei manter meu tom estável, mas a última palavra quase saiu como um sussurro.

Senti minhas mãos esquentarem enquanto tentava formar uma bolha de água no ar, como o costume requeria.

— Serei seu em tempos de abundância e de falta, em tempos de doença e de saúde, em momentos de alegria e de tristeza, em tempos de fracasso e em tempos de triunfo. – A bolha começou a se formar devagar e não era nada parecido com a perfeição que meus irmãos faziam.

A água tremulava no mesmo ritmo que as minhas mãos e crescia lentamente daquela forma, seu formato era instável, nada parecido com uma bolha.

— Prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, cuidar e protegê-lo, confortá-lo e encorajá-lo, e ficar com você por toda a eternidade. – No final, eu arfava e não era de cansaço. Eu sabia que todos estavam me encarando, conseguia sentir seus olhares queimando sobre mim.  _ Ou aquilo era o sol? _

Não lembrava se aquele era todo o discurso que eu havia decorado, mas era a única coisa que vinha à mente naquele momento. Mais difícil que criar aquela bolha era fazê-la parar de crescer e permanecer no formato de uma bolha. Os músculos de meus braços queimavam enquanto tentava fazê-los pararem de tremer. 

Após alguns segundos de concentração, a água já se assemelhava um pouco mais com uma bolha e acabou por ficar do tamanho de um bule de chá, mas ainda havia ondulações na água devido a tremulação de minhas mãos.

— Baekhyun, eu aceito que você seja meu marido a partir deste momento, para se juntar a mim e compartilhar tudo o que está por vir, para ser seu fiel marido, para dar e receber, para falar e ouvir, inspirar e responder; um compromisso feito no amor, mantido na fé e que será eternamente renovado. – Chanyeol recitou seus votos com muito mais facilidade e rapidez do que eu, porém sua voz apenas piorou a náusea em meu estômago e o tremelique de minhas mãos apenas aumentou.

Também estendendo suas mãos, Chanyeol materializou uma pequena pena no ar e sem hesitar, a colocou dentro da minha bolha de água, simbolizando a nossa união. E ele me pegou desprevenido quando segurou ambas as minhas mãos por baixo, fazendo com que elas parassem de tremer. Não sabia qual era a sua intenção ao fazer aquilo, mas eu só queria que ele as soltasse, suas mãos eram ásperas e geladas, nada reconfortantes. 

— Pelo poder concedido a mim pelos Nove Deuses, eu os declaro unidos para toda eternidade. – A voz do Guardião quebrou o silêncio que havia se instaurado no Jardim.

— Wansui Yukai. – As vozes dos dois clãs soaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Por favor, Baekhyun, deposite o símbolo de vossa união na Fonte Sagrada, para que Aiyana possa levá-la até os Deuses. – O Guardião me instruiu e, felizmente, isso fez com que Chanyeol soltasse minhas mãos.

Dando um passo para direita, eu me virei de frente para a fonte, a estátua de Aiyana era muito maior vista assim de perto, assim de perto eu conseguia notar que haviam várias plantas grudadas nela e na altura de seu ventre havia um buraco vazio, não fazia a menor ideia para que ele servia. Eu sabia que deveria colocar a bolha lentamente nas águas da fonte, contudo, todavia, entretanto, eu não aguentava mais mantê-la. Meus braços latejavam e eu podia sentir suor escorrendo pelas minhas têmporas, eu não teria forças para fazer aquilo lentamente.

_ Que Aiyana me perdoe. _

Fechando os olhos, eu apenas soltei a bolha, que caiu na água com um leve  _ splash _ , mas por conta do silêncio, o som pareceu ecoar por todo o jardim. O silêncio de todos ali era gritante, e eu tinha certeza que era o olhar de minha mãe que queimava a minha nuca e não o sol.

Tentando manter a minha compostura, voltei a me virar para Chanyeol e esse me encarava com os olhos arregalados, e dessa vez eu tinha certeza que eles cairiam para fora.

Depois de visualizar isso em minha mente, sabia que teria pesadelos pelos próximos dias.

O Guardião, que aprecia tão atônito quanto Chanyeol, piscou rapidamente, como se tentasse apagar o que tinha acabado de acontecer de sua memória. Ele deu um passo em nossa direção e Chanyeol imediatamente se virou de frente para ele, o imitei pois ninguém havia me informado o que aconteceria depois dessa parte.

Chanyeol estendeu sua mão esquerda para o Guardião e eu o imitei, no entanto, minha ação arrancou um sorriso forçado do Guardião e pude ouvir Chanyeol bufar ao meu lado. Antes que eu entendesse suas reações, Chanyeol, com sua mão esquerda, agarrou a minha mão direita, e as estendeu para o Guardião. Seu aperto era firme e ele estava _ segurando a minha mão. _

A coceira sob minhas mangas apenas aumentou.

O Guardião colocou suas mãos sobre nossas mãos unidas, e vale ressaltar que elas eram mais quentes e macias que as de Chanyeol. Bem onde suas mãos estavam, surgiu uma corda trançada de flores ao redor de nossos pulsos, os prendendo juntos. Após dar um sorriso para mim e a Chanyeol, ele se virou de costas para nós, pela primeira vez no dia, se voltando para nossas famílias.

— Meus amigos, os apresento aos recém–casados, Baekhyun e Chanyeol. – E após dizer isso, o Guardião desapareceu em uma explosão de flores, deixando uma leve fragrância de flor no ar.

Nossas famílias nos reverenciaram, e retribuímos o ato. Quer dizer, Chanyeol retribuiu, eu apenas o imitei.

Era oficial.

Eu realmente estava preso a um Kakuna pelo resto da minha vida.

Mais do que contrariado ou irritado por estar sendo usado pela minha família desse jeito, eu estava confuso. Perdido era a palavra certa.

_ E agora? O que eu deveria fazer de agora em diante? _

A ideia de casamento nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça antes, sempre achei que assim como tudo na minha vida eu seria limitado nessa questão. As chances do meu pai jamais permitir que eu me casasse não era improvável.

Tudo que eu sabia a respeito de casamento e casais era em histórias fantasiosas que eu lia com frequência, mas eu sei que essas coisas não se aplicam à vida real. Na vida real, não existem cavaleiros montados em cavalos brancos que salvam princesas do perigo, não existe amor no mundo real, pelo menos, não no meu mundo.

Eu não conhecia nenhum casal que estavam juntos por amor. Meus pais certamente não se amavam, e assim como Jongdae e Jihye, eles haviam se casado apenas para dar continuação a linhagem de Soohae. Jongdae pelo menos pôde escolher com quem casar, mas ele e Jihye raramente ficavam mais de dois dias no Palácio, então eu não sabia qual era a extensão dos sentimentos entre eles. Meus tios e tias se mudaram para o extremo Sul, para o palácio do Clã Kori, nossos semelhantes do gelo e não havia mais ninguém além de nós e dos servos no Palácio.

Eu possuía muitas perguntas a respeito do meu futuro de agora em diante, mas sabia que as respostas dificilmente iriam me satisfazer.

  
  
  


**~º~**

_ Nuvens. _

Fora o que o cocheiro me respondera quando o indaguei a respeito da fumaça estranha que cercava aquela parte da estrada. Na verdade, ele me deu uma longa explicação a respeito de como aquele local era sagrado por conta de ser tão próximo do Palácio dos Kihakunas, que ficava no ponto mais alto da montanha, acima das nuvens. Eu não prestei atenção em toda a explicação, afinal, aquela não havia sido a minha pergunta.

Já estávamos a três dias na estrada a caminho do Palácio, após o fim da cerimônia e de me despedir de meus familiares, todos os Kihakunas voltaram para Kongqi em suas formas Dracônicas e eu fiquei para trás. Era estritamente proibido que membros do Clã Shinkai voassem de qualquer forma, então, mesmo que os Kihakunas tivessem o coração mais bondoso em todos os doze reinos, eles não poderiam me levar consigo e logicamente precisei vir com o bom e velho navio humano até um porto em Kongqi. Por sorte, o próprio rei de Kongqi enviou uma carruagem para me buscar e me levar até a porta do Palácio, o que eu achei uma grande gentileza de sua parte.

Havíamos chegado a Nordika, cidade que ficava bem na base da Cordilheira Sagrada, na noite anterior e pegamos estrada montanha acima pela manhã. Já fazia algum tempo que estávamos andando quando notei a fumaça que nos cercava naquela parte da estrada, ela me lembrava bastante da fumaça que saia do incenso que Minseok sempre ascendia em meu quarto antes de ir dormir.

Eu li que nuvens nada mais era que água evaporada que subira aos céus, e vê-las assim de perto me fazia questionar se elas eram quentes, como o vapor que saia do chá que tomava toda tarde ou, até mesmo, se elas possuíam algum tipo de cheiro. Era impossível responder aquelas perguntas de dentro da carruagem e eu tinha medo de perguntar ao cocheiro e ele começar outro monólogo glorificando os Kihakunas.

Olhando pelo vidro, notei que a carruagem não ia tão rápido, seria fácil acompanhá-la andando e eu senti um formigamento no estômago, ansioso pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer. Eu não sabia quais seriam as minhas limitações no Palácio, aquela era provavelmente a única chance que eu teria para saciar as minhas dúvidas e experimentar um pouco de liberdade, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo.

Lentamente, eu abri a porta da carruagem permitindo que o ar de fora adentrasse e para minha surpresa, estava bem frio do lado de fora. Era inverno em Kongqi, então já era de se esperar a baixa temperatura. Quando desci no navio no porto o vento gelado era muito mais forte e com o característico cheiro marítimo, mas desde que eu entrei nessa carruagem, não pude sair em nenhum momento. Passamos por várias vilas cobertas de gelo no caminho, inclusive Nordika, mas de dentro da carruagem não tinha como eu saber o quão frio realmente era. Eu tinha tantas perguntas a respeito da  _ neve _ que não sabia se algum dia conseguiria respondê-las. 

Eu não podia deixar a oportunidade passar dessa vez.

A carruagem foi invadida pelo frio e pela nuvem, tirando quase toda a minha visibilidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei para fora, quase não conseguindo aterrissar em segurança na estrada de pedra e acabei caindo de joelhos. Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio, esperando, mas em nenhum momento a carruagem parou ou o cocheiro disse alguma coisa, aos poucos conseguia ouvir a carruagem se distanciar mais e mais.

Me levantei, limpando a sujeira de minhas roupas, por sorte a camada de couro que vestia impediu que eu machucasse meus joelhos nas pedras, mas eles ainda estavam um pouco doloridos por conta do impacto. Uma vez de pé, olhei ao meu redor, a nuvem diminuía drasticamente a visibilidade da estrada, mas eu ainda conseguia ver um pouco a frente.

Foi quando a ficha caiu.

_ Eu estou livre. _

O cocheiro provavelmente não notaria minha ausência até chegar ao palácio. Eu não sei quanto tempo ele levaria para chegar até lá, mas talvez fosse tempo o suficiente para eu alcançar Nordika.

Como se fosse um instinto, meus pés deram um passo na direção contrária a qual a carruagem havia ido, e quando me dei conta, já estava caminhando montanha abaixo.

Eu finalmente poderia ser livre, eu provavelmente teria que me esconder por um tempo, mas logo eu–

_ Você o que? O que você vai fazer com essa liberdade? _

Eu realizarei o meu sonho, eu vou viajar pelo o mundo e explorar todos os oceanos, é o que eu vou fazer.

_ E você acha que o mundo te permitirá fazer tudo isso? _

Uh?

_ Se você ir, seu pai virá atrás de você, você sabe disso. Sem mencionar a guerra que ele causará no momento que ouvir que você fugiu dos Kihakunas. Como você realizará seu sonho desse jeito? _

Minhas pernas travaram no momento em que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, e uma risada amarga deixou os meus lábios. Sempre que surgia uma oportunidade, uma chance para mim finalmente estar um passo mais próximo de meus sonhos, a conclusão era a mesma.

Liberdade jamais será algo mais que um sonho para mim, meu pai faria questão de que fosse assim para o resto da minha vida.

Com um gosto amargo na boca, virei 180 graus e voltei a seguir o caminho até o palácio.

Estava frio, bem frio, nada que eu não aguentasse, mas eu conseguia sentir suor escorrer pelo meu rosto, mesmo que nem tivesse fazendo tanto esforço assim. Contudo, no momento em que passei a mão para secar o suor, notei que o meu rosto estava completamente molhado, incluindo meu cabelo. Rapidamente o soltando do penteado que as ninfas fizeram, percebi que ele estava completamente úmido, assim como minhas roupas que, além de geladas, pareciam mais pesadas que o normal.

Eu parei de andar e mais uma vez observei ao meu redor.

_ Mas é claro que eu estou encharcado, eu estou andando dentro de uma nuvem. _

Por mais que parecesse mais fumaça ao meu redor do que vapor, a nuvem não deixava de continuar sendo água e isso acabou me dando uma ideia. Colocando minha mão por dentro de meu robe, na altura da minha cintura e peguei a única coisa que ainda era capaz de me proporcionar alegria, mesmo em um momento como aquele.

O pincel que meu pai me deu de presente quando criança.

Sim, meu objeto favorito era justo algo que  _ ele _ me deu de presente. Ele me deu o pincel quando eu tinha 10 anos, durante um treinamento com meus irmãos, logo após eu ter falhado inúmeras vezes em um truque simples de manipular água. Se eu me concentrasse o suficiente, o pincel me ajudaria a canalizar a minha magia e facilitaria a minha manipulação. E ele realmente funcionava. Desde então eu sempre o mantinha comigo.

O pincel em si também era muito bonito, sua haste, feita de madeira escura, tinha um lindo dragão entalhado e sua ponta era feita com a crina de um cavalo branco, jamais usado para pintar qualquer coisa. Foi graças a esse pincel que eu aprendi o único truque que eu consigo fazer com maestria usando a água, apesar de ainda ser considerado inútil aos olhos da minha família.

Eu conseguia criar flechas de água e minha mira é muito boa, pode se dizer que eu nunca errei antes, mas era só isso. Eu só conseguia criar uma flecha por vez, e o intervalo entre a criação delas era muito demorado, então não possuía utilidade nenhuma no campo de batalha. Contudo, eu descobri que esses tipos de flechas eram muito usados pelo meu Clã durante a Guerra de Andraste, contra os Kihakunas. Elas são os únicos projéteis que os Kihakunas não podiam alterar a trajetória. Saber como criá-las e usá-las me reconfortava, pelo menos teria como me defender caso algo acontecesse no Palácio deles.

Segurando o pincel, deslizei sua ponta no ar, como se estivesse desenhando, condensando o vapor em água e logo um pequeno dragão de água surgiu. Ele não era grande e majestoso como os que meus irmãos criavam nos festivais, mas era semelhante. O dragãozinho voou ao meu redor antes de rapidamente se desfazer.

Enquanto continuava o caminho montanha acima, continuei fazendo mais desenhos, fiz um cisne, flores, e uma criaturinha chamada coelho que aparecia com frequência em todo livro que eu lia. Todos eles se desfaziam bem rápido, mas foi o suficiente para me manter distraído, até chegar em uma parte da estrada em que a nuvem se dissipava e tudo voltava a ficar claro.

Por toda a minha vida, eu fui cercado pela imensidão do mar, mas agora, olhando para cima, eu percebia que a imensidão do céu era muito mais assustadora que a escuridão do oceano.

O céu acima de mim estava azul, muito azul, ainda haviam mais algumas nuvens, mas não muitas. E enquanto eu observava a imensidão do céu completamente imóvel, meu olhar desceu até chegar ao horizonte e eu consegui sentir meu sangue gelar. Havia um chão de nuvens que cercava toda a montanha e que se estendia até ao horizonte, era impossível ver qualquer coisa além delas.

Me aproximando da beirada da estrada, eu olhei para baixo e me arrependi imediatamente. Além das nuvens, agora também conseguia ver pássaros voando próximo as nuvens, lembro de ter visto alguns no Jardim de Aiyana e eles pareciam estar tão altos, vê-los tão baixo me fez sentir náusea.

Pontinhos pretos começaram a aparecer na minha visão e logo eu estava tonto, rapidamente me afastei da beirada, o pensamento de cair ali causou tremeliques por todo meu corpo. Acabei caindo para trás, e a última coisa que vi foi a imensidão azul acima de mim.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, a primeira coisa que vi foi um dragão. Ele foi desenhado com tinta escura no fusumi claro da porta, e parecia estar me encarando. Notei que estava deitado em um futon, minhas roupas e meu cabelo continuavam úmidos, mas não estava mais frio.

Ao me sentar, notei que o quarto era bem espaçoso, talvez o dobro do tamanho do meu, mas também era mais vazio, não havia mais nada ali além do futon em que eu estava no centro do quarto. Então era assim que era um quarto no palácio dos Kihakunas, com iluminação vinda do lado de fora, cores claras nas paredes e completamente vazios.

Só notei quão desconfortável estava em minhas próprias roupas quando me levantei, elas estavam pesadas e grudando na minha pele. A barra da saia e meus pés estavam sujos de lama, meu cabelo estava grudado no meu rosto e só de passar a mão nele sentia diversos nós. Eu estava imundo.

E justo no momento em que decidi ir até a porta para procurar alguém, ouço três batidas vindas do outro lado.

— Quem é? – Eu estava acostumado com Minseok me acordando cedo e me acompanhando pelo resto da manhã. Contudo, tenho certeza que não era manhã e que Minseok não estava mais comigo.

— Bom dia, Anak. – Uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado. – Sou uma das servas do Palácio, estou aqui para recepcioná-lo e acompanhá-lo.

— Entre. – A porta abriu logo após a minha resposta e do outro lado estava uma moça baixinha de cabelo escuro bem amarrado, ela usava roupas claras que se assemelhavam bastante com as roupas que os servos do palácio da minha família usavam.

— Me chamo Jinjoo, fui ordenada pela Mor a acompanhá-lo pelo resto do dia. – Seu Fuhen era um pouco travado, mas reconheci o sotaque, ela já foi moradora de Madzi. A serva manteve sua cabeça baixa. Eu suspirei e concordei, obviamente ela não notou a minha ação.

— Me leve até o ofurô, eu gostaria de me banhar e trocar essas roupas. – Eu caminhei em sua direção.

— Sim, Anak. – A resposta dela soou atrás de mim no momento em que eu pisei para fora do quarto. Fiquei um pouco surpreso ao ver que estava do lado de fora, o  _ sol _ refletia dourado na grama ao redor do engawa.

A serva me guiou pelas passarelas que conectavam as construções do palácio, parando apenas um momento para dar instruções a outras servas. Enquanto continuávamos andando até o ofurô, eu tomei nota das diferenças entre nosso palácio e esse, a mais gritante sendo a localização. O nosso palácio ficava no fundo do mar Galene, no centro do Império de Madzi, por conta da profundeza, a luz do  _ sol _ não o alcançava. Eu cresci em meio a escuridão.

Porém, aqui era totalmente diferente. 

_ Um palácio no topo da Montanha mais alta da Cordilheira Sagrada, acima das nuvens, próximo ao Paraíso. _ Foi o que o cocheiro me disse durante a viagem.

Nos livros que eu lia haviam poucas descrições do céu, todos descreviam as mudanças de cores conforme a hora do dia ou as  _ estrelas _ que cobriam o céu quando o sol se ausentava durante a  _ noite _ . Contudo, estar aqui,  _ acima das nuvens _ , era uma sensação muito diferente, diferente do Palácio Shinkai e diferente do Jardim de Aiyana.

O ar tinha uma sensação estranha, como se fosse fino, eu quase não conseguia senti-lo quando inspirava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele era bem leve. Apesar de ter certeza que estava pisando em  _ terra firme _ , eu quase podia me sentir flutuar quando andava por aquelas passarelas.

— Anak, chegamos. – A voz da serva me tirou de meus pensamentos.

Olhando para frente notei que já estávamos no ofurô.

Era um pequeno prédio, feito de madeira e pedra, separado dos outros prédios, sendo conectado às passarelas apenas por um caminho de pedras. Ao adentrar suas portas de madeira me deparei com uma espécie de  _ genkan _ , um pequeno espaço para que eu pudesse me despir antes de entrar no ofurô, que ficava além de grossas cortinas brancas.

— Se precisar de ajuda, por favor, me chame. Estarei do lado de fora – A serva disse antes de se retirar do lugar.

Eu inspirei fundo mais uma vez, sentindo o cheiro familiar de vapor e madeira molhada em um local tão diferente. Comecei a me despir, deixando as roupas no chão para que a serva as retirasse depois e passei pelas cortinas.

Atravessando a cortina, o ofurô era menor do que eu esperava. O espaço para me esfregar era um tanto curto e o ofurô em si não era muito grande, mas era bem profundo.

Tentei não demorar muito ali, por mais que gostasse de ficar sozinho e de estar dentro da água, eu ainda precisava me encontrar com a Mor, precisava saber qual seria a minha função aqui no Palácio. Uma vez tendo terminado de enxaguar meu cabelo, entrei no ofurô apenas para relaxar um pouco e logo ordenei que a serva me trouxesse uma toalha e roupas limpas para vestir. Felizmente, aquelas outras servas já haviam trazido antecipadamente, então não tive que esperar muito.

Não me senti muito confortável tendo que usar as roupas características dos Kihakunas, entendia que agora eu era parte deles, mas não mudava minha antipatia por tudo que eles representavam. As roupas em si não eram desconfortáveis, eram de um tecido bem leve e macio, diferente das minhas, não tinham partes feitas de couro e nem eram tão justas. Contudo, o excesso de branco ainda me incomodava. A serva, Jinjoo, me auxiliou a vesti-las enquanto as outras penteavam e secavam meu cabelo.

Uma vez completamente pronto, pedi para elas me guiarem até onde a Mor se encontrava e assim o fizeram. Para chegar até a sala do trono, onde a Mor estava, de acordo com a serva, atravessamos um jardim que se encontrava no meio do pátio. Era um belo jardim, não possuía o mesmo ar mágico que em Aiyana, mas a composição de árvores e flores eram tão lindos quanto, uma encantadora mistura de verde, branco e amarelo.

Demoraria a me acostumar com aquela claridade natural, e principalmente com o gosto dos Kihakunas por cores claras.

Falando nelas, meus olhos foram inundados por elas quando chegamos à sala do trono. Uma vez que tivemos autorização da Mor para entrarmos, a serva Jinjoo abriu as portas e foi uma situação semelhante à primeira vez que vi o Jardim de Aiyana. Mesmo tendo sol do lado de fora, a claridade que vinha de dentro da sala era intensa.

O chão de pedra polida se assemelhava bastante com o chão da sala do trono de meu pai, mas a pedra era completamente branca e refletia a luz que entrava pelas grandes janelas atrás do trono. As colunas e as paredes eram feitas da mesma pedra, com o adendo de vários detalhes feitos com outra pedra de cor verde clara. O estilo de desenho que cobria o teto era semelhante a pintura de meus ancestrais, porém o desenho feito com detalhes de ouro representava uma história que eu apenas tinha ouvido falar. Os desenhos contavam a história de WuLong e seus feitos antes da Separação. 

Essa adoração que os Kihakunas tinham por ele era outra coisa que me incomodava.

Reconheço que WuLong, a versão primordial de Soohae, fez muito para o universo quando ainda existia, de certo modo, ele criou tudo que existe. Porém no momento em que ele decidiu dar consciência aos humanos, tudo foi por água abaixo. Foi uma decisão burra, tanto que se ele não a tivesse feito ainda existiria.

Contudo, enquanto morasse aqui, sabia que teria que dar o nariz a torcer e respeitar a adoração deles e seus costumes voltados a WuLong e Ryuu.

Evitando encarar o teto, dirigi meu olhar para o trono e pude sentir todo o ar deixando meus pulmões. Não havia um trono.

No centro do salão havia alguns degraus elevados e em cima deles havia uma nuvem. Sim, exatamente isso, uma pequena nuvem flutuava baixo, no centro do salão, com a Mor sentada em cima. 

Eu lembrava de tê-la visto durante a cerimônia, mas não consegui prestar atenção nela ou nos outros membros Kihakunas, devido a toda bagunça que eu estava naquele dia. Olhando ela agora, eu deveria estar muito distraído para não ter minha atenção voltada nela durante aquela cerimônia caótica. Ela era muito bela, muito mais do que eu esperava. Seu cabelo dourado era curto, um corte que eu ainda não havia visto ser usado por uma mulher, e brilhava com a mesma intensidade que o ouro usado na pintura do teto. Por conta da distância, eu não conseguia dizer de que cor eram seus olhos, mas eles eram claros, tão claros quanto os cosméticos usados em seu rosto. Suas vestimentas me lembravam as que Chanyeol usava durante a cerimônia, mas com as cores invertidas. O tecido era completamente dourado com desenhos traçados de branco. E para completar, no topo de sua cabeça, estava algo que se assemelhava a uma tiara ou coroa, completamente feita de pedras preciosas.

Meu pai sempre exalou uma aura poderosa, como se fosse feito de puro poder. Porém, a Mor se assemelhava muito a uma divindade, como se ela mesma fosse uma deusa ou uma deidade. Era um outro tipo de poder, mas que me causava tantos arrepios quanto.

— Ah, Anak Baekhyun, fico feliz que tenha se juntado a nós.  – Sua voz ecoou por todo o salão, me despertando de meus pensamentos.  – Imagino que a viagem tenha sido cansativa, espero que tenha descansado o suficiente.

Sua voz também era diferente do que eu imaginava, era leve como um sussurro, mas alta o suficiente para se destacar em uma multidão de vozes, o tom usado por ela chegava à beira do amigável.

— Estou bem descansado, Mor, obrigado pela preocupação.  – Fiz uma leve reverência com a cabeça.  — Peço perdão por tê-la deixado esperando por muito tempo.

Ela apenas fez um gesto com a mão, dispensando o comentário.

— Nunca pensei que viveria para ver um Shinkai usando nossas vestimentas, mas você faz jus a sua reputação, Anak.  – Uma outra voz feminina disse, foi quando notei que não estava apenas eu e a Mor ali.

Sentados à frente da Mor em seus zabutons, apenas alguns metros de mim, estavam o que eu reconhecia como sendo os outros membros da Família. Incluindo o meu  _ marido. _

Com ele haviam mais dois homens e uma mulher, um dos homens e a mulher se assemelhavam muito a ele, com cabelos prateados e peles bronzeadas, mas o terceiro homem parecia avulso ali. Seu cabelo era em um tom claro de verde, semelhante a grama do lado de fora, e sua pele não era tão bronzeada quanto a dos Kihakunas. Seus olhos dourados me encaravam com curiosidade e um sorriso adornava seus lábios. Eu não sabia quem ele era, nem de onde ele era, mas sua presença me deixava desconfortável.

— Concordo, Sora.  – A Mor sorriu para mim.  – Você está muito gracioso em nossas vestimentas, Anak Baekhyun.

Uma quentura se espalhou por todo o meu rosto. O elogio da Mor me deixou tímido, algo que nunca acontecia.

Sem saber como responder, apenas fiz uma reverência em agradecimento.

— Creio que deva ter uma razão para ter vindo aqui, Anak Baekhyun. O que deseja criança?  – Eu nunca iria me acostumar com o tom caloroso dela. 

Ouvi-la chamar-me de criança também foi anormal, ela parecia muito mais jovem do que realmente devia ser, supondo que eu e Chanyeol tivesse idades próximas, ela deveria ter a mesma idade que minha mãe. E por mais bela que minha mãe fosse, se a colocasse ao lado da Mor, ela iria aparentar ser muito mais velha.

— Instruções, Mor.  – Ao dizer aquilo, de repente, me senti minúsculo sob o olhar dela.  – Agora que pertenço aos Kihakunas, gostaria de ser informado a respeito das regras do palácio, minhas limitações.  – A Mor continuava me encarando, quase como se estivesse confusa.  – O que posso ou não fazer, se tenho permissão para expressar minha opinião e quando o posso fazer. Que papel devo assumir como parte do seu Clã?

O silêncio ali parecia ecoar nas paredes. Ele se prolongou, chegando a um ponto que todos me encaravam, confusão estampada no rosto deles. Até Chanyeol me encarava, sua sobrancelha erguida me fez lembrar de quando nos vimos na cerimônia, para minha sorte, estavamos longe o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse assimilar tantos detalhes quanto antes.

_ Será que eu falei alguma coisa errada? _

— Ouvi falar da rigorosidade dos Shinkai, mas você não acha que essas são muitas instruções?  – O tom da Mor continuava caloroso, mas consegui sentir um pouco de preocupação em sua pergunta.  – Infelizmente, não tenho resposta para todas as suas requisições, mas tenho uma resposta para a última. Indiferente do contexto da situação, você agora é casado com o meu filho mais novo e isso automaticamente te torna parte de minha família, Anak Baekhyun.  – Eu conseguia sentir o calor de seu sorriso dali, e por algum motivo, isso me fazia querer sair correndo.  – E como membro da minha família, sua única restrição é sair desse palácio desacompanhado. Isso é estritamente proibido. Contudo, enquanto estiver dentro de nossos perímetros, você tem liberdade para ir aonde quiser e falar o que quiser. Consegue compreender essas instruções, Anak Baekhyun?

Era como se eu tivesse engolido a minha própria língua, apenas consegui balançar a cabeça concordando. As palavras dela deveriam ter me deixado feliz, afinal, liberdade é o que eu mais quero, mas ouvir aquilo apenas fez meu estômago revirar em ansiedade. Por algum motivo, aquilo parecia errado, muito errado e fazia eu me sentir extremamente desconfortável.

— Compreendo perfeitamente, Mor.  – Fiz uma pequena reverência.  – Com toda sua licença, irei retornar aos meus aposentos para terminar de organizar minhas coisas.

— Creio que há um equívoco de sua parte, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ela disse, mantendo toda sua delicadeza com as palavras.  – O quarto no qual você acordou não é o seu quarto, aquele é apenas um quarto para hóspedes. Suas coisas foram movidas para o quarto de Chanyeol, agora que vocês são casados, devem dividir o mesmo quarto e o mesmo futon.  – Senti o meu sangue gelar ao ouvir isso.  – E é exatamente por isso que estamos reunidos aqui. Chanyeol não está contente com essa ideia e estamos tentando chegar a um consenso. Gostaria que você se juntasse a nós, afinal, você também é um dos envolvidos, sua opinião é importante nessa discussão.

Eu não conseguia me mover ou dizer alguma coisa, aquilo tudo era muito estranho para mim. Minha opinião era importante? Sentia como se minha cabeça fosse explodir.

Sentindo minha hesitação, a Mor prosseguiu.

— É um ótimo jeito de começar a exercer seu novo papel, não acha?  – Ela sorriu.  – Vamos, sente-se ao lado de Chanyeol, tenho certeza que agora chegaremos a um consenso mais rápido.

Seguindo a ordem, minhas pernas automaticamente me levaram até o zabuton desocupado entre Chanyeol e o homem mais velho, provavelmente o marido da Mor, à sua esquerda. 

Uma vez ajoelhado sobre a fina almofada, sentia que os olhares de todos estavam sobre mim, menos o de Chanyeol. De soslaio, conseguia ver que ele estava encarando algo além da Mor, exatamente como fez durante a cerimônia.

— Agora podemos dar continuação à conversa.  – A Mor parecia contente enquanto observava todos nós à sua frente.  – Querido, por favor, dê continuidade ao que você falava.

— Como eu dizia.  – O homem à minha esquerda começou a falar.  – É importante que como principais símbolos da religião humana, é mais que nosso dever seguir os costumes impostos por ela. Que tipo de exemplo seremos se nossos recém casados dormirem em quartos separados? Isso vai contra todas as regras que ditam nossa sociedade.

— Preciso que se lembre do contexto desse casamento, meu pai. – A voz de Chanyeol me pegou de surpresa, estávamos a menos de um metro de distância um do outro e ainda assim me fazia querer que a distância fosse maior. – Você não pode querer forçar dois estranhos a dividirem um único cômodo. – Ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto falava. _Pelo menos isso._ – Especialmente, querer me forçar a dividir um cômodo com um Shinkai. – Eu deveria ter esperado um comentário como esse.

— Mas não é esse todo o motivo por trás dessa união? Pacificar a relação das duas famílias?  – A mulher ao lado de Chanyeol perguntou. Sua aparência e voz eram muito semelhantes a da Mor, mas eu conseguia distinguir um timbre irritante em sua fala, a assemelhando mais a Chanyeol. Eles deviam ser irmãos.  – Do que terá adiantado o seu sacrifício se você não consegue se dar bem com o Shinkai? Não terá sido tudo em vão?

— Estamos unidos aos olhos dos deuses, temos as duas famílias como testemunhas da união para o Conselho. Não era essa a finalidade deste evento?  – A irritação na voz de Chanyeol era perceptível.  – Unir as duas famílias para melhorar a relação entre os dois países e agradar o Conselho. E até onde eu sei, tudo isso já está feito. Não vejo porque forçar esse casamento a um nível mais pessoal.  – Eu concordava com o Monte do meu lado.

— Palavras são o meio de transporte mais rápido desse mundo, meu filho.  – O homem suspirou ao meu lado.  – Temos muitos servos humanos, não irá demorar até que todo o país esteja ciente das razões por trás desse casamento, e todo nosso trabalho terá sido em vão. Perderemos nossa credibilidade para com o povo.

— Seu pai está certo em partes, meu filho.  – A Mor voltou a falar.  – Creio que não tenha ficado claro para você as minhas reais intenções por trás desse acordo e isso me entristece.  – As palavras dela o fizeram abrir os olhos quase que imediatamente.  – Desde que assumi o posto de Mor dessa família, quando tinha apenas 21 anos, meu maior objetivo sempre fora trazer a paz entre os Doze Clãs. Eu quase obtive sucesso, porém Seunghyun sempre foi uma noz dura de quebrar.  – Meus olhos rapidamente se fixaram nela ao ouvir o nome de meu pai.  – Tentei diversos acordos com ele ao longo dos anos, mas minhas ideias apenas traziam discórdia para dentro do GaDol. Quando a idade de maturidade de vocês chegou, uma outra ideia me veio à mente e isso foi o Cortejo de Sora. Minha intenção era incluí-lo no meio, meu filho, por isso meus convites foram estritamente para os Doze Clãs.  – Eu não sabia que tipo de reação Chanyeol tinha, mas pela respiração tremida, não deveria ser uma boa.  – Mas decidi contra no último segundo, não queria forçá-lo a nada, e faria mais sentido manter apenas Sora, já que ela é próxima a tomar meu lugar. Eu realmente esperava que Seunghyun aceitasse o convite, mas sua rejeição não me surpreendeu. Contudo, fiquei imensamente feliz quando anunciamos o casamento de Sora e Luhan, desde então venho planejando um Cortejo só para você, esperando que dessa vez Seunghyun seja um pouco mais aberto a ideia.  – A expressão da Mor se tornou triste.  – Infelizmente, o Ultimato do Conselho aconteceu primeiro e estamos onde estamos. Honestamente, esperava que Seunghyun aceitasse o acordo Saigo mais rapidamente devido a ameaça que recaia em seu próprio clã, para que desse tempo para vocês dois se conhecerem melhor antes do casamento. Entretanto, sua teimosia nos levou um ano inteiro, ele concordou com o acordo faltando apenas um mês até a data limite do conselho, nos forçando a fazer tudo muito rápido e abruptamente.  – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, agora com um sorriso.  – Minhas intenções continuam as mesmas, ainda espero que possamos chegar a um nível de paz entre Kihakunas e Shinkais e que essa paz chegue através de vocês dois.

— Vocês dois dividindo um quarto e aprendendo a lidar um com o outro é o mínimo que poderiam fazer.  – A mulher, Sora, completou, seu timbre irritante arruinando todo o clima que se instaurou no salão.

— E é por isso que agora pergunto a você, Anak Baekhyun.  – A Mor ignorou completamente o comentário da filha, se virando para mim.  – Como um Shinkai, tendo ouvido o argumento de cada um de nós, qual a sua posição nesse assunto?

De repente, senti que os olhos de todos estavam sobre mim.

Eu sempre odiei como eu nunca tive local de fala em nosso palácio, principalmente em assuntos que remetiam a mim mesmo, fosse a minha saúde, as coisas que eu aprendia ou as coisas que eu gostava. Ninguém realmente se importava em ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer a respeito de qualquer assunto. No entanto, a Mor estava perguntando a minha opinião sobre um assunto que ela muito bem poderia tomar a decisão por si só. Ela não precisava da opinião de ninguém de verdade, seguindo o seu próprio desejo, ela podia simplesmente ordenar que eu e Chanyeol dividisse o quarto e não poderíamos fazer nada contra ela.

Achei que quando alguém desse importância a minha opinião eu me sentiria aliviado e contente, mas eu só conseguia sentir náusea por conta da pressão. Contudo, eu não podia deixar a Mor sem uma resposta.

— Eu reconheço as intenções nobres por trás de suas ações, Mor, e a respeito ainda mais por conta delas.  – Eu não conseguia encará-la e mantive meus olhos focados no chão que refletia a minha imagem. Precisei cravar minhas unhas em minhas coxas, para evitar que começasse a gaguejar.  – Mas, com todo o respeito, concordo com a posição do Syn Chanyeol.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Através do reflexo, notei que Chanyeol me encarava, mas não tinha uma expressão irritada ou ofendida, parecia estar quase que me agradecendo.

Preferi encarar o meu próprio reflexo.

— Eu compreendo.  – Foi a resposta da Mor.  – Contudo, vejo isso como uma vitória, já está concordando com seu esposo, isso é muito bom.

_ Minha Deusa, eu não posso vomitar aqui. _

— Preciso que vocês pensem além de seus desejos egoístas.  – O homem voltou a falar, consegui sentir seu olhar sobre mim.  – A credibilidade de nossa família está em risco aqui.

— Sem mencionar que, se vocês já estão relutantes assim para dividir um cômodo, como irão fazer a consumação do casamento de vocês? Isso é algo que deve ser presenciado pelos deuses, vocês não podem escapar disso.  – O comentário de Sora me fez engasgar com a minha própria saliva. Pelo som ao meu lado, eu não fui o único.

Eu nem sequer havia parado para pensar naquele detalhe. Assuntos carnais nunca foram o meu forte, aprendi o básico durante as aulas na biblioteca do palácio e nunca mais toquei nesse assunto. Pensar em ter que fazer isso com Chanye-

_ Eu definitivamente vou vomitar. _

— Sora está certa.  – O homem concordou.  – Dividir o quarto será algo bom para vocês, não só irá manter nossa credibilidade, mas também os preparará para o inevitável.

Eu conseguia sentir o suor frio descer pela minha nuca e mentalmente comecei a rezar para Soohae.

_ Mãe Sagrada, governante dos mares, ouça minha oração desesperada. _

— Eu não posso contestar esses fatos, infelizmente.  – A Mor suspirou, como se estivesse desapontada.  – A consumação carnal é a parte mais importante aos olhos dos deuses.

_ Renove minha coragem para que eu possa levantar meus fardos. Peço isso a você como seu filho fiel, ó portadora da vida. _

— Mas isso pode esperar, não é? Não é obrigatório que aconteça logo após o casamento.  – Chanyeol soava quase desesperado.

— Verdade, mas se vocês o fizerem, talvez possam até evitar de ter que dividir o quarto.  – Sora se intrometeu.  – Não existe prova maior de uma união se não sua consumação.

_ Abençoa–me com o teu santo favor. _

— Acho que existe prova maior que possa ajudar a adiar a consumação carnal.  – A fala da Mor me fez erguer a cabeça imediatamente.  – Porém, acredito que não será do agrado de Anak Baekhyun.  – O sorriso da Mor era quase provocativo.

— Por que sinto que está tomando lados, Mor?  – O homem indagou.  – Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria estar ciente da importância da consumação carnal.

— Eu estou, por favor, não duvide de minhas morais, Koji.  – Acho que aquela era a forma mais grosseira que a Mor conseguia ser.  – Eu não estou tomando lados, estou apenas seguindo meus desejos de paz. Forçá-los a fazer o que não querem, seria a maneira mais inadequada de o fazê-lo. Entretanto, ainda acho que a ideia não agradaria Anak Baekhyun.

Eu conseguia sentir o olhar de Chanyeol sobre mim.

— Por favor, Mor, estou aberto a qualquer sugestão que venha de ti.  – Respondi imediatamente, fazendo uma rápida e curta reverência.

— Sendo assim, darei a minha sugestão.  – Ela apoiou ambas as mãos e seu colo. – Eu sugiro que nossos recém-casados façam um Linyu Sagru.  – Fiquei assustado quando ouvi todos do salão suspirarem de uma vez. Obviamente, eu não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer.  – Não se assuste com a reação dos demais, Anak Baekhyun, tenho certeza que aos seus olhos o Linyu Sagru vai parecer com algo inofensivo. Em nossa cultura, o Linyu Sagru é uma cerimônia de alta importância religiosa e normalmente só é realizada com casais que estão juntos a muito tempo. Porém, nada impede que casais jovens também o realizem. Para o seu melhor entendimento, pode ser considerado uma consumação espiritual. O que acha da minha sugestão?  – A Mor olhava diretamente para mim.

— Sem querer lhe contradizer, Mor, mas não soa tão inofensivo assim. Talvez se eu tivesse maior entendimento do que realmente acontece durante a cerimônia e o que ela representa para vocês, eu possa concordar com teu comentário.  – Respondi. Qualquer coisa de cunho espiritual ou religioso que viesse dos Kihakunas eu deveria manter um pé atrás.

— Mas ao saber os detalhes, tenho certeza que não concordaria comigo.  – Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, mas me mantive firme.  – Como deseja então. O Linyu Sagru consiste em uma visita às Quedas Sagradas de Ryuu, a cerimônia é liderada por mim e consiste no casal fazer uma promessa de união direta ao deus Ryuu antes de beber das águas das quedas. A parte que irá te desagradar é o que essa cerimônia representa para nós como um todo. A cerimônia é a realização do último desejo de Ryuu, de um dia se unir com Soohae para voltarem a ser WuLong.

E então era como se não tivesse mais ar dentro do salão, como se um peso tivesse caído sobre meus ombros, precisei apoiar minhas mãos no chão gelado e respirar fundo. Eu quase conseguia ouvir as vozes de todos os meus ancestrais gritarem dentro da minha cabeça, todos de uma vez.

_ Soohae é sua própria existência. Perfeita do jeito que é.  _

_ WuLong não fez por merecer sua existência, por isso acabou do jeito que acabou. Ele era imperfeito e suas falhas condenaram um mundo que estava predestinado a ser perfeito. _

Eu conseguia sentir a raiva de Soohae comprimir meu peito. Não podia concordar com aquilo, iria contra tudo que fui ensinado e tudo que eu acredito.

— Acho que você está um pouco equivocada, mãe.  – Me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol.  – Realmente, Linyu Sagru é altamente sagrada, tanto que quase hesito em concordar com a sua sugestão, porém, o mesmo não se aplica ao Anak Baekhyun. Essa cerimônia não significa nada aos olhos dele já que nossos costumes e crendices não se aplicam aos Shinkais.

Ele tinha razão, isso não significa nada para nós. Não significa nada aos olhos de Soohae. Não importa o quão literal essa representação seja, ela é unilateral, se Soohae não estiver presente, então não vale de nada.

Ainda assim estarei fazendo uma promessa a outro deus, terei que passar o resto de minha vida pedindo o perdão de Soohae.

— Então, o que você acha, Anak Baekhyun?  – Eu voltei a me sentar de forma ereta, encarando a Mor.  – Aceitará minha sugestão e performará o Linyu Sagru, assim adiando a consumação carnal de vocês ao máximo? Ou o inverso?

Praticar heresia ou me traumatizar pelo resto da vida?

Ao menos um deles não me trará pesadelos.

— Eu aceito vossa sugestão, Mor.  – Minha resposta trouxe um sorriso aos lábios da Mor e pude ouvir Chanyeol suspirando alto do meu lado.

— Fico feliz que tenhamos chegado a um consenso.  – Ela juntou as mãos à frente do peito.  – Baekhyun e Chanyeol não precisarão dividir o mesmo quarto, Baekhyun pode permanecer em um quarto separado até decidirem o contrário por conta própria. Em contrapartida, terão que performar o Linyu Sagru prematuramente para, assim, poderem adiar a Consumação Carnal, por mais tempo. Ficou claro para todos?

— Sim, Mor.  – Todos nós respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Era a palavra final dela.

— Então, devemos performar o Linyu Sagru imediatamente. – Para minha surpresa, ela se levantou, ficando em pé sobre a nuvem. Quando vi que todos a imitaram, rapidamente me levantei. – Me acompanhem, a cerimônia precisa ser performada antes do anoitecer.

A Mor praticamente pulou de sua nuvem, passando rapidamente por entre mim e Chanyeol. Ela tinha a mesma altura que eu, o que era significativamente mais alta que minha mãe ou Jihye.

Chanyeol e Sora não pensaram duas vezes antes de segui-la, eu e, quem eu suspeitava ser o tal Luhan, fomos em seguida com Koji vindo logo atrás. E como uma procissão, seguimos a Mor para fora do salão e em direção às tais quedas. Pude ouvir Koji dando algumas ordens para algum servos atrás de nós.

Enquanto a seguíamos silenciosamente, ainda podia sentir a leve dor no peito que senti antes. Provavelmente os resquícios da fúria Soohae ainda estavam grudados em mim.

_ Santa Mãe, louvado seja o seu nome, preciso aliviar meu coração das trevas. Sinto muito– _

— Me chamo Xiao Luhan. – Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz que eu ainda não tinha ouvido. Olhando para o lado, vejo o homem de cabelos verdes ao meu lado e o mesmo sorria para mim. – Sou do Clã Xingzhí. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

Eu não havia ouvido falar muito do Clã Xingzhí, mas eles sempre eram referidos nos livros como “pessoas verdes”. Olhando mais uma vez para o seu cabelo, entendia o porquê.

— O prazer é todo meu. – Respondi educadamente, antes de voltar a olhar para frente e continuar minha oração.

_ Santa Mãe, louvado seja o seu nome, preciso aliviar meu coração das trevas. Sinto muito, fui levado a acreditar que havia outro deus além de você. Peço seu perdão– _

— Ouvi falar bastante de você. – Ele continuou, me interrompendo de novo. – Não achava que seu cabelo fosse realmente rosa, estou surpreso. Ele combina muito com você.

— Obrigado. – E novamente o silêncio voltou a se instalar entre nós enquanto caminhávamos para longe dos perímetros do palácio, adentrando um pequeno amontoado de árvores que tinha ao redor daquela área.

_ Santa Mãe, louvado seja o seu nome, preciso aliviar meu coração das trevas. Sinto muito, fui levado a acreditar que havia outro deus além de você. Peço o seu perdão, não vou falhar com você novamente. Me castigue como achar melhor, para que eu possa me livrar dessa culpa. _

— Você é tão belo quanto dizem os rumores, realmente se assemelha a uma flor de lótus. – Eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

_ Santa Mãe, não acha que pegou muito pesado no meu castigo? _

— Aqui. – Notei ele estendendo uma mão em minha direção. Olhei para baixo e quase me assustei com a flor que emergia da palma de sua mão, era uma Lótus, a reconhecia por ter algumas no laguinho no jardim do palácio, porém elas raramente desabrocham por conta da escuridão. – Para você.

— Obrigado. – Agradeci de novo, mas dessa vez era verdadeiro.

Com as duas mãos, peguei a flor de sua mão e experimentei senti-la de verdade. Nunca havia segurado uma, era muito mais macia do que eu imaginava e parecia ser tão delicada quanto, como se fosse se pudesse se desfazer a qualquer movimento brusco meu. 

Ela era belíssima e muito cheirosa, eu conseguia sentir seu perfume sem precisar aproximá-la muito do meu rosto. Eu não conseguia entender como conseguiam me comparar a ela, eu concordava que era mais bonito se comparado a qualquer outra pessoa, porém minha beleza mundana não chegava aos pés dessa flor. Se ela pudesse, me daria tapinhas nas costas e me parabenizaria por tentar.

O tom de meu cabelo era similar ao tom de rosa da flor, mas não era tão vivido e encantador quanto nela. Eu poderia ser considerado uma imitação barata.

Mas como sempre, nada durava muito em minhas mãos.

Logo notei como as pétalas começaram a murchar com rapidez, o tom de rosa escureceu até ficar completamente marrom e se desprenderam do miolo, agora, apodrecido.

Separei minhas mãos, permitindo que o resto da flor caísse ao chão coberto por folhas e galhos mortos.

— Isso é… novo. – Ouço Luhan murmurar ao meu lado.

— Sinto muito por isso. – Respondi, voltando a minha atenção para o caminho, ele não disse mais nada.

Não demorou até começarmos a ouvir o barulho das quedas.

Por entre as árvores, logo as avistei e realmente, não era nada igual a qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse visto ou lido a respeito. Elas ficavam localizadas em um espaço aberto cercado por grama, as águas pareciam cair diretamente do topo da montanha, que não era visível dali. Aquela parte da encosta era praticamente feita de cristais transparentes e coloridos que refletiam na água e contra a luz do sol. As quedas terminavam em um lago não muito extenso, mas que não tinha nenhum tipo de rio ou córrego ligado a ele.

Do ponto de vista técnico, nada ali fazia sentido. Da onde vinha toda aquela água e para onde ela ia?

Quando chegamos mais perto da beirada daquele lago, notei o quão escuro ele era mesmo tendo tantos cristais fazendo parte de suas beiradas. E então notei, o lago não tinha fundo. Era um enorme buraco d’água sem fundo.

Eu conseguia sentir minhas mãos coçando de curiosidade, me segurando para não pular lá dentro e descobrir onde era o fundo por conta própria.

— Daremos início a cerimônia. Jinjoo, por favor. – A Mor anunciou, ficando em pé de costas para o lago. 

De cabeça baixa, a serva que me acompanhou quando acordei, passou por entre nós e, em um reverência, entregou dois cálices dourados para a Mor.

— Anak Baekhyun, Syn Chanyeol, aproximem–se. – Não demorei a seguir a sua ordem. 

Uma vez frente a ela, a Mor nos posicionou de costas para o lago, ficando na nossa frente. Por alguma razão, ela me entregou ambos os cálices.

— Estamos reunidos aqui para um grande evento. – Ela começou, sua voz mais alta que o normal ecoava ali. – Hoje iremos presenciar o renascimento de WuLong sob os olhos de nosso Deus Ryuu. Sob a benção de Ryuu, eu, Mor do Clã Kihakuna, abençoo esse casal para serem unidos pela alma para toda eternidade. Nada está acima de minhas palavras apenas o desejo de Ryuu. Uma vez que beberem das águas sagradas, águas que caem direto do paraíso, suas almas se tornarão uma e nem a morte os separará.

Suas palavras me causaram arrepios.

— Agora peço a você, Anak Baekhyun, herdeiro direto da Deusa Soohae, que busque a água do paraíso para que possam selar essa promessa. – Ela sorriu para mim.

Eu não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com  _ busque _ , não sabia se ela queria que eu enchesse os cálices com a água do lago ou que eu, literalmente,  _ buscasse a água que caía direto do paraíso _ , ou seja, direto das quedas. Decidi não ponderar muito, com certeza ela se referia a segunda opção, se não, não teria usado uma palavra tão direta quanto  _ busque _ .

Me virando em direção às quedas, caminhei até elas sem enrolar. Sim, literalmente caminhei. Andar sob as águas não era tão difícil quanto qualquer outra habilidade com água, era bem fácil na verdade, tão fácil quanto era para os Kihakunas flutuarem. Foi a primeira coisa que aprendi junto aos meus irmãos, foi também o que levou a todos pensarem que eu seria igual a eles. 

Já sabemos o final dessa história.

Coloquei ambos os cálices dentro das quedas até que tivessem completamente cheios. Voltando para o lado de Chanyeol, lembrei de um dos vários motivos pelo qual eu não fazia mais aquilo. A barra de minhas vestimentas estavam completamente encharcadas.

Encarei a Mor, esperando a próxima instrução. Ela tinha os olhos levemente arregalados enquanto me observava, notei que essa era a expressão no rosto de todos. Não entendi o que eu havia feito de surpreendente. A Mor deles tinha uma nuvem flutuante como trono e eu era estranho por andar sobre a água.

— Obrigada, Baekhyun. – Ela quebrou o silêncio. – Chanyeol, por favor, pegue um dos cálices. – Para evitar que ele tomasse de minha mão, estendi um para ele que rapidamente o aceitou, ficamos de frente um para o outro. – Peço agora que todos fechem os olhos e façam uma breve oração para Ryuu. Baekhyun pode orar para Soohae, não tem problema. Uma vez que o casal terminar, devem tomar a água de dentro do cálice, mas não podem engolir. Um minuto de silêncio, por favor.

Observei todos fecharem os olhos e, em silêncio, começarem suas orações. Fiz o mesmo, mas ao invés de rezar só conseguia pensar que teria que tomar água de estômago vazio.

Em nossos costumes, tomar água de estômago vazio não era algo bom, muitas vezes era um mau presságio, já que a água dentro de um estômago vazio representava a fome. O normal era sempre comer alguma coisa antes de tomar água para evitar o mau agouro. Sabia que não teria essa opção aqui.

Também, não era como se eu tivesse mais o que perder de qualquer maneira.

Decidi rezar mais uma vez em busca do perdão de Soohae.

_ Santa Mãe, louvado seja o seu nome, com um coração pesado eu venho até você. Sinto muito, fui levado a acreditar que havia outro deus além de você. Limpe meus pecados, permita que eu me prove novamente. Me sancione pelos meus pecados, para que eu possa retornar ao caminho do que é certo. _

Levei meu cálice aos lábios e tomei toda a água, mantendo-a em minhas bochechas para não engoli-la. Não vou mentir, esperava algo mágico, mas era só água normal, com um pouco do gosto metálico do cálice.

Abrindo meus olhos, notei que Chanyeol também já havia tomado a água de seu cálice e como eu, também havia estocado a água em suas bochechas. Por algum motivo, as bochechas infladas quase o faziam parecer normal, como se agora seu rosto estivesse proporcional ao tamanho de seus olhos e suas orelhas.

Precisei desviar o olhar para não começar a rir.

Logo todos tinham aberto os olhos e a Mor prosseguiu.

— Agora seguiremos para a parte mais importante. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, peço que juntem suas bocas para darmos continuidade a cerimônia. – Eu não consegui evitar a careta que se formou em meu rosto ao ouvir aquilo. A Mor, no entanto, apenas assentiu e balançou a cabeça.

Ouvi um suspiro alto vindo de Chanyeol e logo suas mãos estavam em meus ombros, me puxando para perto dele. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em me afastar, nossos rosto já estavam colados, boca contra boca e nariz com nariz. Precisei de muita força de vontade para não cuspir toda a água.

Chanyeol já devia estar impaciente, e eu também estava, mal podia esperar para voltar para o meu quarto e só sair de lá quando precisasse ir ao banheiro. Eu queria que aquilo acabasse logo, mesmo que tivesse que ficar desconfortavelmente perto dele. Talvez ele pensasse o mesmo. 

Ao menos ele era sortudo que eu era atraente.

Dei um passo para frente, para não precisar ficar inclinado em uma pose estranha. Como suas mãos permaneciam em meus ombros, me segurando um pouco forte demais, decidi por colocar minhas mãos em seu pescoço, quase como se fosse estrangulá-lo. Minhas mãos frias e sua pele quente o causaram arrepios e ele grunhiu. Eu não pediria desculpas por aquilo.

Por sorte, seus olhos estavam fechados, então não correria o risco deles encostarem nos meus. Seria nojento. Optei por fechar os olhos também, o que se revelou ser uma péssima decisão já que agora eu só conseguia sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto. E ele estava com bafo.

— Uma vez que eu terminar minha oração, cada um deverá fazer uma promessa silenciosa a Ryuu, e dessa vez precisa ser a Ryuu, Anak Baekhyun. Quando terminarem, engula a água, mas não se separem até eu terminar meu segundo verso. – A Mor instruiu.

Silenciosamente esperamos ela começar.

— Pai abençoado, louvado seja o seu nome, peço-lhe em seu santificado nome. – Mais uma vez sua voz ecoava. – Escute as palavras dessas duas almas fiéis, conceda-lhes seus desejos e me abençoe enquanto eu as unifico, como uma vez tu fora um só, para que possam realizar o seu desejo mais profundo. De se tornar um só mais uma vez.

Suas palavras mais uma vez me causaram arrepios.

Agora era a parte em que deveria fazer uma promessa ao deus Ryuu. Como eu faria aquilo?

_ Ó Grande Ryuu, sob o seu olhar… bondoso… eu prometo, pelo tempo que eu ficar ao lado de meu marido, sempre respeitar seu poder e suas regras. Peço que me aceite como mero admirador e que não se importe com as minhas orações para Soohae. Por favor, que eu seja inundado por sua bondade. _

E então engoli a água, que agora tinha o gosto da minha própria saliva. Pude sentir o movimento da garganta de Chanyeol sob minhas mãos quando ele também engoliu a água. Pensando nisso agora, acabei de notar o quão nojento isso é.

Seguindo as ordens da Mor, não nos afastamos, também não abri os olhos com medo que Chanyeol tivesse aberto os deles. Não demorou para eu ser pego de surpresa por um forte vento que parecia rodar ao nosso redor com muita velocidade.

Era semelhante a ventania das ninfas, mas dessa vez o vento me atingia, eu sentia minhas vestimentas balançarem com violência assim como meu cabelo. Creio que também fosse os cabelos de Chanyeol batendo na minha cara, mas preferia não pensar nisso. 

— Que esses ventos levem essas promessas até o Paraíso, para que possam ser cobradas pelo Santificado Pai. – A voz da Mor era poderosa, mas eu quase não conseguia ouvi-la por conta do vento. – Eu agora unifico essas duas almas e as declaro como uma só. Elas hão de ser uma pelo resto de suas vidas mortais e nem mesmo a morte será capaz de separá-las na eternidade. Assim cumprindo o desejo de Ryuu, que abençoará seus caminhos de agora em diante. O que é feito sob o olhar do Paraíso jamais poderá ser desfeito. Assim seja. Para toda a eternidade.

As mãos de Chanyeol começaram a esquentar sobre meus ombros, e o calor rapidamente se espalhou por todo o meu corpo em uma intensidade que eu nunca havia sentido. É quando me dou conta, não só nossos rostos estavam colados, mas nossos corpos também. Os braços de Chanyeol agora me abraçavam pelos ombros e eu fazia o mesmo em seu pescoço, o calor que ambos nossos corpos emitiam era muito intenso, quase insuportável. O estranho mesmo foi quando comecei a sentir braços ao redor de meu pescoço sem Chanyeol ter se mexido um centímetro, também ouvi outra voz em minha mente, minha cabeça martelava com uma dor que não era minha e logo reconheci a voz como sendo os pensamentos de Chanyeol, mas eu não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele falava. Era como se…

Como se fossemos um só.

Como se dividíssemos um só corpo e uma só mente.

Porém, quando a ventania cessou, tudo parou junto, e quando vi, estava sentado no chão. Abrindo os olhos, notei que eu e Chanyeol havíamos nos distanciado uns bons metros, ambos caídos na mesma posição, ambos arfando e se encarando com os olhos arregalados.

Levei minha mão até meu rosto, notando que a temperatura elevada começara a diminuir, também notei que Chanyeol havia imitado minha ação. Minha cabeça continuava martelando de dor, uma dor que agora eu reconhecia pertencer a Chanyeol. Me perguntava se ele sentia a dor no peito que me assola desde que ouvi a sugestão da Mor.

_ Sim. _

— E com isso a cerimônia está concluída. – A Mor alternava seu olhar entre mim e Chanyeol. – Vocês estão liberados agora.

Como se tivesse sido um gatilho, Chanyeol desaparecera no ar e minhas pernas me levantaram. Não notei quando comecei a correr em direção as árvores, procurando voltar desesperadamente para o Palácio.

Nem havia notado que céu havia mudado de cor, e agora estava roxo, uma cor que se assemelhava muito ao meu desespero e medo.

  
  


**~º~**

— Com licença, Anak Baekhyun. – Ouvi batidas na minha porta, não precisei me virar para saber quem era.

— Sim, Jinjoo? – Respondi sem levantar a cabeça, estava concentrado no livro aberto sobre minhas pernas.

Haviam se passado três semanas desde a cerimônia de Linyu Sagru e fiz incríveis descobertas durante esse tempo. Uma sendo dentro do meu quarto novo, a Mor me mudou daquele primeiro quarto me colocando em um mais ao fundo do palácio onde, aparentemente, ficavam os quartos dos outros membros do clã. 

Minha primeira surpresa foi ao abrir as portas do quarto, acabei dando de cara com um chabudai e nenhum futon em lugar algum. Estava pronto para questionar se Jinjoo não havia me trazido para o lugar errado, quando ela começou a explicar que aquele era o meu espaço de lazer. Havia um pequeno armário embutido na parede do lado esquerdo onde ficava guardado bules, xicaras e ervas para fazer chá, também haviam diversos tipos incensos. No fundo da pequena sala havia uma porta que dava vista para um lago cercado por uma bela vegetação, onde eu comecei a passar a maior parte do meu tempo desde então, lendo e tomando chá ao som dos diversos pássaros que viviam por ali.

Assim como as Quedas Sagradas, a existência daquele lago não fazia o menor sentido para mim, mas decidi parar de tentar entender como o Palácio dos Kihakunas funcionava. Comecei a apenas aceitar as coisas que eu via.

Do lado direito da pequena sala havia portas semelhantes às portas do armário do outro quarto, nelas também havia o desenho de um grande dragão traçado por todo seu comprimento. Reconheci de imediato esse dragão como sendo Soohae. Preferi acreditar que aquele fosse um quarto aleatório do palácio e que a Mor não tivesse pedido que fosse modificado especialmente para mim.

Ainda assim, precisava agradecê-la quando tivesse oportunidade.

Atrás dessas portas estava o meu quarto, com o meu futon e meu guarda roupas embutido na parede. Eu não tive permissão para trazer nenhuma das roupas que costumava usar no palácio de meu pai, então todas aquelas roupas eram novas e seriam as únicas que eu teria por um longo período.

A outra incrível descoberta que fiz durante aquelas semanas foi a biblioteca dos Kihakunas. No meio do pátio, atrás da sala do trono, havia uma pequena construção de pedra e dentro dela havia uma longa escadaria que levava até a biblioteca no subterrâneo. Na escadaria só havia espaço para uma pessoa descer de cada vez, sem mencionar que era mal iluminado e frio, mas mesmo não gostando do lugar tanto assim, após receber permissão de Koji, eu desço lá umas duas vezes na semana para buscar mais livros para ler.

Desde que descobri a biblioteca, estou tentando focar nos livros mais históricos, estava curioso para saber como os grandes acontecimentos eram narrados no ponto de vista dos Kihakunas. 

No momento, estava lendo o diário do general Hidetaka durante a Guerra de Andraste, já estava próximo da parte em que os Shinkais fizeram uma reviravolta usando as flechas de água. Em nossos livros históricos, aquele acontecimento era chamado de a Benção de Jaehwan, em homenagem ao general que deu a ideia de usá-las. Será interessante ver como esse acontecimento era narrado pelos Kihakunas.

Contudo, Jinjoo havia me interrompido.

— Desculpa a intromissão, Anak Baekhyun. – Seu tom era baixo, quase como se ela não quisesse estar fazendo aquilo. – Zun Luhan pediu para convidá-lo para o lanche da tarde. A Mor estará presente.

— Certo, logo estarei lá. – Respondi, fechando o livro. Meu ato foi seguido do som da porta atrás de mim sendo fechada, indicando que Jinjoo já havia saído.

De certo modo, eu já esperava um convite daqueles. 

Desde que nos conhecemos, Luhan não me deixou mais em paz, todos os dias me convidando para lanches da tarde ou passeios pelo palácio. Porém, eu estava tentando seguir à risca o meu plano, que consistia em apenas sair de meu quarto para buscar livros, para necessidades fisiológicas ou quando eu era obrigado a comparecer aos cafés da manhã e jantares. Ainda não tirei um dia para conhecer o palácio e talvez só o faria quando terminasse de ler todos os livros da biblioteca.

Luhan era insistente. Depois que viu que eu não aceitaria nada que envolvesse sair de meu quarto, ele começou a se convidar para dentro. 

Tomar chá com Luhan todas as tardes acabou virando uma rotina. A presença dele era obnóxia e com mais frequência do que o aceitável ele soltava comentários totalmente desnecessários, mas, eu conseguia tolerá-lo. As histórias que ele contava eram deveras interessantes, principalmente as que envolviam seu antigo clã.

Eu ainda não confiava totalmente nele para compartilhar histórias do meu clã, porém, mais do que gostaria, me via compartilhando experiências semelhantes com ele.

Minseok sempre terá um lugar especial em meu coração, mas devo admitir que preferia a companhia de Luhan a dele.

Ao ouvir o convite de Jinjoo, já estava pronto para recusá-lo, até ela mencionar que a Mor estaria presente. Ela estava sempre muito ocupada na sala do trono desde a cerimônia e raramente se juntava a nós durante as refeições.

Aquele lanche da tarde seria uma oportunidade perfeita para agradecê-la pelo quarto.

Voltei para dentro do quarto, deixando o livro sobre a mesinha, apaguei o incenso e guardei seu suporte. Quando sai, Jinjoo já me aguardava do lado de fora, pedi que ela mandasse alguém trocar o meu set de bule e xícaras e deixei que ela me guiasse até onde seria esse encontro.

Acabou sendo mais perto do que eu imaginava.

Tivemos apenas que cruzar o pátio e caminhar por mais alguns quartos. Quando Jinjoo abriu a porta, imediatamente sabia que estávamos no quarto de Luhan. Havia vasos de plantas por todo o lado, no chão, as paredes e sobre a mesinha, como se o quarto fosse o jardim particular dele.

Jinjoo atravessou a pequena sala e anunciou a minha chegada antes de abrir a porta, revelando Luhan e a Mor do outro lado.

— Está aí uma visão rara, Baekhyun fora de seu quarto. – Fui recepcionado por mais um dos comentários desnecessários de Luhan.

— Fico contente que tenha se juntado a nós, Baekhyun. – A Mor sorriu para mim enquanto me aproximava, Jinjoo fechou a porta atrás de mim.

— Eu agradeço o convite. – Disse, me sentando no espaço que sobrara entre eles.

— Agradece porque a Mor decidiu se juntar a nós. – Luhan fez uma careta para mim. – Se não, não teria vindo.

— Seria rude da minha parte recusar um convite para fazer companhia a Mor, Luhan. – Não escondi o olhar afiado que lancei a ele. Ele ignorou meu comentário e começou a comer um pão que estava disposto sobre uma mesinha entre nós. Eu nunca havia visto um pão como aquele antes.

— Luhan estava me falando sobre isso. – A Mor se virou para mim, era muito estranho vê-la de tão perto, seus olhos acinzentados eram muito mais penetrantes mesmo que ela não estivesse vestida tão formalmente. – Você não anda saindo muito de seu quarto, por que seria isso?

— A Biblioteca do palácio anda me mantendo bastante entretido, Mor. – Respondi sinceramente. – Sempre fui um fã de literatura e não posso deixar a oportunidade de descobrir uma nova cultura passar.

— Entendo, esse realmente é um hobby admirável. – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Mas também existem muitas áreas pelo palácio que são ótimos pontos para leitura, além de seu próprio quarto.

— Prometo conhecer mais do palácio o quanto antes, Mor. – Suspirei, me servindo uma xícara de chá.

— Engraçado, venho me oferecendo para lhe apresentar o palácio a dias e você sempre se recusa. Por que será que agora é diferente? – Luhan me encarou de soslaio, sua xícara pousada sobre seus lábios, como se estivesse ofendido. 

Seu comentário arrancou um leve riso da Mor e decidi por não respondê-lo, experimentando meu chá verde.

Luhan parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não entendia a existência de pessoas que preferem ficar sozinhas, e não serei eu quem vai perder tempo tentando explicar para ele.

— Fico contente de ver que estão se dando bem. – A Mor comentou com um sorriso antes de comer um bolinho, que eu também não reconhecia. – Isso me lembra, como está sua relação com Chanyeol, Baekhyun?

— Eu não o vejo desde a cerimônia, Mor. – Deixei minha xícara sobre a mesa, chá verde nunca foi o meu favorito. – Creio que ele esteja andando ocupado.

Era verdade, eu não o via desde aquele dia, entretanto, também não era como se eu o procurasse. Parecia que tínhamos um acordo mútuo e silencioso de evitar um ao outro o máximo possível. 

Eu ainda estava sentindo os resquícios daquela cerimônia, às vezes ouvia sua voz ecoar dentro da minha cabeça, mas as palavras nunca faziam sentido, mais frequente do que gostaria eu sonhava com ele ou me pegava pensando nele. No entanto, não era o jeito que uma pessoa apaixonada pensa sobre a outra, eu costumava compará-lo com tudo que eu via, fosse um personagem de um livro ou alguma árvore que me chamasse atenção no jardim. 

Não eram bons pensamentos. 

Os sonhos, em sua maioria, pareciam memórias que não pertenciam a mim, e mesmo que em sua maioria não envolvesse o outro, ele sempre aparecia de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu já estava cansado dele, mesmo que não tivesse mais o visto pessoalmente, e  _ Chanyeol _ era um assunto que eu preferia evitar.

— Fico feliz que finalmente tenha tido um tempo livre, Mor. Percebi que você é bastante ocupada. – Comentei, mudando de assunto e aproveitei para pegar um dos bolinhos diferentes. – Me pergunto se há um motivo específico para querer passar seu tempo livre só com nós dois. – Mordi o bolinho e me surpreendi com o sabor doce.

— Shinkais certamente são desconfiados, hum. – Ela sorriu, deixando sua xícara sobre a mesa. – Se dissesse que simplesmente queria passar um tempo com vocês dois, duvido que acreditaria em mim.

— Não estou desconfiado de suas ações, Mor. – Clarifiquei. – Estou apenas curioso.

Eu não sabia do que era aquele bolinho, mas era delicioso.

— Apenas quero fazer um anúncio. – Ela deixou suas mãos sobre o colo. – Tive uma pequena reunião com meu marido e Sora e finalmente tomamos a decisão de marcar o casamento de vocês. – Ela olhou diretamente para Luhan e pude notar a surpresa na expressão dele. – Sinto muito que tenha sido deixado de fora da conversa, o assunto surgiu espontaneamente e não tivemos tempo para chamá–lo.

— Não se preocupe, Mor, não estou magoado por conta disso. Só machuca um pouco não receber essa notícia diretamente de Sora. – A tristeza em sua voz era palpável, mesmo que ele tentasse sorrir. – Não que receber essa notícia de você seja algo ruim, de jeito nenhum. – Ele rapidamente se corrigiu.

— Eu entendo seus sentimentos, Luhan, e sinto muito por essa situação. – Ela curvou sua cabeça em uma reverência e o desespero no rosto de Luhan seria cômico se não fosse uma situação séria. – Sora não ficou contente quando decidimos que o casamento acontecesse durante o Festival de Kumiko, talvez por isso não tenha te comunicado a respeito.

— Ouvi dizer que esse Festival é o mais importante para os Kihakunas, tem certeza que quer que nosso casamento aconteça nessa data? – Luhan a questionou.

— Não há data melhor para um evento tão importante. – Seu tom estava cheio de convicção. – Conversei com o Guardião e ele concordou em deixar vocês decidirem a decoração do jardim.

— Isso é maravilhoso, Mor. – Os olhos de Luhan brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. – Nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente por isso.

— Apenas continue fazendo minha filha feliz, isso já será o suficiente. – O jeito carinhoso da Mor jamais pararia de me surpreender. Aquela frase, eu não conseguia imaginar meu pai ou minha mãe falando-a para um dos meus irmãos, muito menos para Jihye. – Outra coisa que queria falar com vocês dois é sobre o Festival em si. O quanto vocês sabem sobre ele?

Eu permaneci em silêncio, nunca sequer havia ouvido falar dele então não tinha uma resposta satisfatória para dar a ela.

— Eu apenas li que é um dos mais importantes para o país. – Luhan respondeu prontamente.

— Certamente. – Ela assentiu. – O Festival de Kumiko é o mais importante para o país em um nível religioso. Nesse festival, celebramos a vinda de Ryuu a terra para abençoar Kumiko, a primeira Kihakuna e fundadora de nosso Clã. Ele é celebrado no Equinócio de Primavera e a celebração dura por dois dias, o segundo dia sendo o mais importante. E já que é um Festival homenageando o nosso clã, eu preciso voar por todo o país durante os dois dias, fazendo orações e visitando as vilas, enquanto os outros membros ficam em Nordika, participando do festival. No fim, todos nos juntamos e fazemos demonstrações de nossos poderes em homenagem a Ryuu.

— Realmente soa como um grande festival. – Luhan comentou, eu também estava um pouco surpreso com tudo aquilo. 

Em Madzi, minha família também participava de festivais, mas nunca tínhamos um papel muito importante. Muitas vezes, apenas apareciamos para fazer companhia às famílias importantes do reino e iamos embora depois de uma hora.

— E como vocês dois já são membros de nossa família, será necessário que vocês participem da demonstração. –  _ O que? _

— Será uma honra, Mor. – Luhan respondeu com facilidade e ambos me encararam.

— Normalmente, não haveria necessidade para que eu os informassem a respeito de um festival que ainda está tão longe. – A Mor colocou sua mão sobre a minha. – Porém, já fui informada a respeito de sua dificuldade em utilizar suas habilidades, Baekhyun e queria que tivesse tempo o suficiente para praticar até lá. A participação é obrigatória.

— Eu compreendo perfeitamente, Mor. – Eu consegui manter meu tom calmo, mas por dentro minha mente gritava palavras profanas.

— Eu tenho fé que estará preparado até lá. – Ela retirou a mão e sorriu. Ela parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo atrás de mim.

— Sinto muito pela intromissão, Mor. – Reconheci a voz de Jinjoo mesmo sem vê-la. – Há mais peregrinos se aproximando.

— Minha parte aqui está feita. – Ela não parecia incomodada com o fato de precisar voltar para a sala do trono. – Por favor, aproveitem o resto dos lanches.

E com isso, a Mor se levantou e com o barulho da porta se fechando atrás de mim mais uma vez, ficou apenas eu e Luhan ali.

— Tudo bem? Você ficou bem pálido quando a Mor mencionou as demonstrações. – Luhan indagou depois de alguns segundos, ele voltara a tomar seu chá e havia um pouco de preocupação em seu tom.

— Que tipo de bolinho é esse? – Perguntei rapidamente, pegando um dos bolinhos que eu havia comido previamente. Eu não queria falar sobre aquele assunto.

— Você nunca comeu antes? – A expressão de Luhan era de surpresa. Felizmente, ele era uma pessoa muito fácil de distrair. – Se chama Manju, é muito popular em Kongqi e Mahin. É recheado com pasta de feijão vermelho. – Arregalei os olhos para ele.

— Como assim feijão? Feijão deve ser comido salgado, não doce. – Eu estava incrédulo.

— Creio que isso seja um choque cultural. – Ele riu. – Feijão é muito usado em doces aqui em Kongqi e em Mahin, é uma delícia, não concorda?

— Eu não discordo do sabor, mas ainda assim… – Eu suspirei, pegando mais um dos manjus. – Sinto como se estivesse cometido um crime horrível.

— Sei como se sente, foi a mesma coisa para mim quando tivemos Nigiri no jantar. – Luhan visivelmente se arrepiou. – Peixes precisam ser fritos antes de serem comidos.

— Nigiri é um prato típico de Madzi, peixes fritos não são tão gostosos quanto peixes cozidos. – Eu disse comendo outro manzu.

— Eu não vou discutir com você. – Ele apenas abanou a mão à frente do rosto. – Ah, já experimentou os Melonpan? São doces muito populares em Mahin e são os meus preferidos. – Ele apontou para o pão com um formato estranho que eu o vi comendo previamente.

Uma vez tendo engolido o doce, peguei um desses pãezinhos e ao mordê-lo tive que concordar com ele, eram realmente gostosos. Apesar de não possuírem nenhum tipo de recheio, a casca crocante compensava.

— Uma delícia, não é? – Ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Espere só até você experimentar os Monakas, não existe nada tão… Espera aí. – Ele arregalou os olhos para mim. – Como ousa me distrair desse jeito? Minha pergunta era séria.

— Não é algo que eu queira falar. – Suspirei e me levantei. – Por que não me leva para dar uma volta ao palácio?

— Sério? Achei que quisesse passar o resto de sua vida dentro do seu quarto. – Luhan também se levantou.

— Estou ficando cansado da vista do meu quarto, e já que tenho liberdade, quero encontrar um novo lugar para continuar minhas leituras. – Disse olhando para frente e só então notei que a vista de Luhan era de frente para as árvores que cercavam o palácio. Não havia nada além delas ali.

Talvez o próprio Luhan já tivesse cansado daquela vista e por isso passava a maior parte do tempo me infernizando.

Isso soa como algo que ele faria.

— Ah, eu conheço ótimos lugares assim. – Ele passou rapidamente por mim, indo em direção a saída. – Vamos, eu tenho muito a te mostrar.

Deixei a porta aberta enquanto saia do quarto, Jinjoo e outras servas ainda iriam entrar para fazer a limpeza.

Segui Luhan por todo o palácio, não havia nada muito diferente digno de menção, mas gravei a localização dos lugares que considero de mais importância. Como por exemplo a sala do curandeiro, que ficava no bloco à frente dos quartos, antes da sala do trono. 

E só. 

Lugares como o ofurô e o salão de refeições eu já havia memorizado o caminho. Também gravei alguns lugares nos jardins que iriam servir como ótimos lugares para leitura. No jardim principal havia um pequeno lago artificial com algumas árvores que faziam uma ótima sombra e também havia a área ao redor da entrada da biblioteca, tinha muitas árvores com flores rosas por ali, eu já havia lido sobre elas, mas não conseguia lembrar de como eram chamadas.

Meu guia continuou falando por todo o percurso, eu não conseguia acompanhar a rápida troca de assunto de Luhan, então sua voz acabou virando apenas um zumbido para os meus ouvidos.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar a respeito do tal festival. Que tipo de demonstração eu faria? 

Mostraria minhas flechas? Que não fazem nada de especial a não ser matar outros seres? 

Tentaria criar criaturas como meus irmãos? Que não teriam nem metade do tamanho do que eles criavam e só durariam alguns segundos?

Afinal, eu conseguiria fazer alguma coisa?

Eu conseguia sentir minha cabeça latejar com tantas dúvidas. Eu sabia que, no final, a única coisa que eu estaria demonstrando naquele festival era a minha incapacidade de fazer os truques mais simples. Eu acabaria humilhando os Kihakunas e, principalmente, a mim mesmo.

Não é algo que eu poderia mudar ou evitar, por mais que a Mor tivesse a consideração de me avisar previamente. Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha para praticar até o festival, não vai servir de nada. Eu venho treinando a minha vida inteira e nada nunca mudou ou melhorou.

E pensar que, agora que pertenço aos Kihakunas, que sou um deles, não há como evitar. Eu sou obrigado a participar.

Tal pensamento me causava náusea. Eu só queria voltar para o meu quarto e dormir para sempre.

— Tudo bem? – Sou pego de surpresa quando sinto a mão de Luhan sobre o meu ombro, ele estava parado à minha frente e sua testa estava franzida em preocupação. Eu só havia visto uma expressão daquela em Minseok, e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais triste.

— Está tudo bem, por que? – Perguntei de volta, tirando delicadamente sua mão de mim.

— Instinto. – Ele dá de ombros. – Eu sempre sinto um arrepio quando você não está bem. – Ele sorriu, era um sorriso que eu já conhecia. 

Ele não estava falando sério.

— Seu instinto está errado. Eu estou ótimo, só um pouco cansado de andar. – Desvio o olhar dele e notei que estávamos cercados de árvores. Não percebi quando deixamos o palácio. – Aonde estamos indo?

— Hum? Você não estava prestando atenção? – Luhan ergueu a sobrancelha, um pouco ofendido. – Isso é um sinal de alguém que não está bem.

— Ou que você fala demais. – Suspirei e ele fez uma careta para mim, quase me fazendo rir.

— Estamos indo para uma área abandonada. Pode ser um ótimo lugar para você ler, já que ninguém nunca vai lá. – Ele me deu as costas e continuou andando. – Eu acho que ele combina com você.

— O que te faz pensar isso? – Fui atrás dele.

— Ele é bem isolado, como você. Tenho certeza que poderá ficar sozinho e em paz. – Ele riu. Eu não tinha como discordar, então apenas fiquei em silêncio e seguimos o caminho.

Para minha surpresa e alívio, Luhan não disse mais nada pelo resto do trajeto, eu tentei evitar pensar a respeito do festival e mantive minha atenção no ambiente que nos cercava. 

O chão, além da trilha que íamos seguindo, parecia ser muito difícil de andar sobre, haviam muitas pedras e as raízes das árvores pareciam sobrepor tudo, tornando-o cheio de obstáculos. As árvores eram muito altas e praticamente cobriam todo o céu em nosso ponto de vista, seus troncos eram cobertos por uma vegetação esverdeada e isso causava a impressão que eu estava cercado pela cor verde.

O ar ali era mais úmido e gelado que no palácio, mas ainda não se comparava aquela nuvem ou o frio que fazia no Palácio Shinkai. Eu sentia um cheiro que era semelhante ao cheiro do ofurô, de madeira molhada, mas também havia muitos outros odores ali que eu não reconheci, e que, de certo modo, deixava o ambiente um pouco mais “confortável”, por assim dizer.

No entanto, a vista rapidamente mudou, as árvores foram desaparecendo, dando espaço para um local mais aberto. O chão era coberto de grama e o céu azul era bem claro sobre nós.

Era um espaço semelhante à área onde ficavam as Quedas Sagradas, mas não havia nenhuma fonte de água ali, apenas o paredão escuro da montanha ao fundo. Apesar de parecer bem vazio, logo notei que não era bem assim.

No paredão haviam grandes símbolos que, imediatamente, reconheci como sendo alvos e contei pelo menos vinte ao longo de sua extensão. Também havia uma pequena casa de madeira não muito longe da gente. 

Não era exatamente uma casa, estava para um local onde o equipamento ficava guardado. Contudo, como Luhan disse, tudo estava abandonado e caindo aos pedaços, quase tudo sendo tomado pela natureza.

— Que lugar é esse? – Questionei Luhan enquanto passava por ele para ver melhor o grande depósito.

— Gostou? É um antigo centro de treinamento de arqueiros dos Kihakunas. – A voz dele soou atrás de mim. – Achei que fosse gostar já que os Shinkais tem uma fama de serem ótimos atiradores.

— É interessante, mas não consigo entender porque esse lugar existe. – Comentei olhando dentro do depósito, lá haviam diversos alvos extras, a maioria estava quebrada, muitos arcos estavam espalhados, porém o mais estranho era o fato de não haver uma única flecha ali. – Não sabia que os Kihakunas já chegaram a usar arco e flecha.

— Pelo o que eu ouvi foi uma das consequências da guerra de Andraste. Desde então, o uso de arco e flechas foi proibido em todo o território de Konqgi. – Luhan parou ao meu lado. – Mas antes, os servos e guardas do palácio aprendiam para melhor o defenderem, por isso está abandonado agora.

— Eu não sabia disso. – Peguei um dos arcos que estava sobre uma das bancadas e ao puxar o fio, ele arrebentou imediatamente.

— É o mesmo que a pesca com arpão sendo proibida em Madzi. Todos saíram com suas cicatrizes. – Ouvi Luhan suspirar. 

Deixei o arco sobre a bancada e sai dali, o depósito não era uma área muito agradável, sua atmosfera era quase sufocante. 

— Existe alguma punição para quem os usa? – Perguntei, parando do lado de fora do depósito. A informação de Luhan fez o meu sangue gelar.

— Não sei os detalhes, mas os que são pegos fazendo uso de arco e flecha ou que machucam e matam outras pessoas o usando, podem pegar de uma vida inteira em uma masmorra á morte na forca. – O tom de Luhan era tranquilo, como o de alguém que está falando sobre um assunto banal, mas eu pude sentir um arrepio em minha espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Entendo. – Minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu intencionava.

Obviamente aquilo significava que eu não poderia usar minhas flechas durante a demonstração. Eu já tinha a sensação que pegaria mal ter um Shinkai, fazendo uso de flechas mágicas, durante um festival dedicado aos Kihakunas, mas aquilo era um nível totalmente diferente.

Ninguém jamais poderia saber que faço uso dessas flechas, tenho certeza que me causaria muitos problemas com os Kihakunas e não só a mim, poderia muito bem afetar a trégua entre as duas famílias. O que eles pensariam se soubessem que os Shinkais mandaram alguém com essa habilidade para dentro do palácio deles?

Eles não podiam saber. 

Jamais.

Contudo, isso limita muito as minhas opções do que fazer no festival. Agora, não só corria o risco de estragar todo o acordo como só aumentava as chances de me humilhar na frente de uma cidade inteira.

_ O que eu vou fazer? _

— Estou arrepiado novamente. – Luhan volta a parar na minha frente, me tirando de meus pensamentos. – Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

— Tenho sim, Luhan. – Suspirei, desviando o olhar.

Ficou um silêncio entre nós e ele não saiu da minha frente. Curioso, voltei a encará-lo e ele agora tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios.

— Você pode confiar em mim, sabia? – Não consegui evitar a careta que fiz ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a apenas três semanas e nem nos conhecemos tão bem assim, mas gostaria de deixar claro isso. Eu realmente quero ser seu amigo, Baekhyun.

O mais surpreendente era que não parecia que ele estava brincando.

— Por que? O que te leva a querer ser meu amigo? – As palavras praticamente escorreram pelos meus lábios sem que eu ao menos pudesse pensar nelas.

— Por que não? De certo modo, nós somos bem parecidos, não acha? – Ele riu levemente, mas sua expressão permanecia serena como eu nunca tinha visto antes. – Apesar de eu não estar sendo forçado a casar com Sora, como é o seu caso com Chanyeol, ainda assim, eu não quis participar do cortejo quando minha família recebeu o convite. Fui forçado pelo meu pai. Eu nunca tive intenção de conquistar Sora e me tornar marido da futura Mor dos Kihakunas, eu só queria fingir minha participação e voltar logo para casa. Contudo, as coisas não aconteceram desse jeito. Eu não previ me apaixonar por ela, também não previ que ela fosse me escolher entre os outros participantes, e agora estou aqui. Fui eu quem escolhi me mudar para cá uma vez que o noivado foi anunciado, para passar mais tempo com ela e ainda assim, eu me sinto um pouco sozinho aqui. – Luhan já não me olhava mais, seu olhar estava perdido em alguma coisa atrás de mim. – Os Kihakunas são muito receptivos e amigáveis, mas eu ainda sinto como se não pudesse me igualar a eles dentro de seu próprio palácio, mesmo sendo um deles agora. Quando soube que Chanyeol se casaria com alguém de outro clã, eu fiquei esperançoso de finalmente ter alguém com quem eu pudesse me igualar e simpatizar pela situação. – Então seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em mim e sua mão voltou a ficar sobre o meu ombro. – Por isso, se tem algo que te incomoda, saiba que pode falar comigo. Eu não tenho motivo algum para interferir diretamente com os seus assuntos, assim como não há vantagem alguma para mim te reportar para os Kihakunas, no mais sério dos casos. Por favor, não guarde tudo para você, não vai te fazer bem. – Ele sorriu e eu precisei desviar o olhar.

Fazia um tempo que eu não sentia aquela sensação, então não sabia muito bem como reagir. A última vez que senti aquilo, aquele calorzinho no peito, foi durante a minha adolescência, antes de descobrir que Minseok reportava ao meu pai todas as coisas que eu costumava confidenciar a ele. Eu não sabia se podia confiar em Luhan, mas queria acreditar em suas palavras, de que ele não tem nada a ganhar me entregando para os Kihakunas. 

E ele também não parece ser do tipo que o faria apenas para se divertir.

Além de que, eu nunca havia ouvido aquele tom vindo de Minseok, na verdade, ninguém nunca usou aquele tom comigo antes.

— Sem contar que eu nunca contei nada disso do cortejo para ninguém. – Eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em suas palavras, senti todos os meus músculos tensionar enquanto ele retirava sua mão. – De qualquer forma, vou te deixar conhecer melhor o lugar, você sabe o caminho de volta.

Ouvi seus passos se afastando e suspirei, começando a tatear minhas roupas atrás do meu pincel.

— Acredito que você tenha ouvido falar dos rumores que me rondam. – Disse tirando o pincel de dentro das minhas vestimentas. Não olhei, mas pude ouvir seus passos parando. – E também já deve saber que eles não são apenas rumores.

Luhan não respondeu e comecei a deslizar o pincel pelo ar, condensando a umidade do ar com a sua ponta. O ar da montanha não era tão úmido quanto dentro da nuvem ou no palácio dos Shinkais, mas a umidade que vinha das árvores era o suficiente. Não demorei mais do que cinco segundos para ter a flecha de água completa, flutuando a frente do meu rosto.

Ainda em silêncio, posicionei meu pé direito para trás, mantendo o esquerdo voltado para o paredão da montanha, estiquei meu braço esquerdo a altura de meu peito, meus dedos formando um  _ L _ e meu dedo indicador apontando para o alvo alguns metros à minha frente. Com a minha mão direita segurando o pincel, puxei-o como se puxasse o fio de um arco, a flecha seguiu meu pincel, ficando a altura de meus olhos, olhando para frente, mirei e então, dobrei meu dedão esquerdo.

Lançando a flecha.

Era uma flechada silenciosa. A água não fazia barulho ao cortar o vento como uma flecha de verdade, e se desmanchava ao acertar o alvo, mas não sem deixar um buraco visível no centro do antigo alvo.

— Isso é tudo o que eu sei fazer minimamente bem. – Eu disse abaixando os meus braços. – E ainda assim não é bom o suficiente. Eu só consigo criar três flechas antes de começar a cansar e ainda demoro muito para criá-las. Sou considerado inútil aos olhos da minha família, e agora, se demonstrar a única coisa em que sou bom, serei considerado um criminoso pelos Kihakunas.

— Eu achei incrível. – A voz de Luhan soou atrás de mim, bem próxima. – Arco e flecha é algo comum em meu clã. O povo de Mahin usa muito para caça, apesar de preferirmos usar armadilhas. Ainda assim, eu nunca vi ninguém com uma mira tão perfeita.

— Obrigado. – O agradecimento saiu automaticamente de meus lábios. Eu sabia que tudo que ele podia fazer por mim agora era me elogiar para me fazer sentir melhor. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para me ajudar.

— Entendo porque o festival te preocupa tanto, mas não deixe pensamentos negativos serem a única coisa em sua mente. – Senti a mão dele em meu ombro, dessa vez dando um leve aperto. – Temos muito tempo até lá, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir pensar em algo novo. Se não conseguir, pode vir falar comigo. Não sou um Shinkai, mas tenho certeza que juntos podemos pensar em algo que você possa fazer como demonstração.

Suas palavras conseguiram arrancar um sorriso de mim. Eu sempre fui do tipo negativo e agora não era diferente. Achava difícil que fosse descobrir algo novo para fazer, na melhor das hipóteses, iremos conseguir convencer a Mor a me liberar dessa obrigação.

Contudo, decidi acreditar nas palavras dele.

— Obrigado, Luhan. – Acho que aquele foi o agradecimento mais sincero que já saiu de meus lábios em muito tempo. Sinto o peso de Luhan sobre mim, seus braços me abraçando pelos meus braços e seu queixo sobre o meu ombro.

— Somos amigos agora, estou aqui para o que você precisar. – Sua voz voltara a ter seu tom alegre e ele começou a me balançar de um lado para o outro. – Espero que você também esteja lá quando eu precisar.

— Estarei. – Ele continuava me balançando, e eu não conseguia mais evitar as risadas. – Desde que você não atrapalhe a minha leitura.

— Mas você está sempre lendo! – Ele soou incrédulo e eu ri ainda mais.

Fazia tempo desde a última vez que ri tanto, meu peito doía assim como o meu rosto, e apesar de estar com Luhan praticamente jogando seu peso em cima de mim, eu me sentia extremamente leve. O assunto do festival já nem se passava pela minha cabeça.

De braços dados e conversas cheias de gargalhadas, voltamos para o palácio. Dessa vez eu não voltava de mãos vazias.

Agora eu tinha um amigo.

E spoilers do livro que estava lendo.

  
  
  
  
  
**~º~**

Quando abri os olhos no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que notei foi a temperatura. Por algum motivo, hoje estava mais quente que no dia anterior, não era uma grande diferença de temperatura, mas era perceptível.

Eu segui com a minha rotina de toda manhã e após me banhar no ofurô, segui para tomar café da manhã com o resto do Clã. Porém, quando já estava prestes a pedir permissão para me retirar, Koji me impediu.

— Ah, vejo que já terminou, Anak Baekhyun. – Ele quebrou o silêncio na mesa. – Posso pedir que não saia ainda? Há algo que quero falar com você.

Depois da Mor, ele era a segunda autoridade a quem deviamos obedecer. Como ela não estava presente ali, nem tentei negar e apenas concordei.

— Você também, Chanyeol. – Ele se virou para seu filho, que se sentava ao seu lado. Chanyeol parecia que estava pronto para sair despercebido quando seu pai chamou sua atenção.

O mais alto apenas assentiu e o resto do café seguiu em silêncio.

Eu evitei encarar Chanyeol, mas o fato dele estar, praticamente, de frente para mim dificultava. Ele não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que nos vimos e mesmo não o tendo visto por dias, ele ainda parecia o mesmo, como se tivesse passado apenas alguns segundos desde a cerimônia.

Uma vez que Luhan e Sora se retiraram em silêncio, Koji fez um sinal e as servas também deixaram o salão, ficando só nós três ali.

— Preciso que vocês passem o resto do dia juntos. – Ele foi direto e eu apenas suspirei ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Já está havendo muitos burbudios pelo palácio a respeito de vocês dois, principalmente como não se falam desde a cerimônia.

— Só aconteceu de não nos vermos por aí, não é necessariamente proposital. – Chanyeol foi rápido em dar uma desculpa, talvez essa fosse a única coisa que eu apreciasse nele, o fato dele sempre falar o que eu estou pensando nessas situações.

Contudo, Koji não parecia convencido.

— Proposital ou não, isso precisa mudar. – Seu tom era mais firme, ele não parecia estar querendo uma discussão. – A Mor sugeriu que vocês passassem o dia juntos, mas eu tive uma ideia que dará resultados melhores. Vocês não só passarão o dia juntos, mas como o passarão em Nordika. Convençam a população de que a decisão da união de vocês foi mútua.

— Não acha que um dia inteiro seja demais? – Chanyeol suspirou, acho que até ele entendeu que não teríamos como escapar daquela situação dessa vez.

— Acho é pouco. – Sua resposta foi direta. – O General acompanhará vocês e os trará de volta antes do anoitecer. E a partir de amanhã, passarão pelo menos duas horas juntos todos os dias até se tornar hábito. Precisamos exterminar os rumores. Estamos entendidos?

Seu olhar parou em mim, seus olhos eram claros como os da Mor, mas eram mais frios. Eu rapidamente assenti e Chanyeol também.

— Ótimo, o General já está esperando vocês no portão. – E com isso, Koji se levantou e deixou o salão.

Saímos juntos assim que as servas entraram para recolher as louças. Não trocamos palavras e eu o segui em silêncio até os portões. Quando chegamos lá, nos deparamos com uma carruagem nos aguardando e alguns guardas parados ao seu redor. Notei que a carruagem era um pouco diferente da que eu estive dentro alguns dias atrás. Além da majoritária quantidade das cores branco e dourado, a carruagem do rei tinha alguns detalhes em vermelho diferente dessa.

— Bom dia, Syn Chanyeol e Anak Baekhyun. – Um dos guardas se aproximou de nós fazendo uma reverência, pelo seu uniforme se diferenciar dos demais, ele deveria ser o General. – Anak Baekhyun, creio que ainda não fomos apresentados. – Ele se levantou e me lançou um sorriso educado, fazendo o meu coração palpitar. – Me chamo Kim Jongin, pertenço ao Clã Uju e sou o General dos Kihakunas. É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Ele era absurdamente lindo. – Os estarei acompanhando pelo resto do dia.

— O prazer é todo meu. – Um tom estranho saiu da minha garganta e eu me estranhei, nunca havia feito aquele som antes. Isso fez com que Chanyeol me encarasse com uma careta.

_ Que punição horrível, Soohae. _

Me prender a alguém como Chanyeol enquanto alguém como o General Jongin está logo ali.

As feições de Jongin eram belas como se todo seu rosto fosse simétrico e nas proporções perfeitas. Era de tirar o fôlego. Sua pele era tão bronzeada quanto a de Chanyeol, se não mais ainda. Apesar de agora eu ter mais contato com o sol, eu ainda parecia ser muito pálido entre eles.

Não estou dizendo que Chanyeol seja feio, eu já vi pessoas feias antes e ele não estava nem perto de ser uma. Contudo, sua existência era uma bagunça. Ele era extremamente alto, tinha o porte de um guarda ou um lutador, mas o seu rosto redondo, olhos e orelhas grandes eram semelhantes a de uma criança e quando ele falava, saia aquela voz grossa que não combinava com seu rosto. Era uma montanha de bagunça ambulante e isso me incomodava demais.

Acho que terei que viver com o peso de ser o mais bonito da dupla.

— Você já pode adentrar a carruagem, Anak. – Sou surpreendido pela voz de Jongin, me arrancando de meus pensamentos. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava parado ali, mas Chanyeol não estava mais ao meu lado e Jongin me encarava paciente.

Não respondi e apenas fiz uma curta reverência, me desculpando e entrei na carruagem. Quase fui cegado lá dentro, todo o seu interior era dourado e seus bancos brancos, a luz do sol que entrava pela janela refletia e fazia meus olhos arderem.

Me sentei do lado oposto de Chanyeol, enquanto o mesmo parecia estar distraído rabiscando um caderninho em seu colo. O objeto devia ser do tamanho de um livro, mas parecia muito pequeno em suas mãos. Falando em livros, me amaldiçoei por não ter trazido um, o caminho até Nordika devia levar um pouco mais de uma hora e eu não teria nada para me distrair até chegarmos lá.

Ouvi a voz de Jongin dando ordens do lado de fora e logo estávamos nos movimentando.

Dessa vez, preferi não olhar pela janela, além de que do lado que eu estava não daria para ver nada, não queria ser lembrado da altura em que estava. No Palácio dos Shinkais nunca precisei me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa, porém aprendi que grandes alturas não era o meu forte.

Após vários minutos pensando, desisti de tentar pensar em algo para me distrair durante a descida e decidi começar a pensar no que faria quando chegássemos na cidade. E agora que eu pensava nisso, notei que não fazia ideia do que faria lá. Eu não visitei muitas cidades ao longo da minha vida, foram em torno de duas vezes sendo segunda delas durante um festival de grande importância. A primeira foi a primeira vez que fugi do palácio, eu tinha dez anos e queria brincar com mais crianças. 

Nessa época, meus irmãos estavam começando a me ignorar, estando muito ocupados com as suas novas obrigações de adolescentes e só me restava Minseok. Bolamos o plano de visitar a cidade humana depois que eu li que haviam várias outras crianças por lá. Contudo, não brincamos com nenhuma criança e eu só consegui dar a volta pelo porto antes dos guardas nos acharem e nos levarem de volta. Foi o sermão mais longo que já tinha ouvido de meu pai. Anos depois descobri que Minseok havia contado todo o plano para um dos guardas que imediatamente avisou meu pai.

Eu já havia lido algumas histórias em livros fantasiosos, sempre mencionando os mercados, lugares onde os moradores trocavam objetos por moedas de metais preciosos e sobre a variedade de coisas que se pode encontrar por lá. Também haviam as ruas que estavam cheias de pessoas tentando se locomover de um lugar para o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Saber que eu estaria visitando um local que se assemelhava tanto aos que eu lia em meus livros, me deixou muito mais empolgado com aquele passeio. A presença de Chanyeol ainda era um ponto negativo, mas tenho certeza que não será tão difícil perdê-lo por lá, afinal, são várias pessoas em um só lugar.

E a cada vez que a carruagem passava por uma pedra, fazendo-a pular, meu coração pulava junto. Aquele seria o melhor dia da minha vida até então e eu mal podia esperar para quando chegássemos lá.


	5. Chanyeol

_ Não, isso tá errado. _

_ O nelumbo não possui tantas sementes assim. _

E mais uma vez precisei recomeçar o meu desenho.

Já fazia alguns bons minutos que estávamos dentro daquela carruagem. Eu estava focado em terminar meu diagrama do ciclo da vida da planta lótus e meu acompanhante parecia estar ocupado demais com seus próprios pensamentos. Graças a Ryuu, ele não era como Luhan ou Sora, que não conseguiam passar mais de cinco minutos em silêncio.

De vez em quando, ele emitia algum som de frustração e toda vez que eu olhava em sua direção, havia uma expressão diferente em seu rosto. Fosse de frustração, tristeza ou empolgação. O que quer que estivesse passando por sua cabeça, parecia estar mantendo-o entretido.

No entanto, sua presença ainda me incomodava.

Quando o vi pela primeira vez, no Jardim de Aiyana, já o achei estranho. Como Luhan havia dito, ele parecia ser bem fraco e como qualquer outro membro do Clã Shinkai, ele tinha uma estatura baixa, o que apenas fazia ressaltar isso. Eu estava ciente que os Shinkais estavam bem longe de serem fracos, li muito nas aulas de história a respeito de seus feitos, principalmente como viraram a guerra de Andraste a seu favor e quase ganharam.

Contudo, quando vi que Baekhyun mal conseguia formar uma bolha de tamanho médio, tive certeza que os rumores que Luhan mencionou eram verdade. Ele era fraco e possuía pouco, senão, nenhum controle sobre seus poderes. Lembro de ter pensado que, talvez, não fosse tão ruim ter que conviver com ele.

Mas ele teve que abrir a boca.

_ “O qUe Há De ErRaDo CoM aS sUaS oReLhAs?” _

Se eu pudesse, teria dado as costas para ele naquele instante. 

_ O que há de errado com o seu cabelo? Por que ele é tão rosa? O que há de errado com a sua altura, hein? Carcereiro de gaiola. _

Era o que eu teria respondido para ele, porém, sabia que se abrisse a boca, acabaria gritando e não queria me envergonhar na frente da minha família.

E então teve a situação na sala do trono, vendo que tínhamos opiniões semelhantes me fez desgostar dele um pouco menos. Porém, a cerimônia tornou impossível ficar perto dele. Por três noites seguidas depois daquilo, eu conseguia ouvir sua voz gritando dentro da minha cabeça, eram gritos incoerentes de palavras que não faziam sentido, sem mencionar a dor no peito que os acompanhava. Foram três noites sem dormir.

Mas uma vez que tudo parou, eu comecei a estar ciente de onde ele estava o tempo todo. Sem precisar ver um fio de cabelo dele, sem ter que sair do meu quarto, eu sabia perfeitamente quando ele ia à biblioteca ou quando ficava o dia inteiro em seu quarto. 

Era como um formigamento, um arrepio que subia pela minha nuca e eu sabia onde ele estava.

Essa ciência foi diminuindo conforme os dias foram passando, logo eu precisava sair de meu quarto ou estar próximo o suficiente do pátio para ter tanta precisão. Porém, ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele apenas piorava tudo, o formigamento se espalhava por todo o lado esquerdo do meu corpo e os arrepios se tornavam calafrios. Era como pegar um resfriado.

Sem mencionar que eu não sentia minhas dores de cabeça desde então, e por eu estar tão acostumado com elas, isso me assustava.

Voltei a focar em meus desenhos, tentando ignorar os barulhos que ele emitia e a mistura daquelas sensações.

Se eu me concentrasse o suficiente, logo ele se tornaria invisível e eu não teria que lidar com tudo-

_ Ah. _

_ Errei o tamanho das pétalas. _

Foi assim pelo resto do percurso, eu perdi a conta de quantos desenhos precisei apagar por não conseguir me concentrar e quando me dei conta, já havíamos chegado em Nordika.

Jongin abriu a porta da carruagem, o que, aparentemente, assustou Baekhyun que estava sentado ao lado dela, fazendo-o pular em seu assento.

Desci depois dele e quase me arrependi de não ter vestido vestimentas mais grossas. Apesar de ser quente no topo da montanha, a mesma regra não se aplicava a sua base. O norte de Kongqi estava passando por um rigoroso inverno, e apesar do degelo estar começando lentamente, ainda estava muito frio.

Meus braços, automaticamente, me rodearam quando uma brisa mais gelada soprou.

— Mal posso esperar para o fim desse inverno. – Murmurei para mim mesmo. 

Olhei na direção de Baekhyun, que estava à minha direita, e ele não parecia incomodado com o clima. Talvez, morar em um local intocado pela luz do sol te torne imune a temperaturas mais frias.

— Isso é para vocês. – Jongin voltou a se aproximar de nós, e nos entregou saquinhos de moedas. – Podem gastar como bem entenderem, Kral Koji pediu para que eu os entregasse.

— Obrigado, Jongin. – Agradeci informalmente, recebendo um sorriso do General.

Baekhyun permaneceu em silêncio, avaliando o saquinho em suas mãos.

— São moedas. – Chamei sua atenção e ele me encarou, me espantava o quão escuros e opacos seus olhos eram. – Você as usa para comprar coisas no mercado.

Sua expressão não mudou e ele apenas assentiu, mas eu notei o brilho em seu olhar ao ouvir a palavra  _ mercado _ .

— Exatamente. – Jongin concordou. – A carruagem ficará aqui nos portões da cidade junto com alguns guardas. Eu os acompanharei, mas ficarei afastado para que tenham privacidade o suficiente.

Não pude evitar a careta quando ouvi as últimas palavras.

Quando notei que nenhum deles iria se mover, decidi dar as costas e caminhar para dentro da cidade, imediatamente pude ouvir seus passos me seguindo. Não demorou para os cidadãos me reconhecerem e, os que não pareciam estar ocupados, começaram a nos seguir. Por sorte, eles não estavam nos rodeando nem bloqueando nosso caminho.

Eu não visitava a Nordika com tanta frequência quanto gostaria, mas sempre admirava o quão respeitosos os moradores eram, diferente de algumas cidades que já visitei no passado.

Optei por não ficar na rua principal, haviam muitas carroças e cavalos passando por ali. Virei em uma rua secundária que levava direto para o mercado e não demorou para que ele logo estivesse à nossa vista.

Como sempre, estava cheio, havia muitos mercadores que vinham de vilas distantes para venderem seus produtos aqui. Eu já estava pensando em ir direto para barraquinha que vendia mudas, mesmo que eu tivesse praticamente todas as espécies de flores de Kongqi graças a Luhan, sempre aparecia uma ou outra diferente. 

Conforme íamos nos aproximando, senti que Baekhyun agora andava ao meu lado e dava para ver que sua atenção estava totalmente focada no mercado. Olhei para ele de soslaio, e era quase assustador a intensidade de seu olhar enquanto ele observava as barracas à nossa frente. 

Quando finalmente nos juntamos à multidão, pude ouvir as pessoas que nos seguirem avisar as outras pessoas ali para abrirem espaço, e por mais que eu quisesse dizer que não era preciso, não queria ter que me espremer para andar por ali.

Eu continuava andando, só pensando em chegar a barraquinha das mudas e Baekhyun me seguia, até algo chamar sua atenção e ele começar a se afastar. Parei a minha caminhada e o observei caminhar até um menino maltrapilho, ele não tinha barraquinha, estava sentado no chão entre duas outras barracas, rodeado por alguns quadros e uns caderninhos. Observando melhor, os quadros não eram muito bonitos, claramente tendo sido pintados por um amador. 

Quando Baekhyun se aproximou demais, o menino rapidamente se levantou e se curvou.

— Majestade. – Ele disse alto, com a voz um pouco trêmula.

— Como se chama? – Baekhyun estava de costas para mim, mas pela sua voz dava para notar que estava sorrindo.

— Myung, Vossa Majestade. – O menino estava extremamente nervoso e usando a nomenclatura errada, mas eu não podia culpá-lo.

— Onde está sua família, Myung? – Baekhyun se agachou, para olhar a mercadoria do garoto mais de perto. Apesar de estar com pressa para chegar até as mudas, estava curioso para ver o que ele ia fazer.

— Eles estão na barraca deles vendendo arroz, Vossa Majestade. – Até eu pude notar o tom triste em sua voz.

— E por que você não está vendendo suas coisas com eles? – A pergunta de Baekhyun trouxe um semblante triste para o rosto do menino.

— Meu pai não gosta do que eu faço e acha que é uma perda de tempo. – Sua cabeça estava baixa. – Mas eu quero ajudar a minha família e acredito que o que eu faço não é inútil. – Dessa vez ele esqueceu da nomenclatura, mas soava decidido.

— Entendo, então essa é sua arte? – O garoto assentiu.

— Eu faço algumas pinturas e desenhos, alguns dos caderninhos tem poesias que eu escrevo. – Ele parecia um pouco mais empolgado e confortável, deixando a nomenclatura totalmente de lado. Notei que estávamos começando a formar uma multidão ao nosso redor.

— E qual tipo de pagamento você aceita, Myung?

— Em moedas! – Ele respondeu rapidamente. – Os quadros são duas moedas de prata e os caderninhos três. – Obviamente, muito caro para um produto que não traria nada a uma família que estivesse passando necessidade.

— Eu vou querer todos, Myung. – Não só os olhos do menino arregalaram como os meus também, não haviam muitos produtos ali, mas comprar todos? Isso era um pouco exagerado. – Eu gostei da sua arte, você tem muito talento e estou curioso para ler suas poesias. Você se importa se eu comprar todos?

— Não, não, de jeito nenhum, Vossa Majestade. – O menino voltou a soar nervoso. – Isso ficaria… dois, quatro… oito. – Ele começou a contar, mas pude ver a cabeça de Baekhyun balançar negativamente.

— Junte as suas mãos. – Isso soou como uma ordem e o menino rapidamente o fez. Assisti, um pouco espantado, quando Baekhyun abriu seu saquinho de moedas e despejou algumas na mão do garoto. Era o suficiente para encher as duas mãos dele e ainda sobrar bastante dentro do saquinho.

Não demorou para lágrimas começarem a escorrer pelo rosto do menino, enquanto ele observava o monte de moedas de ouro sobre suas mãos.

— Muito obrigado, Vossa Majestade, serei eternamente grato a você. – Mantendo as mãos próximas ao peito, ele se ajoelhou, fazendo uma reverência completa, encostando sua testa no chão.

— Não precisa agradecer, mas espero ver mais de sua arte no futuro. Faça questão de guardar um pouco dessas moedas para você antes de entregá-las a sua família. – Baekhyun se levantou. – General, pode levar tudo de volta à carruagem?

Jongin rapidamente se aproximou e começou a recolher os quadros e os caderninhos.

Baekhyun o elogiou um pouco mais antes de dar meia volta e voltar a ficar do meu lado. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco atônito com tudo que aconteceu, retomei minha caminhada em direção às mudas. Porém, diferente de antes, Baekhyun não me seguiu completamente.

Várias vezes ele parou para comprar alguma coisa, fosse um tapete exageradamente grande, feito a mão por uma mulher, por cinco moedas de ouro, um vaso de cerâmica por 6 ou um conjunto de livros de poesia de uma senhora por dez moedas de ouro.

Em um certo ponto, troquei de saquinho com ele, eu não usaria todas aquelas moedas e seria mais justo se eu desse para que ele pudesse continuar comprando tudo o que queria. O que restava em seu saquinho seria o suficiente para eu comprar as mudas novas que encontraria, que provavelmente não seriam muitas. Apesar de um pouco relutante, ele aceitou a troca sem dizer nada.

E então, o que eu mais temia aconteceu.

— Ó grande Syn. – Uma mulher, saindo de meio a multidão, se jogou aos meus pés. – Por favor, eu lhe imploro, por favor, ajude o meu filho. – Baekhyun parecia espantado ao meu lado, e quando ele foi para dizer algo, eu só coloquei a minha mão a sua frente o impedindo.

Infelizmente, aquilo era comigo.

— O que aconteceu? – Foi difícil esconder o meu tom de cansaço.

— Ele está doente há semanas, não come e quase não acorda mais. Está à beira da morte. – Ela chorou ainda sem me encarar.

— Eu sou apenas um Syn, não faço milagres. Se é o que procura, precisa peregrinar até o palácio e pedir a Mor. – A informei.

— Eu sou velha demais para isso, não teria forças para chegar lá. Eu não peço um milagre, apenas uma oração. Por favor, interceda o meu pedido a Ryuu. – Ela insistiu e eu suspirei.

— Mais alguém precisa de oração? – Questionei a platéia e imediatamente todos começaram a falar de uma vez. Eram plantações que não davam frutos, mais parentes doentes, plantações infestadas com pragas, animais doentes e por aí vai.

Eu quase sentia minha dor de cabeça voltando. Quase.

— Todos que precisam de oração juntem-se à minha frente. – Eu ordenei, fazendo com que todos se calassem. – Levante-se, mulher. – Disse, ao notar que ela continuava jogada. Ela se levantou rapidamente e se juntou a todos que me cercavam.

Estendi meus braços ao alto e comecei uma oração na antiga língua dos Kihakunas, era uma que aprendi com a minha mãe. A oração era basicamente uma longa conversa com Ryuu, desnecessariamente longa.

Enquanto eu orava, mantendo meus olhos fechados, eu só ouvia o silêncio ao meu redor. Algumas pessoas ainda andavam pelo mercado, mas a maioria estava em silêncio, respeitando a oração. E foi aos poucos, conforme eu chegava ao final da oração, notei que Baekhyun se afastava, os calafrios foram diminuindo até eu não sentir mais nada, assim como o formigamento.

E, realmente, quando finalizei a oração e abri meus olhos, em meio às vozes dos cidadãos me agradecendo, vi que Baekhyun não estava mais ali. Aquilo tanto me deixava aliviado quanto preocupado.

Uma vez livre dos moradores, caminhei até Jongin que estava mais afastado.

— Vá atrás de Baekhyun. – Disse a ele. Jongin parecia confuso, mas logo também notou a ausência do outro. – Eu estarei na barraca de plantas.

— Claro, Syn. – E ele rapidamente se afastou, se misturando com a multidão.

Eu continuei meu caminho até a barraquinha, tentando não pensar em Baekhyun ou onde ele poderia ter ido.

Mais alguns minutos andando e logo eu cheguei até a barraca. Ela continuava como eu me lembrava.

Era uma pequena barraca que pertencia a um pai e seu filho. Haviam flores dispersas por toda sua frente, várias penduradas na cobertura e algumas nas laterais. Todas as flores que eu via ali me eram familiares, eu tinha uma muda de cada em minha estufa.

— É uma honra tê-lo aqui novamente, Syn. – O pai me cumprimentou assim que notou a minha presença, ele não parecia ter outros clientes. Sem mencionar que não via seu filho em lugar algum.

— Tem algo de novo para mim, Hiroki? – Sorri educadamente para o senhor.

— Tenho sim, mas é claro. – Ele rapidamente se virou, pegando algo no chão, atrás da barraca. – Isso aqui veio direto de Madzi, meu filho se mudou para lá há alguns meses e me enviou ela. – E então ele colocou sobre a bancada uma planta que eu nunca havia visto antes.

Seu vaso era grande e dava para notar que era recheado de areia e muita água. A planta estava presa a um galho para lhe dar suporte, o que indicava que era uma planta trepadeira. Suas folhas eram de um verde escuro e o mais surpreendente eram suas flores. Havia apenas um cacho de flores, elas eram pontudas em um tom de verde tão claro que parecia brilhar.

— São chamadas de Jades de Soohae. Foram criadas pela Deusa Lu para que pudessem enfeitar o palácio submerso dos Shinkais. São extremamente raras e só sobrevivem com muita água e nenhum contato com a luz do sol. – Hiroki me explicou, realmente parecia algo que apenas poderia existir no fundo do mar. Porém, não sabia que Lu, a Deusa da natureza, tivesse feito algo para agradar Soohae e seus descendentes.

Era realmente uma flor muito bela, e por mais que fosse algo vindo dos Shinkais, eu queria tê-la.

— Por quanto a esta vendendo? – O questionei.

— Para ser honesto, eu não pretendia vendê-la. Ela é uma lembrança que meu filho enviou depois de se casar em Madzi. Sem mencionar a dificuldade que foi receber um objeto vindo de Madzi em Kongqi, principalmente com toda a situação que anda acontecendo, não sei quando verei meu filho de novo. – O homem disse com um semblante triste, e antes que eu pudesse pensar a respeito, minha boca se abriu e começou a jorrar com palavras.

— Tempos melhores estão vindo, Hiroki. – Sorri para ele. – Recentemente me casei com o filho mais novo do Clã Shinkai, ambas as famílias e os reinos estão em uma trégua. Creio que poderá visitar seu filho em breve.

— Graças a Ryuu! Nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer enquanto ainda estivesse vivo. – A felicidade era clara em sua voz. – Isso são boas notícias, meu Syn. Quando isso aconteceu?

— Fazem duas semanas. É exatamente por isso que vim a cidade hoje. – Eu já não conseguia mais me parar. – Estou a passeio com o meu marido. –  _ Blergh.  _ – Ele está aproveitando para conhecer a cidade.

— Ah, isso é bom, isso é muito bom. – Ele bateu algumas palminhas.

Não sei porque as palavras saíram tão facilmente, mas o lado bom era que eu estava fazendo o que meu pai pedira. Não demoraria até que Hiroki espalhasse a notícia e ela logo estaria por toda a cidade.

— Por favor, aceite as flores como presentes de casamento. – Para minha surpresa, ele logo deslizou o vaso em minha direção.

— Não posso aceitar de graça-

— Eu insisto, meu Syn. É a minha gratidão por tudo que sua família faz por nós. E também tenho certeza que não há ninguém melhor que você para cuidar deles. – Ele me interrompeu. Seu argumento arrancou um suspiro de mim.

— Então também insisto que o senhor aceite o meu presente. – Respondi pegando o vaso e no lugar deixando o saquinho de moedas.

— Não posso aceitar pagamento por um presente. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não é um pagamento, é um presente de agradecimento. – Argumentei. – Use-o para ir visitar o seu filho.

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando o saquinho, antes de suspirar e o pegar.

— Eu aceito o vosso presente, meu Syn. – Ele me deu um sorriso. – Você tem minha eterna gratidão. Quando voltar, farei uma peregrinação em seu nome.

— Não há necessidade, mas não irei impedi-lo. – Balancei a cabeça, retribuindo o sorriso. – Se me dá licença, preciso ir atrás de meu marido. – Olha a ânsia voltando. – Seria ruim se ele se perdesse na cidade.

— Realmente. – O velho riu. – Lhe desejo boa sorte, e espero vê-lo novamente em breve.

— Diga a seu filho que abençoo seu casamento, ele estará em minhas orações. – E assim dei as costas para ele, levando o vaso de flores comigo.

E agora precisava encontrar o Shinkai antes que ele me causasse problemas.

Continuei caminhando pelo mercado, tentando localizar Jongin e tentando não deixar que a flor pegasse muito sol. Eu não conseguia sentir a presença de Baekhyun em lugar nenhum e aquilo começou a me incomodar.

No caminho, abençoei mais algumas pessoas que me pararam, e depois do que eu pensei terem sido horas, logo encontrei Jongin. Ele estava parado em frente de uma barraca e parecia estar pedindo informações.

— Agradeço o seu tempo, senhora. – Ele se curvou para a dona da barraca antes de se virar para trás, dando de cara comigo. – Ah, meu Syn, é bom vê-lo novamente.

— Alguma ideia do paradeiro dele? – Indaguei.

— Alguns mercadores disseram tê-lo visto comprando doces com algumas crianças, e quando eu questionei o vendedor, ele disse não saber para onde eles foram. – Suspirei ao ouvir a resposta.

— Leve a minha flor de volta para a carruagem. – Estendi o grande vaso em sua direção e ele o prontamente segurou. – Nos aguarde lá, eu vou atrás dele.

— Como quiser. – Ele se curvou e então desapareceu, espantando alguns moradores que passavam por nós.

Voltei a caminhar pelo mercado, dessa vez me focando onde parecia ter maior concentração de crianças brincando. Questionei algumas, e as que não correram de medo me disseram não ter visto ninguém de cabelo rosa. Notei que o céu já estava mudando para um tom mais alaranjado, nosso tempo estava acabando e não havia sinal daquele gremlin em lugar nenhum.

Decidi rondar as barracas que vendiam doces, não sabia se ele gostava desses petiscos, mas se ele já foi visto comprando alguns não seria estranho pensar que ele voltaria para pegar mais. Já não havia mais tantas barracas abertas, muitos vendedores já começaram a guardar suas coisas para irem embora. E foi quando eu vi.

Em uma barraquinha de Dango, que parecia já estar prestes a fechar, havia uma menininha, ela não deveria ter mais que 7 anos. Não havia nada de diferente nela, suas roupas e até a sua sujeira eram semelhantes a qualquer outra criança que eu havia encontrado hoje. Porém, achei peculiar que ela estivesse comprando doces com moedas de ouro. Resolvi me aproximar.

— Por favor, senhor, eu te dou quantas moedas quiser. – Ela implorava para o velho vendedor.

— Já disse que estamos fechando. – Ele estava irritado.

— Por favor, por favor. – A menina continuou insistindo com um tom irritante.

— Eu já disse- Seu grito foi interrompido quando ele me viu. – Meu Syn! – Ele rapidamente se curvou, seu tom agora totalmente diferente, fazendo a menininha me encarar curiosa. – A que devo a honra de sua presença?

— Sirva a menina. – Lhe dei uma resposta direta. Aquela ordem claramente não o agradou, mas ele o fez mesmo assim.

Ele preparou e entregou os quatro doces para ela, que pagou com as cinco moedas de ouro. Eu e a menina o agradecemos e eu a segui conforme ela foi se afastando da barraca.

— Para quem você está levando esses doces? – A indaguei, ela olhou para mim de relance e continuou caminhando.

— Para o fae que está brincando conosco. Ele gosta de doces. – Ela respondeu, distraída com um dos doces.

_ Achei ele. _

— Um fae? Será que eu poderia vê-lo? – Questionei. Minha pergunta a fez parar, e quando ela parecia que ia me negar com toda a convicção do mundo, as palavras pareceram travar em sua garganta. Ela me encarou dos pés à cabeça.

— Você também é um fae! – Ela exclamou alto, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

Não tive tempo para corrigi-la, e logo ela estava me puxando pelas minhas roupas.

— Vem! Vou te apresentar a ele, vocês precisam nos contar mais histórias do mundo mágico. – Ela me puxava com tanta empolgação que precisei acelerar o passo para acompanhá-la.

Decidi não questioná-la a respeito de toda história de  _ faes _ , entender o raciocínio de crianças nunca foi o meu forte.

O caminho que seguíamos levava para fora da cidade, entramos em um pequeno bosque que a cercava e o céu escurecia mais a cada passo que dávamos. Já não havia mais neve devido ao período de degelo, e alguns arbustos já começaram a florescer novamente, porém, as árvores continuavam sem nenhuma folhagem, tornando um lugar que deveria ser cheio de vida um tanto quanto mórbido. E enquanto observava a flora daquele bosque, logo encontrei Baekhyun.

Na verdade o senti antes de vê-lo.

Ele estava sentado no chão em uma área que não possuía tantas árvores, havia uma criança bem pequena sentada em seu colo e uma maior estava enfeitando seu cabelo com flores. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança bagunçada, provavelmente feita pela mesma criança que agora o enfeitava, a criança pequena em seu colo não devia ter mais que dois anos e Baekhyun parecia estar ensinando-a fazer uma coroa com as flores que os cercavam.

Nordika era uma cidade que ficava localizada no topo de um morro aos pés da Cordilheira Sagrada. Era uma área muito fria, mas que também tinha uma grande variedade de flores e animais. Naquela parte do bosque, onde Baekhyun e as crianças estavam, havia várias Antirrhinum, uma flor que desabrocha no inverno e, que devido a sua grande quantidade, era o símbolo da cidade. Essas flores possuem uma grande variedade de cores, mas as que cresciam naquela área do bosque eram brancas.

O sol estava se pondo e sua luz alaranjada refletia ao lado esquerdo de Baekhyun, causando um efeito quase angelical sobre o Shinkai. A expressão serena em seu rosto, enquanto ele ensinava a criança, apenas ampliava aquela sensação.

Era uma vista de tirar o fôlego.

— Senhor Fae, eu trouxe mais doces. – O grito da menina me tirou do transe, e então eu notei que havia parado de caminhar para ficar encarando Baekhyun. Isso era extremamente vergonhoso.

Eu estava tão distraído que nem havia notado que todo meu corpo voltara a ficar dormente.

A voz da menina chamou sua atenção, mas assim que ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos escuros fizeram contato com os meus, o sorriso que ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios imediatamente morreu.

Isso me deu um deja vu.

— Também achei outro fae! – A garota já não me puxava mais e saltitou na direção dele.

— Outro fae? – O menino, que parecia ser o mais velho das crianças, indagou, me encarando. – Vocês se conhecessem, senhor Fae? – A pergunta foi direcionada a Baekhyun, mas resolvi respondê-la eu mesmo.

— Mas é claro. – Sorri para o menino. – Eu e os outros faes estávamos muito preocupados, Fae Baekhyun. – Ele pareceu suspirar ao ouvir aquilo.

— Preocupados, por que? – A menina voltou a se virar para mim depois de entregar os doces para eles.

— Pois já está escurecendo, faes podem ficar doentes se ficarem no escuro. Preciso levar Fae Baekhyun de volta para casa para que ele fique seguro. – Não sei como consegui pensar naquela desculpa, mas parecia ter convencido as crianças.

— Isso é verdade? – O menino perguntou para Baekhyun que, agora, apenas encarava o seu doce com uma expressão quase triste.

— É sim, desculpa não falar antes. – Seu tom era definitivamente triste. Ele tirou a criança de seu colo, colocando-a sentada no chão ao seu lado. – Eu queria brincar com vocês o máximo que eu conseguisse, mas parece que já é hora de ir embora. – Seu tom estava muito diferente. Todas as vezes que o ouvir falar sempre notava que seu tom era muito seco, mesmo quando estava sendo formal, como se ele não estivesse motivado para nada.

No entanto, agora, sua voz parecia quase normal, realmente parecia ter sentimentos por trás de suas palavras.

— Tudo bem, desde que você não fique doente. – A menina respondeu, mantendo seu tom alegre. – A gente pode sempre brincar outro dia.

— É, esse bosque fica ainda mais bonito na primavera. – O menino acrescentou, o que fez Baekhyun sorrir.

Aquilo também era novo.

Acabei de notar que, nas poucas vezes que vi Baekhyun, em nenhuma delas ele estava sorrindo. Vê-lo sorrir agora era muito estranho, e além dos calafrios também conseguia sentir um calorzinho na boca do meu estômago.

Acho que estou passando mal.

— Então voltarei para brincar na primavera. – Ele disse em meio ao sorriso. – Fiquem bem até lá.

— Pode deixar! – As duas crianças concordaram, e a mais nova soltou um grito contente enquanto mastigava seu doce.

Baekhyun se afastou deles, e após uma troca de despedidas, começamos a caminhar de volta para a cidade.

Foi uma caminhada silenciosa, Baekhyun estava concentrado em comer seu dango e eu estava concentrado em parar de ficar encarando-o de soslaio. O calor na boca do meu estômago continuava e várias vezes durante o percurso me peguei pensando em como ele ficava fofo comendo o doce.

O Linyu Sagru havia me feito muito mal. Preciso urgentemente me consultar com Yixing, nada daquilo podia ser normal.

Eu definitivamente estava adoecendo.


	6. Baekhyun

_ Quando morrermos _ _   
_ _ Eu espero que viremos _ _   
_ _ Parte do céu _ _   
_ _ Para que toda vez que chover _ _   
_ _ Nós estejamos em todo lugar _ _   
_ _ Que não pudemos estar quando vivos _

Mais uma pétala de flor caiu entre as páginas. 

Havia perdido a conta de quantas já haviam caído desde que eu chegara ali. 

Desde que voltamos de Nordika, vim experimentando os lugares novos para ler e hoje estava ao lado da entrada da biblioteca, sentado à sombra das sakuras.

Eu decidi dar uma pausa nos livros da biblioteca e comecei a ler os livros de poesia de Myung, apesar de serem todos bem amadores, a beleza de suas palavras ainda era admirável e suas mensagens eram bem claras. Haviam muitos sentimentos ali, sentimentos de um menino que tinha seu talento reprimido por sua família, um menino que só queria provar seu valor para todos e ter liberdade de fazer aquilo que gosta.

Suas poesias se tornaram as minhas prediletas e era tudo que eu vinha lendo nos últimos três dias.

Aquela era a última desse livrinho, e apesar de eu adorar a ideia de voltar ao meu quarto para pegar o último livro, havia feito um acordo com Luhan. Apenas um livro por dia.

Olhei para cima, entre os galhos das árvores, o sol brilhava forte no meio do céu. Ainda tinha muitas horas sobrando até a hora do jantar.

_ O que eu faria até lá? _

O acordo foi feito para que eu pudesse passar mais tempo com Luhan sem que ele atrapalhasse a minha leitura todo dia, ou então passasse as duas horas obrigatórias com Chanyeol. No entanto, havia dois grandes problemas:

Primeiro, eu já havia passado as duas horas obrigatórias com Chanyeol pela manhã. E segundo, Luhan estava muito ocupado com Sora organizando a cerimônia deles. A gente não conseguiria se ver hoje.

E com isso não me restava mais nada para fazer até o jantar.

_ Talvez eu realmente devesse voltar para o quarto e continuar lendo. _

Tendo me decidido, me levantei da grama e com livro embaixo de meu braço, comecei a atravessar o pátio, em direção a passarela que levava até o outro jardim. Contudo, algo me chamou a atenção.

Entre os pavilhões do curandeiro e o pavilhão do general, pude avistar um pequeno corredor que levava ao outro lado, onde ficava o grande e misterioso lago ao qual eu tinha vista do meu quarto. Aquela fora a única parte do palácio a qual Luhan não me apresentou.

Se ainda estivesse no palácio de meu pai, com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer algo que eu não tivesse certeza que podia. Porém, a Mor já me deu permissão. Eu sou um membro do Clã Kihakuna agora, tenho permissão para ir e vir aonde e quando eu quiser. 

Tentando não ponderar nos possíveis motivos que levaram Luhan a não me mostrar aquele lado, entrei no corredor e logo tive uma vista ampla daquele espaço.

O lago era muito mais extenso do que eu conseguia ver do meu quarto.

A vegetação que ficava logo em frente ao meu quarto não era tão densa quanto eu pensava e se espalhava esparsamente por toda a extensão do lago. Não conseguia ver o que tinha além do horizonte, provavelmente uma enorme queda. Decidi não pensar muito naquilo.

Foi então que eu notei.

Não muito distante da margem, havia uma pequena casinha que flutuava sobre as águas do lago e, sem contar a estrutura de madeira que a dava forma, era quase completamente feita por plantas. Eu estava a uma boa distância dela, mas mesmo assim conseguia ver a enorme variedade de plantas e flores que lhe dão forma. As flores eram diversos pontinhos coloridos em meio a toda folhagem verde, davam um ar quase mágico ao lugar. 

Eu estava muito inclinado a me aproximar e ver todas aquelas flores de perto, tinha certeza que nunca havia visto a maioria delas. Sentia minha curiosidade pesar em minhas costas.

Mas então eu lembrei de Luhan.

As chances daquele lugar ser um espaço particular de Luhan eram muito altas. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não quis me mostrar aquele lado do palácio, com medo que eu perguntasse a respeito da estufa.

Eu queria respeitar o desejo de Luhan e dar meia volta, eu sei que não gostaria que ele visse algo particular meu sem a minha autorização. Contudo, a atração que eu sentia pela pequena casinha era muito maior do que qualquer pensamento lógico que passasse pela minha cabeça.

Quando me dei conta, já estava na margem do lago de frente para um caminho de pedras que levavam até a estufa. Ela era muito maior vista de perto. Também conseguia ver as flores com mais clareza, nunca havia visto tamanha variedade, eram tantas cores e formatos que não sabia no que focar primeiro.

Que Luhan me perdoe, mas eu preciso entrar ali.

Já não tendo mais controle sobre minhas ações, caminhei através das pedras até as escadinhas da estufa e a diferença entre a temperatura quente das pedras para com a madeira fria dos degraus me causou arrepios. Assim que botei meus pés dentro da estufa, pude sentir meus olhos encherem d’água.

Eu fui imediatamente esmagado por cores e cheiros variados, todos me atingindo de uma só vez. Seria sufocante se não fosse tão belo e agradável. Haviam vários insetos voando por ali e sua maioria sendo aqueles com asas coloridas que ainda não sabia o nome. A beleza daquele lugar era comparável à beleza do Jardim de Aiyana que, se comparar, talvez não seja o único pedacinho de paraíso neste mundo.

Depois dos livros, as flores eram as coisas que eu mais amava. O jardim de nosso palácio só era tão bonito quanto é hoje por minha causa, não que eu tivesse plantado e cuidado de todas aquelas flores, mas meu pai gostava de me agradar quando era mais novo. Lembro de ter ficado extasiado quando descobri que era referido como Anak Lótus pelos moradores de Muriel, lótus era uma das minhas flores favoritas, mesmo nunca tendo visto uma de perto antes de Luhan me mostrar. 

Claro, isso foi antes de eu entender o significado ofensivo por trás daquele apelido.

Infelizmente, o meu amor pelas flores não era recíproco. Toda vez que eu tentava cuidar de uma, ela eventualmente morria, não importando o quão bem eu cuidasse dela. Decidi um dia que apenas iria apreciá-las de longe e isso foi depois que notei que todas as plantas que enfeitavam o interior do palácio haviam morrido depois que eu as reguei.

Estar em um lugar como aquele era extasiante, eu não lembrava da ultima vez que havia sentido tanta alegria como sentia só de estar ali.

Eu queria ver cada flor de perto, sentir suas texturas e sentir seus perfumes, eu queria ver e conhecer a individualidade de cada uma delas ali dentro. Decidi que começaria pela que estava logo ao meu lado. Li a plaquinha que estava na frente de seu vaso.

_ Peônia. _ _   
_ _ Mitos dizem que uma ninfa do Jardim de Aiyana, chamada de Paeonia, foi transformada, permanentemente, em uma flor por ter se envolvido romanticamente com um dos Guardiões. Dando origem a essas belas flores. _

Eu hesitei ao ler aquilo. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de que haviam histórias por trás da existência dessas flores. Repassei o que eu havia lido e observei a flor mais de perto, seu perfume era doce e seu tom de vermelho me lembrava o rosto de Minseok quando ele comia algo muito apimentado.

_ Uma ninfa que foi amaldiçoada por se apaixonar por um Guardião, huh? Esse amor é deveras perigoso pelo que posso ver. _

E assim eu segui lendo a respeito de cada uma daquelas flores. Narcisos, um homem que fora amaldiçoado por ser vaidoso; Girassóis, mais ninfas sendo amaldiçoadas por se apaixonarem por quem não devia; Tulipas, originadas do sangue derramado de um casal que não puderam ficar juntos; Cravos, flores que podiam prever futuro. Havia de tudo ali.

Em muitas dessas histórias os deuses não eram piedosos com quem se apaixonavam e, honestamente, não achava que eles estivessem totalmente errados. Não acho que valha a pena morrer por amor.

Eu já estava chegando no final daquela bancada quando algo me chamou atenção. Embaixo da bancada, logo abaixo da última flor, eu pude notar um fraco brilho que me era muito familiar e ao me aproximar, tive certeza que conhecia aquele brilho.

Tinha uma Jade de Soohae ali, e eu não fazia ideia de como ela chegou aqui. 

A pobrezinha estava murchando, fazendo com que seu ramo de flores quase tocasse o chão, e seu brilho era muito fraco, se não me fosse tão familiar nem teria notado-a ali.

Achei estranho que Luhan não soubesse como cuidar dela, ela deveria estar submergida em água e mantida na escuridão. Aquela bancada não a protegia o suficiente.

Estava prestes a pegá-la quando fui interrompido.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Chanyeol me pegou de surpresa e eu quase bati minha cabeça na bancada quando me levantei.

O mais alto estava parado na entrada da estufa, a uma boa distância de mim, e sua expressão era uma mistura de surpresa e irritação.

_ O que ele estava fazendo ali? _

— O que  _ você _ está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei no mesmo tom.

— Esta estufa é minha. – Ouvir aquilo fisicamente me assustou, a expressão dele era séria. 

Aquilo não era verdade, essa estufa pertencia a Luhan, eu tinha certeza disso. Ele pode nunca sequer tê-la mencionado para mim, mas fazia mais sentido do que ela pertencer a Chanyeol. Desde quando ele gostava de flores?

— Como assim? – Minha pergunta quase soou como um sussurro, mas pela mudança na expressão dele, tive certeza que ele me ouviu.

— Essa estufa pertence a mim. – Ele repetiu a frase, dessa vez, com muito mais convicção. – E você não tem permissão para estar aqui. Fora. – Aquilo era uma ordem.

_ Quem aquele Kihakuna pensava que era para me dar ordens? _

— Primeiro, que eu não fazia ideia que esse lugar pertencia a você, assim como eu não tinha ideia de que não podia entrar aqui. – Eu conseguia sentir meu sangue ferver, mas tentei não alterar a minha voz. – Segundo, quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?

— Eu sou dono do lugar que você está pisando, eu mando aqui dentro. – Chanyeol não sabia esconder a sua irritação. – Todos no palácio sabem que esse lugar pertence a mim.

— Pois ninguém me informou a respeito disso. - Imitei seu tom irritado. - Eu ainda estou em fase de conhecer o palácio e ninguém se importou de me avisar que eu não podia entrar aqui,  _ maridinho _ . – Coloquei o máximo de sarcasmo que eu podia na última palavra. – Você não tem motivo para se irritar comigo e sair me dando ordens. Uma pessoa normal teria conversado comigo e me explicado a situação, antes de começar a me mandar embora. Talvez isso seja muito difícil para você.

Assisti ele fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, massageando a ponte de seu nariz.

— Apenas saia, Anak Baekhyun. – Ele disse entre dentes. – E agora que você está informado, não volte mais aqui.

Ele continuou sem me encarar, esperando que eu me movesse. Eu conseguia ouvir meus ouvidos zumbirem e minha pele fervia por baixo de minhas vestimentas, eu estava furioso com aquela situação. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar ali, o pensamento de que aquilo pertencia a Chanyeol tornava o lugar um pouco menos atraente, e agora eu definitivamente não voltaria ali.

— Plante-a dentro do lago ou ela não vai sobreviver. – Apontei para a flor sob a bancada.

Dei as costas para ele e caminhei até a outra ponta da estufa, passando por um pequeno espaço para artesanato, do lado oposto da entrada. Os fundos da estufa não tinha parede, o que permitia uma vista bem ampla do lago, mas eu não estava ali por ela. 

Desci da estufa e, sem dificuldades, caminhei sobre as águas do lago, em direção à margem que dava para o fundo do meu quarto.

Não sei quantos livros teria que ler até me acalmar, mas o que tinha no meu quarto não seria o suficiente.


	7. Chanyeol

_ “Os deuses são bem cruéis.” _

A risada que seguiu aquele comentário não parava de se repetir em minha cabeça.

Já fazia alguns minutos desde que vi Baekhyun marchando sobre as águas, antes de entrar no que eu julgava ser seu quarto.

Eu realmente não esperava que algum dia o veria dentro de minha estufa, eu estava mais surpreso do que irritado quando o vi focado em ler as plaquinhas das flores. Sua leitura era silenciosa, mas de vez em quando ele soltava um comentário em voz alta, sem perceber. Às vezes, uma risadinha escapava, um som que apenas aumentava os calafrios que eu sentia.

Não me pergunte quanto tempo eu fiquei ali o encarando, eu não saberia responder.

No fundo, eu fiquei irritado por ele estar ali. A minha estufa era o meu espaço particular, não gostava que ninguém entrasse ali sem meu conhecimento ou que até entrasse para me incomodar, e nisso me refiro a Luhan. Deixei aquela irritação bem explícita quando o mandei embora.

Ainda assim, o meu lado doente insistia em tentar me convencer que Baekhyun pertencia aquele lugar, que ele merecia estar entre as flores e, principalmente, que ele ficava mais belo do que o normal quando estava entre elas.

Eu havia me consultado com Yixing no dia anterior e ele insistiu que eu estava completamente saudável. O curandeiro explicou que efeitos pós Linyu Sagru eram um mistério até mesmo para ele, já que era uma cerimônia que mexia diretamente nas almas dos envolvidos, e nem sempre uma alma podia ser diagnosticada. Porém, eu continuava convencido de que estava doente, aqueles pensamentos não eram normais, muito menos os calafrios.

Apoiei minhas mãos na bancada de flores e suspirei.

_ E agora sua risada não sairia de minha cabeça tão cedo. _

Estava prestes a me afastar e ir fazer o que planejava fazer desde que cheguei aqui, um vaso maior para a Jade de Soohae, quando meu olhar se focou nela. A dita cuja estava no mesmo lugar no qual eu havia a deixado, continuava murcha e seu brilho parecia mais fraco a cada dia que passava.

_ Plante-a dentro do lago ou ela não vai sobreviver. _

Foi o que Baekhyun disse.

Por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar em suas palavras, ele conhecia aquela flor e sua sugestão era provavelmente a única coisa que realmente salvaria ela. Contudo, era impossível para mim plantá-la em tal lugar, não poderia nem pedir para Luhan já que ele não sabe nadar e morre de medo de água.

E as chances de eu pedir ajuda para Baekhyun eram praticamente nulas.

Eu teria que descobrir outra maneira de mantê-la viva. Se é que tal maneira realmente existisse.

Me afastei da bancada, me virando para ir em direção a minha pequena área de trabalho.

— Syn Chanyeol. – A voz de Eunji soou atrás de mim, ao me virar vejo a serva parada nos degraus da estufa, sua cabeça baixa como sempre. – Sua presença é requisitada na sala do trono.

— Quais as circunstâncias? – Questionei. 

— A Mor requisitou sua presença. – Foi sua resposta vaga. Eu literalmente havia acabado de sair de uma conversa com a minha mãe, o que será que ela queria agora?

Não a respondi e sai da estufa, passando por Eunji, que veio logo atrás de mim.

Eu não consegui não me estressar com aquele pedido, já estava adiando a montagem do vaso daquela flor a dois dias, não havia momento pior para ter me chamado. Se havia algo importante para me dizer, por que não me disse quando eu ainda estava lá? Por que esperar eu sair?

A Mor é uma ótima pessoa, uma líder misericordiosa e uma mãe amável, mas muitas vezes eu não entendia a razão por trás de algumas coisas que ela fazia.

Devido aos meus passos apressados, não demoramos a chegar até a sala do trono. Esperei Eunji anunciar a minha chegada antes de entrar, estava pronto para começar a reclamar quando as palavras entalam na minha garganta.

Eu não estava preparado para o que me esperava dentro do salão.

Em pé, à frente do trono de minha mãe, estava os Shinkais, a família de Baekhyun. Todos se viraram para mim quando entrei e seus olhares frios causaram arrepios em minha espinha. Não eram os mesmos arrepios que Baekhyun me causava, eram muito, mas muito mais desagradáveis.

— Fico feliz que tenha decidido se juntar a nós, Syn Chanyeol. – Um dos Shinkais disse, eu o reconhecia e apesar de não ter comparecido à cerimônia de casamento, eu já o havia visto aqui pelo palácio. Devia ser o diplomata deles, lembro de ter ouvido Yifan se referir a ele como Junmyeon.

Apenas fiz uma reverência respeitosa para eles e me aproximei quando vi que minha mãe fazia gestos para mim. Parei um pouco afastado deles, mas também de frente para minha mãe. Logo notei que não era o único ali, Yixing e Jongin estavam mais afastados, meu pai havia saído para se encontrar com o rei de Kongqi e Sora estava ocupada com Luhan. Era apenas nós ali e os Shinkais.

— Chanyeol, querido, se importaria de levar Anak Baekhyun e sua família para um passeio pelo Palácio? – Minha mãe sorriu para mim, apesar de sua expressão serena, sua postura mostrava o seu desconforto. – Eu e o Keyser temos assuntos importantes para discutir.

— Claro, Mor. – Respondi prontamente, e só então notei que Baekhyun também estava ali. Ele estava parado ao lado do General Shinkai, que julgava ser um de seus irmãos, se me lembrava bem de sua apresentação durante a cerimônia.

Apesar de estar usando exatamente as mesmas roupas e o mesmo penteado quando nos encontramos na estufa, apenas alguns minutos atrás, ele parecia estar muito diferente. Como se sua presença estivesse apagada, quase invisível, por algum motivo, até seu cabelo parecia estar desbotado e seu olhar estava perdido em algum lugar no fundo do salão. Era como se o Baekhyun que eu vira a alguns minutos e esse a apenas alguns metros de mim fossem duas pessoas totalmente diferentes.

Vê-lo junto a sua família me causava uma sensação estranha, ele era tão diferente de todos os outros Shinkais e eu só notara isso agora. Não só pelo seu cabelo rosado entre os cabelos escuros dos outros membros de sua família, mas seus olhos escuros se diferenciavam muito dos tons azuis pertencentes aos outros. Baekhyun parecia ainda mais deslocado quando estava com sua família.

— Por favor, me acompanhem. – Pedi educadamente, enquanto me virava para ir até a porta. De soslaio, vi que a mulher, o general e um rapaz de cabelos brancos gélidos me seguiram. Baekhyun vinha logo atrás deles.

Assim que chegamos do lado de fora, a mulher foi rápida a começar a fala.

— Onde estão os modos que eu te ensinei, Anak Baekhyun? – Seu tom, apesar de baixo, era ríspido e afiado. Baekhyun, que estava atrás de todos, foi rápido a se pôr ao lado dela.

— Syn Chanyeol, apresento-lhe minha mãe, Kwin Soonbae. – Baekhyun se curvou para mim. – Minha mãe, esse é o meu marido, Syn Park Chanyeol.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Kwin. – Me curvei para ela e a mesma manteve sua cabeça erguida.

— E esse é um de meus irmãos mais velhos, o General Kyungsoo. – Baekhyun gestionou para o membro da família que eu reconhecia. Não era fácil esquecer um olhar tão intimidador.

Não entendia porque Baekhyun estava sendo obrigado a refazer essas introduções, eu já havia me apresentado a todos eles antes da cerimônia. E apesar de me curvar respeitosamente para eles, nenhum deles retribuiu, o que já era esperado do complexo de superioridade característico dos Shinkais. No entanto, eu ainda tinha que conhecer aquele lado da personalidade de Baekhyun.

— Me chamo Kim Minseok, sou do Clã Kori e primo de Baekhyun. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Syn Chanyeol. – O de cabelos branco gélido finalmente se pronunciou, eu me curvei em resposta.

— Há algum lugar específico que vocês gostariam de conhecer? – Perguntei educadamente.

A Kwin fez um gesto com a mão e Baekhyun, que ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, se afastou, voltando a ficar atrás deles, ao lado de seu primo.

— Um passeio ao redor do palácio já é o suficiente, Syn Chanyeol. Há muitas coisas novas para vermos. – Ela respondeu, seu tom era semelhante ao usado com um servo e aquilo me ofendeu. Contudo, preferi ficar em silêncio.

Fiz o que foi pedido, e caminhei com eles pelo palácio, apenas falando o necessário quando precisava apresentar algum local. Os Shinkais não falavam muito, e pareciam preferir observar tudo em silêncio, o que de certa maneira era melhor do que se ficassem falando o tempo todo. Entretanto, o silêncio deles devia ser o mais desconfortável que existia.

Baekhyun ainda me preocupava. De todas as vezes que o vi desde que nos casamos, jamais o vi daquela maneira, ele estava tão para baixo que eu mal conseguia sentir sua presença. Os calafrios eram quase inexistentes. Eu já ouvi falar que os Shinkais tinham o costume de serem muito rígidos com suas regras e normas, mas aquilo era totalmente diferente. Era como se a presença de sua família houvesse sugado todo o resquício de vida de dentro dele.

— Diga-me, Syn Chanyeol. – A Kwin interrompeu meus pensamentos enquanto caminhávamos pelo jardim. – O Anak Baekhyun está sendo um bom marido para você?

Sua pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Eu não tinha uma resposta para aquela pergunta, então decidi inventar alguma coisa.

— Dentro do possível. – Aquilo não soava muito confiante, eu admito. – Apesar de termos nossas diferenças, conseguimos nos entender o suficiente para mantermos um convívio pacífico.

— Isso é algo bom de se ouvir, mas não foi bem essa a minha pergunta. – Ela suspirou. – Perguntei se Baekhyun é um marido bom o suficiente para te satisfazer, Syn Chanyeol.

Eu quase me engasguei ao ouvir aquilo.

_ Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela? _

Então eu senti, um calafrio horrível começou a se espalhar pelas minhas costas, me fazendo suar frio por baixo de minhas roupas. Olhei por cima de meu ombros, para Baekhyun que andava alguns metros atrás de mim. Ele continuava a caminhar de cabeça baixa, mas era perceptível o quão tenso ele estava. O comportamento de seu primo também me chamou atenção, ele caminhava ao lado de Baekhyun e seu olhar estava focado nele enquanto ele esfregava seu braço esquerdo, como se estivesse com frio ou com coceira. E por coincidência, era o braço que estava mais próximo de Baekhyun.

— Eu prefiro manter minha vida particular privada, se não se importa. – Não escondi meu tom irritado e ela pareceu notar. – Anak Baekhyun é um bom marido, Kwin Soonbae, e isso é tudo o que precisa saber.

Ela suspirou alto.

— Isso já é resposta o suficiente. – Seu tom era seco. – Nunca pensei que ele fosse ser inútil em absolutamente tudo, mas parece que estou enganada.

Aquela ofensa foi desnecessária.

Eu pessoalmente não me importava com a honra de Baekhyun, mas aquilo era exagero. Não entendia o motivo para tantas ofensas contra uma pessoa que não havia feito nada para merecê-las. Ainda por cima vindas da pessoa que trouxe a esse mundo. Eu não conseguia imaginar minha mãe usando esse tipo de linguajar comigo ou com a Sora.

Olhei de soslaio para o General, que supostamente era um dos irmãos mais velhos de Baekhyun, mas o mesmo parecia estar ocupado olhando seus arredores, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Suponho que aquele tipo de comportamento vindo da Kwin fosse algo normal no convívio deles. Não me surpreende que Baekhyun esteja tão para baixo apenas com a presença deles. 

Aquela relação não era saudável.

O nosso passeio continuou sem muito mais interrupções, até o sol começar a se pôr. Foi quando Eunji veio ao nosso encontro para avisar que a Mor e o Keyser nos esperavam nos portões. Já estava na hora deles irem embora.

Nos portões havia uma carruagem real os aguardando. Fomos recebidos pelos dois líderes, que surpreendentemente pareciam estar de bom humor, mesmo após ficarem horas discutindo um assunto que eu ainda não tinha conhecimento.

— Agradeço a sua gentileza, Syn Chanyeol. – O Keyser se aproximou de mim, e apesar de não sorrir, sua expressão era serena. – Por favor, continue cuidando de meu filho. Seu bem estar é prioridade para mim.

— Não se preocupe, Keyser, ele está em boas mãos. – Respondi no mesmo tom.

_ Ew, que tipo de resposta foi essa? _

Primeiro, os Shinkais se despediram de mim e de minha mãe, antes de irem até Baekhyun. Apesar de querer lhes dar privacidade, ainda queria ouvir que tipo de coisas eles diriam a ele.

O primeiro a se aproximar foi o general, seu irmão.

— Você parece estar se adaptando melhor do que eu pensava, Baekhyun. – Pude ouvi-lo falar, apesar de suas palavras não serem tão carinhosas assim, não havia um resquício de sentimento em seu tom. – Continue assim, mas não se deixe ser dominado por eles, me ouviu? – Após receber um aceno positivo de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo se afastou dando um leve toque no ombro dele.

O próximo foi o Diplomata.

— Fico feliz de ver que está bem, maninho. – Então ele era mais um dos irmãos. Suas palavras eram mais gentis que as do general, mas seu tom também não havia muita emoção, como se ele estivesse apenas sendo educado. – Fique saudável e, por favor, não cause nenhum problema aos Kihakunas. – Por algum motivo, sua última fala quase soou como uma ameaça.

Logo em seguida veio a mãe dele.

— Eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa, Baekhyun, e ainda assim você conseguiu me decepcionar. – Eu conseguia notar o olhar afiado que ela lançava para ele.

Ele pareceu dizer alguma coisa, mas sua resposta não pareceu agradá-la. Sua expressão foi de impassível a furiosa muito rápido. Ela agarrou o queixo de Baekhyun e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

— Eu não quero mais ouvir desculpas, Baekhyun. – Seu tom era baixo, mas era possível sentir todo o ódio que suas palavras carregavam. – Você quase me faz me arrepender de ter te escolhido para esse papel. Se esforce mais, porque se dá próxima vez que eu encontrá-lo e você estiver tão patético quanto está agora, eu não sei o que vou fazer com essa sua existência insignificante. – Ela apertava o rosto dele com força e por um segundo achei que fosse agredi-lo.

Felizmente, não precisei intervir pois o próximo a se aproximar fora o Keyser, e ele ele delicadamente afastou sua esposa de Baekhyun, que parecia tão travado quanto um pedaço de madeira.

O Keyser apoiou sua mão sobre o ombro de Baekhyun.

— Por que você não está se consultando com o curandeiro deles como lhe instrui? – Foi a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca, me surpreendendo, não pelo assunto em si, mas pelo tom frio que fora usado por ele. – Sua saúde deveria ser sua prioridade, principalmente estando tão longe de casa. – Aquilo quase soava como um sermão. – Instrui o curandeiro dos Kihakunas que te examinasse pelo menos uma vez por semana. Ele me enviara cartas com o resultado de cada um dessas consultas. Peço para que se cuide melhor, Baekhyun. Você não está mais sob os meus cuidados, mas não deixarei que seja descuidado consigo mesmo.

— Sinto muito por preocupá-lo, meu pai. – Dessa vez eu pude ouvir a voz de Baekhyun. Como sempre, sua voz soava sem emoção alguma, como se aquela resposta fosse automática.

— Fique bem, meu filho. E venha nos visitar em breve, sentimos sua falta no palácio. – O Keyser deu um leve aperto em seu ombro antes de se afastar, entrando na carruagem junto de seus filhos e esposa.

A carruagem então partiu, deixando apenas o primo de Baekhyun, que iria embora sozinho, para ser o último a se despedir.

— A partir de hoje, eu não sou mais um membro do Palácio dos Shinkais. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou, e diferente de qualquer outro membro da família, o primo Minseok expressava muitos sentimentos, tantos em suas palavras quanto em sua expressão. – Irei voltar para o Palácio de Kori, e talvez essa seja a última vez que nos veremos por um bom tempo.

Decidi me afastar, aquela conversa parecia ser muito mais particular e eu não queria ficar bisbilhotando. Apenas os observei enquanto conversavam, quer dizer, enquanto Minseok fazia seu monólogo para Baekhyun.

E após alguns segundos, fui surpreendido quando Baekhyun abraçou seu primo, era um abraço forte e carregado de sentimento. Eu não sabia até que nível era a intimidade dos dois, mas haviam diversos sentimentos envolvidos, isso era perceptível. Apenas por observar a maneira como o ombro deles tremiam, parecia que os dois queriam começar a chorar, mas estavam se segurando. 

Talvez fossem muito orgulhosos para chorar na frente de outras pessoas.

O abraço durou alguns minutos antes deles se afastarem. Sem dizerem mais nada, Minseok subiu em um cavalo, e acompanhado de alguns guardas do rei, foi embora, dando apenas um último aceno para Baekhyun antes de desaparecer estrada abaixo.

— Acompanhe seu marido de volta para o quarto dele. – Minha mãe sussurrou para mim antes de se afastar, caminhando de volta para sala do trono.

Por mais que eu quisesse ser contra aquela ideia, ainda assim, não queria deixar ele sozinho ali. Devia haver uma carga emocional muito forte sobre ele agora, e ficar desacompanhado em um momento como aquele não parecia ser a melhor ideia.

Me aproximei dele.

— Vem, vou te acompanhar até seu quarto. – Baekhyun apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele estava de costas para mim então não podia ver que tipo de expressão ele carregava.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas não será preciso. – Sua voz saiu mais baixa que o normal, mas seu tom continuava sem emoção alguma.

Ele se virou, e ainda sem levantar a cabeça, passou por mim, caminhando para dentro do palácio.

Olhei para o céu, que já estava começando a ficar em um tom escuro de roxo e decidi que já não tinha mais tempo para trabalhar naquele vaso, teria que adiar para amanhã mais uma vez.

E então fui atrás de Baekhyun.

O segui até seu quarto, e apesar de ter negado minha oferta de companhia, em nenhum momento ele me pediu para ir embora ou para parar de segui-lo. Ele permanecia em silêncio em sua caminhada, e eu fazia o mesmo enquanto ia atrás dele.

Estava ponderando sobre um assunto e não sabia se deveria seguir em frente com aqueles pensamentos.

Logo estávamos à frente de seu quarto, e ele estava prestes a abrir a porta quando deixei o meu lado doente começar a falar.

— Anak Baekhyun. – Ele parou ao ouvir seu nome. – Se ainda quiser, pode visitar minha estufa quando tiver vontade. – Isso fez com que ele virasse para me encarar.

Apesar de sua expressão ser confusa, suas feições eram de alguém que não dormia a dias. Aquele encontro com sua família havia mesmo o exaurido. Porém, seus olhos brilhavam, era um brilho mais fraco do que eu tinha visto antes na cidade, mas ainda estava lá.

— Desde que esteja acompanhado de Luhan. – Adicionei e quase pude notar um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios. Ou estava alucinando. – Ainda não confio totalmente em você para te deixar sozinho com as minhas flores.

Ele suspirou e me deu as costas, dessa vez, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

— Tenha uma boa noite, Syn Chanyeol. – Sua fala carregada de emoções foi seguida do som da porta se fechando.

O silêncio que ele deixou para trás era ensurdecedor.

Mas não tanto quanto o som das batidas do meu coração.

_ Yixing é um curandeiro de araque. _


	8. Baekhyun

_ Menos irritante do que eu imaginava. _

Chanyeol havia me dito aquilo.

Bom, ele não me disse diretamente, mas acredito que ele estava se referindo a mim.

Desde que minha família veio nos visitar, há uma semana atrás, eu e Chanyeol começamos a passar nossas duas horas obrigatórias do dia em sua estufa. Aquele era o único outro momento em que eu podia entrar lá, sem contar com a presença de Luhan.

Chanyeol estava agindo estranho desde então.

As duas horas que passavamos juntos, agora, não eram mais tão silenciosas, ele sempre achava algo sobre o que falar. Às vezes me perguntava a respeito do livro que eu estava lendo, ou então, a respeito das plantas de sua estufa. Nossas conversas não eram longas, não costumavam durar mais que alguns segundos, mas isso já era muito mais do que antes. Antes, não só evitávamos falar um com o outro, como também evitavamos ficar muito perto um do outro, agora, Chanyeol fazia questão de se aproximar sempre que eu tivesse qualquer dúvida a respeito das plantas de sua estufa ou quando ele queria me mostrar alguma coisa.

Não éramos amigos, nem éramos muito próximos, mas aquelas pequenas ações de Chanyeol não passaram despercebidas por mim. Alguma coisa havia mudado, mas eu não fazia ideia do que poderia ter sido.

E agora aquelas palavras, que Chanyeol havia murmurado essa manhã para si mesmo, depois de eu terminar minha fala a respeito do livro que eu havia terminado no dia anterior, não paravam de se repetir na minha cabeça.

Senti algo pequeno bater em meu rosto, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

Era uma pequena folha trazida pelo vento.

Joguei-a no chão e voltei a encarar a estufa a alguns metros além da margem do lago. O almoço havia acabado de terminar, e depois de pegar o último livro que eu ainda não havia lido da seção histórica da biblioteca, vim até a estufa com a intenção de passar o resto de minha tarde lendo lá dentro. Contudo, me faltava algo.

A presença de Luhan.

O mesmo vinha estando muito ocupado nessa última semana devido a organização de seu casamento, eu havia visto várias vezes durante a semana e sempre passavamos nosso tempo juntos na estufa, Chanyeol estando lá ou não, e mesmo que ele não conseguisse ficar mais de duas horas comigo, era o suficiente para termos uma conversa prazerosa.

O Xingzhí se sentia culpado por não poder passar tanto tempo comigo, quando alguns dias atrás era ele quem me incomodava a respeito disso. Como pedido de desculpas, durante o café da manhã de ontem, ele me entregou um vasinho com uma bela flor dentro. Luhan disse que o nome da flor era Campânula, eu já havia visto algumas dessas na estufa de Chanyeol, mas a que Luhan me entregou tinha as flores em um diferente tom de verde. Sua cor era muito semelhante ao tom de verde do cabelo de Luhan.

Ele me disse que sempre que ele não pudesse me ver ou que eu me sentisse sozinho eu poderia conversar com a flor, flores eram ótimas ouvintes.

Hoje eu não poderia me encontrar com Luhan, ele estaria ocupado pelo resto da tarde, o que significava que eu não poderia entrar na estufa e assim não teria muito o que fazer pelo resto do dia. O livro que eu peguei era muito fino, tinha certeza que o terminaria em apenas algumas horas e isso me deixaria sem muito o que fazer até o final da tarde.

Me sentindo derrotado, dei meia volta e decidi ficar dentro do meu quarto. Talvez a Campânula pudesse me fazer companhia. Ela me foi uma ótima ouvinte no dia anterior, quando, mais uma vez, fui dormir chorando por conta de Minseok. Contudo, eu não queria pensar em Minseok hoje, tinha certeza que voltaria a chorar se o fizesse.

Desde a visita de minha família, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse eles e Minseok. Não havia muito o que eu podia fazer para me manter distraído daqueles pensamentos, e por conta disso, comecei a acordar no meio da noite com a voz de minha mãe ecoando em minha mente.

O trajeto de volta para o meu quarto foi rápido, apenas alguns servos me cumprimentaram e não vi ninguém conhecido ao longo do caminho.

Abri a porta do meu quarto assim que cheguei e pude sentir o ar escapar meus pulmões no mesmo momento.

Eu havia deixado a Campânula no centro da minha chabudai e antes de sair para o café da manhã deixei as portas do fundo abertas para que a luz do sol pudesse entrar, seguindo as instruções de Luhan. Ele me disse que Campânulas eram muito fáceis de cuidar, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era regá-la uma vez por dia e manter seu acesso à luz do sol. 

Eu segui suas instruções à risca, reguei ela na manhã anterior e de novo hoje, antes de sair para o café da manhã. Sua posição não ficava diretamente abaixo do sol, mas a luz a atingia em vários momentos do dia.

Então por que…

_ Por que ela estava morta? _

Eu fiz tudo direitinho, então por que ela estava assim?

Sua folhas e flores, que até hoje cedo esbanjavam um lindo tom de verde, agora estavam marrom e formavam um tapete ao redor de seu vaso. Não restara nada além de seus galhos secos que, agora, não tinham mais nada para sustentar.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, senti meus joelhos cederem, me fazendo cair sobre eles no tatame.

_ Por que? _

A flor que Luhan me deu de presente, a qual prometi que cuidaria com toda a minha atenção, estava morta depois de um único dia. O que eu fiz de errado?

_ Por que? _

Será que havia dado a quantidade errada? Talvez a tivesse regado no horário errado. Por que ela morreu tão rápido?

_ Por que?! _

Por que é que nada dava certo para mim? O que fiz para merecer tantas punições? Por que os deuses me odiavam tanto? A vida era minha, mas ainda assim nada funcionava a meu favor. Nada de bom podia acontecer comigo se não fosse seguido de algo ruim. 

Fosse uma chance para ser livre, a descoberta de um local novo ou um presente de um amigo, nada durava muito para mim.

— POR QUE?!  – Um grito gutural deixou a minha garganta.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas molharem o meu rosto e já não conseguia enxergar mais nada além de borrões. Apoiei minha testa no chão e circulei meus braços ao redor de minha cabeça, me permitindo chorar. 

Eu não queria ver mais nada, eu só queria sumir nem que fosse por apenas um segundo, eu queria desaparecer e quem sabe assim, toda aquela dor também não desapareceria comigo.

Meu peito estava apertado e respirar era difícil, porém soluçar era tão fácil. Eu sentia como se fosse vomitar, mesmo não sentindo náusea alguma.

Eu só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse.

_ Eu só queria deixar de existir. _

  
  


Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, no chão do meu quarto chorando, mas quando voltei a recobrar consciência dos meus arredores, notei que o quarto já estava escuro e alguém batia na minha porta.

Eu estava deitado no chão, meu rosto estava molhado e doía assim como meu peito, minha cabeça latejava e podia sentir minha garganta arranhar toda vez que inspirava. Não sei se cheguei a responder as batidas, mas logo a porta de correr se abriu, revelando a serva Jinjoo com uma expressão não muito boa.

Ela pareceu estar um pouco tonta enquanto entrava no quarto e assim que me viu, foi rápida em se ajoelhar ao meu lado, mas não chegou muito perto ou me tocou.

— Anak Baekhyun, aconteceu alguma coisa?  – Seu tom era carregado de preocupação, mas ela conseguia se manter calma.  – Precisa que eu chame o curandeiro Zhang?

Apenas mexi minha cabeça negativamente.

— Do que você precisa, Jinjoo?  – Perguntei sentindo minha garganta arder, minha voz soava muito mais rouca do que eu imaginava.

— O jantar já será servido, Anak.  – Ela me informou, sua expressão não era a das melhores, como se algo a incomodasse.

— Eu não me juntarei a eles hoje.  – Suspirei, podendo notar um pouco de surpresa em seu olhar.  – Apenas me traga um prato para que eu possa comer mais tarde. Pode deixá-lo do lado de fora.

Jinjoo parecia estar relutante em obedecer, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Ela se levantou, mais uma vez quase caindo, e antes de totalmente sair do quarto, ela se virou para mim.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, não hesite em me chamar.  – Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de fechar a porta, novamente me deixando no escuro.

Eu suspirei, voltando a encarar a escuridão de meu quarto, eu ainda podia sentir um bolo em minha garganta, como se ainda pudesse chorar mais, mas não havia mais lágrimas. Eu sentia a exaustão tomar conta de cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Um vento frio entrou pela porta dos fundos que continuava aberta e isso me motivou a querer levantar. Reuni as forças que ainda me restavam e me levantei, com passos tremulos, caminhei até as portas as fechei. Eu estava cansado, mas não queria ir dormir, meu estômago queimava de fome, então me sentei ali mesmo, de frente para a porta de saída e resolvi esperar por Jinjoo. Por consequência, também estava de frente para a planta morta no meio da mesinha e precisava desviar o meu olhar toda vez que sem querer olhava para ela, pois apenas um olhar de relance fazia meus olhos arderem.

Estava tão concentrado em tentar pensar em nada que não vi o tempo passar, parecia que apenas alguns segundos haviam passado desde que Jinjoo saiu, e logo voltei a ouvir batidas na porta.

— Pedi para deixar do lado de fora, Jinjoo.  – Minha resposta saiu mais fraca do que era a minha intenção, mas talvez tenha sido alto o suficiente para ela me ouvir. 

Houve um silêncio do outro, mas ao invés dele permanecer como eu esperava, a porta foi aberta, revelando a silhueta alta de Chanyeol.

Não entendi porque ele estava aqui.

— O que faz aqui, Syn Chanyeol?  – O indaguei, e então notei que ele carregava uma bandeja com um prato em cima.

— Jinjoo nos informou que você não se juntaria a nós para o jantar e a Mor pediu para eu ver se está tudo bem.  – Seu tom era neutro, por algum motivo, ser encarregado daquela tarefa parecia não o incomodar.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, ouvi seus passos se aproximando e então o barulho da bandeja sendo colocada sobre o chabudai ecoou pelo quarto. Chanyeol acendeu a lanterna que ficava pendurada no centro do quarto, por conta de sua altura, alcançá-la não era problema.

— Eu estou bem, diga a Mor que não precisa se preocupar.  – Respondi enquanto encarava o prato de comida. 

Pelo formato do prato deveria ser algum tipo de caldo, o seu cheiro era delicioso apesar de não conseguir identificar o que era. Sentindo o meu estômago roncar com a fome, engatinhei até chegar a mesinha, ignorando que Chanyeol me observava.

— Você não parece estar muito bem.  – Ele comentou enquanto se ajoelhava do outro lado do chabudai, de frente para mim.

Optei por não respondê-lo, segurando a colher funda que estava do lado do prato, observei os diversos ingredientes boiarem no caldo. Haviam diversos legumes e algum tipo de carne. Contudo, antes que pudesse dar a primeira colherada, meu olhar automaticamente foi para os restos da Campânula, que agora estava mais próxima do que nunca.

— Por favor, será que você poderia se livrar disso para mim?  – Pedi a Chanyeol voltando a encarar o meu prato de sopa.

— O que é isso?  – Foi sua pergunta curiosa, não estava olhando para ele então não sabia dizer que tipo de expressão ele tinha.

Comi uma colher da sopa e o sabor daquele caldo era indescritivelmente saboroso.

— Uma Campânula.  – Ouvi o outro murmurar, podia ver sua mão mexendo nas folhas secas caídas sobre a mesa.

Tentei me focar no caldo, podia sentir o gosto dos temperos, que apesar de não serem tão fortes quanto os de Madzi, davam um toque delicado ao sabor. Pude identificar também a cenoura, a batata, abobrinha e um pedaço suculento de carne que eu ainda não sabia o que era.

— Campânulas não morrem facilmente, isso é estranho.  – Seu comentário fez os meus olhos voltarem a arder.  – O que aconteceu com ela?  – Foi a próxima pergunta dele e dessa vez, conseguia sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

Eu terminei de engolir a comida e abaixei a minha colher, ainda evitando olhar para cima.

— Eu não sei.  – Minha voz saiu fraca e um pouco trêmula. Chanyeol fez um som de entendimento e voltou a ficar quieto.

— É por isso que está chorando?  – Sua pergunta foi feita no mesmo instante em que eu senti uma lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.  – O que aconteceu, Baekhyun?

Eu queria ter focado no quão melodiosa a voz dele soou, algo que eu nunca ouvi vindo dele, ou então no fato dele ter dito o meu nome sem a nomenclatura. Queria ter focado no quão estranho ele estava sendo, o quão estranha toda aquela situação era. Porém, sua pergunta quebrou algo dentro de mim.

E mais uma vez eu estava chorando.

— Luhan a me deu de presente.  – Eu suspirei, tentando não começar a soluçar.  – Eu segui todas as instruções que ele me deu, prometi que cuidaria bem dela, mas quando voltei para o quarto, ela estava assim. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.  – Com a manga de minha vestimenta tentei, inutilmente, secar o meu rosto.

— Você deu alguma coisa que não devia?  – O tom de Chanyeol era cauteloso, mas só me fazia querer chorar mais ainda.

— Não, não dei nada além de água.  – Eu balancei a cabeça.  – Luhan me disse que regá-la uma vez por dia já era o suficiente, e foi isso que eu fiz. Reguei-a ontem e hoje de manhã. Só.

— Realmente, isso é estranho.  – Seu comentário não passou de um murmúrio.

— Eu nunca tive muita sorte com as plantas.  – Eu ofeguei, conseguia sentir os soluços chegando.  – Sempre que eu decido cuidar de uma delas, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas acabam morrendo, não importa o que eu faça. Sempre pensei que estivesse fazendo algo de errado, então desisti. Não queria mais matá-las. Luhan entende do assunto, achei que se eu seguisse suas instruções à risca, conseguiria mantê-la viva por mais tempo, mas não adiantou de nada.

Inevitavelmente, comecei a soluçar.

— Realmente é uma tragédia.  – O tom de Chanyeol mudou drasticamente, ele agora soava mais nervoso do que preocupado, o que me fez erguer o olhar. Ele tinha uma clara expressão de desconforto, muito semelhante a de Jinjoo, sem mencionar que seu rosto estava encharcado de suor.

— Você está bem?  – Minha pergunta o pega de surpresa e Chanyeol apenas balança a cabeça.

— Estou sim, não se preocupe.  – Após dizer isso, ele pegou o vaso e rapidamente se levantou, talvez rápido demais, o que causou com que ele ficasse tonto e quase tombasse para o lado.  – Vou me livrar disso aqui para você. Quando terminar de comer, vá dormir, você precisa descansar.  – E sem dizer mais nada, Chanyeol saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com força.

Apesar de ainda sentir as lágrimas rolarem, o soluço havia parado, estava confuso demais sobre o que acabara de acontecer para me concentrar em meu choro. Decidi aproveitar que não soluçava mais para parar de chorar, os restos da planta não estavam mais ali, desde que eu não pensasse a respeito, não havia mais porque continuar chorando.

Voltei a me concentrar no meu caldo, que apesar de não ter mudado em nada, seu gosto parecia ficar mais amargo a cada colherada que eu comia.


	9. Luhan

— Luhan! Volta aqui.  – Eu podia ouvir os passos de Sora atrás de mim.  – Eu estou tentando ter uma conversa séria com você.

— E eu estou tentando evitar ter essa conversa.  – Eu apertei o meu passo, ainda podia sentir meu rosto queimando.

— Por que quer evitar falar sobre a nossa consumação? Há algo de errado?  – Eu senti o calor subir pelo meu pescoço mais uma vez.

— Não é isso, é só que…  – Eu me engasguei com as palavras e me virei para encará-la, apesar de estar com sua postura firme, sua expressão era um pouco triste. Isso me fez suspirar.  – Não há nada errado, mas vamos falar sobre isso depois, tá bom?

Ao invés de me responder, Sora apenas assentiu com um suspiro, sua expressão ainda parecia triste e isso me afetava diretamente. Me aproximei dela, mas ela não levantou seu olhar, então segurei seu rosto com as minhas duas mãos e deixei um beijo em sua testa.

— Boa sorte na sua aula com a Mor.  – Sussurrei contra sua pele e como esperado, senti ela deitar sua cabeça contra a minha mão.

— Não se atrase para o jantar.  – Ela fez um carinho na minha mão antes de se afastar, ela me deu um pequeno aceno ao se virar e voltar para dentro do salão.

Era como se um peso tivesse deixado meus ombros, porém sabia que aquele alívio não duraria muito, cedo ou tarde teríamos que conversar sobre aquilo. Eu não podia fugir para sempre.

Não me leve a mal, não é como se eu não quisesse fazer o… você sabe o que, depois do casamento, mas uma coisa era admitir isso dentro da minha própria cabeça e outra era admitir em voz alta na frente dela. Eu não tinha muito conhecimento sobre o assunto, como um dos cinco filhos do líder do Clã Xingzhí, eu fui criado com modos e tudo que eu sabia era na teoria, jamais tive qualquer tipo de  _ contato _ com aquilo. Eu sentia atração por Sora, tanto sentimental quanto física, mal podia esperar para nos casarmos e estarmos juntos oficialmente. Porém, sentia que não estava pronto para chegarmos a um nível tão íntimo e não sabia como dizer para ela que eu não queria fazer  _ aquilo _ imediatamente após o casamento, como ela queria.

Sora sempre foi muito direta com as coisas que ela queria, o extremo oposto de mim. Vê-la falar sobre a consumação carnal de seu irmão, tão abertamente, durante aquela conversa com a Mor me deixou extremamente chocado. Sora sempre foi mais séria, tinha um pulso firme e não tinha medo de dizer sua opinião, enquanto eu estava mais para uma planta falante com um senso de humor horrível.

Por muitas vezes me pergunto porque ela acabou me escolhendo no final, a maior parte dos outros participantes eram muito melhores e mais  _ másculos _ do que eu, tudo que eu fazia era contar piadas de plantas para ela e falar mais do que eu devia. Eu não tinha nada de especial, não conseguia quebrar um bloco de cimento com as minhas mãos, não sabia recitar poesias, não conseguia dançar sobre um chão de labaredas. O máximo que conseguia era fazer um monte de flores bonitinhas florescerem ao meu redor. Eu não era forte e nem muito inteligente, não me destacava em nada, mas ainda assim, Sora me escolheu como seu noivo.

E por isso, eu tinha medo de decepcioná-la, tinha medo de tomar uma decisão errada ou não conseguir alcançar as expectativas dela. Eu tinha medo que um dia ela fosse desistir de mim.

Por isso, queria adiar aquela conversa, não queria que ela soubesse a minha opinião sobre aquele assunto. Afinal, onde já se viu um homem ter vergonha de se deitar com uma mulher? Meu pai riria da minha cara se me visse agora.

Tentei afastar aqueles pensamentos por hora, havia conseguido um tempo livre e não podia ficar lamentando a minha covardia pelo resto do dia.

Voltando a andar pelas passarelas, decidi que veria Baekhyun, o coitado ainda estava muito triste por conta do que aconteceu com aquela muda. Quando fui vê-lo ontem, ele só faltou cair de joelhos de tanto que se desculpou pelo acontecido, mesmo eu tendo dito que estava tudo bem. Ele passou o resto do dia cabisbaixo e isso me preocupou um pouco, os arrepios eram incessantes.

Tentei pensar em algo que poderíamos fazer para distraí-lo pelo resto do dia. Ele me disse que já terminou de ler todos os livros que o interessava na biblioteca, ele praticamente já tomou todos os tipos de chás disponíveis no palácio e, infelizmente, minhas histórias e piadas não eram o suficiente, como foi provado pela nossa conversa de ontem.

Eu ainda não sabia de todas as coisas sobre Baekhyun além seu interesse por livros e flores. Depois que ele voltou daquele passeio em Nordika, notei que seu quarto agora possuía diversos quadros pendurados pela parede, talvez a arte fosse um de seus interesses.

Poderia pedir para que alguns servos fossem até Nordika buscar algumas telas e tintas para nós, talvez passar a tarde pintando coisas aleatórias consiga distrair seus pensamentos tristes. Eu não sabia desenhar um círculo para salvar a minha vida, mas se aquilo fosse animar Baekhyun-

— Hyung.  – Sou surpreendido pela voz grossa de Chanyeol, e ao me virar, vejo o mais novo se aproximar.

_ Espera… hyung? _

Já fazia algum tempo desde que Chanyeol me chamara de hyung.

_ Alguma coisa está estranha. _

— Do que você me chamou?  – Levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, minha pergunta fez ele fazer uma careta.

— De Hyung, do que mais eu te chamaria?  – Aquela resposta era definitivamente estranha.

— Você vai me pedir alguma coisa, não é?  – Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, sua reação foi instantânea.

— Você deduziu isso só porque eu fui educado?  – Ele tentou fazer sua voz soar desdenhosa, mas eu consegui notar o leve tremor de alguém que foi pego no pulo.

— O que você precisa, Chanyeol? É algo que só eu possa fazer?  – Não pude evitar de começar a provocá-lo.  – É algo que envolva as suas flores?  – Isso apenas o fez rolar os olhos, algo que eu já estava acostumado a ver ele fazendo. - Talvez envolva Sora?  – Nenhuma reação.  – Por acaso sería algo relacionado ao Anak Baekhyun?  – Dessa vez sua sobrancelha deu uma leve tremida e pude notá-lo engolir em seco.

_ Uma reação deveras interessante. _

— Ah, então tem haver com ele.  – Não pude evitar a risadinha que seguiu.  – Por que você quer pedir algo em relação a ele? Achei que queria passar a maior parte do seu tempo longe dele?

— O meu pedido tem haver com isso.  – Ele voltou a ficar sério.  – Preciso que você crie uma estufa para ele, para que ele pare de querer frequentar a minha.

Aquele pedido era estranho, pelo que Baekhyun me contou, ele só ficava lá quando precisava passar as duas horas com Chanyeol ou quando eu ia com ele, o que aconteceu apenas duas vezes naquela semana. Baekhyun não passava tempo o suficiente para incomodar Chanyeol.

_ Realmente, muito interessante. _

— Mas vocês são casados, achei que casais dividiam seus bens.  – Aquilo só aumentou a carranca em seu rosto.

— Aquela estufa é meu espaço particular, o qual não tenho obrigação de dividir com ninguém.  – Ele também cruzou seus braços.

— Ainda assim, esse seu pedido é muito trabalhoso para mim, não acha?  – Eu cutuquei ele mais um pouquinho.

— Achei que vocês fossem amigos?  – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

_ Ouch. _

— Por mais que eu tenha uma enorme consideração por Baekhyun, não posso ignorar o que aconteceu com aquela Campânula.  – Minha fala fez sua postura mudar automaticamente.  – Não acha que o estrago seria maior se eu desse uma estufa para ele?

— É só você ensiná-lo a cuidar das plantas.  – Sua voz perdeu o tom desdenhoso, e ele agora quase parecia estar implorando.

— E por que eu sou encarregado de ensinar isso a ele?  – Inclinei a cabeça para o lado.  – Fazer a estufa já não é trabalho demais?  – E com aquilo eu pude notá-lo hesitando.

— Não há ninguém melhor para ensiná-lo sobre isso, você é um Xingzhí.  – Aquele foi o argumento mais patético que eu já tinha ouvido vindo de Chanyeol.

_ Ah, isso seria divertido. _

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.  – Dei um passo para perto dele, e fiz a expressão mais convencida que eu conseguia.  – Ensine a Baekhyun como cuidar das plantas, me prove que ele consegue cuidar de uma planta sem matá-la e, com todo prazer, farei uma estufa para ele. O que acha?

Assisti todos os músculos do rosto de Chanyeol tensionarem enquanto ele dava um passo para trás, ele tentava disfarçar, mas sua indecisão estava estampada em seu rosto. O Chanyeol de algumas semanas atrás teria dito  _ não _ imediatamente, mas agora ele estava hesitando em me dar uma resposta tão simples.

O que será que mudou de lá para cá?

— Sem mencionar que, isso daria algo para vocês fazerem durante suas duas horas obrigatórias, algo que não seja ficarem se evitando dentro do mesmo cômodo.  – Meu palpite fez com que ele suspirasse.

— É bom que a estufa dele seja bem longe da minha.  – Sua resposta me pegou desprevenido.

— O que? Sério? Você vai ensiná-lo?  – As perguntas saíram uma atrás da outra enquanto eu observava ele passar por mim.

_ Mas o que estava acontecendo? Por acaso ele está doente? _

— Não me faça mudar de ideia.  – Ele disse entredentes.  – Vamos passar a informação para ele. Ele está no Jardim da biblioteca.

Apertei o passo para alcançá-lo.

— Como sabe que ele está lá?  – Minha pergunta foi seguida de silêncio, por estar atrás dele, não conseguia ver que tipo de expressão ele tinha.

Chanyeol demorou uns bons segundos para me responder.

— Eu o vi quando estava te procurando.  –  _ Era uma mentira. _

Chanyeol nunca foi um bom mentiroso, era fácil notar o tremor em sua voz toda vez que ele mentia, mas decidi não insistir no assunto, já o havia provocado demais. E afinal, não tinha do que reclamar, por mais que estava curioso sobre o que fez sua opinião mudar, o assunto não era da minha conta. Aquilo era um sinal de que, no final, aqueles dois poderiam se dar bem.

Para começo de conversa, eu não entendia o porquê deles não se darem bem. Depois que conheci Baekhyun, foi fácil perceber o quanto eles tinham em comum, mas eles sequer tentaram se conhecer. Não sabia se era pelo orgulho deles, falta de interesse ou se era algum tipo de maldição no sangue causado por Soohae e Ryuu, mas, de qualquer forma, tenho certeza que eles conseguiriam se resolver se simplesmente se sentassem e tivessem uma conversa normal como duas pessoas civilizadas.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Sou apenas um terceiro entre os dois, não tenho nada a ver com os conflitos deles. Eu vejo o potencial que eles tem para ser uma boa dupla, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era torcer para que tudo desse certo entre eles.

— Anak Baekhyun.  – Sou desperto pela voz de Chanyeol, só então percebendo que já havíamos chegado no Jardim e Baekhyun estava apenas a alguns passos de nós.

Uma coisa que me admirava nos Kihakunas era seu senso de moda, as roupas longas e optarem por usar uma saia ao invés de calças, tudo feito de tecidos leves e tons claros, combinava muito com toda a ideia dos humanos sobre o quão divinos eles eram. E eu certamente preferia usar aquelas roupas ao invés das peças de couro e tecidos brutos do meu clã, elas eram muito mais confortáveis e eu raramente começava a suar sob elas. 

Pelo o que eu vi durante o casamento de Baekhyun e Chanyeol, as roupas dos Shinkais eram semelhantes, porém havia algumas peças de couro e as cores escuras e o corte justo davam uma certa aura de poder e autoridade a eles. Obviamente, o completo oposto dos Kihakunas.

Quando vi Baekhyun naquelas roupas durante a cerimônia, essas foram as primeiras impressões que eu tive, Baekhyun ficava bem naquelas roupas, honestamente, duvido que exista algo que o faça parecer estranho ou até feio. Porém, admito que ele combinava mais com as roupas dos Kihakunas.

O Shinkai possuía uma beleza exótica, algo que não é comum entre os homens, era uma beleza que normalmente pertenceria a uma ninfa ou até mesmo uma divindade. As vestimentas dos Kihakunas apenas aumentavam essa aura mística que o cercava.

Até mesmo agora, o Shinkai parecia estar fazendo nada, sentado na grama embaixo de uma das sakuras, apenas brincando com seus dedos distraidamente. As pétalas das flores caiam ao seu redor e sobre si, enquanto o vento soprava uma leve brisa. Não havia nada de especial naquela cena, mas ainda assim, eu não conseguia evitar de pensar o quão belo ele era.

Deusa Lu teria inveja de tamanha beleza.

— Anak Baekhyun.  – Chanyeol chamou mais uma vez após não receber uma resposta da primeira vez, e então as íris negras do Shinkai fizeram contato conosco.

— Pois não, Syn Chanyeol?  – Eu achava incrível como ele conseguia transmitir tanta indiferença em sua voz, independente da situação.

— Zun Luhan tem algo para te falar.  – Do nada, sinto a mão de Chanyeol segurar meu braço, me puxando para frente e o mais alto foi rápido em se colocar atrás de mim.

— Ya! Por que está jogando a responsabilidade para mim?  – O repreendi, encarando-o por cima de meu ombro.  – A ideia foi su- Aah!

Soltei um grito ao sentir um beliscão no meu braço onde a mão de Chanyeol ainda estava, mas apenas recebi um olhar muito característico do mais novo.

_ Cala a boca. _

— Você não vale o peido de uma jumenta, Chanyeol.  – Murmurei, lê-se rosnei, para ele, porém meu comentário foi facilmente ignorado pelo mais alto, que continuou encarando Baekhyun.  – Enfim, como o Syn Chanyeol dizia, tenho algo para te falar, Baekhyun.  – Voltei a olhar para o Anak e o mesmo tinha uma expressão muito semelhante a medo em seu rosto.

— Prossiga, por favor.  – Baekhyun se recobrou, juntando suas mãos sobre seu colo, sua expressão voltou a ficar séria.

— Eu estava pensando, sabe, sozinho.  – Olhei brevemente para Chanyeol, antes de prosseguir.  – Que você anda muito para baixo desde ontem, mesmo eu já tendo lhe dito que não precisa ficar se martirizando pelo que aconteceu.  – Eu pude notar um flash de tristeza passar por seu olhar.  – E então decidi te dar uma estufa de presente, o que acha?  – A surpresa era visível em seu rosto.

— Mas eu…  – Ele não terminou sua frase.

— Não tem confiança para cuidar de uma planta de novo?  – Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, ele assentiu levemente.  – Não se preocupe, para a sua sorte, Syn Chanyeol  _ se ofereceu _ para te ensinar.  – Eu conseguia sentir o olhar de Chanyeol queimar as minhas costas. Os olhos de Baekhyun alternaram entre mim e o mais alto.  – Chanyeol vai te ensinar tudo que ele sabe sobre cuidar de plantas, você vai me provar tudo o que aprendeu e então eu lhe farei uma estufa. A ideia lhe agrada?

Baekhyun parecia que queria dizer algo, mas hesitava, tinha certeza que Chanyeol esperava ouvir um não dele, assim como eu. Após alguns segundos e de soltar um longo suspiro, ele finalmente abriu a boca.

— Tudo bem, quando começamos?  – Baekhyun estava mais uma vez sério e eu não consegui segurar o sorriso que nasceu em meus lábios. Pude ouvir um suspiro de alívio deixar os lábios de Chanyeol atrás de mim.

— Começamos amanhã, depois do café da manhã.  – A resposta de Chanyeol foi seguida de passos na grama, olhando para trás, notei que Chanyeol se afastava.

— Nem para se despedir.  – Disse alto e fui prontamente ignorado pelo mais novo.

Voltei a encarar Baekhyun, que parecia ter o olhar perdido nas costas de Chanyeol e resolvi me aproximar, prontamente me jogando na grama e deitando minha cabeça sobre suas pernas.

Aquilo voltou sua atenção para mim.

— Hoje você terá a honra de desfrutar da minha presença pelo resto do dia, você se sente honrado?  – Ele me encarou, minha fala acabou por arrancar um pequeno sorriso.

_ Por Lu, ele não ficava feio em nenhum ângulo. _

— O que faremos hoje?  – Ele perguntou enquanto tirava uma folha que havia caído no meu rosto.

— Isso não responde a minha pergunta.  – Fiz uma careta, mas assim como Chanyeol, Baekhyun também tinha o incrível dom de conseguir me ignorar, e é por isso que eu preferia a Sora.  – Ah, ainda estou pensando a respeito. O que você acha de pintar quadros?

Um brilho surgiu em seu olhar quando terminei a minha frase e soube que tinha feito a escolha perfeita.


	10. Baekhyun

Música foi a primeira coisa que eu ouvi quando entrei na estufa de Chanyeol aquela manhã.

Para mim não era surpresa, por algum motivo, o mais alto não sabia apreciar o silêncio e mais vezes do que eu gostaria tinha música tocando dentro de sua estufa. Apesar de não ser a minha coisa predileta no mundo, eu conseguia apreciar uma boa música, mas sempre iria preferir o silêncio. A situação com Chanyeol não seria tão ruim se ele não passasse aquelas duas horas ouvindo as mesmas 5 músicas.

_Sempre que fecho os meus olhos_ _  
_ _Eu navego em um mar de memórias_ _  
_ _Depois de um longo sonho_ _  
_ _Eu sempre procurei por você_

E aquela era a que eu menos gostava.

— Pode se sentar ali. – Chanyeol parecia estar podando uma de suas plantas, suas costas estava virada para mim e tudo que ele fez foi apontar para a minha direita.

Olhando para a direção apontada, notei um banquinho ao lado de uma pequena mesa, que parecia ter sido limpa recentemente, e em cima da mesma havia um grande livro. Acho que aquele era o livro mais grosso que eu havia visto desde que cheguei aqui. Caminhei até os objetos e peguei o livro. Ele era bem mais pesado que qualquer outro livro que eu tenha lido recentemente e na sua capa dizia:

_Botânica e Suas Ciências._

— Você quer que eu leia isso? – O questionei.

— Não consigo pensar em outra coisa para você fazer com um livro. – Não gostei do tom em sua voz.

_Pois eu tenho algumas ideias do que fazer com esse livro, Torre de Babel._

— Achei que você fosse me ensinar como cuidar das plantas. – Me sentei no banquinho com o livro em meu colo.

— Não tenho como te ensinar nada se você não sabe o básico. – Foi a sua resposta, e mais uma vez encarei o livro sobre as minhas pernas.

_Básico._

— E não se preocupe, pode levar o dia inteiro para ler, não vou me importar. Se tiver alguma dúvida, pode me perguntar. – Notei ele fazendo um gesto de abanar com as mãos antes de voltar a se concentrar no que fazia.

Por mais estranho que achei aquele comentário e por mais que não quisesse ficar ouvindo as mesmas cinco músicas por um dia inteiro, suspirei e decidi não discutir mais. Quanto mais cedo eu começasse a ler, mais cedo poderia sair dali.

_A Botânica é a ciência que estuda as plantas. Botânica é o estudo da fisiologia, morfologia, ecologia, evolução, anatomia, classificação, doenças, distribuição, dentre outros aspectos das plantas._

Eu nunca havia ouvido falar daquelas palavras antes.

_Botânica é o estudo científico da vida das plantas, fungos e algas. Como um campo da biologia, é também muitas vezes referenciado como a Ciência das Plantas ou Biologia Vegetal. A Botânica abrange uma miríade de disciplinas científicas que estudam crescimento, reprodução, metabolismo, desenvolvimento, doenças e evolução da vida das plantas._

_Nesses imutáveis dias cinzentos_ _  
_ _Você foi o único a dar cor para eles_ _  
_ _Até a escuridão turva em algum momento_ _  
_ _Começou a ter significado para mim_

Eu rapidamente levantei a minha cabeça, Chanyeol ainda parecia estar distraído em sua tarefa, aquela barulheira toda parecia não incomodá-lo.

— Com licença, Syn Chanyeol. – Chamei sua atenção e ele levou alguns segundos para me responder.

— Alguma dúvida? – Novamente, ele respondeu sem se virar para mim.

— Não- Ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase.

— Então volte a sua leitura. – Eu teria ouvido o barulho de sua tesoura cortando os galhos daquela planta, mas a música me atrapalhava.

— Eu não consigo continuar a minha leitura. – Pude notar seus movimentos parando. – Será que você pode desligar essa música? Não consigo me concentrar. – Isso fez com que ele virasse para mim, ele tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

— E eu não consigo trabalhar no silêncio. – Sua resposta foi seca, e já cheguei em um ponto que sabia que se eu insistisse, ele apenas argumentaria que a estufa era dele.

— Então será que poderia diminuir o volume? – Suspirei, mas ele apenas continuou me encarando. – Por favor?

Assisti ele soltar um longo suspiro antes de se afastar da bancada onde estava e, lentamente caminhar até a fonte do barulho, um gramofone sentado na outra extremidade da estufa.

Eu não consegui ver o que ele fez, mas o som, gradativamente, foi diminuindo até ficar em uma altura tolerável.

— Obrigado. – Não recebi uma resposta.

Voltei a focar no livro.

_Plantas, também chamadas de Embriófitas, são seres vivos fotossintetizantes que possuem embriões multicelulares envolvidos por material materno e estágio sexuado em alguma parte do ciclo de vida. Distintas dos demais seres vivos por seu ciclo de vida mais que pela fotossíntese. Adaptadas basicamente para a vida na terra. Composta de dois grupos informais: avasculares e vasculares, sendo o último subdividido em plantas sem e com sementes. As plantas com sementes podem ainda formar ou não flores._

_Assim como ainda fica escondido dentro de mim_ _  
_ _Esse sentimento que eu considero querido ao ponto de doer_ _  
_ _Antes que eu desapareça um dia_ _  
_ _O único que eu quero alcançar é você_

Não era possível.

Não só a música continuava, como agora Chanyeol decidiu começar a cantá-la.

— Você quer que eu leia esse livro ou não? – Levantei minha voz, o suficiente para que ele conseguisse me ouvir além de sua cantoria.

— Eu já abaixei o som, o que mais você quer? – Ele me encarou com uma carranca.

— Não tem como você parar de cantar? – Eu imitei a sua carranca.

— Não quando o som está tão baixo. – Aquilo me fez correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_Que Soohae me dê paciência, porque se me der forças eu mato ele._

— Você parece gostar muito de música, Syn Chanyeol. – Perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

— Sim, por que? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

— Eu me pergunto, para alguém que gosta de música, por que escuta apenas cinco? – Minha pergunta o fez suspirar.

— Porque me desafio a compreendê-las. – Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa. – Eu possuo diversas músicas humanas, mas todas são muito fáceis de compreender, todas falam sobre as mesmas coisas. Contudo, as cinco que tenho aqui não foram feitas por mãos humanas, essas músicas são obras diretas de outros cinco clãs. Um dia terei músicas pertencentes aos restantes e talvez consiga compreender melhor a história de cada um. – Ele soava como se estivesse falando de algo bem particular para si e eu não sabia reagir.

Talvez eu pudesse fazer um acordo com ele.

— De quais clãs que você possui? – Perguntei, ele pareceu hesitar ao notar o meu interesse, mas me respondeu mesmo assim.

— A que está tocando pertence ao Clã Xingzhí. – De certa forma, por conhecer Luhan, aquilo não me surpreendia. Luhan era um romântico que, se dado corda, poderia ficar falando de Sora por um dia inteiro. – Também possuo uma música antiga dos Kihakunas, as outras são dos Clãs Tsuchi, Hihuo e Iwa. – Assenti.

— Fazemos assim então. – Juntei minhas mãos sobre o livro. – Você não canta pelo resto do dia que, antes do jantar, eu canto para você uma música do Clã Kori. O que acha?

— O que te faz pensar que quero te ouvir cantar? – _A audácia desse filho de uma ninfa._

— É para você analisar a letra, se a achar difícil de compreender assim como as outras, amanhã enviarei uma carta a meu primo e peço para ele me enviar um de seus discos. Soa melhor agora? – Foi difícil manter a calma, mas no fim, minha proposta o deixou pensativo.

— Tudo bem. – E com isso, ele continuou a fazer sua tarefa, e dessa vez, em silêncio.

O resto da tarde seguiu em paz para mim, apesar das músicas tocando no fundo, estavam baixas o suficiente para não me distraírem e Chanyeol cumpriu sua parte do acordo. Ele não só não cantou como fez questão de não falar comigo em momento algum.

O livro, apesar de ter uma linguagem complicada, conseguia explicar claramente o significado da maioria das palavras que eu nunca havia ouvido falar antes. Eu não fazia ideia de que tinha tanto estudo por trás das plantas, então, no final, acabei ficando contente que Chanyeol o tivesse me entregado para ler.

Estava tão imerso na leitura, que quando Chanyeol tirou o livro bruscamente de minhas mãos, acabei pulando na cadeira devido ao susto. Eu não consegui esconder a irritação no meu rosto enquanto o encarava, ele lia a página em que eu havia parado.

— Eu ainda não terminei a leitura. – Tentei controlar o meu tom de voz, mas ainda assim, minha fala quase saiu como um rosnado.

— Você pode continuar amanhã, o sol já está se pondo. – Ele disse sem me encarar e então fechou o livro. – Vou fazer algumas perguntas para você para ver se você está realmente entendendo o livro.

Ele deixou o livro fechado sobre a mesa e se apoiou contra, sentindo que ele estava muito próximo, prontamente arrastei a minha cadeira para trás. 

— Em quais categorias as plantas são separadas? – Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mantendo contato visual comigo.

— Briófitas, Pteridófitas, Gimnosperma e Angiosperma. – Palavras peculiares para classificar as plantas, mas pelo menos eram marcantes.

— Quais dessas possuem flores? – Ele continuou.

— Angiospermas. – Respondi, mas continuei antes que ele pudesse fazer a próxima pergunta. – Também existem as plantas que produzem flores, mas que diferente da maioria das angiospermas, produzem frutos secos que só podem ser comidas por pássaros. Infelizmente, você fechou o livro antes que eu pudesse aprender a nomenclatura delas.

Minha resposta arrancou um sorrisinho dele.

— Bom, sabendo de tudo isso, que tipo de plantas eu crio aqui na estufa? – Ele apoiou sua mão na mesa, se inclinando para trás.

— Essa última opção que eu acabei de mencionar. – Cruzei minhas mãos sobre meu colo. – Mas também tem algumas pteridófitas, como as samambaias. 

— Certo, não esperava que fosse saber responder as perguntas. – Ele se afastou da mesa, me dando as costas.

— Peço para que não subestime a minha inteligência, Syn Chanyeol. – Me levantei, pronto para sair dali. Porém Chanyeol ficou parado na minha frente, não deixando espaço para que eu passasse. – Com licença.

— Você ainda precisa cumprir a sua parte do tratado, espero que não tenha se esquecido. – Ele me encarou por cima do ombro antes de se virar, e agora me encarar de cima, com os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

_Por que eu tinha as expectativas de que ele teria esquecido daquilo?_

Suspirei e voltei até a mesinha, mas dessa vez, me sentei sobre ela e fechei os olhos, não queria ver a reação dele ao me ouvir cantar. Eu não era nenhum cantor lírico igual aos de seus discos.

Sem enrolar muito, comecei a música.

_Seu coração está desacelerando_ _  
_ _Que as águas sejam mais seguras, eu vou mergulhando_ _  
_ _O sangue é lavado pelas ondas_ _  
_ _Enquanto caímos_ _  
_ _Eu lutarei para te manter seguro_ _  
_ _Enquanto o perigo nos afronta_ _  
_ _Mas estamos nos afundando_ _  
_ _Continuo a esperar que cheguemos do outro lado_   
...

Eu conhecia aquela letra de cor e salteado, era uma música melancólica na qual o cantor conseguia transmitir seu desespero em cada trecho. Não acho que sou capaz de fazer o mesmo, mas fiz o meu melhor para cantá-la do jeito que eu lembrava.

Aquela música me trazia diversas lembranças da minha adolescência e todas envolviam Minseok. Era uma música muito importante para ele, já que era a música que sua mãe cantava para si quando ela ainda morava lá, Minseok ficou sozinho depois de se mudar para o nosso palácio. Sempre que ele sentia falta dela, ele colocava essa música para tocar em seu quarto ou então a cantava, independente de onde estava.

Muitas vezes a música o fazia chorar, mas na maioria ajudava a acalmar seus pensamentos, pelo menos era o que ele me dizia. Era a única música que não me irritava quando começava a tocar e já fazia um bom tempo desde que a ouvi.

Quando terminei de cantar, cheguei a conclusão que queria ver Minseok de novo.

Lentamente, voltei a abrir os meus olhos e me assustei. Chanyeol estava mais próximo do que antes, não o suficiente para invadir meu espaço pessoal, mas seu olhar era intenso. Eu não sabia identificar que tipo de expressão era aquela, mas me fazia sentir pequeno.

Contudo, ainda não era tão intimidador quanto o olhar de minha mãe.

— Despertou o seu interesse? – Minha pergunta pareceu despertar Chanyeol, como se ele estivesse em um transe.

Um pouco atrapalhado, ele deu um passo para trás.

— Qual a história por trás dessa música? – Ele perguntou, olhando para um canto aleatório da estufa.

— Meu primo me disse que ela foi escrita durante um conflito entre os Clãs Kori e Shinkai, há alguns séculos atrás. – Eu expliquei, me recordando das palavras de Minseok. – Aparentemente, ela retrata a relação entre os dois clãs naquele período.

Ele apenas assentiu.

— Peça uma cópia para o seu primo. – Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal e ele me deu as costas, abrindo espaço para que eu pudesse sair.

E assim o fiz.

Não queria admitir, mas estava um pouco mais empolgado para o nosso encontro no dia seguinte.

Precisava terminar aquele livro.


	11. Chanyeol

Baekhyun aprendia rápido e isso me surpreendeu.

Durante nossa semana de aula, ele não só aprendeu rapidamente a parte teórica do livro, como foi fácil ensiná-lo as partes técnicas. Apesar dele ainda não estar no mesmo nível que eu, ele já estava em um ponto que não havia mais nada que eu pudesse ensiná-lo.

Hoje eu decidi que faria o último teste com ele, faria ele cuidar de uma muda e mostrariamos a Luhan seu progresso em alguns dias. Pessoalmente, eu estava confiante de que ele conseguiria, ele havia tido o melhor professor possivel, não havia como ele falhar e sem mencionar que eu o estaria supervisionando. Não tinha como dar errado.

Tinha acabado de sair do café da manhã e já seguia em direção a estufa, fui informado que Baekhyun havia comido mais cedo, por esse motivo não se juntou a mim, Luhan e Sora. Já conseguia sentir que ele estava me esperando na estufa e é bom que ele não tenha entrado sem a minha autorização.

Ao me aproximar do lago, conseguia sentir sua presença, mas não o via em lugar nenhum. Não parecia ter ninguém dentro da estufa, então decidi dar mais uma olhada ao meu redor para tentar localizá-lo, mas não havia sinal algum dele em lugar nenhum.

Foi então que eu ouvi uma movimentação vinda das águas do lago, eu conseguia ver a movimentação na superfície e então, Baekhyun apareceu. Ele vinha caminhando tranquilamente de dentro do lago, suas mãos em suas costas e suas roupas e cabelo completamente secos.

Uma vez completamente do lado de fora, ele olhou para mim.

— Ah, vejo que finalmente chegou.  – Ele comentou com um pouco de surpresa.

— O que você estava fazendo no lago?  – Perguntei enquanto ele se aproximava do caminho que levava até a estufa.

— Um favor para Luhan.  – Ele não deu mais detalhes e voltou a me encarar.  – Posso entrar agora?  – Nem respondi, ele mal havia completado sua pergunta e já começou a caminhar sobre as pedras, não demorando para alcançar os degraus de madeira.

Suspirei, não queria começar o dia me irritando. Já tinha chegado ao ponto de me acostumar com o comportamento dele e a cada dia que se passava sua presença se tornava mais tolerável. Se eu pudesse arriscar, poderia dizer que nos damos muito melhor agora, não somos um casal, muito menos amigos, mas poderia considerar a nossa relação como colegas agora.

O que me fez querer começar a mudar? Essa é uma resposta da qual eu tenho medo, mas posso dizer que em parte foi quando o vi chorando em seu quarto. Eu sempre fui muito sensível aos sentimentos alheios, chorava sempre que via alguém chorando. Lembro da minha mãe nos contando que toda vez que Sora fazia alguma birra e começava a chorar, era instantâneo que eu começasse a chorar também.

Contudo, quando o vi chorar, pela primeira vez, não senti vontade de chorar, mas queria que ele parasse, pois vê-lo chorar me causava dor física. Literalmente. 

Quando entrei em seu quarto, não só a intensidade dos calafrios e do suor foram maximizados, mas eu podia sentir minha cabeça latejar de dor. Fazia quase três semanas desde que as dores haviam parado, mas eu podia sentir ela latejar toda vez que seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Vê-lo entristecido pelo palácio trazia aquela voz de volta, era uma voz semelhante a de Baekhyun, mas dessa vez ela me dizia claramente para cuidar dele. 

Foi isso o que me fez vir com a ideia de uma estufa, se ele estivesse feliz ou ao menos em paz, talvez tudo aquilo pararia. E, no final, eu estava certo.

Desde que começamos essas aulas, Baekhyun parecia estar mais calmo, não estava feliz, mas sua mente parecia estar em paz. Apesar dos calafrios, eu não ouvia mais nenhuma voz e as dores de cabeça voltaram a desaparecer.

— Você vai ficar parado aí fora?  – Fui despertado pela voz de Baekhyun. Eu ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

— Você é muito apressado.  – Bufei e caminhei em direção à margem do lago, eu não tinha desculpa para aquele comportamento.

Ficar parado encarando o nada por, sei lá quantos minutos, e ainda por cima estar pensando nele? Não havia desculpa, era completa idiotice.

— Se você diz.  – Ele apenas deu de ombros e voltou para dentro da estufa.

Entrei logo atrás dele.

— O que faremos hoje, professor?  – O tom de brincadeira era claro em sua voz, o que era estranho. Baekhyun parecia estar feliz hoje. E ainda por cima havia um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Ele nunca sorria na minha presença.

_ Tem alguma coisa errada. _

— Não resta nada para eu te ensinar.  – Isso fez ele erguer uma sobrancelha em dúvida. - Hoje faremos o teste final. Você vai escolher uma flor, vai separar um vaso e vai preparar o solo para cuidar dela.

— Tem certeza que não há nada mais para me ensinar?  – Ele perguntou enquanto eu passava por ele, indo em direção ao fundo da estufa, para pegar uns vasos.

— Tenho, por que? Não se sente confiante?  – Perguntei sem encará-lo.

— Nada não.  – Seu tom saiu mais baixo, mas eu não me importei.

Comecei a separar os vasos, quando notei que ele continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

— Pode ir escolhendo uma muda.  –  Disse para ele, equilibrando os vasos em meus braços e os levando para mais perto de onde ele estava.

Coloquei os vasos em cima de uma bancada e assisti enquanto ele ia de flor em flor, tentando escolher uma.

— Que tal uma Kalanchoe?  – Ele pegou o pequeno vaso com a flor dentro para me mostrar.

— Não acha que é muito fácil?  – Cruzei os braços.  – Por que não uma Rainha-do-Abismo?  – Minha sugestão fez uma careta aparecer em seu rosto.

— Essa morreria no momento em que eu olhasse para ela.  – Seu comentário quase me fez rir.

— Tudo bem, pode ser a Kalanchoe então.  –  Suspirei, tentando soar como se não estivesse segurando a risada.

E então Baekhyun sorriu.

O sorriso não era para mim, mas eu pude sentir aquele calorzinho voltar a se espalhar pela boca do meu estômago. Decidi não falar mais nada, e fiquei observando ele fazer o preparo da terra.

Ele escolheu o tamanho certo do vaso, o tipo certo de terra para aquela planta, fez a mudança correta para o vaso novo e colocou a quantidade certa de água. Tudo feito perfeitamente do jeito que eu o havia ensinado.

Quase me deixou orgulhoso.

— E agora?  – Ele se virou para mim uma vez tendo finalizado.

— Qual foi o seu recorde cuidando de uma planta?  – Me virei para ele, e notei quando um semblante triste tomou conta de sua expressão.

— Um dia inteiro.  – Foi a sua resposta.

— Então, depois de amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, chamaremos Luhan para ver a sua planta. Se ela continuar saudável, você ganha a sua estufa, se não, você vai poder continuar frequentando a minha.  – Eu expliquei e ele assentiu.

— Posso levá-la para o meu quarto?  – Ele perguntou, sua ansiedade era perceptível pelas movimentações de suas mãos, que pareciam inquietas.

— Pode deixá-la aqui, talvez estar cercada por outras plantas a faça bem.  – Ele fez uma careta duvidosa ao ouvir aquilo.  – Eu não farei nada a ela. Não há ninguém que queira mais que você consiga sua própria estufa, que eu. Eu juro pelo sangue de Ryuu.

Aquele era um juramento muito sério a se fazer, normalmente eu não o faria em um assunto tão trivial. Porém, eu realmente não tinha a intenção de fazer algo que pudesse o prejudicar de alguma forma.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Baekhyun soltou um suspiro e concordou.

Ele foi embora depois disso, já tinha se passado nossas duas horas obrigatórias e, aparentemente, ele tinha outras coisas para fazer. Eu voltei a focar em minha rotina, após regar todas as plantas que precisavam ser regadas, de acordo com o meu calendário, podei as que precisavam ser podadas e decidi passar o resto do meu dia trabalhando em novos vasos.

Estava concentrado no desenho que fazia contra a cerâmica seca do vaso quando um pensamento me veio à cabeça.

_ Onde está a minha Jade de Soohae? _

Eu não a tinha visto hoje, mesmo nunca tendo a tirado de seu local embaixo da bancada. A coitada estava praticamente murcha e sem brilho, mas ainda estava viva, eu conseguia mantê-la com a grande quantidade de água que colocava em seu vaso.

Acabei por me lembrar do que havia acontecido mais cedo.

_ — O que você estava fazendo no lago? _

_ — Um favor para Luhan. _

Aquele pensamento me incomodou. Deixei o pincel sobre a mesa e me levantei, caminhando até a tal bancada.

A flor não estava mais lá.

_ Decepcionado, porém não estou surpreso. _

No final, ele realmente havia entrado na minha estufa sem a minha permissão.

Já estava pronto para sair da estufa e ir questionar Luhan e Baekhyun sobre aquilo, quando eu notei.

Sobre a bancada, onde deveria estar a muda de Baekhyun, havia apenas os seus galhos mortos e suas folhas secas caídas sobre a madeira.

— Como?  – A pergunta escorreu por meus lábios enquanto eu me aproximava da planta morta.

Ela estava completamente seca mesmo com seu solo ainda estando úmido.

Como isso foi acontecer? Baekhyun fez tudo certo, eu estava supervisionando suas ações, ele fez da maneira que eu o ensinei e ainda assim…

A planta não durou nem uma tarde.

Alguma coisa estava muito errada, aquilo não era normal.

Peguei o vaso e rapidamente sai da estufa, precisava levar a planta até Luhan, ele com certeza saberia o que aconteceu. Da última vez, eu havia jogado fora a planta antes que ele pudesse ao menos ficar sabendo sobre ela.

Mas não dessa vez.

  
  


Eu precisei parar alguns servos no caminho para saber onde Luhan estava, e todos me disseram que ele provavelmente ainda estava com Sora apesar deles não terem certeza. Sora andava passando a maior parte de seu tempo em sua sala de estudos, um pequeno espaço entre a entrada principal da sala do trono e a sala do trono em si.

Os dois provavelmente estavam lá.

Continuei minha caminhada, agora indo em direção a sala do trono, e mais uma vez aconteceu. Os calafrios subiram pela minha nuca.

Eu o senti antes de vê-lo.

— O que é isso?  – Sua voz soou atrás de mim, apesar da curiosidade, ele ainda soava contente. Eu quase tinha vontade de fazer aquele vaso sumir.

Porém, Baekhyun foi mais rápido que eu e logo estava parado na minha frente. Seus olhos, que até então brilhavam, foram perdendo esse brilho no momento em que pararam no vaso em minhas mãos.

— O que aconteceu?  – Sua voz não era mais do que um murmúrio.  – O que você fez?  – Seu olhar parou em mim e eu podia ver tristeza neles.

— Eu não fiz nada.  – Respondi firme.  – Eu fiz um juramento, se o tivesse quebrado estaria sangrando por todos os meus poros agora.

Ele ficou em silêncio, seu olhar ainda estava fixado em mim, mas após um suspiro voltou a se focar na planta.

— No final, não adiantou de nada, não é mesmo?  – Ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu pude ouvir sua voz ficar trêmula. A alegria que antes estava presente nele pareceu ter desaparecido.  – O que você vai fazer com isso?

— Vou levá-la para Luhan.  – Ele não reagiu a minha resposta.

— Para que? Ela já morreu, não há nada que Luhan possa fazer.  – Ele voltou a soar com indiferença, e aquilo me irritou.

— Eu não vou tentar salvá-la. Estou levando para que Luhan descubra o que aconteceu com ela.  – Ele apenas bufou ao ouvir aquilo.

— Não tem porque, isso é mais um sinal de que eu não nasci para isso.  – Ele deu de ombros.  – De qualquer forma eu agradeço por ter tirado do seu tempo para me ensinar, Syn Chanyeol. Já enviei a carta para o meu primo, seu disco deve chegar em algumas semanas.  – Ele fez uma reverência, e se virou, pronto para sair dali.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquele momento, nada se passava pela minha cabeça quando eu segurei seu braço, o impedindo de sair dali.

— Anak Baekhyun.  – Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que era a minha intenção, mas serviu para fazê-lo me encarar.  – Eu não passei uma semana inteira te ensinando tudo o que eu sei para o resultado ser o mesmo. E não me diga que isso já era o esperado.  – Franzi o cenho para ele.  – Eu assisti cada movimento que você fez, era para ter dado certo. Você não fez nada de errado, Baekhyun.

Ele manteve o contato visual comigo por mais alguns segundos, por algum motivo, aquilo fez meu coração palpitar. Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu, desviando o olhar.

— Vem, vamos ver o que aconteceu  – passei por ele e continuei meu caminho, mas não soltei de seu braço. No entanto, ele me acompanhou e em nenhum momento tentou se livrar da minha mão.

Apenas soltei seu braço quando chegamos na porta da sala de Sora, havia um guarda parado na frente dela. Apesar de nunca vermos muitos deles pelo palácio, não era estranho vê-los naquela área. O pátio que ficava à frente da sala do trono era onde ficavam os quartos dos servos e dos guardas, assim como a entrada do palácio, e era a única parte onde os humanos que faziam peregrinações podiam visitar.

Pedi para que o guarda anunciasse nossa chegada antes de entrarmos e não podíamos ter escolhido uma hora pior para entrarmos ali.

Luhan estava sentado na cadeira de Sora, seu cabelo estava bem bagunçado, suas vestimentas estavam frouxas na região do peitoral e sua boca estava vermelha, ele tentava esconder o rosto evitando nos olhar diretamente. Minha irmã estava em pé ao seu lado, como se tivesse acabado de se levantar, suas roupas também estavam frouxas e um pouco amassadas, mas diferente de Luhan, sua expressão era dura e impassível.

— Posso ajudar com algo, irmão?  –  Ela perguntou nos olhando de soslaio, provavelmente ela não queria se virar para nós, já que sua vestimenta parecia estar caindo do lado que não conseguiamos ver.

_ Isso é muito inapropriado para um casal que ainda não é casado. _

Porém, não foi para isso que eu vim aqui.

— Eu preciso tratar de um assunto com Zun Luhan, será que você poderia liberá-lo por alguns minutos?  – Fui direto ao ponto, isso fez com que ela suspirasse. Luhan a encarava com expectativa.

— Esteja de volta em vinte minutos.  –  Foi sua resposta antes de nos dar as costas e começar a arrumar suas vestimentas.

Após uma breve despedida, Luhan nos acompanhou para o lado de fora.

— Desculpa por isso.  – Ele suspirou quando as portas se fecharam atrás de nós, ele tentava manter suas roupas o mais fechadas possível.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?  – Baekhyun rapidamente se pôs ao meu lado, encarando Luhan com uma expressão curiosa. Sua pergunta apenas fez o mais velho ficar ainda envergonhado.

— Ah, você sabe, quando um casal fica sozinho, coisas acabam acontecendo.  –  Ele soltou uma risadinha, sua fala pareceu deixar Baekhyun ainda mais confuso.

— Que tipo de coisas?  –  Quando vi que Luhan ia responder decidi que era hora de pôr um fim naquele assunto.

— É sobre isso que viemos falar com você.  – Estendi o vaso em sua direção. Já havia mais nenhuma folha, apenas os galhos secos.

Luhan o pegou de minha e o encarou por alguns segundos.

— O que aconteceu com ela?  – Ele perguntou e pude ver de canto de olho, Baekhyun dando um passo para trás, como se quisesse se esconder atrás de mim.

Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com os calafrios que a sua presença me causava, mas eles sempre ficavam mais fortes quando ele parecia triste ou irritado. Era difícil de ignorar.

— Essa é a muda que eu dei para Anak Baekhyun cuidar hoje de manhã, era o seu teste final.  – Luhan fez um gesto de entendimento e eu continuei.  – Eu supervisionei cada gesto dele e ele fez tudo certo, não era para essa planta ter morrido. Espero que você possa nos dizer o que aconteceu com ela.

Luhan assentiu e sorriu para nós.

— Será um prazer.  – E então nos deu as costas, caminhando em direção ao jardim do pátio. Eu e Baekhyun fomos logo atrás.

Assistimos enquanto Luhan se ajoelhava na grama, com uma mão ele cobriu a superfície do vaso, o caule seco da planta passando por entre seus dedos, e com a outra, ele segurou sua base. Em um movimento rápido, ele virou o vaso de ponta cabeça, o que fez com que grande parte da terra caísse ao chão, e após dar uns tapinhas no vaso, ele o tirou, deixando apenas a planta com suas raízes expostas e um amontoado de terra úmida que permanecia presa nela.

Ele virou a planta novamente, dessa vez a segurando pela terra em suas raízes. Luhan afundou seus dedos na terra e fechou os olhos, parecia estar bastante concentrado enquanto massageava a terra com seus dedos.

Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos após alguns minutos, sua expressão não era muito boa.

— Essa Kalanchoe foi intoxicada.  – Luhan nos encarou.

— Isso não é possível.  – Eu respondi imediatamente.  – Não foi dado nada além de água para ela. Tanto a água quanto a terra usada são as mesmas que eu uso para cuidar de todas as outras plantas na estufa. Isso não faz sentido.

— Eu concordo.  – Luhan assentiu.  – O mais estranho é o fato de não haver nenhum tipo de substância na terra úmida, eu só consigo sentir a intoxicação direto na planta. Ambas a água e a terra são puras.

— Você acha que foi isso que pode ter causado a morte da Campânula?  – Baekhyun deu um passo para trás, e apesar da expressão triste em seu rosto, ele soava tão confuso quanto nós. Luhan assentiu.  – Mas como? Eu não dei nada além de água para elas.

— Sabemos disso, Baekhyun.  – Luhan se levantou do chão, ainda segurando a planta morta em suas mãos.

Ele parecia que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas uma quarta pessoa se juntou a nós.

— Ah, Anak Baekhyun, estava procurando por você.  – Logo Yixing estava parado atrás de Luhan, ele tinha uma expressão serena e sorria levemente em direção a Baekhyun.

O curandeiro se aproximou um pouco mais de nós e só então notei que ele estava bastante suado, como se tivesse acabado de correr por todo o palácio. Diferente de nós, Yixing não usava vestimentas semelhantes às nossas, suas roupas eram compostas por uma calça de seda na cor branca e uma túnica do mesmo tecido em um tom pastel de amarelo. O suor abaixo de seus braços era bem visível.

— Creio que ainda não fomos apresentados.  – Ele parou a alguns passos de mim, mas ainda mantinha seu olhar em Baekhyun.  – Me chamo Zhang Yixing, sou o curandeiro do Clã Kihakuna.  – Ele fez uma reverência.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo.  – Baekhyun agora estava ao meu lado, e retribuiu a reverência.  – Você estava me procurando?

— Sim, é sobre a sua consulta semanal.  – Sua resposta fez Baekhyun claramente suspirar.  – A semana já está acabando e não acho que o Keyser ficará contente se eu não enviar os resultados de seus exames até lá. Será que você teria tempo para uma consulta agora?

— Tudo bem. Sinto muito por lhe causar problemas.  – Baekhyun concordou e Yixing apenas abanou a mão à frente do rosto, provavelmente relevando o pedido de desculpas.

Aquilo acabou por me dar uma ideia.

— Yixing será que você poderia nos ajudar com algo?  – Aparentemente, Luhan foi mais rápido que eu. O curandeiro se virou para ele, pronto para negar, mas Luhan foi mais rápido.  – É algo que condiz com o bem estar do Anak Baekhyun.

Yixing ficou pensativo por alguns segundos antes de assentir, então Luhan começou uma breve explicação do que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Luhan explicava, senti Baekhyun se aproximar, na minha visão periférica pude notar que ele levemente se inclinava na minha direção.

— Você acha que há algo de errado comigo?  – Ele sussurrou para que só eu ouvisse sua pergunta. E então ele me encarou.

_ Malditos calafrios. _

— Não sei, mas se tiver, Yixing é o único que pode dizer com certeza.  – Baekhyun assentiu e voltou a encarar os outros dois.

Na maior parte do tempo, desde que começamos as aulas, eu sentia vontade de esgana-lo, mas às vezes eu podia sentir a palma de minha mão coçar com vontade de dar tapinhas de  _ bom trabalho _ em sua cabeça, e quem sabe, fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Eu ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com o conflito entre esses dois lados.

— Realmente, isso não soa como um acontecimento normal.  – A voz de Yixing voltou a chamar a minha atenção para eles.  – Eu posso ter um ideia do que está acontecendo, mas só posso confirmar com os resultados dos exames.

— Isso é uma boa notícia.  – Luhan soou um pouco mais animado.  – Será que podemos acompanhá-lo durante a consulta?

— Sinto muito, Zun Luhan, mas esses tipos de consultas são particulares, eu só poderia permitir a presença de Syn Chanyeol, por ele ser o marido.  – Eu nunca me acostumaria com aquela palavra.  – E os resultados dos exames são privados, eu só posso repassá-los oficialmente para a Mor, tirando isso, apenas o próprio paciente pode compartilhá-los com que ele quiser.

— Então vá com ele, Chanyeol.  – Luhan se virou para mim, e aquilo soava como uma ordem.

— Eu só irei se minha presença for requerida, de outro modo, não há porque eu me meter nos assuntos particulares de Anak Baekhyun.  – Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

A cada dia que passava minhas desculpas ficavam cada vez menos convincentes.

— Eu não me importo se você estiver lá.  – A voz de Baekhyun soou ao meu lado e eu quase pude sentir como se meus olhos fossem cair do meu rosto.

Luhan parecia feliz demais em ouvir aquilo.

— Ótimo, me falem mais tarde como foi, preciso voltar se não Sora vai me matar.  – Ele deixou a planta no chão, e mais rápido que o necessário, saiu correndo em direção a sala do trono. 

Suas mãos continuavam sujas de terra, aquilo sim deixaria Sora furiosa.

— Vamos então.  – Yixing nos chamou a nossa atenção e Baekhyun foi rápido em segui-lo.

Decidi não enrolar e fui logo atrás deles. Eu sentia um peso sobre meus ombros, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer, tentei ignorar aquela sensação.

Eu só podia torcer para que não fosse algo muito grave.

_ Argh, por que eu estou tão preocupado? _

Talvez a resposta fosse simplesmente parar de pensar.


	12. Baekhyun

O consultório de Yixing era diferente de qualquer outro lugar no palácio, era como se, de repente, eu tivesse atravessado um portal e agora estava em outro mundo. O tatami que revestia as paredes e o chão eram totalmente brancos, a única coisa que quebrava aquele infinito de branco era o marrom das madeiras dos móveis. 

A primeira coisa que vinha à vista no momento que se entrava lá, eram exatas cinco camas no fundo da sala, cada uma separada por uma fina cortina branca que descia do teto. As camas eram altas e também eram forradas por lençóis brancos, e no meio da sala havia uma cortina ainda maior que estava aberta, ela parecia atravessar o consultório de ponta a ponta, separando a área das camas da área de entrada. Ali na entrada, à minha esquerda havia uma mesa de madeira com vários papéis e objetos diversos espalhados por cima e à minha direita havia vários armários, alguns pareciam ter equipamentos e outros tinham frascos de medicamentos.

— Anak Baekhyun, por favor, sente-se em uma das camas.  –  Yixing, que entrou na frente, sinalizou para as camas no fundo enquanto andava em direção aos armários.

Fiz o que me foi dito, e como a cama batia um pouco acima da minha cintura, fiz uso do degrau de madeira que estava logo abaixo dela.

_ Hum, bem macia. _

— Pode ir tirando suas roupas.  – Imediatamente encarei o curandeiro, que ainda parecia estar procurando algo nos armários.  – Apenas o suficiente para que seu peito e costas ficarem expostos.  – Ele complementou.

Meu olhar foi dele para Chanyeol, que ainda estava parado próximo a porta, pronto para pedir para que ele se retirasse quando notei que ele já estava de costas para mim.

Por mais que fosse contra as minhas morais, decidi acreditar que Chanyeol fosse uma pessoa decente e não viraria enquanto eu estivesse desnudo.

Respirei fundo antes de começar a desamarrar o sash que mantinha o meu robe preso, apenas o deslizei de meus ombros e comecei a desfazer os laços que fechavam a minha camisa interna e a deixei ao meu lado na cama. O consultório de Yixing era frio.

Quando Yixing se aproximou, ele fechou a cortina que cortava a sala para que Chanyeol pudesse se virar e eu ficasse um pouco mais tranquilo. O curandeiro carregava uma bandeja com vários equipamentos, alguns eu lembrava de já ter visto no consultório do curandeiro Shinkai.

Ele prosseguiu com os exames, que para minha surpresa, eram praticamente os mesmos que eu fazia em Madzi. Eles eram bem rotineiros e Yixing ia fazendo anotações conforme eles iam dando resultados. O curandeiro não fazia perguntas pessoais e muito menos tentava forçar uma intimidade comigo como o outro curandeiro, e estes eram pontos muito positivos.

Por conta do silêncio, o tempo pareceu passar mais rápido, e logo Yixing começou a guardar os equipamentos.

— Já pode se vestir.  – Ele se virou para organizar seus materiais e eu fiz como pedido.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu estava pronto, o curandeiro se afastou, abrindo a cortina no caminho, enquanto levava a bandeja de volta para os armários. Chanyeol estava sentado em uma cadeira na frente da mesa de Yixing, quando ele notou que a cortina fora aberta, prontamente se levantou e se aproximou da cama onde eu estava.

— Tudo bem?  – Ele perguntou e eu apenas assenti.

Yixing não demorou muito para voltar, agora ele carregava uma vasilha de porcelana que parecia estar cheia de água, ele a deixou sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

— Agora, vamos falar sobre o que vem acontecendo com você.  – Ele juntou suas mãos na frente do corpo e eu me preparei para o que estava para vir.  – Primeiro eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com você. Quando o Keyser veio nos visitar alguns dias atrás, ele me entregou as anotações do curandeiro que atendia você no palácio dele e eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas sobre isso.  – Ele se inclinou e pegou uns papéis que estavam debaixo da mesinha.  – Quando você completou doze anos você começou a ficar doente com frequência, certo?  – Eu assenti.  – E isso continuou pelos anos seguintes até você completar 17. Essa é a última anotação dele já que você parou de consultá-lo desde então. Preciso saber se isso continuou até os dias de hoje e quando foi a última vez que você adoeceu.

— Continuou sim.  – Eu apoiei minhas mãos sobre meu colo.  – Faz alguns meses desde a última vez.  – Ele anotou minha resposta nos papéis.

— Certo, outra coisa.  – Ele se encostou na cama à minha frente antes de continuar.  – Por volta dos seus quinze anos, seu primo, Kim Minseok, reportou ao curandeiro que ficar perto de você estava fazendo mal a ele. 

Meus dedos agarraram o tecido de minha roupa com força, ouvir aquilo foi como levar um soco na nuca.

_ O que? _

— De acordo com as anotações, “Toda vez que Baekhyun se irrita ou fica triste com algo, se eu estiver na mesma sala que ele, eu começo a sentir calafrios acompanhados de arrepios, dependendo de quão triste ou frustrado ele estiver, os calafrios viram náusea.” Isso não foi reportado apenas por seu primo, após uma breve investigação, seu pai e seus irmãos reportaram sentir o mesmo nesse mesmo contexto.  – Eu não estava entendendo nada daquilo.  – Você estava ciente disso?

— Não… não, ninguém nunca me falou sobre isso, eu… eu não fazia ideia.  – Eu gaguejei.

— Acho que isso responde às suas perguntas sobre as sensações que você vinha me reportando, Syn Chanyeol.  – Imediatamente, eu me virei para ele e ele tinha uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto enquanto encarava o chão.  – Posso sentir que está bem confuso, Anak Baekhyun.  – A voz de Yixing me fez voltar a encará-lo, ele ergueu a manga de sua vestimenta, me mostrando todos os pelos de seu braço arrepiados.

— Me desculpa eu não… eu não sei como parar.  – Eu podia sentir meu peito apertando, me dando falta de ar. A expressão de Yixing mudou visivelmente e senti a cama se mover, um peso sendo colocado sobre ela, ao meu lado, Chanyeol se apoiava na cama, como se não conseguisse se manter em pé sozinho.

Esse tempo todo eu estava causando tanto desconforto às pessoas ao meu redor sem saber de nada, fazia sentido tantas pessoas terem se afastado. Eu não podia culpar meus irmãos por me evitarem, a minha mãe por me odiar e muito menos o meu pai por querer me manter longe das outras pessoas. O fardo de me manter no palácio enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia devia ser enorme.

E Minseok, pobre Minseok, que passou tantos anos ao meu lado apesar de provavelmente estar sentindo o inferno.

_ Eu sempre sinto um arrepio quando você não está bem. _

E agora Luhan também.

— Anak Baekhyun!  – A voz de Yixing ecoou pela sala, me tirando de meus pensamentos. E então sinto duas mãos segurando o meu rosto, me forçando a encarar o curandeiro.  – Está tudo bem, nada disso é sua culpa. Respire fundo.  – Dessa vez sua voz soava mais suave. 

Ele fez um breve exercício de respiração comigo até que a dor no peito passou.

— Você está doente, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ele disse calmamente enquanto tirava suas mãos do meu rosto. Eu assenti.  – O outro curandeiro tinha o palpite de que pode ser a Doença de Fentu, mas ele não teve oportunidade de fazer o teste para confirmar sua suspeita.

— Desculpa, Yixing, eu sujei o seu chão.  – A voz rouca de Chanyeol interrompeu o curandeiro, ele tossia e parecia procurar alguma coisa para limpar seu rosto.

Não pude ignorar o sentimento de culpa.

— Há uma pia na parede atrás da minha mesa, pode se limpar lá. Depois eu chamo uma das servas para limpar isso.  – Yixing o instruiu, e apesar de estar sorrindo, sua voz soava cansada.

Chanyeol se afastou e foi em direção a mesa do curandeiro, porém eu não tinha visão da parte de trás.

— O que seria essa doença?  – Eu me virei para Yixing.

— É uma doença que só afeta os descendentes dos deuses, pois ela age diretamente na sua Aura.  – Eu inclinei a cabeça para o lado, confuso.  – A Aura é a energia que cerca cada ser vivo nesse planeta. Para os humanos e animais, é apenas uma energia que comprova que aquele ser possui uma alma dentro de si, mas a Aura dos Descendentes são diferentes. O que nos cerca é a nossa Aura de Magia, é o que nos permite utilizar nossas habilidades. Ao contrário do que os humanos acreditam, nossa magia não vem de dentro, mas ela nos cerca e nos permite fazer o que fazemos.  – Ele voltou a se afastar e a se encostar na outra cama.  – Ninguém sabe ao certo a causa dessa doença já que não há muitos casos documentados, mas as teorias dizem que ela pode se originar na alma e afeta a pessoa tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Meu mentor dizia que é uma doença originada do trauma, por ela ter sido descoberta durante os anos sombrios da Guerra de Andraste, mas não há nada que prove isso. Seu primeiro e principal sintoma é a queda drástica da imunidade, sem motivo aparente e conforme os estágios vão avançando, ela começa afetar o psicológico e por fim a Aura de Magia. Depois do estado físico vem o estágio psicológico, nele o paciente começa a demonstrar sintomas de doenças psicológicas como ansiedade, depressão ou estresse pós-traumático. Vale ressaltar que o paciente não sofre dessas doenças, mas demonstra seus sintomas devido ao Fentu. E o último estágio é o que afeta a Aura. Nos livros, os pacientes reportavam desconforto ao usar suas habilidades, às vezes suas habilidade não faziam o que deviam, e em alguns casos mais graves, os paciente perdiam totalmente o controle de seus poderes, virando uma grande ameaça para todos a sua volta.  – Eu pude ouvir os passos de Chanyeol se aproximarem, mas sentia como se não pudesse me mover. Aquilo era muito para digerir.  – Infelizmente, não há muitos estudos sobre a doença, então o único teste que existe para confirmá-la só a detecta no último estágio, quando a sua Aura já está contaminada. Quando sua Aura está contaminada, ela começa a afetar todos os seres a sua volta, principalmente o elemento que você controla. E é basicamente nisso que o teste consiste.

Ele foi até a mesinha e pegou a vasilha com água, estendendo-a a mim.

— Os seres mais sensíveis a essa contaminação são as plantas.  – Ele estendeu a mão e em sua palma havia uma pequena folha.  – Quando se está contaminado com o Fentu e se faz uso de suas habilidades, qualquer planta que estiver ao seu redor terão reações imediatas, as reações no entanto depende da gravidade da doença e da habilidade que o paciente possui.  – Ele se virou, agora encarando Chanyeol.  – Syn Chanyeol, será que poderia usar seu poder nessa pequena folha?

Chanyeol, apesar de não estar com uma expressão muito boa, ele assentiu e então, a folha que estava na mão de Yixing, agora flutuava acima da cabeça do curandeiro.

— Se Chanyeol estivesse com Fentu, a folha exibiria uma reação, ela mudaria de cor ou até mesmo morreria, dependendo da gravidade.  – A folha voltou a ficar em sua mão.  – Eu vou colocar a folha dentro da vasilha com água, e quando a segurar peço para que use seus poderes na água. Assim saberemos se você tem a doença e em que estágio ela está.  – Assenti.

Ele contou até três e colocou a folha na água, e me entregou a vasilha, eu me preparei para usar meus poderes, mas, no final, acabei nem precisando. No instante em que minhas mãos tocaram na vasilha a folha ficou marrom e secou até se quebrar e milhares de pedacinhos, que agora flutuavam na água que rapidamente começou a adquirir uma coloração escura até ficar escuro como café.

— Mas eu nem sequer fiz algo. – Eu murmurei voltando o meu olhar para o curandeiro e ele parecia estar surpreso com aquele resultado. - O que isso significa?

— O estágio deve ser bem avançado.  – Ouvi Chanyeol murmurar ao meu lado. - Você não mencionou nada a respeito da coloração da água.

— Você não estava fazendo nada de errado ao cuidar daquelas plantas, mas no momento que você encostou no recipiente para regá-las, você as intoxicou. A mudança na coloração provavelmente deve ser causada pela gravidade em que ela já está em você.  – Ele me deu um sorriso triste.  – É algo que está além do seu controle. E a gravidade em que já está é preocupante, apesar de ser baixo, existe o risco de que a Fentu possa levar a morte.

Dessa vez fui eu quem sentiu os calafrios.

— Há alguma cura?  – Para minha surpresa, a pergunta veio de Chanyeol, por algum motivo, ele parecia preocupado.

Eu achei que de todas as pessoas, ele seria o que mais ficaria aliviado se eu acabasse sumindo, sendo finalmente livre desse casamento, mas, pensando bem, não quero imaginar o que aconteceria caso eu acabasse morrendo misteriosamente no palácio dos Kihakunas.

— Não há cura, mas há tratamento e se seguido a risca, pode fazer a doença adormecer.  – Yixing voltou a sorrir para mim.  – O tratamento normalmente consiste em tentar manter o paciente “contente”, evitando ao máximo emoções negativas, mas como o seu estado é mais grave, teremos que ir um pouco além. Quando você ouve a palavra  _ paz _ , qual é a primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça, Anak Baekhyun?

— Oceano.  – A resposta saiu imediatamente.

— O tratamento do estágio avançado consiste em te manter contente em contato com o seu elemento, mas parece que para você vai ser mais simples.  – Yixing deu tapinhas na minha cabeça.  – Infelizmente, o Keyser proibiu a Mor de deixar você ter contato com o oceano. Acha que água corrente é o suficiente?

_ Mas é claro que ele fez isso. _

Assenti a sua proposta e, após dar um sorriso, ele se afastou, levando as anotações para a sua mesa.

— Muito que bem, terei uma reunião com a Mor e estarei passando as informações a respeito dessa consulta.  – Ele juntou a papelada na mesa.  – E só mais uma coisa, antes de eu liberar você. Quer que eu inclua no relatório para o Keyser a respeito da Fentu?

— Não, tenho certeza que ele não reagirá bem a isso.  – Balancei a cabeça e ele assentiu.

— Certo. Então, está liberado por hoje, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ele fez uma reverência.

Eu queria agradecê-lo e retribuir seu sorriso, mas eu não conseguia focar em mais nada, então apenas deixei o consultório com Chanyeol atrás de mim.

Mais uma vez, minha mente retornara ao fundo da cascata.

E eu tinha certeza que, dessa vez, eu acabaria me afogando.

Eu fui chamado à sala do trono no dia seguinte.

Yixing havia tido uma reunião com a Mor no mesmo dia e durante o jantar ela pediu para que nos reunissemos na sala do trono após o café da manhã. Usando as suas palavras “Esse é um assunto de extrema importância.”

Todos estavam presentes: Chanyeol, Luhan, Sora, Yixing, Koji e até o General Jongin.

Yixing já estava há uns bons minutos tentando convencer a Mor de que me deixar no lago apenas pioraria a situação.

— Minha Mor, veja desta forma.  – Yixing tentava manter um tom complacente, mas era óbvio que ele estava começando a cansar.  – Anak Baekhyun, no estado em que ele está, é como um saquinho de chá. Se o deixarmos desfrutar apenas do lago, logo ele acabaria intoxicando o lago completamente, e isso afetaria todo o ecossistema ao seu redor. Água corrente seria muito mais eficiente para o tratamento.

Seu argumento deixou a Mor pensativa. Eu apreciava o esforço de Yixing, mas ainda não sabia como isso poderia me ajudar. Onde iremos encontrar água corrente aqui no palácio?

— Você me convenceu, curandeiro Yixing.  – Ela suspirou e eu quase podia ver o peso cair dos ombros dele.  – Se essa é a única maneira para mantermos o bem estar de um dos nossos, acho que terei que dar ouvidos a você.  – Ela me lançou um sorriso, decidi deixar de lado o meu orgulho e aproveitei o calorzinho que aquela frase me causou.  – Então é assim que ocorrerá. Acompanhado do Syn Chanyeol e do General Jongin, Anak Baekhyun fará uma breve viagem até Gullistan, o vilarejo próximo a ponte de Arden sobre o rio Killey, o maior rio em Kongqi. Vocês têm o tempo que for necessário para tratar a doença do Anak e voltar. A viagem deve ser sigilosa, não queremos agitar o reino e muito menos alertar os Shinkais. Estão todos de acordo?

— Sim, Mor.  – Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Nós não estamos de acordo.  – Uma voz bem familiar respondeu atrás de mim.

Eu senti um arrepio gelado subir pela minha espinha e os músculos do meu pescoço tencionaram.

_ O que ele está fazendo aqui? _

— General Kyungsoo e Diplomata Junmyeon, que surpresa vê-los por aqui.  – Eu nunca tinha visto a Mor fazer aquela expressão.  – Não ouvi a chegada de vocês ser anunciada.  – Ela estava incomodada.

_ Espera, os dois estão aqui? _

— Nós viemos para nossa reunião diplomática mensal.  – A voz de Junmyeon respondeu, eu conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua fala. Eles completamente ignoraram o segundo comentário dela e isso parecia incomodá-la.  – Mas acabamos ouvindo uma conversa muito interessante.

— Se intrometer em assuntos que não os envolve é falta de educação, Diplomata Junmyeon.  – Ouvi Koji falar, porém eu não conseguia me mover, eu me sentia paralisado pela presença deles.

A criança dentro de mim se sentia aliviada em ouvir as vozes deles, mas a presença deles apenas aumentava as chances de meu pai ficar sabendo dessa situação. O medo sobressaia a saudade.

— Mas esse assunto é de nosso interesse. Qualquer coisa que envolva o Anak Baekhyun automaticamente envolve o Clã Shinkai.  – Junmyeon respondeu rápido. - Principalmente se envolve sua segurança e saúde.

— Então nos informem seus motivos para discordarem dos planos.  – A Mor não pediu, aquilo era uma ordem.

— Seus planos envolvem levar um membro do Clã Shinkai para cruzar o seu país sem nenhum tipo de segurança. Se algo acontecesse durante essa viagem, vocês poderiam ser acusados de Crime Contra o Conselho.  – Junmyeon explicou.

— Ele estará acompanhado pessoalmente pelo nosso General e pelo meu filho, seu marido. Anak Baekhyun não estará desprotegido.  – Koji foi que respondeu dessa vez.

— Me corrija se eu estiver errado, Mor.  – Kyungsoo foi quem se pronunciou.  – Membros do Clã Kihakuna não tem permissão para usarem seus poderes ou qualquer tipo de violência contra os cidadãos de Kongqi, já que é considerado um pecado mortal. - Pela expressão que ela fez, ele provavelmente estava certo. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia sobre aquilo.  – Se por acaso houver um ataque causado pelos moradores de algum vilarejo, a sua segurança não poderá fazer nada a respeito. E Anak Baekhyun não possui habilidades o suficiente para poder se defender. Estou errado, Mor?

Ninguém o respondeu. Então aquele risco era real afinal de contas. 

Talvez os Kihakunas confiassem demais em seu povo.

— Eu entendo a preocupação de vocês já que Anak Baekhyun é um membro de sua família, mas eu o acolhi na minha e jamais faria algo ou tomaria qualquer decisão que colocasse seu bem-estar em risco.  – O tom usado pela Mor foi tão carinhoso que eu podia sentir meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, mas não poderia deixá-las escorrer ali. Eu apenas me envergonharia.  – Vocês tem alguma sugestão para tornar essa viagem mais segura?

— Deixe-me acompanhá-los.  – A voz de Kyungsoo me causou arrepios, eu podia sentir a incredulidade de todos os Kihakunas após ouvirem aquilo.  – A outra opção que teríamos seria reportar isso ao Keyser, mas se eu fosse autorizado a acompanhá-los, tenho autorização e confiança para garantir a segurança dele, e então, não seria necessário reportar nada.

Agora toda a atenção estava na Mor.

Eu a encarei, não havia nada em seu rosto que revelasse qual seria a sua resposta, na verdade, ela ainda parecia incomodada com a intromissão de meus irmãos. Então, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de responder.

— Eu autorizo que General Kyungsoo também os acompanhe, mas isso irá afetar o tempo de sua viagem.  – Eu quase conseguia ver o sorriso no rosto de Junmyeon mesmo sem vê-lo, ele adorava quando as coisas iam do jeito que ele queria.  – General Kyungsoo tem permissão de andar livremente pelo território de Kongqi por apenas uma semana, então, vocês terão apenas uma semana para irem até a Ponte de Arden e voltarem para o palácio. Caso contrário, a presença do General será considerada invasão e os oficiais do reino serão informados a respeito. Recomendo que não demorem muito para retornarem.

— Agradeço vossa consideração, Mor.  – A voz de Junmyeon respondeu.

— Partiremos amanhã cedo, antes do sol nascer.  – A voz de Kyungsoo ecoou pelo salão, ninguém o respondeu e a Mor assentiu.

— Todos estão dispensados, sugiro que se preparem para a viagem o quanto antes.  – Ela olhou para mim, havia um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Eu não consegui retribuir seu sorriso, então apenas a reverenciei e sai do salão junto com os outros.

Os únicos que ficaram lá dentro foram Junmyeon, a Mor, Koji e Sora, para a tal reunião provavelmente.

— Baekhyun.  – Me virei ao ouvir a voz de Kyungsoo, ele estava parado a alguns passos ao meu lado.  – Vamos dar uma volta.

Eu não queria, já tinha uma ideia no que essa “volta” acabaria se tornando. Contudo, sabia que não teria escolha.

Assenti e caminhei em sua direção, eu podia sentir os olhares de Chanyeol e Luhan nas minhas costas. Assim que fiquei ao seu lado, ele começou a me acompanhar, eu não sabia para onde iria, mas continuei caminhando.

Ele me perguntou a respeito da minha doença e eu expliquei brevemente o que Yixing havia me contado no dia anterior, mas eu não sabia explicar tão bem quanto o curandeiro.

— E de onde você pegou essa doença?  – Ele perguntou uma vez que eu havia terminado de explicar.

— É como o curandeiro disse, não há muitos estudos a respeito, ninguém sabe ao certo o que a causa.  – Eu mantive meu olhar para frente, e só então notei que o estava o guiando para o bosque ao redor do palácio.  – Mas há especulações de que ela é causada por traumas.

— Isso não faz sentido algum.  – Por algum motivo, ele soava ofendido.  – Você sempre esteve seguro dentro de nosso palácio, nunca se meteu em problemas nem sofreu algum tipo de acidente. Você sempre foi feliz  – ele bufou. 

Eu não conseguia concordar com a última frase.

— Deve ter sido outra causa então.  – Eu comentei.  – Mas acredito que não precisamos usar nossos esforços para descobrir a causa e sim para tratá-la de uma vez.

_ Eu não quero causar desconforto a mais ninguém, quero cuidar das flores sem matá-las. _

_ Eu quero deixar de ser um estorvo para os outros. _

Kyungsoo apenas fez um som concordando e voltamos a ficar em silêncio.

Eu não tinha intenção de levá-lo até a antiga área de treinamento, mas eu estava tão acostumado a ir lá toda vez que não podia ficar na estufa de Chanyeol, que meus pés nos levaram até lá automaticamente. Tudo era tão estático lá, nada nunca mudava, nada nunca saia do lugar, era sempre a mesma vista e, por algum motivo, isso me confortava.

Porém, ainda não gostava daquele depósito.

— Então, até mesmo os Kihakunas costumavam treinar.  – Kyungsoo continuou andando enquanto eu parei na entrada da clareira, ele observava o ambiente ao redor, como se fizesse anotações mentais. Ele sempre fazia isso quando conhecia um local novo.

Eu fiquei parado ali, o observando. Mãos cruzadas em suas costas, postura ereta e cabeça erguida, um olhar duro em seu rosto, nada fazia os músculos de seu rosto relaxarem. Eles serviam apenas para manter sua constante carranca. Fazia anos desde a última vez que vi Kyungsoo rir ou até mesmo parecer relaxado.

Desde que eu me entendia por gente, Kyungsoo sempre foi assim. Ele sempre levou as coisas muito a sério e sempre era muito rígido com as regras que nosso pai nos dava, mesmo que fossemos apenas crianças. Ele sempre admirou muito o nosso pai e acho que sempre quis ser como ele, sempre fez tudo para agradá-lo. Tanto que foi o primeiro a se oferecer quando abriu a vaga para General do Clã.

Entre todos os meus irmãos, Kyungsoo sempre foi o qual eu era mais próximo, talvez por ele ser o segundo mais novo, mas ele também se distanciou bastante como os outros. Lembro de como costumávamos treinar juntos, ele era quem mais me motivava durante as aulas, e toda vez que eu ficava triste depois de levar um sermão de nosso pai, ele tentava ficar sério e brigar comigo também, mas no final, sempre acabava lendo contos para mim, as vezes, ele fingia ser algum personagem para me fazer rir e para que eu parasse de chorar. Talvez tenha sido isso que despertou a minha paixão pela leitura.

E assim como os outros, uma vez que ele virou General tudo aquilo acabou. Ao contrário de meus outros irmãos, eu o via pelo palácio com certa frequência, mas raramente ele vinha ao meu encontro. Ele passou a falar comigo apenas quando nosso pai precisava de algo ou quando fosse para me chamar atenção por qualquer regra que eu quebrasse. A cada dia que passava ele se assemelhava mais ao meu pai, era como ter um clone dele rondando todo o perímetro do palácio. Kyungsoo ficou frio e distante, agora, ele sempre era o primeiro a me reprimir toda vez que eu falhava durante os treinamentos. Talvez ele tenha ficado assim por conta de seu ressentimento para com Jongdae, por ele ter sido escolhido como próximo Keyser no lugar de Kyungsoo, mas eu não tinha certeza, nós nunca mais fomos tão íntimos para que eu pudesse perguntá-lo diretamente.

Eu sentia falta de como era nossa relação antes, mas sei que ela jamais voltaria a ser como era.

— Você está treinando, Baekhyun?  – Sua pergunta me tirou de meus pensamentos, notei que ele agora me encarava.  – É importante que esteja sempre preparado, principalmente estando no território inimigo.

— Estamos em trégua com os Kihakunas, não é? Eles não deveriam ser considerados inimigos.  –  O olhar que Kyungsoo me lançou foi como um dos socos no estômago que ele me dava sempre que eu falhava. Eu queria não ter dito nada.

— Essa trégua serve apenas para agradar ao Conselho, nossa relação não mudou, não somos aliados dos Kihakunas, Baekhyun.  –  Ele estreitou os olhos para mim e eu automaticamente abaixei a minha cabeça.  – Os Kihakunas também sabem disso, faz ideia de quão difícil foi para nosso pai concordar em mandá-lo para cá? Todos os dias nos preocupamos com o seu bem-estar. Honestamente, eu não queria me juntar a essa viajem idiota, queria reportar a Mor por ser ignorante para com a sua segurança, queria que nosso pai forçasse a sua volta para o palácio, mas se fizesse isso, teria que reportar a sua doença também. Nosso pai já anda bastante estressado desde que você veio para cá, e eu não quero que ele se estresse ainda mais.  – Eu podia ouvir seus passos na grama se aproximando.  – Enquanto você morar aqui você estará em constante perigo, Baekhyun. Então eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez.  – Senti sua mão segurar a minha mandíbula, ele ergueu a minha cabeça para que eu o encarasse. O olhar de Kyungsoo era cortante.  – Você está treinando, Baekhyun?

Eu não conseguia respondê-lo, mas nem precisei. 

Como esperado seu punho veio de encontro com a minha barriga, esvaziando meu pulmão de todo ar, minha visão ficou escura por alguns milésimos e eu caí de joelhos na grama. O soco arrancou todas as minhas forças. Apoiei minha testa na grama e abracei a minha barriga devido a dor que aumentava gradativamente, a tosse dificultava na minha respiração.

— Quando éramos mais novos, você sempre me dizia que queria ser forte.  –  Eu pude ver seus pés na minha visão periférica, Kyungsoo estava parado ao meu lado.  – Querer não é poder, Baekhyun. Você nunca faz nada para ficar mais forte, não treina como é instruído e sempre falha nas tarefas mais básicas.  – Senti uma de suas mãos agarrar meu cabelo, me forçando a me levantar.  – Ficar se lamentando e chorando pelos cantos não vai mudar nada na sua vida. Você apenas continua a envergonhar nosso clã sendo um bebê chorão.  – Eu sentia meu coro cabeludo queimar, tentei segurar a parte que Kyungsoo puxava para aliviar a pressão, mas o movimento só causou mais dor no meu abdomem.  –  Levante-se, quero ver você usando suas flechas.

Ele me soltou bruscamente e eu precisei interromper a queda com meus braços, para evitar que meu rosto fosse de encontro com a grama, Kyungsoo se afastou de mim. Ainda com um braço ao redor do meu abdomem tentei me levantar o mais rápido que podia.

— Sinto muito, meu irmão, mas não posso fazer uso das minhas flechas.  – Kyungsoo me lançou outro olhar cortante ao ouvir a minha resposta.

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu falei?  – Seu cenho estava tão franzido que achei que fosse abrir um buraco em sua testa.

— Eu lhe ouvi alto e claro, irmão, mas não posso fazer uso de minhas flechas devido a lei dos Kihakunas.  – Eu o respondi prontamente.  – Eles proíbem qualquer uso de arco e flecha em todo o território de Kongqi, a punição é passar a vida inteira em uma masmorra. É como você disse, General Kyungsoo, eu estou em território inimigo, preciso ser cuidadoso, não posso me deixar ser pego fazendo uso delas, se fosse, nem mesmo a influência de nosso pai poderia me salvar da punição.

— E como você pretende se proteger caso eles tentem alguma coisa contra você? Vai jogar água no rosto deles?  – Kyungsoo não usava sarcasmo com frequência, aquele era um sinal que eu o havia deixado sem resposta.

— “Mantenha seus amigos próximos e seus inimigos mais ainda” Não é esse o ditado?  – Apesar de ainda estar com falta de ar e da dor que pulsava meu abdômen ainda atrapalhar meus movimentos, tentei soar com confiança.  – É o que eu estou fazendo. Não vou deixá-los tentar algo contra mim, eles precisam de muito mais do que uma viagem mal supervisionada para me matar.

Seu olhar permaneceu fixado em mim e eu mantive o contato, não querendo desfazer a minha pose confiante. E então, seu cenho suavizou e ele suspirou, agora caminhando em minha direção. Kyungsoo parou ao meu lado, voltado para o bosque, eu só conseguia vê-lo na minha visão periférica.

— Com quem eu posso falar para conseguir uma xícara de café?  – Ele perguntou, sua pergunta casual me fez ter certeza de que ele havia acreditado no meu pequeno monólogo de auto-confiança.

— Procure pela serva Jinjoo, ela vai te ajudar no que você precisar.  – Pude notar que ele assentiu, e então ele começou a andar em direção ao bosque até que eu não pudesse mais ouvir seus passos.

Uma vez sozinho, deixei que a fraqueza me atingisse e cambaleei para trás até bater em uma árvore.

Só que não era uma árvore.

Tentei me afastar da pessoa, mas ela me segurou pelos ombros, me mantendo no lugar.

— Você está bem?  – Era a voz de Chanyeol.

Chanyeol estava atrás de mim. Era ele quem estava me segurando.

_ Ele está muito perto. _

Como se tivesse me ouvido, o Syn rapidamente me soltou e eu me virei para ele, além de sua expressão fechada de sempre eu pude notar um brilho familiar em seus olhos, um brilho de preocupação que normalmente via em Luhan.

— Eu estou bem, a dor não vai demorar para passar.  –  Respondi sinceramente.  – Você viu tudo o que aconteceu aqui, não é?  – Minha pergunta não pareceu afetá-lo e ele apenas cruzou as mãos a frente do corpo.  – Não sabe que é falta de educação ficar ouvindo a conversa das outras pessoas?

— Já experimentou falar isso para os seus irmãos?  – O sorrisinho que ele me deu me irritou, mas não podia tirar a razão dele, estava com dor demais para começar uma discussão boba.  – E sem querer ofender, mas eu não confio em seus irmãos, então os segui para garantir que nada aconteceria.

— Eles são meus irmãos, não fariam nada para me prejudicar.  – Respondi, porém faltou confiança em minha resposta.

— Não foi o que eu presenciei.  – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, não o respondi, afinal, não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para acobertar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Como você nos seguiu? Kyungsoo teria sentido a sua presença antes que você pudesse dar o próximo passo.  –  Ele deu alguns passos até ficar ao meu lado, porém, seus olhos permaneciam fixados no paredão atrás de mim.

— Eu sei disso, por isso mudei a minha forma física, virando um com o ar, minha presença se torna invisível nessa forma.  – Ele respondeu com simplicidade, como se não fosse nada. E provavelmente não era, já vi Kyungsoo fazer um truque semelhante na água.

No entanto, ainda me espantou um pouco, afinal, Chanyeol poderia estar em qualquer lugar do palácio que ele quisesse e eu nunca saberia.

_ Ele poderia até… _

_ Melhor não pensar nisso. _

Apesar do calor que sentia em minhas orelhas, tentei não me aprofundar naquela questão. Mas se ele viu e ouviu tudo o que eu e Kyungsoo conversamos aqui, então ele provavelmente também ouviu a respeito das flechas.

E isso não era bom.

— Me mostre.  – Ele disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio que fazia na clareira. Eu apenas fiz uma expressão confusa, estava ocupado me preocupando com aquele assunto e em massagear o meu abdômen, que nem havia notado que ele estava me encarando.  – Suas flechas. Me mostre.

— Eu não posso, é proibido.  – Vi Chanyeol suspirar ao ouvir a minha resposta.

— Como Syn do Clã Kihakuna eu estou pedindo para você me mostrar as suas flechas.  – Ele me lançou um olhar sério.  – Estou dando uma breve autorização para você fazer uso delas.

O encarei por alguns segundos antes de desistir e ceder ao seu pedido. Peguei o meu pincel de dentro das minhas vestimentas e refiz os mesmos passos de sempre, só que dessa vez meus movimentos doíam limitando a extensão em que puxei o meu braço. Eu não sabia que tipo de reação o mais alto tinha em seu rosto já que precisava manter minha atenção no alvo, mesmo que ele fosse imóvel.

Após lançá-la, um buraco maior apareceu no alvo, mostrando que eu havia acertado em cheio. Voltei a encarar o Syn e ele parecia ter um sorriso quase imperceptível em seu rosto.

— Você não é tão fraco quanto os rumores dizem, Anak Baekhyun.  – E então ele realmente sorriu para mim. Eu não sabia como responder, então só dei de ombros, mantendo meu olhar no chão.  – Posso ver o seu pincel?

Sua mão estendida entrou no meu campo de visão, e ao olhar para cima, apesar do tom indiferente usando, havia uma expressão gentil em seu rosto. Eu não gostava quando mexiam nas minhas coisas, sempre fui um pouco possessivo com qualquer coisa que me pertencia, e certamente não deveria confiar meu pincel a ele. Entretanto, não parecia haver nenhum tipo de malícia em sua voz e muito menos em suas ações.

Um pouco hesitante, coloquei o pincel em sua mão, que parecia muito menor em contraste com o tamanho de sua mão.

— Muito inteligente de sua parte, de fazer uso de um pincel para te ajudar a canalizar a sua magia.  – Observei-o enquanto ele parecia tomar nota de cada detalhe do objeto.  – Os antigos usavam objetos semelhantes para treinar as crianças no uso de sua magia.

_ Ele acabou de comparar as minhas habilidades com as de uma criança? _

— Você sabe quem é esse dragão?  – Ele então voltou a me encarar, seus dedos continuavam traçando os detalhes do dragão entalhado na madeira do pincel. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.  – Esse entalhe é uma representação de WuLong.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

— Eu não sabia. Ganhei esse pincel de meu pai.  – Ele voltou a observar o objeto.

— Achava que os Shinkai considerassem qualquer representação de WuLong um tabu? Me pergunto porque um objeto como esse estaria na posse de sua família.  –  Seu tom parecia insinuar alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que.

Porém, ele pareceu deixar o assunto de lado e voltou a estender o objeto para mim, eu o peguei com cuidado. Já não tinha mais tanto apreço pelo entalhe do dragão quanto tinha há alguns segundos atrás.

— Me mostre mais de suas flechas.  – Ele pediu, voltando a cruzar suas mãos à frente do corpo.

— Não deveríamos estar nos preparando para a viagem amanhã?  – Perguntei, dessa vez foi ele quem deu de ombros.

Ele não falou nada e apenas levantou sua mão esquerda, senti um vento soprar atrás de mim, jogando meus cabelos para frente do meu rosto, atrapalhando a minha visão. Uma vez que conseguia tirá-los da frente, me deparei com uma visão que fez os meus joelhos ficarem bambos.

Senti como se um arrepio frio houvesse passado por todo o meu corpo, era como se meus pés estivessem grudados no chão. Eu não conseguia me mover.

Na mão de Chanyeol, que até então estava vazia, agora jazia um grande arpão feito de vento. O mesmo arpão que li sendo descrito no diário daquele general, o mesmo arpão que foi usado para matar diversos de meus antepassados. Por um segundo pensei que deveria estar correndo para me salvar.

Por um segundo eu temi pela minha vida.

— Vamos ver quem consegue acertar mais alvos?  – O tom de Chanyeol era descontraído, o que não combinava com a arma que ele segurava em suas mãos.

Apesar de ainda estar um pouco temeroso, notei que a postura de Chanyeol agora estava mais desleixada e havia um sorriso divertido em seu rosto. Aquela postura combinava com ele, pela primeira vez ele não parecia uma  _ bagunça. _

O Syn queria fazer uma competição boba com uma arma tão poderosa. Parecia até piada.

E então eu lembrei de como aquele General Kihakuna descreveu nossas flechas de água e o seu temor era visível nas palavras que ele escreveu. Após a Guerra de Andraste, os Kihakunas passaram gerações evitando voar sobre o mar, com medo de serem atingidos por nossas flechas. Talvez Chanyeol tivesse sentido o mesmo medo que eu quando me viu usando-as.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

E assim passamos o resto de nossa tarde, atirando projéteis letais contra alvos estáticos em um paredão de rocha.

Chanyeol venceu, o que eu particularmente já esperava, mesmo que isso deixasse um gosto amargo em minha boca. Fazer tanto uso de minha magia acabou me exaurindo. 

No final daquela tarde, com novos buracos feitos no paredão e com mais alvos destruídos, aquela clareira não parecia mais tão imutável.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eu não pude dormir muito naquela noite. Estava tão cansado da tarde que havia passado com Chanyeol que adormeci no momento que entrei no meu quarto depois do jantar. Por sorte, Jinjoo era muito prestativa e me acordou no meio da noite, três horas antes do sol nascer, para me ajudar a preparar as coisas que eu levaria para viagem.

Enquanto separava algumas roupas, acabei abrindo um buraco no chão do meu armário, porque ninguém havia se importado em me avisar que ele não foi feito para suportar o peso de uma pessoa. Estava prestes a chamar Jinjoo quando notei algo dentro do buraco.

Dentro daquele piso havia um pequeno livro, quando o peguei confirmei que era um fino caderno de anotações. Ao abri-lo, constatei que alguém o havia usado como diário e pelo estado da capa e de suas folhas, deveria ser bem antigo.

O nome  _ Byeol _ estava escrito na primeira folha. Eu li todos os livros históricos da biblioteca do palácio, e apesar de não ser um especialista na história dos Kihakunas, não lembro de ver nenhuma menção de alguém com aquele nome. Então, provavelmente, não era de alguém realmente importante, mas ainda assim, alguém escreveu seus pensamentos e o seu dia-a-dia naquelas páginas, ou seja, havia uma história ali.

Eu ainda estava procurando um livro para ler durante a viagem, mas acho que não precisarei continuar procurando.

Guardei o pequeno caderno no meu sash, junto com o meu pincel, assim teria fácil acesso a ele. 

E antes que eu percebesse, já estava na hora de partirmos.

Apesar do motivo daquela viagem, eu estava empolgado. Não sei quanto tempo levaríamos para chegar até o nosso destino, mas dessa vez tenho certeza que não serei obrigado a dormir dentro da carruagem, afinal, não cabe quatro pessoas em um espaço tão apertado. Dessa vez, eu realmente visitaria lugares, eu veria mais pessoas, eu sentiria novos cheiros e com certeza viveria novas experiências. Talvez aquilo fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida até hoje.

Antes que entrássemos na carruagem, uma vez que todos os pertences foram colocados seguramente em seu topo, Koji nos presenteou com mais saquinhos de moedas, dessa vez, dois para cada. Se os vilarejos pelos quais iremos passar tiverem mercados como o de Nordika, eu tinha certeza que voltaria com ambos vazios.

Após me acomodar dentro da carruagem, junto de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo optou por ir na frente junto com Jongin, que guiaria os cavalos.

Logo estávamos seguindo caminho.

Enquanto observava os rochedos da montanha, acabei me lembrando de algo.

Esqueci de avisar Jinjoo a respeito do buraco no meu armário.

Isso seria um problema para o Baekhyun do futuro cuidar e não eu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**~º~**

Já estávamos naquela carruagem há algumas horas, Nordika ficou para trás a um tempo e só fizemos duas paradas até então, uma para comer os lanches que as servas preparam para nós e outra para usarmos o banheiro.

Chanyeol parecia estar fazendo anotações em seu pequeno caderno desde que saímos, igual a quando fomos para Nordika, já eu estava muito ocupado com a vista do lado de fora. Já não havia mais tanta neve no chão e o barro começava a tomar conta de todo o cenário, a maior parte das plantas ainda estavam sem folhas por conta do inverno, mas de acordo com o livro de Botânica, assim que começasse a esquentar elas voltariam a nascer. Seria bom rever toda essa vista quando a  _ Primavera _ chegasse.

No entanto, a paisagem na janela começou a ficar repetitiva e ainda iríamos demorar mais algumas horas para chegarmos na primeira cidade, de acordo com Kyungsoo, que mesmo nunca tendo visitado Kongqi a passeio, era quem estava em posse do mapa.

Decidi que era hora de começar a ler aquele diário.

Tateei o meu sash para pegá-lo e comecei a minha leitura.

_ Honestamente, não sei como começar a escrever aqui.  _

_ Bashira disse que esses caderninhos são usados para fazer anotações. Generais os usam para anotar acontecimentos e táticas de guerra, Curandeiros os usam para anotar novas medicações ou descoberta de doenças novas, para encher as gerações futuras com conhecimento do passado, mas sobre o que uma pessoa como eu poderia escrever aqui? _

_ “Use-o para anotar suas ideias, para que você não as esqueça” foi o que ela disse quando me entregou esse caderninho. Mas será que alguém se interessaria por minhas ideias bobas? _

_ Eu não quero que ninguém leia as minhas ideias bobas. _

_ Eu vou mantê-lo secreto, ninguém jamais terá autorização para ler as coisas que eu escrevo aqui. _

Sinto muito, Byeol.

_ Além de que tenho certeza que eu esqueceria de anotar as minhas ideias aqui e no final também acabaria às esquecendo de qualquer forma. _

_ O que outra coisa será que eu posso escrever aqui? _

_ Sayuri sempre me fala que faz bem para nossa mente quando compartilhamos nossos pensamentos e sentimentos, seja com alguém ou apenas para colocá-los para fora. Faz mal guardar tudo para você, uma hora você acaba explodindo, como fogos de artifícios. _

_ Ultimamente algo vem acontecendo que eu não posso contar para ninguém, minha família não pode nem sonhar que algo do tipo exista. Bashira é a minha confidente, mas absolutamente ninguém pode saber disso, então não posso compartilhar meus pensamentos com ela. _

_ E sinto que logo, eu mesma irei virar fogos de artifício. _

_ Talvez eu possa te usar para isso, para colocar meus pensamentos proibidos para fora. Compartilhá-los com alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa não exista. _

_ Por onde eu deveria começar? _

_ Querido caderninho, hoje não consegui me concentrar nas minhas tarefas. _

_ Não, eu não gostei disso. _

_ Talvez se eu te desse um nome seria mais fácil. _

_ Você será Bashira, eu só me sinto confortável falando com ela. Assim será mais fácil. _

_ Querida Bashira, sinto muito por não conseguir me concentrar nas minhas tarefas hoje, minha mente anda muito distraída desde que aquilo aconteceu. “O que?” você pergunta, bom… por que eu não consigo escrever isso? _

_ Não é tão difícil-  _ O resto da frase estava apagada.

Essa parte da página estava amassada e gasta, como se  _ Byeol _ tivesse apagado algo várias vezes.

_ Minha mente anda conturbada desde que o conheci, mas principalmente hoje por conta do que acontecerá a noite. Eu estou ansiosa, minhas mãos soam toda vez que eu penso a respeito, meu peito se aquece e é como se eu tivesse pássaros voando em meu estômago sempre que ele me vem à mente. _

_ Será que adoeci? Estaria Ryuu me amaldiçoando pelo que vou fazer hoje a noite? _

— Está lendo o diário de quem?  – A pergunta de Chanyeol surgiu do nada, levantando a cabeça, notei que agora ele me encarava.  – Luhan mencionou que você já havia lido todos os diários na biblioteca.

— Aparentemente, não todos.  – Respondi simplesmente.  – Não sei de quem é, mas foi o único que tive interesse o suficiente para trazer comigo.

Ele apenas assentiu e voltou a se concentrar no que fazia.

Não entendi sua necessidade de interromper a minha leitura para fazer uma pergunta tão simples, mas decidi não pensar a respeito e voltei a me concentrar no diário.


	13. Chanyeol

_ Por que iniciar uma conversa era tão difícil? _

Não vou mentir, até alguns dias atrás eu não poderia me importar mais com a presença de Baekhyun, já estava aprendendo a ignorar os calafrios e tudo que ela trazia, mas depois daquele dia na estufa não tinha mais como.

Desde que ficamos sabendo de sua doença, sua provável causa e, principalmente, depois de ver sua interação com o general, eu não podia mais ignorá-lo.

Não vou tentar me enganar, eu sentia pena do Anak, mesmo para um Shinkai, não achava que merecia ser tratado daquele jeito pelos membros de sua própria família. Eu não conhecia sua história, mas o que eu vi foi o suficiente para me fazer pensar assim.

Ser amigo das pessoas não era muito o meu forte, não tinha a mesma disposição de Luhan, mas eu podia ser um pouco mais simpático com ele.

Mas era tão difícil. Luhan fazia parecer fácil.

Talvez eu pensasse em algo mais tarde, no momento ele parecia ocupado com o diário. 

_ Eu nunca vi ninguém ler tanto quanto ele. _

Ele parecia focado então decidi que eu também deveria me focar no que estava fazendo.

…

_ Isso não estava aqui antes. _

Na folha em que estava aberto o meu caderno, era para ter o esboço de uma Taxus buccata que eu havia visto na beira da estrada alguns metros atrás, mas por que ao invés do arbusto, havia um esboço do rosto de Baekhyun ocupando a maior parte da folha?

Não havia dúvidas de que o traço era meu.

_ Quando que eu fiz isso? _

Observando melhor, não era um desenho tão ruim e por algum motivo pegava apenas o perfil do Anak, talvez fosse porque foi o lado que eu mais vi durante a tarde de ontem. 

No final das contas, passar uma tarde inteira com o Anak em uma competição inofensiva não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Baekhyun sempre apresentava ter esse lado frio e indiferente que ele usava praticamente o tempo todo, mas ontem eu pude notar que não era o seu único lado. Ontem eu conheci um pouco do seu lado competitivo, um pouco do seu lado que sentia dor, mas principalmente, o seu lado mais relaxado.

Talvez eu devesse investir naquele esboço, não era tão bom quanto o verdadeiro, mas acho que se eu me esforçasse conseguiria retratar sua beleza no mesmo nível. Se eu não conseguisse, seria divertido desafiar os artistas do reino a tentarem também, tenho quase certeza que Baekhyun não se importaria de servir de modelo. Ele já havia expressado sua paixão pela arte várias vezes antes.

Já estava prestes a encostar meu lápis de volta na folha, para começar a retocar o desenho, quando sou interrompido.

Não por alguém, mas por um som que se assemelhava muito a um soluço.

E ele vinha de Baekhyun.

Voltando a minha atenção para ele, ficou mais do que claro que ele havia caído no sono. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no vidro da janela, seus braços caídos ao lado do corpo e o diário aberto e mal equilibrado em seu colo. Ao contrário do esperado, Baekhyun não roncava, mas ele fazia alguns sons que me lembrava muito os filhotes de lobo que Jongin treinava para guardarem o palácio.

_ Realmente, muito fofo. _

Espera, por que estou comparando ele a filhotes? O nível de fofura é incomparável, não havia mais nada fofo que filhotes.

Voltei o meu olhar para o desenho e a palavra fofo continuava a brilhar em minha mente. Fechei o caderno, colocando-o de lado junto com o lápis.

Já havia tido muito de Baekhyun por um dia.

Eu estava cansado, então decidi dormir pelo resto da viagem. Ao contrário do Anak, não encostei minha cabeça no vidro, os solavancos acabariam me causando dor de cabeça quando eu acordasse.

Quando voltei a abrir os meus olhos, Jongin dava leves cutucadas em meu braço, para me acordar.

— Syn Chanyeol, já chegamos à pousada.  – Ele me informou antes de sair da carruagem.

Me espreguicei um pouco antes de segui-lo, Baekhyun já não estava mais ali, provavelmente foi acordado antes de mim. 

Do lado de fora, os generais pareciam ocupados conversando com que eu assumi ser o dono da pousada, pelo que pude ouvir eles estavam alugando os quartos e vendo onde a carruagem seria mantida.

Olhei ao meu redor à procura de Baekhyun e não demorei para localizá-lo, ele estava a alguns passos de mim, encarando os arredores como uma criança que ia à feira pela primeira vez. Era final da tarde, o sol já estava para se pôr, o movimento na rua atrás de nós era um pouco intenso, provavelmente, vários mercadores voltando para casa depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Eu nunca havia visitado Esha, mas ela não parecia ser tão diferente de Nordika, talvez um pouco menos movimentada, mas nenhuma diferença que se destacava.

Voltei a encarar o prédio da pousada, a construção era um tanto nova, deveria ter uns cinco andares e suas paredes de cores claras refletiam o laranja do pôr do sol.

— Vamos entrar, o gerente disse que o jantar já está para ser servido.  – O general Kyungsoo passou por mim, indo até Baekhyun. Ele pegou no braço do Anak, que ainda estava distraído e o puxou para dentro do prédio.

Os segui e Jongin veio logo atrás de mim.

Me surpreendi com o hall de entrada, além do genkan, também havia alguns chabudais e Kotonomas por ali, não parecia ter muitos hóspedes, mas os que estavam por ali nos reverenciaram quando passamos. O gerente havia solicitado alguns trabalhadores para levar as nossas coisas para os quartos em que ficaríamos, não foi retirado muita coisa da carruagem já que iríamos partir no dia seguinte mesmo, logo depois do café.

Ele nos guiou pelos corredores até onde o jantar seria servido, era uma parte do prédio onde havia várias portas, atrás de cada uma havia uma pequena sala onde o jantar era servido. Era desse jeito para que cada hóspede tivesse sua privacidade enquanto comia.

O jantar foi simples, não havia muitas iguarias, mas o que foi servido foi muito bem preparado. Nós quatro comemos juntos em uma das salas, mas não houve conversa ou qualquer tipo de troca de palavras. Os Shinkais foram os primeiros a ficarem satisfeitos e logo se retiraram para o quarto que iriam dividir.

— Sinto muito a intromissão, Syn.  – Jongin se pronunciou alguns segundos depois, ele parecia já ter terminado e me esperava para que pudesse me acompanhar até o quarto em que ficaríamos.  – Mas aconteceu algo entre você e o General Kyungsoo?

Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido.

— O que te faz achar isso?  – Continuei concentrado em me servir um pouco mais de missô.

— Você estava fazendo uma careta para ele durante todo o jantar, foi muito educado da parte dele de não comentar a respeito.  – Eu quase me engasguei ao ouvir aquilo e encarei o general sentado ao meu lado.

— Eu não fiz isso.  – Eu retruquei, mas Jongin apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Suspirei.

Eu nem havia notado que estava fazendo careta. Não estava encarando ele, estava observando a interação dos dois irmãos enquanto comiam, nada demais aconteceu felizmente, mas eu queria estar preparado para caso Kyungsoo tentasse fazer qualquer outra coisa com o Anak.

Não notei que estava encarando tão descaradamente.

— Eu estava encarando o Anak Baekhyun, ele é meu marido e queria ter certeza que ele estava gostando da comida. Não era minha intenção parecer mal educado.  – Que resposta mais nojenta, mas pelo menos pareceu convencer o general.

— Ah, tudo bem, eu sei como é.  – Ele concordou com a cabeça, agora soando um pouco mais amigável.  – É difícil controlar suas expressões quando está se está apaixonado. Joohyun quase recusou o meu convite para um café quando nos conhecemos porque eu a ficava encarando como alguém suspeito.  – Ele riu e eu só conseguia encará-lo, sem entender de onde aquele assunto particular havia surgido. - Hoje em dia estamos casados, mas não foi fácil.

E então o general começou a contar histórias que ele considerava engraçadas, todas relacionadas a sua esposa. Ele parecia tão à vontade falando a respeito dela que decidi não interrompê-lo.

O resto da minha noite foi resumida a histórias de como Joohyun era fofa quando se assustava com os lobos que Jongin cuidava.

Certamente era… algo.


	14. Baekhyun

— Todos os Kihakunas são desagradáveis assim?  – Kyungsoo começou a reclamar assim que entramos em nosso quarto.  – Ele ficou me encarando por todo o jantar, por acaso isso é algum costume que não me foi informado?

— Não que eu saiba.  – Eu respondi examinando o nosso quarto com o olhar, ele ficava no primeiro andar e até era espaçoso.

Havia dois futons no centro, um pequeno chabudai mais ao canto e o que parecia ser um armário para guardarmos nossas roupas. O ar cheirava a flores e só então notei que um incenso queimava sobre a pequena mesa.

Kyungsoo continuava falando, por algum motivo, ele estava bem falante desde que chegamos e a situação com Chanyeol durante o jantar o havia perturbado por demais. Por mais que isso poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade para eu ter uma conversa normal com meu irmão, minha cabeça doía por conta do cochilo que eu tirei durante o trajeto e eu me sentia mais cansado do que antes.

— Eu vou tomar banho.  – Anunciei enquanto caminhava até o armário, onde as sacolas com nossas vestimentas foram colocadas, peguei a minha muda de roupa para dormir e caminhei em direção a porta.

— Quer que eu o acompanhe?  – Kyungsoo interrompeu sua sessão de xingamentos para me perguntar aquilo, mas eu apenas neguei com a cabeça e sai do quarto antes que ele tentasse contestar a minha resposta.

Desci as escadas e depois de perguntar a alguns trabalhadores onde ficava o ofurô, atravessei os corredores em direção aos fundos do prédio, onde havia uma porta que, aparentemente, levava até o jardim dos fundos.

Já estava escuro do lado de fora e não dava para ver muito do jardim, mas parecia com qualquer jardim que eu já tivesse visto até agora. Através do caminho de pedras, fui até a pequena cabana que era usada como um ofurô público para todos os hóspedes, mas o trabalhador que me deu essa informação também avisou que eles o fechariam para que nós pudéssemos usá-lo em particular. O que, honestamente, era um alívio para mim.

Depois de deixar meus sapatos no genkan, entrei pela cortina que indicava ser o lado masculino, tirei minhas roupas e as deixei em um pequeno armário na parede, junto com as novas que eu vestiria. Deixei o diário e meu pincel entre elas para que o vapor não os afetasse.

Uma vez dentro do ofurô, prendi meu cabelo alto para não molhá-lo durante o banho, eu não queria demorar muito ali e lavá-lo sempre acabava dando trabalho. Sentei em um dos banquinhos e usei um dos baldes para molhar o meu corpo antes de começar a me lavar, a esponja que eles tinham ali era um pouco mais áspera que a do palácio dos Kihakunas, mas não me incomodava muito. O que realmente me incomodava era o fato de que o único sabão que eles tinham ali tinha o aroma de morangos e, particularmente, não era a minha fruta favorita.

Após me enxaguar, me levantei e fui em direção a banheira, que por ser de um banheiro público, era bem extensa para poder caber várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. 

Me sentei dentro da água e tentei relaxar um pouco, a água quente realmente me fazia sentir como um saquinho de chá, como Yixing havia dito, como se ela estivesse filtrando todo o meu cansaço. Eu acabei suspirando alto.

_ Isso é muito bom. _

Olhei para baixo, para o meu reflexo na superfície e usando a minha mão, tentei usar meus poderes. Comecei criando alguns redemoinhos pela água, o que não era muito difícil e então tentei levantá-los, para que eles despontassem acima da superfície, como redemoinhos inversos. Porém, qualquer coisa que envolvesse manipular a água no ar se tornava incrivelmente difícil para mim. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era manter a minha concentração na água e levantar a minha mão para que a água a seguisse, não era para ser tão difícil, mas a minha mão começava a tremer, como se houvesse um enorme peso sobre ela e meus olhos ardiam. Isso tirava toda a minha concentração.

Logo eu comecei a ofegar e acabei desistindo, largando a minha mão na água. Os redemoinhos não chegaram a despontar nem cinco centímetros acima da superfície. Foi quando eu notei, a coloração da água começou a mudar aos poucos, a cor escura saia de mim e se espalhava, literalmente, como um saquinho de chá em água quente. Não demorou para que toda a água ao meu redor ficasse escura como café e essa escuridão começava a se espalhar por toda a água do ofurô. Não havia nenhuma planta ali dentro então eu não tinha como ter certeza se estava realmente intoxicando aquela água, mas eu sabia que a minha doença também estava afetando as pessoas ao meu redor.

_ Será que agora essa água fará mal às pessoas que entrarem nela? _

Tal pensamento me fez levantar imediatamente, saí rápido da banheira e quase escorreguei no chão de madeira. Eu não podia ficar nem mais um segundo dentro desse lugar.

Voltando para área dos armários, peguei uma das toalhas que estavam dispostas ali e comecei a me secar, por sorte, ainda não havia ninguém ali. Deixei a toalha em um canto no chão e peguei a muda que havia trazido comigo, me vesti rapidamente. A muda que eu havia pegado era própria para dormir, então era muito mais fácil de vestir do que as outras por não ter tantas peças em sua composição.

No momento em que eu soltei meu cabelo pude ouvir passos de alguém entrando naquela área e ao me virar, vi Chanyeol passando pela cortina, também carregando mudas de roupas em seus braços. Seu rosto parecia muito mais cansado do que antes e seu cabelo agora estava completamente solto, jogado para trás. Demorou um pouco até ele perceber a minha presença.

— Boa noite, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ele me cumprimentou e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça como resposta.  – Já terminou o seu banho?

— Sim.  – Por algum motivo ele pareceu decepcionado com a minha resposta, tentei não pensar a respeito daquilo.  – Sabe com quem eu posso deixar as minhas roupas sujas?

— Há uma sala do lado esquerdo da porta dos fundos, é a lavanderia, pode deixar suas roupas lá. Foi o que um dos trabalhadores me disse.  – Ele respondeu prontamente enquanto caminhava em direção a um dos armários.

Eu não queria presenciar ele tirando suas roupas, então após pegar as minhas coisas, passei rapidamente por ele em direção a saída.

— Boa noite, Syn Chanyeol.  – Disse antes de deixar o ofurô completamente.

Peguei os meus sapatos e voltei para dentro do prédio, felizmente, era como Chanyeol havia dito, realmente havia uma salinha do lado esquerdo da porta. Deixei minha toalha por lá, junto com as roupas, e caminhei de volta para o meu quarto.

Quando entrei, Kyungsoo estava sentado em um dos futons, o que ficava mais próximo da porta.

— Bem vindo de volta.  – Ele me cumprimentou e se levantou, parecia estar carregando uma muda de roupas também.

— O ofurô é público e Syn Chanyeol entrou assim que eu saí.  – O avisei antes dele anunciar que ia tomar banho. Sua expressão rapidamente se tornou uma careta de desgosto.

— Vou procurar o gerente, ainda tem algumas coisas que preciso falar com ele  – ele bufou, e passou por mim enquanto eu ia até o outro futon.  – Não saia mais do quarto por hoje, não é seguro ficar rondando o prédio sozinho.

Eu apenas assenti e ele deixou o quarto.

Deixando um suspiro sair, me sentei em meu futon, contente por finalmente poder dormir em um lugar confortável. Coloquei o meu pincel embaixo do meu travesseiro e me deitei, como não estava com tanto sono ainda, decidi me virar de lado e continuar a leitura do diário. Eu havia adormecido justo quando Byeol ia começar a contar sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite.

_ Incrível. _

_ Bashira, hoje foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. _

_ Eu tenho certeza que você não concordaria com isso, já que só considera as noites com seu marido como “noites boas”. Não fizemos nada indecente se é o que quer saber, mas fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto apenas conversando com alguém. _

_ Quem diria que os Shinkais são companhias tão prazerosas, não é mesmo? _

O que? Byeol era, com certeza, uma Kihakuna e ela estava se encontrando com alguém que era do meu clã? Quem poderia ser? Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum Shinkai que quebraria as regras para se encontrar com um Kihakuna. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

_ Opa, acabei revelando o segredo. Sim, eu conheci um Shinkai e eu não sei explicar, mas desde então venho sentindo essa necessidade de vê-lo e ficar próxima dele. Não acho que isso já tenha acontecido antes, realmente é algo que não há explicação. _

_ Eu cresci ouvindo sobre o quão ruim esse Clã é, por milênios eles tentaram exterminar a humanidade e mesmo após o Grande Extermínio, eles continuam defendendo seus ideais. Eles nem ao menos levam em consideração a existência de nosso Criador, WuLong. Nada de bom deveria vir de um Clã como esse. _

_ Mas ele é diferente. _

_ Eu não o conhecia tão bem assim, então não sei se ele concorda com os ideais de sua família (o que é bem provável), mas não há nada melhor do que ouvi-lo falar sobre o céu, algo que para mim é tão comum e simples para ele é a coisa mais bela que ele já viu. _

_ Seu mundo é muito mais limitado que o meu, então tudo para ele é uma nova experiência. Eu queria poder mostrar o mundo para ele, queria ver seu olhar encantado enquanto ele observa as coisas novas que o cercam, queria saber quais seriam as suas reações ao experimentar tais coisas novas. _

_ Sou estranha por pensar assim de uma pessoa que mal conheço? Tenho quase certeza que sim, mas estar ao lado dele me fazia sentir sensações que nunca senti antes. _

_ Há um conto antigo que narra o momento em que WuLong se separou em Ryuu e Soohae.  _

_ Já ouviu falar?  _

_ Ele se chama Bunri e no conto é dito que, no momento que Ryuu despertou após a separação, ele sentiu uma agoniante dor, por conta da parte de seu cérebro que Soohae levou consigo. Ryuu acabou ficando com o lado emocional da mente de WuLong e Soohae levou o lado racional consigo. Por milênios, Ryuu buscou por Soohae, seu lado emocional sentindo falta do lado racional, impedindo que ele pensasse direito, tornando a sua existência uma agonia sem fim.  _

_ Ryuu amava Soohae e ansiava pelo dia em que eles voltariam a ser um. _

_ Porém, ele também estava ciente de que as coisas que ela fazia eram erradas, pois ele também amava muito a humanidade e não conseguia ver os defeitos que Soohae via e abominava. _

_ O que eu sentia quando estava longe dele era algo semelhante. Depois que o conheci, ficar longe dele era como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando, mesmo eu sabendo o quão errado isso é. _

_ E ele disse sentir algo semelhante.  _

_ Foi sobre isso que conversamos essa noite. _

_ Em todas as ocasiões históricas em que Kihakunas e Shinkais se encontraram ou se enfrentaram, nunca foi mencionado essa sensação por nenhum dos lados. Por isso penso que há algo de errado com nós dois, mas ele acredita que essas sensações devem estar sendo causadas pelas partes de Soohae e Ryuu que residem dentro de nós. _

_ Eu só conseguia concordar com ele, afinal, ele é o inteligente. _

Quando Kyungsoo voltou para dentro do quarto, eu já estava adormecido e sonhava com dragões dançando sobre um céu estrelado.

Algo tão surreal e, ainda assim, tão familiar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~º~**

— Onde vamos?  – Questionei quando nos reunimos na frente do prédio após o café da manhã.

Jongin ainda estava terminando de pagar o gerente e ainda precisava pegar nossas roupas que estavam na lavanderia, apenas Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estavam ali comigo.

— Iremos passar rapidamente no mercado para comprarmos mais mantimentos para viagem, Marlize é um pouco mais distante.  – Kyungsoo respondeu.

Aquilo me deixou ainda mais animado, será que o mercado de Esha era diferente do de Nordika? O que será que eles vendiam lá? Será que a arte deles é diferente? E as comidas?

— Infelizmente, não iremos a passeio, Anak Baekhyun.  – Chanyeol foi rápido em interromper os meus pensamentos.  – Precisamos sair o quanto antes se não quisermos chegar em Marlize muito tarde. Não vai dar para passear como fizemos em Nordika.

Aquilo me fez suspirar e eu assenti, de qualquer forma aquilo não me desanimou, eu ainda veria um pouco do que tinha por lá e isso era o suficiente.

Quando Jongin voltou, entramos na carruagem e partimos depois que os generais terminaram de guardar nossos pertences. A carruagem não andou por muito tempo, mas foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver um pouco mais da cidade.

Não havia muitas pessoas andando pela a rua e isso já era bem diferente de Nordika. As casas e prédios eram muito semelhantes entre si, alguns tinham crianças brincando na frente, outros possuíam vasos de flores espalhados pelas janelas e na frente das portas. Tudo era tão pequeno se comparado com os palácios, mas as pessoas não pareciam se importar, apesar de suas expressões cansadas, eu podia vê-los se cumprimentando com sorrisos no rosto.

A carruagem logo parou e eu imediatamente identifiquei as barracas do mercado, até onde eu pude ver elas não eram muito diferentes das de Nordika, mas os produtos pareciam se diferenciar um pouco. Se eu ao menos pudesse vê-los mais de perto.

Foi então que eu notei que, bem de frente para a janela da carruagem havia uma barraca que estava vendendo roupas e uma, particularmente, me chamou atenção.

Ignorando as instruções passadas para mim, abri a porta da carruagem e sai, indo em direção a tal barraca.

— Baekhyun!  – Pude ouvir Chanyeol me chamando no momento em que pisei para fora da carruagem. Me fiz de surdo e me aproximei da barraca.

A dona da barraca foi rápida em me notar e imediatamente abriu um sorriso quando parei de frente para sua bancada.

— A que devo vossa ilustre presença?  – Ela parecia simpática, fiquei um pouco surpreso pela sua fluência em Fuhen.

— Posso dar uma olhada naquele conjunto?  – Apontei para um conjunto de túnicas ao fundo, o modelo demonstrado no manequim era lindo e muito diferente de qualquer roupa que eu já havia visto.

A moça assentiu e caminhou em direção ao manequim, o trazendo mais para perto.

— Esse é o meu trabalho mais recente.  – Eu podia ouvir o orgulho em sua voz.  – O vestido azul é tricoline, feito de algodão puro vindo direto das terras de Mahin, a parte interna é uma malha super confortável tingida nas cores vermelho e verde. Já para os cordões, o colete e o sobre vestido branco, eu fiz uso da seda mais leve que existe. Tenho certeza que sua esposa ficaria belíssima a usando. O senhor teria interesse?  – Eu sorri simpático para ela.

— Tenho sim.  – Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho.  – Tem algum local onde eu possa experimentar?

Minha pergunta pareceu pegá-la de surpresa, mas ela foi rápida em assentir. Ela começou a tirar as peças do manequim e apontou para a casa atrás dela.

— O senhor pode experimentá-lo ali.  – E então ela me guiou ao redor da barraca para dentro do que eu suspeitava ser a sua própria casa.

Eu nunca havia entrado em um local tão pequeno, tudo era bem simples, mas muito bem cuidado e organizado. Não entramos muito a fundo, ela me mostrou um quartinho que havia logo ali próximo de seu genkan e ao entrar havia apenas uma lanterna e um grande espelho.

— Fique a vontade, quando terminar é só bater na porta.  – Ela manteve a porta aberta para mim, peguei as roupas de sua mão e entrei no cômodo.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de mim delicadamente, felizmente, não ouvi nenhum clique depois.

O lugar era muito apertado e um pouco claustrofóbico, então decidi que não queria demorar muito ali. Me despi rapidamente e comecei a me vestir, seguindo a ordem das peças que ela havia descrito, mas mantive as minhas próprias roupas de baixo. Após terminar de amarrar o pequeno laço em minha cintura, peguei o fino colete e o coloquei, era exatamente como ela disse, aqueles tecidos eram extremamente leves e não combinavam muito com o clima frio que ainda assolava o reino.

Contudo, eu havia me apaixonado pelo meu próprio reflexo. Aquele conjunto havia ficado perfeito em mim e apesar de ficar um pouco apertado na cintura, tudo se encaixou como uma luva. Examinando um pouco melhor o meu reflexo, decidi soltar o meu cabelo.

_ É, com certeza ficava melhor solto. _

Peguei as minhas vestimentas e bati na porta, como instruído e a moça a abriu rapidamente. Ela já tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, mas no momento em que me viu seus olhos dobraram de tamanho.

— Está belíssimo!  – Ela exclamou e parecia muito entusiasmada. Não pude evitar de sorrir ao ouvir seu comentário.

— Agradeço o elogio.  – Caminhei para fora do pequeno quarto.  – Irei levar esse conjunto, quanto é?

— Apenas vinte moedas de ouro, meu senhor.  – Era mais que os valores pedidos em Nordika, talvez as coisas em Esha apenas valiam mais.

— Tudo bem, só deixe eu ir pegar as moedas.  – Ela assentiu e saímos da casa.

No momento em que pisei do lado de fora vi que Chanyeol já estava parado na frente da barraca, braços cruzados sobre o peito e seu cabelo prateado muito bem preso para trás, com apenas algumas madeixas que caiam sobre seus ombros e refletiam a luz do sol. Em uma de suas mãos havia um saquinho de moedas. Me aproximei rapidamente dele e, felizmente, ele não demorou para me notar.

— Como soube que eu precisaria das moedas?  – Perguntei quando já estava próximo o suficiente. Ele me encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros.

— Intuição.  – Ele estendeu a sacolinha para mim, a qual eu peguei prontamente.  – Tente não demorar muito, seu irmão já deve estar voltando.  – Ele pegou minhas roupas, que eu vestia previamente, de minhas mãos.

Assenti e me virei para a barraca, a mulher já me esperava do outro lado, seu sorriso permanecia estático em seu rosto. Abri o saquinho e enchi a minha mão de moedas, após garantir que havia mais de vinte ali, as entreguei para a moça.

— Agradeço a hospitalidade.  – Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de me virar, sem esperar sua resposta.

Eu sentia o cheiro de comida no ar e por mais que eu quisesse ir ver o que era, não havia necessidade pois ainda me sentia cheio do café da manhã. Decidi por apenas voltar para dentro da carruagem e aguardar o retorno de Kyungsoo.

— Sabe o que são essas roupas?  – Chanyeol me perguntou uma vez que já estávamos sentados dentro da carruagem. Não precisei respondê-lo para que ele continuasse.  – Esse conjunto normalmente é usado por esposas de grandes fazendeiros. Os tecidos leves não são normalmente usados pela realeza, que preferem tecidos mais pesados e sofisticados, mas tecidos assim não servem para elas, eles precisam ser leves para que elas possam andar por muito tempo enquanto supervisionam o serviço de seus servos. Eles são caros apenas para mostrar aos outros o quanto de dinheiro elas possuem.

— Metais preciosos realmente parece importar para os humanos.  – Eu comentei enquanto passava a mão pelo tecido, se não fosse pela roupa que ia por baixo, eu sentiria como se não estivesse usando nada.  – Então agora as pessoas irão pensar que eu sou o marido rico de um grande fazendeiro?  – A pergunta, obviamente, não era séria.

— Deixar o palácio dos Kihakunas e virar um fazendeiro não me soa como uma ideia tão ruim.  – O comentário de Chanyeol foi acompanhado de uma risada anasalada.

Era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia rir.

Constatei que não era tão desagradável quanto eu imaginava.

Retribui o sorriso e o silêncio voltou a se estabelecer entre nós. Pela primeira vez, era um silêncio confortável. Aparentemente, Kyungsoo não demorou muito para voltar depois disso e logo a carruagem continuou o seu caminho.

Kyungsoo comentou que a cidade de Marlize era mais distante que Esha, prontamente tirei o diário de meu sash, eu teria muito a ler até chegarmos lá.

_ Nos encontramos hoje de novo. _

_ Sinto muito por não te manter atualizada, Bashira, mas eu ando muito distraída. Eu te disse que acabaria me esquecendo de escrever aqui. _

_ Mas depois do nosso encontro de hoje, eu preciso colocar os meus sentimentos para fora.  _

_ Eu estou me apaixonando por ele, Bashira, tenho quase certeza disso. _

_ Hoje ele precisou participar de um festival com sua família, então quando nos encontramos ele ainda estava usando suas roupas especiais. Eu juro que jamais vi um homem mais belo do que ele.  _

_ Mais uma vez passamos o nosso tempo conversando, quero dizer, ele falando sobre as estrelas e eu escutando. A cada encontro nosso ele parece estar cada vez mais encantado por elas e de certa maneira eu compreendo seus sentimentos. _

_ A cada encontro nosso eu fico mais encantada por ele. _

_ Hoje especialmente.  _

_ Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Ah, Bashira, se você ao menos pudesse vê-lo entenderia. Seus cabelos são escuros como uma noite sem lua e seus olhos são verdes como o mar, quando ele olha para o céu, eles brilham como se fossem esmeraldas e parece que me falta ar para respirar. _

_ Honestamente, não sei o que fazer a respeito desse sentimento que parece crescer cada vez mais em meu peito, o certo seria contar para ele a respeito e aí o que? O que irá acontecer? Será que ele os retribuirá ou se afastará de mim? E se retribuir, o que faremos? Não há a menor chance de que nossa família permitirá a nossa união. _

_ Me parece um futuro sem esperanças. _

_ Mas eu não quero pensar sobre o futuro, irei aproveitar o máximo que puder de nosso presente, irei aproveitar o quanto puder desse meu sentimento por ele, pois, por mais desesperador que pareça, eu nunca estive mais feliz. _

_ Quando nos despedimos, ele me chamou de Byeol. Não sei porque ele fez isso, mas eu gostei de como soou saindo de seus lábios. _

Aquilo trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios.

Na língua antiga de Madzi, Byeol significava  _ estrela. _

— Algo bom aconteceu na história?  – A pergunta de Chanyeol soou em meio ao barulho das rodas da carruagem passando por cima das pedras na estrada.

Olhando para ele, percebi que ele me observava.

— É um romance, coisas boas quase sempre acontecem.  – Respondi, minha resposta trouxe uma expressão confusa para o seu resto.

— Gosta de romances?  – Ele perguntou, era uma pergunta inocente, mas por algum motivo me deixou um pouco envergonhado.

— Eles são… interessantes.  – Desviei o olhar de volta para o diário.

— Você não parece do tipo que se interessa nesses assuntos.  – Seu comentário me fez rir.

— E você não parece do tipo que se interessa por flores.  – Retruquei fazendo ele levantar as mãos, como se fosse se render.

— Tudo bem, me pegou. Vou deixar você ganhar essa.  – Seu tom descontraído conseguiu me arrancar um sorriso e voltei a encarar o diário.

O silêncio voltou a se estabelecer entre nós e eu sentia que seu olhar ainda estava sobre mim.

Porém, no segundo em que pensei em falar alguma coisa, senti a carruagem parando. Ao erguer a cabeça, notei que Chanyeol parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

E foi então que ouvimos.

As vozes de Kyungsoo e Jongin soando altas do lado de fora, como se estivessem discutindo.

— Deixa que eu vou ver.  – Chanyeol anunciou antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Ele levantou, passou por mim e desceu da carruagem, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Porém, o tempo passou e a gritaria do lado de fora parecia que nunca ia cessar. Já fazia uns bons minutos desde que Chanyeol havia saído então decidi ir ver o que estava acontecendo.

Me levantei, deixando o diário sobre o banco, abri a porta e desci da carruagem. O vento do lado de fora soprava frio e seu som seria predominante, se não fosse pelas vozes dos generais. Apenas o som dos pássaros vinha da da floresta pela qual a estrada cortava.

Caminhei para frente da carruagem, passando pelos cavalos, que pareciam bem tranquilos mesmo com a gritaria. Um pouco à frente deles, no meio da estrada, estavam os dois generais e Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tinha o mapa enrolado em sua mão e a sua frente estava Jongin com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, entre eles estava o Syn, que parecia estar tão irritado quanto os dois.

Me aproximei deles e finalmente comecei a entender sobre o que eles discutiam.

— General Kyungsoo, eu vou pedir só mais uma vez para você me passar esse mapa.  – A voz de Jongin estava carregada de fúria e soava um pouco rouca, talvez como consequência do tanto que eles estavam gritando antes. O general parecia tentar manter sua compostura, contudo, Kyungsoo não estava.

— Para que? Para você nos guiar pelo caminho errado?  – Kyungsoo praticamente rosnou para ele.  – Eu já disse que o caminho certo é seguir reto.

— E eu digo que ainda está errado  – Jongin bufou.  – Nós devemos pegar o caminho da esquerda, eu tenho certeza disso, já fiz uma viagem até Marlize antes.

— General Kyungsoo, por favor, permita-me dar uma olhada no mapa.  – Chanyeol soava como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez pedindo. Kyungsoo apenas fez uma careta para ele, se recusando a responder.

Eu tentei olhar além deles, e só então notei que estávamos parados em uma encruzilhada. Um caminho seguia reto, outro ia para sul e o outro para o norte.

Não era possível que nenhum deles soubessem ler um mapa.

Em silêncio, me aproximei ainda mais deles, o único que pareceu notar minha presença fora Chanyeol, mas quando ele notou que eu caminhava em direção a Kyungsoo, permaneceu em silêncio, tentando manter os generais alheios à minha presença.

Passei rapidamente atrás de Kyungsoo e, com um movimento rápido, tomei o mapa de sua mão.

— Baekhyun? O que está fazendo?  – Pude ouvi-lo atrás de mim, mas apenas o ignorei e parei um pouco mais a frente.

Abri o mapa e após achar Esha, tentei nos localizar.

Havia apenas uma estrada que saia de Esha, e ela seguia reto para o oeste. Em um certo ponto ela cruzava com uma outra estrada que vinha do sul e seguia para o norte. E Marlize ficava ao norte.

Aquele era o mapa mais simples que eu já vi na minha vida, me surpreendeu que conseguimos chegar em Esha sem mais complicações.

— O caminho certo é o da direita.  – Me virei para encará-los, fechando o mapa novamente, os generais me encaravam com dúvida, mas Chanyeol parecia surpreso.

— Como você tem certeza?  – Jongin me perguntou e eu suspirei.

— Lá - apontei em direção ao sol, que estava atrás deles.  – É o Leste, seguindo reto é o Oeste - indiquei atrás de mim.  – Marlize fica ao Norte, ou seja, a direita.

— É, parece que você tem razão.  – Jongin concordou após alguns segundos e então sorriu para mim.  – Agradeço a sua ajuda, Anak Baekhyun. Sinto muito por qualquer inconveniência.  – Eu apenas fiz um gesto para ele deixar para lá.

Olhei para Kyungsoo, ele ainda tinha expressão emburrada no rosto, mas parecia ter cedido a minha explicação.

— Voltem para dentro da carruagem. Vamos seguir com a viagem.  – Ele suspirou, Kyungsoo nunca foi um bom perdedor e talvez fosse ainda pior pelo fato dele ter “perdido” para mim, algo que nunca aconteceu.

Devolvi o mapa para ele antes de voltar para dentro da carruagem, e logo a carruagem voltou a se movimentar, agora, seguindo o caminho certo.

— Você parece ter muita facilidade com mapas.  – Chanyeol comentou alguns minutos depois, eu apenas assenti ao seu comentário.  – Sem querer ofender, mas me surpreende alguém que cresceu no fundo do mar saber se localizar com a posição do sol.

— Em nossa biblioteca há mapas que costumavam ser usados por humanos marinheiros e alguns explicavam como usar as estrelas como guias, outros falavam da posição do sol.  – Eu dei de ombros.  – Quando menor eu costumava desenhar meus próprios mapas, eu só comecei a ter gosto pelos livros depois disso. 

— Você deveria estudar mais cartografia, tenho certeza que gostaria bastante do assunto. Cartógrafos são muito importantes para nós.  – Ele sorriu educadamente para mim.

— Eu já estudei.  – Minha voz soou um pouco mais desanimada do que eu esperava.

_ Mas jamais poderia me tornar um cartógrafo. Não quando o meu destino já havia sido traçado por meu pai. _

Foi a parte que eu omiti.

A resposta pareceu pegar o Syn de surpresa, mas ele não disse mais nada depois daquilo e voltou a se concentrar em seu pequeno caderno.

Eu deixei o diário de lado, por mais que quisesse ler mais sobre Byeol e sua paixão proibida, aquele assunto havia me desanimado. Então apenas encostei a minha cabeça na janela da carruagem e decidi cochilar até chegarmos em Marlize.

O sonho dos dragões se repetiu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— Anak Baekhyun.  – Senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro me balançando.

Dei de cara com Chanyeol no momento em que abri os olhos. O Syn estava sentado no banco de frente para mim e se afastou no momento que notou que eu estava de olhos abertos.

— Já chegamos em Marlize.  – Ele me informou antes que eu pudesse perguntar. Apenas assenti e arrumei a minha postura no banco.

— Por que não saiu ainda?  – O questionei após notar que ele não parecia ter intenção de sair da carruagem.

— Houve um problema com os moradores da cidade.  – Ele me explicou e não consegui evitar de arregalar os olhos para ele.  – Não é nada muito grave, mas alguém em Esha os informou que estávamos a caminho daqui e isso deixou eles eufóricos.

— Por que?  – Eu indaguei. Esha e Nordika, apesar da receptividade, foram totalmente tranquilas com a nossa presença, por que seria diferente nessa cidade?

— Algumas vilas e vilarejos em Kongqi são extremamente religiosos e muitos têm sacerdotes como líderes. E Marlize é uma delas.  – Por algum motivo, aquilo parecia deixá-lo desconfortável.  – A presença de qualquer membro do Clã Kihakuna se torna um grande evento para eles. Jongin e Kyungsoo estão tentando convencê-los a nos deixar passar sem que eles fiquem em nosso caminho. Por enquanto, é mais seguro que aguardemos aqui dentro.

Apenas concordei e me aconcheguei em meu lugar, só esperava que aquilo não demorasse muito, o céu já começava a ficar em um tom escuro do lado de fora.

— Baekhyun.  – Chanyeol me chamou novamente, e quando o encarei o Syn apontava com o seu indicador em direção a sua própria bochecha. Eu não entendi aquele gesto.  – Tem saliva seca no seu rosto.  – Ele informou ao notar a minha confusão.

Rapidamente passei minhas mãos pelas minhas bochechas e no momento que localizei a sujeira, senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

_ A saliva não estava seca. _

— Sinto muito.  – Me desculpei enquanto a secava usando a manga da minha roupa, Chanyeol apenas me ofereceu um sorriso como resposta.

Para a minha sorte, não precisei ficar muito mais tempo naquela situação embaraçosa. A porta da carruagem se abriu revelando Kyungsoo, sua expressão não era muito boa.

— O sacerdote apareceu e ele exige vê-lo, Syn Chanyeol.  – Ele foi direto e pude ouvir Chanyeol bufar em clara frustração.

Ele não respondeu e se levantou, Kyungsoo deu espaço para que ele descesse. Eu não sabia se deveria fazer o mesmo ou permanecer na carruagem, afinal, o sacerdote queria vê-lo, aquilo não tinha nada a ver comigo.

— Venha comigo.  – Chanyeol me chamou, para a minha surpresa e espanto de Kyungsoo.

— Acha que é uma boa ideia levá-lo?  – Ele questionou o Syn enquanto eu me levantava.

— Sacerdotes são previsíveis, mas perigosos. Ele estará mais seguro se me acompanhar.  – Eu não via Chanyeol ficar sério daquele jeito desde o Linyu Sagru.  – Também recomendo que fique próximo de Jongin, General Kyungsoo.

Para a minha surpresa, Kyungsoo não pareceu contestar aquele pedido.

Uma vez do lado de fora, segui Chanyeol para frente da carruagem, por algum motivo o vento em Marlize era muito mais frio que em Esha e havia mais barro do que mato na beirada da estrada. Assim que a cidade entrou em minha vista eu fiquei surpreso, haviam enormes muros de pedra ao redor dela e nossa carruagem estava parada bem a frente do grande portão de ferro. Eu não conseguia ver muito da cidade além do portão, mas parecia ser escuro lá.

Tinha uma pequena multidão alguns metros à frente de nossa carruagem, as pessoas estavam em silêncio, mas no momento em que deixamos nossos cavalos para trás, todos começaram a conversar entre si enquanto nos assistiam se aproximar.

Chanyeol parou ao lado de Jongin e eu fiquei um pouco atrás dele.

— Ó Grande Syn, realmente és tu!  – Ouvi uma voz se destacar em meio às vozes da multidão, tentando ver um pouco além das costas de Chanyeol e consegui identificar o sacerdote no momento que o vi.

Não só a sua voz, mas suas roupas e o seu jeito o destacavam em meia a multidão de camponeses. Suas roupas se assemelhavam a de um barão, extremamente coloridas e exageradas, ele usava mais jóias em seu pescoço do que qualquer membro da realeza que eu já tivesse visto. Os moradores que o cercavam usavam roupas escuras e cheias de retalhos, sem mencionar o quanto estavam sujos de barro.

— Apresente-se.  – Chanyeol ordenou, ele não precisou levantar sua voz para que fosse ouvido. O sacerdote imediatamente se curvou em uma reverência.

— Ó Grande Syn, me chamo Sato Miyako, sou o Sacerdote e Líder de Marlize. Não há honra maior do que estar em vossa presença.  – Sua voz era muito alta para um senhor de idade.

— Sacerdote Sato, poderia me dizer por que não permite a nossa entrada na cidade?  – As bajulações do sacerdote não pareciam ter efeito algum no Syn.

— Jamais o impediria de qualquer coisa, meu Syn.  – O velho rapidamente negou, só então notei que haviam duas mulheres ao seu lado, e apesar de não se vestirem tão espalhafatosamente como o ele, suas roupas também eram mais sofisticadas. - Apenas queria dar a graça de sua presença a população fiel que vos cerca.

— Então será que podemos seguir nosso caminho?  – A voz de Chanyeol soou muito mais grossa do que antes, ele estava visivelmente irritado.

— Mas é claro, por favor, siga-me.  – O sacerdote pareceu não notar a irritação do Syn e acenou animadamente, nos dando as costas.  – Por favor, General Kim, traga a carruagem junto.

Eu achei ofensivo a forma que ele praticamente deu uma ordem a Jongin, porém o General não contestou e junto a Kyungsoo, eles voltaram para a carruagem. Senti um toque em meu braço e vi que Chanyeol me encarava, ele fez um pequeno gesto para que eu o seguisse.

— Fique perto de mim.  – Ele murmurou para mim antes de começar a seguir o sacerdote. Fiz como dito e o acompanhei de perto.

Os camponeses foram abrindo caminho conforme nos aproximávamos do portão. O sacerdote começou a falar sobre a pequena vila, a única parte que eu pude entender é que eles se mantêm devido a suas grandes plantações de batata. Eu não consegui mais prestar atenção em suas palavras devido a vista que surgiu no momento que passamos o portão, finalmente adentrando na cidade.

A vila era pequena, havia apenas algumas casas e alguns poucos prédios espalhados dentro dos perímetros da muralha. O sol já havia se posto por completo e se não fosse pelas tochas e lanternas acesas nas casas, seria quase impossível ver qualquer coisa ali dentro. Quanto mais caminhávamos mais parecia que o ar ao nosso redor esfriava e precisei me aproximar um pouco mais de Chanyeol. O pouco que eu conseguia ver dos prédios e das casas era assustador. Suas estruturas eram velhas e pareciam estar caindo aos pedaços. Aquele era um lugar triste, nem mesmo a cantoria dos moradores que vinham atrás de nós melhorava aquela sensação.

Eu estava tão distraído com a cidade ao meu redor e focado em tentar manter o meu calor corporal que não notei quando eles pararam de andar, e acabei batendo de frente com as costas de Chanyeol.

— Perdão.  – Sussurrei enquanto me afastava, mas não muito. Chanyeol não respondeu, muito menos pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido.

Olhando além dele, notei que havíamos parado de frente para um templo, e só de ver a disposição das casas ao seu redor, ficava evidente que ele se localizava no centro da cidade.

— Eu vos ofereço o nosso humilde templo para que possam passar a noite.  – O sacerdote se virou para nós.

— Eu aceito vossa oferta.  – Chanyeol concordou. Eu podia ouvir o barulho da carruagem se aproximando atrás de nós.  – Há alguém que possa levar nossas coisas para dentro?

— Sem problema algum, meu Syn.  – O sacerdote bateu palmas duas vezes e quatro homens apareceram vindos da entrada do templo. Eles obviamente eram fazendeiros, porém, carregavam espadas em suas cinturas.

Dois ficaram parados ao lado do sacerdote enquanto os outros dois passaram por nós, indo em direção a carruagem. Quando Kyungsoo e Jongin se juntaram a nós, Chanyeol começou a nos guiar em direção ao templo, Kyungsoo se pôs ao meu lado, apenas pela tensão em seus ombros eu sabia que ele estava em completo estado de alerta.

Chanyeol e Jongin foram na frente e nós ficamos um pouco para trás. Eu ainda observava a estrutura bruta e intimidadora do templo quando senti um puxão em meu braço. Apesar de ter me assustado, me tranquilizei ao notar que fora Kyungsoo apenas me colocando atrás dele, de forma protetora. Estava prestes a questioná-lo quando, olhando por cima de seu ombro, notei que um dos fazendeiros tinha desembainhado sua espada e tinha sua lâmina apontada para nós.

— Qual o significado disso?  – Kyungsoo praticamente rosnou para o guarda, eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto, mas tinha certeza que ele não estava com uma expressão boa.

— Você vê, Shinkai.  – Foi o sacerdote quem começou a falar, eu não gostei do tom que ele usou para falar o nome de meu clã.  – Esse é um templo dedicado ao Deus Ryuu e a WuLong, o Grande Criador. Não posso permitir que hereges como vocês adentrem um local tão sagrado.

Chanyeol nos encarava, eu não sabia interpretar o seu olhar.

— Os Shinkais estão me acompanhando, Sacerdote Sato.  – Chanyeol o informou, mas aquilo não pareceu afetá-lo.

— Eu compreendo, meu Syn, mas não posso permitir que eles fiquem em nosso templo.  – O sacerdote soava sério pela primeira vez naquela noite.  – Seria blasfêmia.

— Nós iremos encontrar uma pousada para ficar, Syn, não se preocupe.  – Kyungsoo foi quem disse aquilo e eu me surpreendi, apesar de não me importar a respeito do local onde dormiríamos, a ideia de ter que passar a noite em um daqueles prédios não me agradava.

Porém, Chanyeol apenas balançou a cabeça.

— General Jongin, por favor.  – Foi a única coisa que ele disse. Voltei o meu olhar para o general, mas ele não estava mais ali.

— Apontar uma arma para um membro do Clã Kihakuna é crime.  – A voz de Jongin soou a nossa frente, e então o vi a alguns metros de nós com a espada, que antes apontava para nós, em sua posse.  – Estarei confiscando isso.  – Eu ainda não havia visto o lado sério dele, mas no momento em que vi a espada desaparecendo em sua mão, notei que na era à toa ele ser o general dos Kihakunas.

A ideia de seu poder se equiparar com o de Kyungsoo era um pouco assustadora.

— Eu não sei se a notícia já chegou até você, Sacerdote Sato, mas Baekhyun, o filho mais novo do Clã do Shinkai, é agora meu marido e é oficialmente um membro do Clã Kihakuna.  – Chanyeol soava sério e em nenhum momento desviou o seu olhar de mim.

Eu não conseguia compreender porque suas palavras me deixaram tão envergonhado.

— A não ser que - ele se virou, agora encarando o sacerdote.  – Você esteja insinuando que o Palácio Kihakuna, local onde ele agora vive, é um lugar blasfemo? 

A expressão do Sacerdote rapidamente foi tomada pelo terror.

— Jamais cometeria tamanha heresia, meu Syn.  – Ele negou veemente.

— Então, me diga um bom motivo pelo qual Anak Baekhyun e seu irmão não podem passar a noite em seu templo?  – Aquela pergunta pareceu encurralar o sacerdote.

— Eles serão muito bem vindos em nossa casa, mandarei prepararem um quarto para eles imediatamente.  – A expressão contente do sacerdote era tão forçada quanto o sorriso que Kyungsoo dava quando a nossa mãe pedia.

— Prepare um quarto para os generais, Anak Baekhyun dividirá o quarto comigo.

_ O que?! _

— Mas, meu Syn- Chanyeol o interrompeu.

— Não foi um pedido.  – E então ele voltou a me encarar e…

_ Que expressão era aquela?  _

_ Ele nunca me olhou daquela forma!  _

_ O que está acontecendo? _

Ele estendeu sua mão para mim, esperando que eu a pegasse. Eu não queria ignorá-lo, mas tudo aquilo me deixou confuso.

Chanyeol foi quem entrou em uma discussão com a Mor por não querer dividir seu quarto comigo, e agora estava exigindo que eu dividisse o quarto com ele. E ainda por cima queria que eu desse a mão para ele.

É normal que casais dessem as mãos, mas podíamos ser considerados isso?

Ele estava agindo diferente desde que deixamos o Palácio, não era um diferente ruim, mas era  _ diferente _ . Era um diferente que eu nunca pensei vir dele, mas não era necessariamente algo ruim, eu só ainda não tinha me decidido como reagir aquilo. Nunca pensei que teria que agir amigavelmente justo com ele, desde o começo, quando nos casamos, ser formal era a minha única opção de como agir perto dele para mantermos um convívio pacífico.

Eu queria questioná-lo sobre isso, o que o fez mudar suas atitudes em relação a mim, mas aquele não era o momento. Quem eu quero enganar, provavelmente eu nunca teria coragem de perguntar aquilo, mas ainda assim, eu tinha a sensação que a resposta que eu procurava estava naquela expressão em seu rosto. 

Eu ainda não sabia o que ela queria me dizer.

Contudo, se ele conseguia me tratar amigavelmente então eu também conseguiria retribuir.

Não querendo mais pensar naquilo, desviei o olhar e segurei a mão dele. Por algum motivo, o fato dela continuar da mesma forma que eu lembrava, ásperas e frias, era reconfortante. Porém, eu não iria reclamar dessa vez, pois minhas mãos também estavam geladas por conta da noite fria.

— Tem certeza disso, Syn?  – A voz de Kyungsoo soou atrás de mim, ele encarava Chanyeol com desconfiança, o que era típico dele.

— É a opção mais segura que temos, General.  – Foi a resposta dele antes de começar a me puxar em direção ao templo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol manteve nossas mãos unidas por todo o trajeto até o quarto em que ficaríamos, eu precisei ignorar como elas começaram a suar e o quanto isso era nojento, tentei focar apenas no fato de que minha mão agora estava quentinha.

O nosso quarto ficava no penúltimo andar e o dos generais ficava no terceiro, de acordo com o sacerdote o templo possuía sete andares e o último era um espaço de oração que possuía seu acesso restrito. Ele nos deixou na porta do quarto.

— Fiquem a vontade, o jantar está sendo preparado e um guarda virá avisá-los quando ele começar a ser servido.  – E com isso ele se foi e notei que havia um guarda parado no fim do corredor quando ele passou por lá.

Chanyeol abriu a porta do quarto e entrou, me levando com ele. Quando voltei a olhar para frente, fiquei surpreso com o que vi.

O templo em si não era nada muito grandioso, não chegava aos pés de um palácio e por isso não havia nada realmente que se destacava enquanto subíamos as escadarias e atravessavamos os corredores, porém, aquele quarto era mais  _ luxuoso _ do que eu esperava.

Havia um belo chabudai de madeira escura próximo à porta do nosso lado direito, na parede da direita havia um pequeno espaço onde ficava dois lindos bonsais, um incenso aceso e uma lanterna acesa. A cama ficava mais ao fundo, sim, era uma cama de casal ao invés de dois futons. O colchão ficava em cima de um baixo degrau de madeira e sua cabeceira ficava ao lado dos bonsais e acima dela havia uma katana de enfeite.

Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse só um enfeite.

Na parede contrária a porta havia uma janela que, felizmente, estava fechada. Do lado esquerdo havia duas portas e o tatame da parede era coberto por desenhos de dragões, que assumi serem Ryuu e WuLong. Uma das portas eu sabia que era um armário, mas eu não fazia ideia do que era a outra.

Ouvi Chanyeol fechar a porta atrás de nós e, finalmente, ele soltou a minha mão. Ignorei o frio que senti quando ele fez aquilo.

Caminhei para dentro do quarto, indo em direção às portas da esquerda. Como esperado, uma delas era o armário e as sacolas com nossas roupas já estavam lá. Quando abri a outra, me surpreendi quando vi que era um ofurô, até agora, apenas o meu quarto no Palácio Shinkai havia um e, apesar de não ser muito grande, tinha espaço o suficiente para que até duas pessoas pudessem entrar ao mesmo tempo.

Pensando no que o sacerdote havia dito, sobre ainda termos tempo até o jantar, me apressei a voltar para o armário e abri a minha sacola de roupas, procurando minhas mudas de dormir.

Eu precisava tomar banho antes de Chanyeol, não queria ter que entrar em um banheiro “particular” depois de ter sido usado para ele.

— Eu vou tomar banho primeiro.  – Como se tivesse lido a minha mente, a voz de Chanyeol soou atrás de mim. Com a minha muda em mão, eu me levantei rapidamente para contestá-lo.  – Eu vou tomar banho e você vai me esperar lá dentro.

…

_ Eu ouvi direito? _

_ Ele eu realmente me pediu para… assistir ele to- _

— Perdão, o que?!  – Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia. Chanyeol me ignorou e também se aproximou do armário, mexendo em sua sacola de roupas para pegar a sua muda.  – Não acha isso um pouco indecente demais, Syn Chanyeol?

— Na verdade, não.  – Ele não olhou para mim quando disse aquilo, e antes que eu pudesse questioná-lo, ele se levantou já com suas roupas em mãos.  – Afinal, já somos casados, não? Além de mais, você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto.

Hesitei um pouco quando ouvi a última parte, meu rosto fervia depois de ouvir aquilo, queria fingir não ter percebido o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele pronunciou aquelas palavras.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo, senti sua mão agarrar o meu braço, e quando me dei conta ele já estava me puxando para dentro do ofurô. Uma vez lá dentro, ele me soltou e se virou para fechar a porta, senti o meu sangue gelar quando ouvi o barulho do trinco. Ele havia trancado a porta.

Eu estava pronto para começar a gritar, de onde que ele tirou que seria uma boa ideia me trancar aqui dentro com ele? Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Entretanto, antes que eu sequer pudesse abrir a minha boca, senti minhas costas se chocarem contra a parede e Chanyeol, praticamente, me pressionando contra ela, sua mão áspera cobria toda a parte de baixo do meu rosto.

Seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu, tão próximo que eu sentia sua respiração batendo em mim.

_ Próximo demais. _

_ Os olhos dele sempre foram azuis? _

— Sinto muito por isso, mas não posso me arriscar. Não duvido que há guardas nos escutando do lado de fora do quarto.  – Ele começou, mantendo sua voz baixa.  – Eu sei que você provavelmente está confuso com tudo isso, mas eu não posso arriscar a sua segurança nessa cidade. A população de Marlize é do tipo conhecido como Fanáticos Religiosos, eles levam as palavras do Clã Kihakuna ao pé da letra e abominam o Clã Shinkai. Pessoas como o Sacerdote são os piores tipos, eles não só implementam esses pensamentos fanáticos como também influenciam os fiéis. Além disso, são eles que financiam ataques a exportações destinadas a Madzi, sejam de produtos ou um navio cheio de passageiros.  – O tom dele era sério e eu podia ver aquela emoção em seu olhar.  – Eu sei que acredita estar seguro com seu irmão, e não duvido das habilidades do general para te proteger, mas nós precisamos evitar qualquer tipo de conflito com essas pessoas. Consegue compreender isso?

Apesar da minha careta de indignação, eu compreendi tudo o que ele disse e agora suas ações faziam muito mais sentido. Para chegar ao nível em que você deve temer seus próprios seguidores, não era algo que eu podia relevar. 

Então, como não podia responder em voz alta, apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele suspirou, logo se afastando de mim.

— Por mais  _ indecente _ que você ache isso, preciso que você fique aqui dentro enquanto me banho. Não posso confiar em deixar você sozinho no quarto com uma porta que não tem tranca. – Ele caminhou para uma extremidade da parede onde tinha uma bancada, e ali ele deixou sua muda nova de roupa.

— Não seria mais fácil me deixar tomar banho primeiro?  – Questionei, me afastando da parede.

— Prefere que eu o assista?  – Ele me lançou um olhar sobre o ombro, eu apenas desviei, encarando o chão.  – A ordem é indiferente, de qualquer forma você teria que ficar aqui enquanto eu me banho. Desse jeito, pelo menos terei como te dar privacidade quando for sua vez.

Eu odiava o fato de que ele tinha razão.

E então ele começou a desamarrar o sash de sua vestimenta e eu me virei de frente para a parede atrás de mim, não queria ter a nudez dele cravada em minha memória. Eu só esperava que ele não demorasse muito, que Soohae me livrasse de ter que ficar em pé ali por muito tempo.

Após alguns segundos, ouvi o barulho de água caindo no chão, um óbvio sinal de que ele já havia começado a se banhar. Infelizmente, eu podia ouvir tudo enquanto ele se esfregava, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, então, como última opção, tateei as minhas roupas em busca do diário e acabei me lembrando.

Eu o havia deixado dentro da carruagem.

_ Maldição! _

— Baekhyun.  – A voz dele ecoa dentro do ofurô.

— Sim?  – Perguntei sem me virar.

— Vem lavar as minhas costas.  – Eu quase me engasguei.

— Perdão?

— Eu estou dizendo para você vir tomar banho, ouvi que faz bem para sua mente lavar as costas de alguém e ter as suas lavadas.  –  Aquilo soava muito idiota.

— Obrigado, mas eu recuso o seu convite.  – Minha resposta o fez suspirar.

— Eu não estava pedindo.  – Aquilo me causou um arrepio.  – Vem logo se não quiser que eu vá ai te buscar.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.  – Eu forcei uma risada, mas então ouvi o barulho do banquinho se arrastando, como se ele tivesse se levantado e o desespero bateu.  – Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou, mas não chegue perto, por favor.  – Eu praticamente gritei para ele.

E após voltar a ouvir o barulho do banquinho, como se ele tivesse voltado a se sentar, ainda sem olhar em sua direção, caminhei até a bancada onde ele havia deixado suas roupas ao lado de algumas toalhas dobradas. 

— Por favor, não olhe para mim.  – Eu pedi, sentindo a vergonha tomar conta de todo o meu ser.

— Não vou, não se preocupe.  – Foi a sua resposta, mas aquilo não fez eu me sentir melhor.

Por mais que eu quisesse garantir que ele realmente não estivesse me encarando, ainda não tinha coragem de olhar em sua direção. Decidi tirar as minhas roupas rapidamente, quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, melhor.

Deixei-as sobre a bancada, um pouco afastadas das de Chanyeol para que elas não se misturassem com as dele.

_ Isso é tão embaraçoso. _

Cruzei meus braços sobre meu peito, precisei lutar contra a vergonha e olhar na direção dele, afinal, não havia como me aproximar sem ver para onde eu ia. O Syn estava sentado em um banquinho à minha esquerda, ele estava curvado para frente e mantinha sua cabeça baixa, encarando o chão, fazendo com que seu cabelo prateado caísse a frente de seu rosto. Por sorte, sua posição não deixava que eu visse nada além do que eu devia.

Eu sempre notei como Chanyeol era um homem alto e como seus ombros eram largos, mas eu, definitivamente, não esperava que seus músculos fossem tão definidos. E agora eu não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação.

Fui até a outra parede e arrastei o banquinho, o posicionando atrás dele. Assim que eu me sentei, ele me estendeu uma esponja por cima de seu ombro e por mais que eu ainda não estivesse totalmente contente com aquela ideia, peguei a esponja de sua mão. Ela já estava molhada e com sabão, então apenas comecei a esfregar suas costas.

— Realmente, é muito melhor quando outra pessoa faz.  – Decidi ignorar aquele comentário.  – Quando descermos para o jantar, não coma nada que eu já não tenha comido e não aceite nada que eles te oferecerem.

— Você acha que eles tentarão me envenenar?  – Indaguei enquanto esfregava entre seus ombros.

— Quase certeza.  – Ele suspirou.  – Não se preocupe com Kyungsoo, Jongin sabe o que fazer nessas situações, provavelmente já passou as mesmas instruções para ele.

Fazendo um som com a minha garganta, eu concordei.

Eu fiquei esfregando suas costas pelos próximos minutos, até ela ficar completamente ensaboada, mas eu não sabia dizer se já tinha terminado ou não. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse levantar essa dúvida, senti água sendo jogada sobre mim e por mais que ela estivesse morna, ainda assim me assustou. Não preciso nem comentar que eu gritei.

— Por que você fez isso?!  – Esbravejei depois de notar que Chanyeol segurava o balde vazio sobre sua cabeça.

— Desculpa, ia apenas enxaguar as minhas costas.  – Seu tom não era sério o suficiente para que eu acreditasse naquela desculpa.  – Pelo menos agora você já pode começar a se lavar também.

Eu apenas larguei a esponja e me levantei, com o pé, arrastei o banquinho de volta para a parede onde ele estava. Me sentei de costas para Chanyeol e comecei a me lavar. Sua atitude me incomodou e eu queria que ele soubesse disso.

Peguei a outra esponja que estava jogada ali e comecei a me esfregar, por sorte, o sacerdote tinha um bom gosto e o sabão disponível ali cheirava a camomila. Quando me enxaguei, aproveitei para molhar meu cabelo também, pois ele já havia sido parcialmente molhado quando Chanyeol jogou a água em mim.

Porém, no momento em que pensei em pegar shampoo, senti duas mãos sobre a minha cabeça, massageando o meu coro cabeludo como se o estivesse lavando.

— Syn Chanyeol.  – Eu o chamei e o movimento das mãos pararam imediatamente. - O que você está fazendo?

— Retribuindo o favor.  – E então ele continuou a esfregar o meu cabelo.

— Eu não pedi para retribuir o favor.  – O movimento era ininterrupto.

— Mas eu quero.  – Desisti após ouvir aquilo.

Uma coisa que vim aprendendo sobre o Syn é que não dava para ir contra ele, principalmente contra as suas decisões e, honestamente, sua teimosia era cansativa.

Ele continuou esfregando a minha cabeça até seus movimentos mudarem e começarem a se tornar circulares. Aquilo começou a afetar a minha consciência, eu sentia minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e o meu corpo relaxar. Era como se o cansaço de um dia completo de treinamento tivesse me atingido de uma vez, eu sentia que podia adormecer sentado ali mesmo.

— Você está muito estressado, relaxe um pouco.  – A voz do Syn soou próxima ao meu ouvido. Eu queria repreendê-lo por estar muito perto, mas os movimentos de suas mãos eram muito bons e me distraíam da minha irritação.

— O que você… o que você está fazendo?  – A pergunta saiu arrastada, como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar, mas não completamente.

— Algo que Yixing me ensinou. Ajuda a acalmar.  – Sua resposta, mais uma vez, soou baixa e muito próxima do meu ouvido direito.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para falar, então apenas fiquei aproveitando aquela “massagem” capilar.

Aos poucos, seus movimentos foram diminuindo até pararem totalmente e senti ele alisar um pouco meus cabelos, passando seus dedos entre as mechas. Eu ainda estava sob o efeito daquela massagem e mal notei quando ele começou a despejar água sobre a minha cabeça, aos poucos, para tirar o resto da espuma.

— Pode aproveitar o seu enxague, estarei te esperando no quarto para descermos para o jantar.  – Senti suas mãos apoiadas em meu ombro enquanto ele dizia aquilo próximo a minha orelha, eu quase conseguia sentir seus lábios roçando nela.

No estado em que eu estava, não conseguia me preocupar se ele fosse notar que eu estava todo arrepiado. 

Senti quando ele se afastou e após alguns segundos, ouvi a porta abrir e fechar. Eu estava sozinho no ofurô. Conforme os minutos foram passando, eu fui recobrando o meu estado normal e além da vergonha, que me tomou conta quando me dei conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer, também sentia meu coração bater com força em meu peito.

Afinal…

_ O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer aqui? _

Chanyeol começou a me fazer uma _massagem_ _capilar_ , e eu não apenas gostei, como também a ideia de me encostar nele para cochilar passou diversas vezes pela minha cabeça.

Eu me levantei ainda um pouco tonto, precisava parar de pensar naquilo, tinha certeza que meu coração acabaria atravessando o meu tórax de tão forte que batia. Também não conseguia mais relaxar dentro do ofurô, apesar de tentar, minha mente ficava voltando naquele momento e eu não conseguia me permitir relaxar. Chanyeol disse que havia feito aquilo para que eu relaxasse, mas só acabou piorando a situação.

Usei a toalha que sobrou para me secar, e antes de começar a me vestir, usei meus poderes para secar o meu cabelo instantaneamente. Era um truque simples, semelhante ao que usávamos para manter nossas roupas e cabelos secos sempre que entrávamos na água, mas como eu estava usando ele ao contrário, acabava me cansando.

Com o cabelo seco, vesti a minha muda de dormir e peguei as roupas que usava antes de sair dali. Dentro do quarto, Chanyeol, agora completamente vestido, estava parado à frente da porta com a mão sobre o puxador, como se fosse sair ou como se tivesse acabado de fechá-la. Ele se virou para mim quando me ouviu fechar a porta atrás de mim.

— Ah, bem na hora, o guarda acabou de vir avisar que o jantar está para ser servido.  – Assenti, deixei minhas vestimentas sobre a cama e o segui para fora do quarto atrás dele.

Aquele foi o pior jantar do qual participei em toda a minha vida.

O salão não era pequeno e a mesa extensa estava repleta de comida, era um ambiente até agradável e só não era mais escuro que a sala do trono de meu pai. A parte totalmente desagradável estava no Sacerdote em si, que não só fez Chanyeol fazer uma reza enorme antes que pudéssemos nos servir, mas também ficou o jantar inteiro de graça com suas  _ duas _ esposas e só falava a respeito de como ele “batalhou” para chegar aonde estava. Do pouco que eu prestei atenção em sua história, deu para entender que ele roubava das outras pessoas e parecia ter orgulho disso.

Jongin e Chanyeol conseguiam manter a compostura e respondiam quando eram questionados sobre o Palácio, no entanto, assim como eu, Kyungsoo não conseguia esconder seu desgosto por estar ali. Sem mencionar que, como eu não podia comer nada que o Syn já não tivesse comido, não pude comer tudo o que eu gostaria e por mais que quisesse dar uma beliscadinha em algum prato sem ele ver, a quantidade de servas que ofereciam degustações para mim e Kyungsoo era muito suspeito.

No fim, Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se retirar da mesa e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de segui-lo, demos boa noite a todos e voltamos para o quarto.

— Se ouvisse aquele homem falar mais uma vez sobre os impostos que cobra dos moradores, eu acabaria cometendo um crime.  – Ouvi o Syn grunhir assim que eu fechei a porta.

— Como um homem desses vira sacerdote?  – O questionei, caminhando até a cama. Eu sentia como se a mera presença daquele velho tivesse sugado todas as minhas energias, precisava dormir logo.

— Oficialmente, não existem sacerdotes.  – Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele ao ouvir aquilo.  – Cada vila, vilarejo e cidade possui um templo para que os fiéis possam fazer suas orações, e o representante do Clã Kihakuna, que no momento é meu pai, designa guardiões para manterem os templos em boas condições. Porém, com o tempo, essas pessoas começaram a se aproveitar do cargo e a tirar proveito de sua posição e dos moradores. Eles começaram a estipular regras próprias e com o tempo foram ganhando força e enriquecendo.

— Não há nada que a Mor possa fazer a respeito disso?  – Minha pergunta o fez suspirar, ele continuava parado no meio do quarto enquanto eu me sentava na cama.

— Ouvi dizer que ela tentou no momento em que assumiu o posto, contudo ela precisaria do apoio do rei também, mas a realeza lucra com impostos que cobram dos sacerdotes então, não adiantou de nada.  – Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos.

Realmente, aquilo deveria ser muito frustrante.

— Vá dormir, irei me deitar depois.  – Ele mudou de assunto enquanto apagava algumas das lanternas, deixando o quarto iluminado por apenas uma. Assisti ele se sentando à frente do chabudai e tirando seu pequeno caderninho de dentro de seu sash.

Não contestei, estava cansado demais para começar a pensar o quanto seria duvidoso deixá-lo deitar-se ao meu lado depois que eu já estivesse dormindo. Subi na cama e me deitei do lado que era colado na parede, ficando de frente para Chanyeol. Me cobri com o cobertor por conta do frio e abracei meu travesseiro.

Apesar da sensação contínua de estar sendo observado, não demorei para cair no sono.

E logo eu era um dragão, voando acima de um mar calmo sob um céu estrelado, ao meu lado estava a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo.

A sensação que encheu meu peito era tão estranha quanto familiar.

E então, notei que era Chanyeol quem voava ao meu lado.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~º~**

Deixamos Marlize antes do sol nascer, nenhum de nós estava afim de participar de mais uma refeição com o sacerdote. De acordo com o mapa, o vilarejo de Gullistan era muito próximo dali, Kyungsoo disse que teríamos tempo para comer antes de continuar nosso caminho até a Ponte de Arden.

Por algum motivo, Syn Chanyeol acordou bem falante essa manhã e a todo momento estava tentando puxar assunto comigo, seu humor estava ótimo, porém não podia dizer o mesmo do meu. Não tinha como ficar de bom humor depois de ter acordado  _ agarrado _ a ele na cama. Eu nunca tive o costume de dormir agarrado com nada, nunca precisei da companhia de alguém para dormir, nem quando eu era criança

E eu não podia nem ficar irritado com ele já que fui eu quem estava agarrado a ele e não o contrário. Sem mencionar o sonho que eu tive, era a terceira vez que sonhava a mesma cena, dois dragões voando entrelaçados sob um céu estrelado, eu nunca sentia que aquele dragão era eu, era mais como estar no ponto de vista dele, e o outro dragão também não me era familiar. Contudo, dessa vez, eu sentia que era aquele dragão e sabia que o dragão que voava ao meu lado era Chanyeol.

No sonho, o que eu sentia toda vez que olhava para ele era algo muito semelhante a paixão descrita em livros de romance, um sentimento muito estranho para mim e que ainda assim me pareceu tão familiar. 

E por ser um sentimento tão íntimo voltado a alguém tão improvável, eu não conseguia encarar Chanyeol por muito tempo sem me lembrar do sonho.

— Será que o disco que você pediu ao seu primo já chegou? – Chanyeol voltou a falar no momento em que a carruagem começou a se movimentar.

— Talvez não, diferente de Madzi, a relação entre Grorjas e Kongqi ainda é conturbada, acho que ainda levará alguns meses para ele chegar. – Respondi enquanto procurava o diário que deveria estar no banco em algum lugar.

— Tem razão. – Ele suspirou. – Por acaso os Shinkais também possuem uma música como aquela? – Eu me agachei e acabei encontrando o diário embaixo do banco.

— Não somos muito artísticos, mas há uma música semelhante àquela. – Me levantei, limpando a sujeira que havia ficado na capa. – Porém, é uma música antiga e não possui uma tradução para o Fuhen antes que você me peça para cantar.

— A língua não me importa, ainda gostaria de ouvi-la. – Suspirei e abri o diário, procurando a página onde eu havia parado, já esperava que ele fosse me dar uma resposta daquela. – Sobre qual período histórico ela fala?

— Não se sabe ao certo, mas ela descreve a relação entre Shinkais e Kihakunas. A letra seria ofensiva para vocês caso traduzida. – Ao encontrar a página, deixei o pequeno caderno aberto sobre meu colo. – Faremos assim então, eu a canto para você, mas só quando voltarmos para o palácio, pode ser? No momento, quero me manter concentrado nesse diário.

— Só se cantá-la ao som de um Koto. – Ele sorriu de canto para mim.

— Eu não sei tocar instrumentos. – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça para mim.

— Eu toco. – Apenas assenti a sua resposta.

Minha confirmação pareceu satisfazê-lo e ele tirou seu caderninho de dentro de sash, se concentrado no que quer que fosse que ele fazia ali.

Evitei soltar um suspiro aliviado e comecei a ler a continuação do diário.

_ Olá Bashira, quanto tempo não é mesmo? _

_ Sinto muito por não escrever com tanta frequência quanto gostaria, as coisas andam muito agitadas no palácio nessas últimas semanas. Minha mãe anda muito mais estranha, ultimamente. Ela não só não tem encurtado o meu horário de lições com ela, como pediu para a Bashira verdadeira intensificar as minhas aulas. _

_ Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas tenho a sensação de que não é algo bom. _

_ Aposto que você está curiosa a respeito de Ren, não é? _

_ Esse é um apelido que eu dei para ele, achei que seria falta de respeito ficar se referindo a ele só como "Shinkai” aqui, mas não se engane, esse não é nem de longe o nome dele. Eu ainda tenho medo que alguém da minha família encontre este diário, então não vou arriscar colocar o nome dele aqui. _

_ Então, se você está lendo este diário, saiba que jamais vai saber de quem eu estou falando. _

Ela desenhou uma carinha no final da linha. A personalidade dela me lembrava bastante Luhan, ou talvez eu só sentisse falta dele.

_ Enfim, as coisas com Ren estão indo muito bem. _

_ Eu não sei quando começou e nem como, mas conforme os dias vão passando, sinto que parecemos cada vez mais como um casal de verdade. Nada tão indecente quanto Bashira e seu marido, mas às vezes nós damos as mãos ou então cruzamos os braços e ficamos bem pertinho. Queria ter palavras para descrever o quão bom é ficar juntinho dele, é como se nos encaixassemos perfeitamente, como se eu pertencesse ao seu lado. _

_ Ontem, ficamos deitados um ao lado do outro olhando as estrelas e ele pediu para que eu contasse uma história sobre as estrelas, afinal, não havia nada relacionado ao céu na cultura dos Shinkais. Então contei a história de Altair e Vega, uma história muito conhecida em Kongqi, todas as crianças a conhecem, porém ele nunca havia ouvido falar dela. _

_ Eu nunca havia presenciado alguém chorar ao ouvir essa história. _

_ Ontem foi a primeira vez que ele disse ter sentimentos por mim e, então, quem estava chorando era eu. Ainda sinto meu coração acelerar todas vez que suas palavras se repetiam em minha mente. _

_ Hoje eu fui dispensada de minhas obrigações, decidi passar em minha oficina e fazer algo novo. Estava pensando em fazer algo para ele e depois de pensar bastante, lembrei que ele sempre quis pintar um quadro, mas que no seu palácio não há os materiais. _

_ Decidi que iria fazer um pincel para ele, você não pode pintar nada se não tiver um pincel. _

_ Eu poderia colocar um entalhe bem legal no cabo, mas ainda não tenho certeza do que fazer. _

_ Pensarei em algo legal a caminho da oficina. _

— Um pincel? – Eu murmurei, relendo aquela frase. – Syn Chanyeol. – O chamei, erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele apenas ergueu seu olhar do caderno. – Você já ouviu falar de alguma pessoa chamada Byeol na história de seu clã?

Chanyeol fez uma careta para mim.

— Esse não é um nome Soohonês? Por que haveria alguém na história do meu clã com um nome na sua língua? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

— O seu nome é em Soohonês, isso não significa nada. – Ele deu de ombros.

— Minha mãe me deu esse nome, mas não, não existiu alguém com esse nome, por que? – Eu fechei o diário com um suspiro.

— Porque é o nome do dono desse diário. – Ele fez uma careta confusa para mim. – Eu achei esse diário no meu quarto, escondido no armário.

— Pode muito bem ter sido de um servo. – Ele sugeriu. – Muitos de nossos servos vem de Madzi, não seria estranho um deles ter escondido um pertence pessoal em um quarto que estava vazio a tanto tempo.

— Há várias coisas estranhas nesse diário para ser de um servo. – O guardei dentro do meu sash. – Assim que voltarmos o entregarei a Mor.

— Que tipo de coisas estranhas? – Ele perguntou, agora soando mais interessado.

— Por que eu te contaria? – Aquilo o fez revirar os olhos, ele estava para me responder quando algo pareceu chamar a sua atenção.

— Já chegamos? – A pergunta era retórica e agora seu olhar estava grudado na janela ao meu lado.

Também olhei pela janela e me surpreendi, não estávamos mais cercado por floresta, agora haviam casas e pessoas andando. Já estávamos em Gullistan.

Quando a carruagem parou alguns minutos depois, Kyungsoo veio abrir a porta para nós.

— Você disse que era um vilarejo próximo, mas isso não foi rápido demais? – Questionei no momento em que pisei do lado de fora.

— Era mais próxima do que eu previa, era para chegarmos aqui em três horas, mas talvez os cavalos estivessem indo mais rápido do que eu calculei. – Ele explicou enquanto fechava a porta da carruagem, depois de Chanyeol já ter descido.

— Felizmente, Gullistan não é um vilarejo Kyoshin, então poderemos ficar tranquilos. – Jongin se aproximou com um sorriso. – Vamos encontrar um bom restaurante para comermos antes de pegarmos a estrada até a Ponte Arden.

Seguimos Jongin pelo vilarejo, em busca de um restaurante. O clima de Gullistan era muito melhor do que o de Marlize e até mesmo do que o de Esha. O vento ainda era gelado, mas era bem mais suportável do que de Marlize, e mesmo para um vilarejo considerado pequeno, ele parecia muito mais vivaz que Esha. 

Fui informado pelo General que não havia um mercado em Gullistan, assim como em Marlize, por ambos os vilarejos serem muito pequenos. Muitos dos moradores eram mercadores em Esha ou em Stormit, uma cidade-porto, o que explicava como os moradores de Marlize ficaram sabendo tão rápido sobre a nossa vinda. O fato de não haver um mercado ali me desanimou um pouco, mas ainda estava ansioso para comer a comida deles.

Jongin nos guiou para dentro de um pequeno prédio, que mais parecia uma casa, porém havia muito mais pessoas andando por ali do que teria em uma casa normal. Lá dentro o cheiro de comida era forte e fez o meu estômago roncar, apesar de parecer com uma casa do lado de fora, era bem espaçoso por dentro, além do genkan na entrada, havia um balcão de madeira no centro do lugar e estávamos cercados por divisões de cortinas, onde pessoas entravam e saíam o tempo todo. Apesar da movimentação, as cores claras das paredes e o cheiro de incenso pareciam trazer  _ paz _ ao lugar. Esperamos ele terminar de falar com um dos trabalhadores, que ficava parado atrás do balcão e logo ele voltou até nós.

— Ele vai nos levar até as mesas, infelizmente, ele só tem mesa para dois, então teremos que nos dividir. – Ele explicou como se esperasse uma reação ruim vinda de nós.

— Então nos veremos em uma hora na frente do restaurante. Vamos Baek- Kyungsoo foi interrompido.

— Certo, então nos vemos depois. – Chanyeol agarrou a minha mão e começou a me puxar em direção ao trabalhador. Kyungsoo ficou com a mesma expressão surpresa que eu antes de sumir de minha vista.

O Syn seguiu o trabalhador para os fundos do lugar enquanto praticamente me arrastava junto a si. Passamos por uma daquelas cortinas e quando notei, estava sentado de frente para si antes que pudesse começar a reclamar.

— Fiquem à vontade para decidirem o que vão querer pedir, quando estiverem prontos é só tocar o sino. – O trabalhador nos informou, seu Fuhen era bem travado, antes de fechar a cortina, nos deixando a sós naquele pequeno espaço.

Além da lanterna acima de nossas cabeças, só havia uma pequena mesa entre nós, sobre ela estava um papel descrevendo todos os pratos que eles serviam e um sino pequeno próximo a parede. Era como se fosse uma daquelas salas de jantar do hotel em Esha, mas muito menor, quase tão claustrofóbico quanto aquele quartinho daquela vendedora.

— O que você vai querer? – Chanyeol perguntou casualmente enquanto pegava um dos papéis na mesa.

— Por que você fez aquilo? – Eu perguntei fazendo-o me encarar.

— Aquilo o que? – Ele perguntou de volta, mas eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha para ele. – Porque eu queria almoçar com você.

— Por que? – Eu ignorei o pulo que o meu coração deu ao ouvir sua resposta. Estava cansado de ter tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta.

— Eu não posso? – Agora foi ele quem ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Não é essa a questão. – Eu suspirei passando as mãos pelo meu rosto. – Desde que eu me mudei para o palácio de vocês sempre me pareceu que tínhamos um silencioso acordo de que iriamos seguir com a nossa vida independente desse casamento, mas desde que começamos essa viagem você começou a agir diferente. Não estou reclamando de sua gentileza, mas gostaria de entender o que o fez mudar de ideia, porque nada disso faz sentido para mim.

Eu decidi ser sincero com ele, eu realmente queria entendê-lo para parar de me sentir culpado pela forma que ainda o tratava. Observei ele fechar os olhos e sua mão esfregar sua testa, passando pela franja, seu cabelo refletia a luz laranja da lanterna. Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos e me encarar, o azul deles parecia brilhar.

— Desde que começamos as aulas de botânica, eu vim pensando mais profundamente sobre a verdadeira intenção de minha mãe em relação ao nosso casamento. – Ele suspirou, desviando o olhar de novo, como se me encarar fosse algo difícil. – Cheguei a conclusão de que, por mais que tenhamos sidos forçados a essa situação, não tem nenhum real motivo para nos odiarmos. Eu conheço a história que há entre nossos clãs, a aprendi antes mesmo de saber escrever, mas digo isso em um nível pessoal. Eu não te conheço e você não me conhece, tudo o que sabemos um do outro são as mesmas coisas que os humanos sabem sobre nós. – Ele voltou a me encarar, e por algum motivo, eu sentia a minha garganta se fechando. – Então, decidi que não faria mal tentar te conhecer um pouco melhor e vice versa. Talvez esse casamento seja um pouco menos trabalhoso se tivéssemos uma relação próxima ao amigável. Sinto muito se o assustei com minhas ações, saiba que não era a minha intenção.

— Não me assustou, eu só queria compreender a sua mudança repentina. – Eu rapidamente balancei a cabeça. – Irei cooperar de agora em diante, concordo com suas palavras e também achei as intenções da Mor muito puras. Sinto muito se tenho sido inconveniente nos últimos dias.

— Não posso culpá-lo, provavelmente teria agido da mesma forma se a situação fosse inversa. – Ele sorriu para mim e fez uma breve reverência. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, me chamo Chanyeol, sou o filho mais novo de Akemi e Syn do Clã Kihakuna. Flores são a minha paixão e a música é a minha forma favorita de arte.

— O prazer é todo meu, Chanyeol. – Sorri e o imitei. – Me chamo Baekhyun, sou o filho mais novo de Seunghyun e Anak do Clã Shinkai. Eu amo livros, aprecio todo tipo de arte e flores são as coisas belas que eu já vi. – Seu sorriso apenas aumentou e isso me revelou mais uma característica sua.

Seu sorriso era contagiante.

— Alguma ideia do que vai querer pedir? – Ele voltou a encarar o papel em sua mão, aproveitei para pegar o outro que estava logo à minha frente.

Haviam muitos nomes ali que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

— Tem muitas coisas diferentes aqui. – Eu acabei comentando em voz alta enquanto analisava os ingredientes. – Nada aqui parece algo que eu já tenha comido no palácio ou em Esha.

— As opções deles são voltadas para uso de ingredientes que eles tem fácil acesso, por isso eu até arriscaria dizer que eles não possuem muitas opções. Isso é completamente normal para qualquer vilarejo pequeno como esse. – Ele explicou sem tirar os olhos do papel. – Eu recomendaria o Tonkatsu, é o prato mais completo que eles tem e vai nos deixar satisfeitos até chegarmos à ponte. 

Levei o meu olhar até a palavra Tonkatsu no papel e li sua descrição.

_ Costeleta de porco  _ [ _ frita _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fritura_profunda&action=edit&redlink=1) _ e  _ [ _ empanada _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Panko&action=edit&redlink=1) _ , servido com  _ [ _ repolho _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repolho) _ picado e  _ [ _ sopa de missô _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sopa_de_miss%C3%B4) _. O  _ [ _ filé _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fil%C3%A9) _ de porco é  _ [ _ salgad _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salga) _ o, a _ [ _ pimentad _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pimenta) _ o, passado levemente por  _ [ _ farinha _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Farinha) _ , mergulhado numa mistura de  _ [ _ ovo _ ](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ovo) _ e empanado com o panko antes de ser mergulhado na fritura. Esse prato lhe dá o direito de pedir uma vasilha de arroz gohan. _

— Porco é um animal? – Eu perguntei e ele assentiu. – Eu ainda não comi um desses. Acho que vou querer esse Tonkatsu.

Ele apenas assentiu e esticou o braço a tocar o sininho. O trabalhador que havia nos atendido antes não demorou para aparecer entre as cortinas.

— Estão prontos para pedir? – Ele carregava um lápis e um pequeno caderno em mãos.

— Sim, vamos querer dois Tonkatsu, por favor. – O homem fez a anotação em seu caderninho.

— Voltarei logo com o seu pedido. – E após dizer isso, ele voltou a sumir atrás da cortina.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós, não era desconfortável, mas era como se um esperasse o outro começar a falar. 

— Então, como fazemos para tornar a nossa relação mais amigável? – Eu questionei depois de alguns segundos, fazendo-o voltar a me encarar.

— Eu não tenho muita experiência em fazer amigos, então não tenho certeza. – Ele parecia envergonhado em admitir aquilo. – Como você e Luhan ficaram amigos?

— Ele me infernizou por mais de três semanas. – Minha resposta arrancou uma risada dele.

— É bem a cara dele fazer algo do tipo. – Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Como você e ele ficaram amigos? – Eu o questionei, mas então lembrei. – Ou você não o considera um amigo?

— Não somos próximos para sermos considerados amigos, mas também não somos estranhos. – Ele deu de ombros. – Ele mais como um membro da família bem irritante, mas que eu não odeio completamente.

— Eu pensava isso do meu primo também. – Lembrar de Minseok me trouxe algumas memórias tristes, então decidi trocar de assunto. – Luhan só se tornou meu amigo pois começou a usar sentimentos contra mim. Ele me pegou pelo meu lado mais fraco.

— Faz sentido, mas acho que vamos demorar até ficarmos confortáveis para conversar sobre sentimentos um com o outro. – Assenti para a sua fala. Eu não podia concordar mais. 

— Agora que você mencionou, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Minha fala pareceu deixá-lo interessado e ele assentiu. – Como é ficar perto de mim?

Não entendi a vermelhidão que tomou conta de seu rosto após a minha pergunta.

— Como… como assim? – Ele gaguejou.

— Digo, por conta da doença. – Ele suspirou. – Ficar perto de mim é tão desconfortável quanto Yixing disse?

— Sabe os calafrios que você sente quando pega um resfriado? Daqueles que te fazem sentir frio independente do ambiente onde você está? – Assenti, eu ficava resfriado com frequência então conhecia bem aquela sensação. – São calafrios constantes, mas eles parecem aumentar ou diminuir de intensidade dependendo do seu humor. Você lembra quando estava chorando em seu quarto por conta daquela Campânula? – Assenti novamente, era uma lembrança triste que ainda estava bem vívida em minha mente. – Quando eu entrei no quarto, senti náusea e tontura por conta da sua tristeza.

— E ainda assim, você ficou lá dentro por alguns minutos. Por que? – Eu questionei e ele desviou seu olhar de mim.

— Eu ainda não estou pronto para ter uma conversa sobre esse assunto, mas na época, eu acreditava que esses calafrios eram consequências do Linyu Sagru, que era Ryuu me punindo por não fazer o meu papel de marido. Então eu meio que queria tentar te reconfortar de alguma forma. – Ele deu de ombros e eu pude sentir arrepios na minha nuca ao ouvir aquilo. – Porém, quando você saiu do lago aquele dia, os calafrios não passavam de arrepios, porque você parecia feliz ao sair da água. E é isso que venho sentindo desde que começamos essa viagem, então tenho certeza que você voltará ao palácio estando muito melhor.

— Eu coloco fé no diagnóstico de Yixing. – Concordei.

Um movimento à minha direita me chamou atenção, olhando para o lado, notei o trabalhador abrindo as cortinas e se ajoelhando ao lado da mesa. Ele carregava uma bandeja e o cheiro de comida era forte. Me fez lembrar o quão faminto eu estava.

— Aqui estão os pratos de vocês. – Ele anunciou antes de, lentamente, ir distribuindo os pratos sobre a mesa.

À minha frente foi colocado um prato com o que parecia ser a carne do tal porco e um montinho de verdura picada. Do lado foram postos uma vasilha com arroz e uma com sopa missô.

— Se precisarem de algo mais, é só tocar o sino. – Ele disse antes de se levantar e sair.

— Isso parece muito melhor do que esperava. – Chanyeol comentou enquanto encarava os seus pratos. Eu concordei e comecei a procurar os talheres, notando que o trabalhador havia esquecido de me entregá-los.

— Ah, ele esqueceu os meus talheres. – Comentei, varrendo a mesa com meus olhos só para confirmar.

— Esqueceu não, eles estão bem aí. – Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em direção a minha vasilha de arroz. Só então notei que haviam dois pauzinhos de madeira compridos postos sobre a vasilha.

— Isso não são talheres. – Eu estranhei, pegando os dois palitos.

— São sim. – Ele retrucou, eu olhei para ele e ele segurava os dois palitos de forma com que eles agissem como uma pinça. – Ah, verdade, vocês não usam hashis em Madzi, não é? – Supus que ele se referia aos palitos e balancei a cabeça. – Achei que Mor tinha instruído Luhan a te ensinar. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Só usamos hashis no palácio.

— Desde que eu cheguei eu venho usando garfos e facas para comer, nunca vi esses  _ hashis _ antes. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Estou começando a achar que a minha mãe te mima bastante. – Ele riu, mas eu não entendi seu comentário.

— Mas até no hotel em Esha tinha. – Eu franzi o cenho para ele.

— Cidades como Esha e Nordika recebem muitos visitantes de Mahin e de outros reinos, por isso lugares como hotéis e restaurantes têm os seus talheres como opções. Porém, Gullistan é um vilarejo pequeno e eles só fazem uso dos hashis como todo o resto do reino. – Ele explicou e aquilo me deixou frustrado.

— Eu não sei usá-los, como vou comer? – Eu o questionei, encarando os pauzinhos em minha mão.

— É fácil, eu te ensino. – Ele levantou sua mão que segurava seus hashis. – Coloque um deles entre o polegar e o indicador e o faça se apoiar no dedo anelar. – Ele me mostrou sua mão. Segurando ambos os pauzinhos na minha mão direita, tentei fazer como ele disse, a posição ficou igual, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco estável. – Agora, com os dedos indicador, médio e polegar, segure o outro pauzinho. É mais ou menos como segurar o seu pincel, assim. – Ele me mostrou sua mão mais uma vez. – Para abrir e fechar, movimente o pauzinho de cima utilizando os dedos indicador e médio, desse jeito. – Ele fez o movimento e eu tentei imitá-lo, mas os meus pauzinhos não fechavam com tanta força e eu mal conseguia mantê-los equilibrados entre meus dedos. – Tente pegar um pedaço de carne.

Fiz como sugerido, mas mal consegui levantá-la do prato antes que ela caísse de volta.

— Faz assim então, usa um deles para espetar a carne para você conseguir comer. – Ele sugeriu mais uma vez, me lançado um sorriso como se tentasse amenizar a situação.

Sua segunda sugestão funcionou muito melhor que a primeira, espetei um dos pedaços de carne e dei uma mordida na ponta. Eu não sei o que era um porco, mas sua carne virou uma das minhas favoritas. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra que eu tivesse comido no palácio, mesmo com a casquinha que a cobria, seu sabor era suave e parecia que ia se desmanchar em minha boca. Com certeza era muito mais saborosa que a carne de  _ gado _ que serviam no palácio.

— Parece que você gostou da carne. – Abri os olhos ao ouvir o comentário de Chanyeol, ele me encarava com um leve sorriso.

— É a melhor que eu já comi, nunca havia experimentado carne de porco antes. – Disse dando mais uma mordida no pedaço que continuava pendurado no pauzinho. – Em Madzi nós usamos frutos do mar para praticamente tudo, porém não posso dizer com certeza se isso se aplica a cem por cento do reino, mas é assim em Muriel.

— Ouvi dizer que grande parte das vilas de Madzi são portuárias, então isso não me surpreende muito. – Ele deu de ombros enquanto parecia fazer uma bolinha de arroz usando seus hashis. – Eu nunca experimentei a comida de Madzi, mas acho que sentiria falta da carne vermelha depois de um tempo. – Ele mergulhou a bolinha de arroz em sua sopa missô antes de comê-la.

— Pedirei aos cozinheiros do palácio para que façam alguns para você. – Meu tom saiu um pouco animado demais. – Parece que faz anos desde a última vez que eu comi Tempura, é certamente a melhor receita que existe. Também vou pedir para fazerem para Luhan, tenho certeza que ele vai amar nossos Bolinhos de Camarão.

— Estou confiante de que vamos gostar. – Chanyeol riu anasalado, ele estava enrolando mais uma bolinha de arroz.

— Ah, que falta de educação a minha. Sinto muito, por um instante esqueci que vocês não costumam conversar durante as refeições. – Eu encolhi meus ombros.

_ Ser inconveniente talvez fosse um dom meu.  _

— Eu não me importo de te ouvir falar, você raramente o faz de qualquer forma. – Seu comentário só me fez ficar ainda mais envergonhado.

Decidi me concentrar na comida à minha frente e nosso almoço seguiu de forma silenciosa. Apesar de não serem muitos, os pedaços de carne foram o suficiente para me deixarem satisfeito e por mais que eu achasse ser falta de educação da minha parte deixar os outros alimentos intocados, não era como se eu fosse conseguir comê-los usando os hashis.

— Não vai comer o resto? – Chanyeol me questionou quando deixei o pauzinho de lado, eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Eu te ajudo.

Ele soltou seus hashis e sem muito esforço, esticou os braços para pegar os meus que eu havia deixado de lado. Usando-os, ele fez uma bolinha com o meu arroz e após molhar na minha sopa o estendeu para mim.

Surpreso já não era o suficiente para descrever como eu me sentia.

A última vez que lembro de ter sido alimentado daquele jeito eu deveria ter uns cinco anos e não sabia usar os talheres direito. Não sabia interpretar aquela ação dele, estaria ele me zombando por não saber usar os hashis ou apenas me ajudando, como ele disse?

De qualquer forma, seria mal educado não aceitar a oferta.

Me inclinei um pouco para frente e mordi o arroz, o pegando por inteiro dos hashis. A sopa missô estava muito gostosa, mas o arroz era muito empapado para o meu gosto, sem comentar que o missô já estava frio.

— A sopa já esfriou. – Comentei após engolir a comida, Chanyeol não respondeu e quando encarei, notei que ele parecia distraído enquanto me encarava intensamente. – Há algo em meu rosto? – O questionei, agora passando minhas mãos pelas minhas bochechas.

Minha questão pareceu despertá-lo de seus pensamentos e ele logo voltou a me encarar, abaixando sua mão que continuava estendida em minha direção.

— Não, não há nada. – Ele respondeu rapidamente, sua voz saiu trêmula e pude notar que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. – O que você tinha dito?

— A sopa já está muito fria. – Eu repeti, abaixando as minhas mãos e as deixando sobre meu colo. Chanyeol assentiu enquanto deixava os hashis sobre a mesa.

— Isso é uma pena. Você vai querer pedir mais alguma coisa? – Balancei a minha cabeça negativamente, eu me sentia satisfeito. – Então acho que já podemos ir.

Ele tocou sino e não demorou para eu logo notar o movimento na cortina, que se abriu, revelando o trabalhador que estava nos atendendo.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? – Ele sorriu para nós.

— Queremos fechar a nossa conta. – Ao ouvir o que Chanyeol disse, o homem rapidamente fez a anotação em seu caderninho. – Pode entregar o valor a ser acertado para os cavalheiros que vieram conosco, hoje é por conta deles.

— Certamente, meu senhor. – Ele assentiu e então abriu a cortina por completo.

Chanyeol se levantou, pronto para sair e eu o imitei, mas antes de passar pelo trabalhador como ele, fiz uma leve reverência a ele.

— Agradeço pelos seus serviços hoje e, por favor, leve meus elogios ao cozinheiro, a carne de porco estava uma delícia. – Disse a ele antes de sair, ele fez reverências até que eu não pudesse mais vê-lo.

Segui Chanyeol para fora do restaurante, que agora parecia um pouco menos movimentado do que quando chegamos, e Kyungsoo e Jongin ainda não haviam saído.

— Parece que eles não terminaram de almoçar ainda. – Chanyeol comentou, ele olhava de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse tentando localizar os dois generais. – Vamos voltar para carruagem, será melhor se os esperamos lá.

— Você lembra onde Jongin a deixou? Fizemos tantas curvas que não lembro de onde viemos. – Comentei encarando-o, ele apenas me lançou um sorrisinho.

— Eu também não lembro, mas eu posso usar minha habilidade para nos levar até lá. – Sua resposta me fez franzir o cenho. – É um pequeno truque que eu usei que nós Kihakunas chamamos de Ito. Ele é um fio feito com uma pequena corrente de ar, nós o amarramos em qualquer objeto que não queiramos perder e a outra ponta sempre estará presa a nós.

— É um truque bem útil. – Comentei conforme ele começou a caminhar em uma direção aleatória e tentei acompanhá-lo o mais de perto que eu conseguia. – Porém me soa como algo cansativo de se fazer. Você deve usar muito a sua energia para manter esse fio.

— Não é tão cansativo quanto parece. – Ele deu de ombros. – O fio não requer muito de nossa energia, porém cada caso é um caso. Fica exaustivo se o objeto estiver em outro reino ou se forem vários fios ao mesmo tempo.

— Você mantém quantos fios? – Eu perguntei por pura curiosidade.

— No momento, só o da carruagem, não há mais nada que eu tema perder no momento. – Eu assenti, realmente fazia sentido.

Continuei a segui-lo pelas ruas, não haviam muitos moradores andando por ali naquele horário e apenas alguns dos poucos que estava ali reconheciam Chanyeol, fazendo reverências quando passávamos por eles. Era de se esperar que todos os habitantes do reino fossem capazes de reconhecer os membros do Clã, mas também não era estranho pensar que os vilarejos mais afastados, como Gullistan, tivessem pouco, se não, nenhuma familiaridade com eles.

Viramos em um cruzamento e logo notei que estávamos no centro do vilarejo, apenas a alguns metros à nossa frente estava o Templo de Gullistan. Sua construção era muito semelhante à de Marlize, porém seu tamanho era consideravelmente menor em comparação. Diferente de Marlize, não haviam guardas na entrada e apesar de algumas pessoas fazerem uma reverência quando passavam na frente, a população não parecia dar a mesma importância a construção como os moradores de Marlize.

Quando passamos na frente dele, Chanyeol parou para fazer uma reverência a construção e por mais que eu achasse bobeira a idolatração de imagens e construções, o imitei. Não queria desrespeitar Chanyeol e a religião dos moradores, além de que eu havia feito uma promessa a Ryuu, precisava mantê-la mesmo que eu não ache que ele seja tão impiedoso quanto Soohae.

Quando voltamos a seguir o caminho, senti um cheiro familiar vindo de algum lugar à minha esquerda. Ao olhar naquela direção, notei duas pequenas barracas e havia uma certa movimentação ao seu redor, também dava para ver vapor saindo de uma delas. O aroma era muito semelhante ao que eu havia sentido no mercado de Nordika e como se fosse um comando, logo me afastei de Chanyeol, caminhando em direção às barracas. 

Quando me aproximei notei que era uma barraca de doces e isso explicava a similaridade dos aromas, mas os doces que eles vendiam ali eram diferentes dos dangos que comi em Nordika.

Havia uma senhorinha parada atrás dos doces e um rapaz ao fundo que parecia ser quem os preparava, a senhora parecia estar ocupada arrumando os docinhos que estavam amostra na bancada.

— Com licença. – Chamei sua atenção, ela rapidamente ergueu a cabeça e me deu um sorriso desdentado.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo, meu jovem? – Ela perguntou, agora prontamente se colocando a minha frente. Novamente fui pego de surpresa, assim como a vendedora de Esha, ela também sabia falar Fuhen. Estava começando a achar que os moradores de Kongqi tinha fácil acesso a essa língua, o que se diferenciava completamente de Madzi.

— Que tipo de doces são esses? – A questionei, olhando atentamente para os docinhos. Sua forma arredondada me lembrava os dangos de Nordika, mas esses não eram servidos em palitos e nem possuíam as coberturas caramelizadas.

— Esses doces são Mochis. – Ela disse com uma certa empolgação. – Acredito que você não seja de Kongqi, mochis são muito populares por aqui.

— Eu venho de Madzi, é a minha primeira vez visitando o reino de vocês. – Eu expliquei voltando a encará-la, seu sorriso pareceu aumentar.

— E o que o trás a Gullistan? Não costumamos receber muitos visitantes de outros reinos. – Ela se virou, pegando um pequeno cesto trançado.

— Estou apenas de passagem, estou para ir embora na verdade, apenas aguardando meu irmão. – Contei enquanto ela começou a colocar alguns dos  _ mochis _ no cesto.

— Então você precisa experimentar esses daqui, são as especialidades de Gullistan. – Ela me estendeu o cestinho, segurando um par de hashis em sua outra mão. – Esse aqui é o daifuku, ele é recheado com pasta de feijão vermelho e esse é o sakura mochi, feito com anko e enrolado em uma folha de sakura, é a marca registrada de Kongqi. – Ela explicou indicando cada um deles. – Peguei dois de cada para que você possa dividir com seu irmão.

— É muita gentileza sua. – Agradeci, aceitando o cestinho em sua mão estendida, ela também estendeu os hashis e os aceitei por educação. – Quantas moedas fica?

— Nenhuma, aceite como um agradecimento por estar visitando nossa cidade. – Sua resposta me fez franzir o cenho.

— Eu insisto em saber quantas moedas por esses mochis. – Tentei soar convicto, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Por favor, aceite como um presente, eu insisto. – Dessa vez ela fez uma reverência e eu suspirei, desistindo.

— Aceitarei seu presente então. Desejo o melhor para você e sua família. – Me curvei e ela fez o mesmo. – Que Ryuu lhes abençoe. – Quase mordi a língua para falar aquilo.

— O manterei em minhas orações para que tudo ocorra bem em sua jornada. – Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de eu me virar, voltando para onde Chanyeol estava previamente.

Para a minha surpresa, ele havia parado sua caminhada e parecia estar me aguardando.

— Suspeito que você realmente goste de doces. – Chanyeol disse assim que eu me aproximei o suficiente.

— Eu gosto de experimentar coisas novas. – Dei de ombros e continuamos a caminhar. – Não há muitas opções de doces em nosso palácio, o único doce que meu pai permite ser servido são os biscoitos Hoson.

Aqueles biscoitos eram o motivo pelo qual eu tinha pesadelos.

Peguei um dos hashis e espetei o mochi que a senhora se referiu como daifuku, que era recheado com feijão. Por mais que eu ainda ache que estou cometendo um crime por estar comendo feijão doce, não hesitei em dar uma mordida. O sabor era bem semelhante aos dangos, talvez a massa usada para fazê-los fosse a mesma, mas o sabor característico do feijão vermelho se destacava e me fez lembrar do lanche que tive com Luhan e a Mor.

_ O Festival de Kumiko. _

Tantas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dias que eu havia me esquecido completamente do festival e da  _ demonstração _ . Vários dias já se passaram e eu ainda não fazia ideia do que faria no festival, mesmo agora, eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

— Tudo bem? – Senti a mão de Chanyeol sobre o meu ombro, olhei em sua direção e notei que ele parecia estar preocupado. Engoli o daifuku que ainda mastigava antes de responder.

— Desculpa, está tudo bem, foi só um pensamento ruim. – Dei um sorriso educado para ele e continuei a comer o resto do daifuku no hashi.

Chanyeol apenas suspirou, sem dizer mais nada, mas não tirou a mão de meu ombro. Eu precisava lembrar de filtrar esses tipos de pensamento agora que sei que eles afetam as pessoas ao meu redor.

Espetei o outro mochi, o sakura mochi, a senhora não mencionou se havia algum recheio, mas ela disse que ele era feito com anko e que a folha que o cobria era de sakura. Eu não sabia o que era anko e muito menos que as folhas da sakura podiam ser comestíveis, dizer que eu estava curioso sobre o sabor não seria o suficiente para me descrever. Não enrolei e já fui dando uma mordida no doce.

A textura foi o que me pegou de surpresa primeiro, a massa era bem mais molhadinha que o do daifuku, parecia que ia se liquefazer dentro da minha boca. A massa em si era bem doce, bem mais do que a pasta de feijão vermelho, mas o que realmente se destacou foi o contraste do doce com o salgado da folha de sakura. Eu jamais havia experimentado nada como aquilo antes.

— Huum. – Não consegui evitar o som de satisfação que saiu do fundo da minha garganta. 

— Vejo que gostou do nosso sakura mochi. – Ouvi Chanyeol rir ao meu lado, assenti com a cabeça.

— Eu nunca comi nada como isso antes, é maravilhoso. – Comentei após engolir o doce.

— Não sou muito fã de mochis, mas esse mochi realmente é bem gostoso. – Ele encarou os mochis que estavam no cesto em minha mão. – Se bem que é um pouco engraçado ver você comendo o sakura mochi, é como se você estivesse comendo a si mesmo. – Ele riu, mas eu apenas inclinei a cabeça para o lado, sem entender. – Digo por conta da cor, o mochi tem a mesma cor do seu cabelo.

Eu encarei os mochis mais uma vez, e realmente, o tom de rosa na massa do mochi era semelhante ao tom do meu cabelo, só um pouco mais claro.

— Até que é verdade. – Ri nasalado. – Teria preferido que tivessem me apelidado de Anak Mochi do que Anak Lotus. – Suspirei antes de comer o resto do mochi.

— Se quiser, ainda dá tempo de espalhar esse apelido por Kongqi. – O comentário dele me fez rir. – Eu estou falando sério.

— Agradeço a sua sugestão. – Apenas balancei a cabeça e espetei o outro sakura mochi.

Eu pretendia oferecer os outros dois para Kyungsoo, mas eu  _ precisava _ comer mais um sakura, era bom demais para deixar a oportunidade passar. Chanyeol apenas deu mais aperto no meu ombro antes de retirar a sua mão, e por algum motivo, eu senti frio no local onde sua mão estava previamente.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em silêncio, acabei por decidir não comer o outro daifuku, iria o oferecer para Kyungsoo, mesmo tendo quase cem por cento de certeza que ele iria recusar.

— Parece que estamos atrasados. – Ouvi Chanyeol comentar ao meu lado e, ao olhar para frente, não só vi a carruagem parada a alguns metros, como Jongin e Kyungsoo já estavam lá.

— Finalmente chegaram. – Imediatamente pude ouvir Kyungsoo reclamando.

— Como chegaram aqui tão rápido? – Perguntei quando nos aproximamos.

— General Kim nos teletransportou para cá. – Foi a resposta direta que eu recebi enquanto meu irmão se aproximava de mim. – O que é isso?

— Daifuku. – Respondi, mas Kyungsoo apenas fez uma careta para mim. – É um doce aqui de Kongqi, esse é recheado com pasta de feijão vermelho. Quer experimentar?

— Não, obrigado. – Sua careta aumentou e ele virou as costas para mim. – Entrem logo, quanto antes chegarmos à ponte, melhor.

Ele seguiu para frente da carruagem, aproveitei para comer o último mochi enquanto Jongin se aproximava de nós.

— Pode deixar que eu jogo isso fora. – Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu lhe entreguei o cestinho.

Como Chanyeol não parecia que ia se mexer tão cedo, me aproximei da carruagem e abri a porta, entrando logo em seguida. Sentei no meu lugar de costume e deixei a porta aberta para que Chanyeol também entrasse.

— Por favor, nunca mais faça isso. – Ouvi Jongin dizer, ele falava baixo como se não quisesse que eu escutasse, uma pena que eu sempre tive boa audição e eles não estavam tão longe assim da porta que estava, claramente, aberta.

— Fazer o que? – Chanyeol questionou de volta.

— Nunca mais me deixe a sós com aquele Shinkai. – A frustração era clara na voz do general, e eu não podia nem imaginar o que Kyungsoo poderia ter feito para irritá-lo daquela maneira. – Ele não só quase atacou o funcionário por conta dos hashis, como se recusou a usá-los e comeu com as mãos.

_ Eu não acredito nisso _ .

Aquilo, honestamente, me deixou extremamente envergonhado, por alguns minutos queria fingir que Kyungsoo não era meu irmão.

— Isso parece bem selvagem, até mesmo para um Shinkai. – Chanyeol comentou. – Fico até aliviado que minha mãe tenha escolhido Baekhyun para ser o meu marido ao invés dele.

_ Espera aí… _

— Você foi muito sortudo nessa daí. – Jongin concordou. – De todos os Shinkais com o qual já me encontrei, Anak Baekhyun é provavelmente o mais decente e mais gentil deles. – Pude ouvir ele suspirar. – Bom, é melhor você ir entrando, não estou afim de ver o General Kyungsoo irritado mais uma vez.

Nem dez segundos após aquilo, Chanyeol entrou na carruagem, tendo a porta fechada atrás de si.

Encostei a cabeça contra a janela e imediatamente meu cérebro começou a remoer o que eu havia acabado de escutar. Eu queria questioná-lo sobre o que ele disse da Mor, a probabilidade dele me chamar atenção por ter escutado sua conversa com o general era alta, mas eu precisava saber.

Quando a carruagem começou a se movimentar, decidi não ficar contemplando aquela ideia.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ele me encarou, tirando a sua atenção de seu caderninho e assentiu. – O que você quis dizer quando disse que foi a Mor que me escolheu para ser seu marido? – Eu perguntei de uma vez. – Não tinha a intenção de ouvir a sua conversa com o general, mas a porta estava aberta e eu pude ouvi-la claramente.

Chanyeol suspirou, mas ele parecia menos incomodado do que eu achei que ele ficaria.

— Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. – Ele deixou o seu caderninho de leitura de lado, se virando totalmente para mim. – Quando alguém propõe um Acordo Saigo, a pessoa o propôs também pode indicar as pessoas que serão usadas no acordo. Como Sora já estava noiva de Luhan, eu era a única opção, e ela tinha você e General Kyungsoo como opção. Por mais que meu pai achasse que o general fosse a melhor escolha, ela acabou escolhendo você. Claro, isso era apenas uma sugestão da parte dela, a decisão final seria a de seu pai.

— Ele acabou concordando com ela. – Ele assentiu.

— Mesmo que tenha levado ele quase um ano para tomar essa decisão. – Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

— Por que você acha que ela me escolheu no lugar dele? – A pergunta saiu antes que eu pudesse pensar em raciocinar ela.

— Não sei, ela nunca comentou a respeito. – Ele deu de ombros. – Provavelmente foi pela praticidade. Se seu pai acabasse escolhendo Kyungsoo, ele teria que entregar o seu posto para poder fazer parte de um casamento político e o casamento só poderia acontecer depois de que outra pessoa ocupasse o posto de general.

— Realmente, daria muito mais trabalho para meu pai, e Kyungsoo não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com isso. – Pensando nisso agora, se Kyungsoo tivesse sido escolhido no meu lugar, só de imaginar, começo a achar que eu realmente fui a escolha certa.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar ali dentro, e por mais que eu quisesse ficar pensando nos deliciosos mochis que comi, minha mente automaticamente voltou a pensar sobre o festival.

_ O que eu poderia fazer? Existe algo que eu possa fazer sem parecer decepcionante? _

Eu terei que pedir ajuda a Kyungsoo, mesmo que isso provavelmente o faça me socar de novo, ele é o único que poderia realmente me ajudar com isso. Talvez ele conhecesse algum truque fácil que eu poderia fazer sem muita dificuldade, ou talvez ele me forçasse a ficar no fundo do rio por mais de duas horas para tentar aumentar a minha resistência depois de socar o meu estômago de novo.

— Ei, Chanyeol. – Voltei a chamá-lo, sabia que aqueles pensamentos não levariam a nada de bom, e mais uma vez ele ergueu seu olhar para mim. – O que você tanto escreve nesse caderninho? Se for algo muito pessoal, não precisa responder. 

Ele pareceu atônito por um segundo, mas logo me lançou um sorriso.

— Eu desenho nele. Gosto de registrar as plantas diferentes que vejo no caminho sempre que visito as vilas e os vilarejos. – Ele explicou, e eu pude sentir minhas pálpebras pesarem. – Assim, quando volto para o palácio, posso pesquisar mais profundamente a respeito delas.

E então tudo ficou escuro.


	15. Chanyeol

— Um bom exemplo é a Taxus cuspidata, ou popularmente conhecida como Teixo de Kongqi, ela é bastante comum por todo o reino, mas é muito mais difícil encontrá-la próxima a montanhas e cordilheiras por conta do solo vulcânico. Por isso não a vejo com frequência. – Abri o meu caderno na página onde ficava o desenho do arbusto.

Porém, quando voltei a encarar Baekhyun para lhe mostrar o desenho, ele já estava em um sono profundo, com sua cabeça encostada no vidro. Acho que ele não era do tipo acostumado a acordar cedo, ou então ele dormiu por conta do tédio em me ouvir falar. 

_ Eu gosto de pensar que foi a primeira opção. _

Voltei a me recostar no banco e pegando o lápis, folheei o caderno até achar o meu desenho mais recente. A expressão serena no rosto de Baekhyun enquanto ele dormia com a cabeça sobre o meu braço naquela manhã.

Eu havia passado a maior parte da noite em claro, mas em algum momento acabei cochilando, e quando voltei a abrir os olhos, lá estava Baekhyun, com sua cabeça sobre o meu braço, mão espalmada sobre a minha barriga e seu corpo estava tão próximo do meu que parecia colado. Se algo assim tivesse acontecido semanas antes, eu provavelmente teria me irritado muito por ele estar invadindo o meu espaço pessoal, porém, sua proximidade não me incomodou, muito pelo contrário, eu senti uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo de volta e mantê-lo ainda mais próximo.

Aquele pensamento me assustou um pouco.

Antes de descobrirmos que Baekhyun estava doente, eu tinha uma teoria de que se eu chegasse a ficar muito perto dele, como em um abraço ou coisa do tipo, os calafrios apenas iriam piorar até ficarem insuportáveis. Contudo, acabei contestando essa teoria.

No momento em que segurei a sua mão, na frente do sacerdote ontem a noite, quando lavei seu cabelo e vi o motivo dele estar tão envergonhado por se despir na minha frente, mas principalmente, quando acordei com ele praticamente me abraçando hoje de manhã, tudo o que senti fora uma sensação engraçada na boca do meu estômago, era como se todos aqueles calafrios tivessem se concentrado em um só lugar, mas não era desagradável, nenhum pouco. Era como se tivessem borboletas voando dentro dele. Eu nunca havia sentido nada como aquilo antes.

_ O que te fez mudar de ideia? _

As palavras de Baekhyun ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Para ser completamente honesto, eu não tinha certeza, a resposta que dei para ele no restaurante não era totalmente mentira, mas também não era a pura verdade. 

_ Eu não sei o que me fez mudar de ideia. _

Eu sei que sentia pena dele por conta da doença e de sua família, mas a cada hora que eu passava junto com ele nessa carruagem parecia ser mais do que isso. Não sabia que tipo de sentimento era aquele que eu vinha sentindo desde que saímos de Esha, mas tinha quase certeza que não era só gentileza de minha parte.

A conversa que tive com Yixing, um pouco antes de irmos nos encontrar com a Mor para discutirmos a viagem, não saia da minha cabeça desde então.

“ _ — Então, Anak Baekhyun só está doente, uh?  _ – _ Eu suspirei, andando ao lado curandeiro até a sala do trono. _

—  _ Sim, as coisas que você vêm reportando para mim não tem nada haver com o Linyu Sagru.  _ – _ Yixing assentiu.  _ –  _ E já agradeço por ter vindo até mim, se não fosse o histórico que você criou a respeito dele, eu teria demorado ainda mais para chegar ao diagnóstico. _

—  _ Mas você disse que achava ser um efeito colateral da cerimônia.  _ – _ Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. _

—  _ Sim, eu realmente disse, mas porque, de primeiro momento, era o que me parecia mais lógico.  _ – _ O curandeiro deu de ombros.  _ – _ Você sabe o motivo do Linyu Sagru ser recomendado apenas para casais que estão juntos a muito tempo?  _ – _ Ele não esperou a minha resposta.  _ – _ Porque, no momento que suas almas se tornam uma, elas já não podem mais viver sem a outra. Quando um casal que realizou a cerimônia se separa, é quase impossível que eles consigam seguir em frente, suas almas sentirão a ausência uma da outra até a sua morte. Há uma grande fé que as almas que são unidas pelo Linyu Sagru se tornam alma gêmeas, reencarnando pelo resto da eternidade, buscando se encontrar em todas as vidas.  _ – _ Eu já tinha ouvido aquela história milhares de vezes.  _ – _ Eu achei que, por ser a primeira vez que a cerimônia havia sido realizada entre um Kihakuna e um Shinkai, provavelmente teria causado alguma reação em vocês. Felizmente, não era o caso. _

—  _ Mas e aqueles pensamentos que eu ando tendo? Aquela sensação quente no estômago? Também são causados pela doença dele?  _ – _ Minha pergunta fez o Yixing rir, mas eu não entendi a graça. _

—  _ Há uma explicação bem mais simples para isso.  _ – _ Ele me lançou um sorrisinho. - Você se sente atraído por ele.” _

Eu fiquei encabulado quando ouvi aquilo, não dava para negar que Baekhyun era uma pessoa atraente, mas  _ eu _ me sentir atraído por ele? Parecia algo impossível de se pensar. Porém, não tinha mais desculpas para dar. Eu me sentia atraído por ele, e se os meus desenhos fossem algum sinal, provavelmente eu era mais atraído do que imaginava.

Contudo, aquela não era uma atração emocional, Baekhyun só era extremamente belo. Não havia nenhuma precedência romântica naquele sentimento, eu tenho cer-

— Au… – Uma voz me tirou de meus pensamentos. Eu já havia me acostumado com os barulhos que Baekhyun fazia enquanto dormia, mas aquilo soou diferente.

Ergui a cabeça e vi que ele continuava adormecido, mas agora havia uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. Era muito provável que ele tivesse batido a cabeça contra o vidro por conta das pedras na estrada, eu não entendia porque ele continuava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada ali se ele sabia que bateria a cabeça toda vez.

Com um suspiro, fechei o meu caderno e me levantei, após dar dois passos, me sentei ao lado de Baekhyun, perto o suficiente para que nossas pernas e braços ficassem grudados. E mais uma vez, lá estava ela, os calafrios que agora eram quase imperceptíveis, deram lugar para as borboletas no estômago.

Usando o meu braço esquerdo, que estava livre, segurei a cabeça de Baekhyun e a puxei, fazendo-a se encostar em meu ombro. Minha ação despertou o reflexo dele, e ele logo se ajeitou ao meu lado, para que sua nova posição ficasse mais confortável. Baekhyun estava praticamente deitado em cima de mim, mas pelo menos ele parecia confortável.

Decidi não questionar mais as minhas ações, pelo menos, não enquanto ainda não tivesse uma resposta certa para elas.

Senti um cheiro peculiar vindo dele, aproximei meu nariz de sua cabeça e inspirei, além do shampoo de camomila característico de Marlize, seu cabelo também cheirava a água salgada, um cheiro que eu sentia sempre que sobrevoava o oceano. Nada mais natural para alguém que cresceu dentro dele.

Enquanto apreciava o característico cheiro de seu cabelo, pude sentir minhas pálpebras fecharem.

_ Realmente, não havia nenhuma precedência romântica naquela atração. _

_ Eu tinha certeza. _


	16. Baekhyun

Quando recobrei a consciência, senti que algo estava diferente e ao invés de sentir o frio do vidro contra o meu rosto, eu pude sentir o que parecia ser uma respiração bater contra a minha bochecha direita.

Ao abrir os meus olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foi a minha mão e o local peculiar onde ela estava. Minha mão estava sobre vestimentas que se pareciam muito com as de Chanyeol, e falando nele, a mão que estava ao lado da minha era tão grande quanto a dele. Conforme eu fui recobrando a minha consciência, mais eu comecei a compreender a pose comprometedora em que eu estava. Aquela mão não era parecida com a dele, aquela era a mão dele, o que significava que o local em que minha cabeça estava deitada e a respiração que batia contra a minha bochecha eram…

_ Como eu vim parar nessa situação? _

_ Por que eu estou deitado no ombro de Chanyeol? _

E então eu notei o peso que tinha sobre a minha cabeça. Eu não só estava deitado em seu ombro como ele tinha sua cabeça deitada sobre a minha. Na posição que estava eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, apenas o seu colo, mas pelo ritmo de sua respiração não era difícil assumir que ele estava dormindo. 

Estava tudo se repetindo, a mesma sensação que tive naquela manhã em Marlize ao acordar tão próximo a ele, aquelas cócegas que eu sentia na boca do estômago e o calorzinho que se espalhava pelo meu peito até chegar no meu rosto. O sonho imediatamente voltou a se passar na minha mente, a forma como aquele dragão me encarava, seus olhos carregados de tantos sentimentos que eu não conseguia os distinguir, mas que me causavam sensações semelhantes às que eu sentia agora, só que com uma intensidade muito maior. Depois daquela noite, se tornou impossível não associar o dragão a Chanyeol.

Eu não sabia o que tudo aquilo significava, mas não parecia ser algo ruim e por mais que eu pudesse ouvir as vozes de meus familiares me dizerem o quão errado era sentir coisas boas pelos Kihakunas, eu decidi ignorá-las. Eu lembrava das palavras que Chanyeol havia me dito durante o almoço, sobre querer que nos conhecêssemos melhor, deixando os preconceitos de nossos clãs para trás e eu podia ver claramente que ele estava seguindo com o que havia dito. Afinal, eu não consigo imaginar outro motivo para ele estar ao meu lado, cedendo o seu ombro para eu dormir, eu lembro muito bem de estar sozinho nesse lado do banco antes de cair no sono. 

Eu queria fazer o mesmo que ele. Não seria fácil ignorar as concepções sobre eles, coisas que me foram ensinadas desde o berço, então eu teria que me esforçar um pouco mais que ele. Ainda assim eu queria tentar, pois, independente do que a minha família achava, era o que parecia ser o certo a se fazer.

Respirei fundo e permaneci naquela posição, por mais que não estivesse acostumado a ter tanto contato com outras pessoas, até que aquilo não era tão ruim. As únicas pessoas com quem eu fui tão próximo assim foi Minseok e talvez Luhan, ambos foram as únicas pessoas que deliberadamente me abraçavam e gostavam de ficar bem perto. No entanto, com Chanyeol era diferente, talvez por conta das sensações que sua proximidade causava.

_ Será que é assim que os casais devem se comportar? _

Eu nunca vi meus pais terem muito contato físico, o máximo que eles faziam eram dar os braços durante os festivais em Muriel, e, bom, eu não via Jongdae e Jihye com tanta frequência para saber como eles agiam.

— Você por acaso já acendeu uma fogueira na sua vida?  – Fui tirado de meus pensamentos pela voz cansada de Kyungsoo do lado de fora.

Tentando não me mexer muito, olhei em direção a janela e tudo que eu conseguia ver era o topo de algumas árvores e o céu alaranjado atrás delas. Parecia que finalmente havíamos chegado à Ponte Arden.

Jongin respondeu, mas sua voz não era tão clara quanto a de Kyungsoo então não entendi o que ele disse. Eu provavelmente deveria me juntar a eles, mas seria difícil me mover sem acordar Chanyeol, ainda assim eu precisava tentar. Com a minha mão livre, a passei por cima da minha cabeça e levemente segurei a cabeça dele, afastando-a da minha. Antes de me afastar completamente, fiz com que ele deitasse sua cabeça para trás, felizmente, mesmo com toda a minha movimentação, Chanyeol continuava em um sono profundo. Ainda mantendo a cautela, me levantei e abri a porta da carruagem, descendo para o lado de fora. 

Uma vez do lado de fora, olhei ao meu redor, pareciamos estar distante da estrada e não parecia ter nenhum sinal de civilização por ali. Jongin havia parado dentro de uma clareira cercada por altas árvores pontudas, eu podia sentir que o rio não estava tão longe de onde estávamos, talvez uns cem metros floresta adentro. Os generais não estavam muito longe da carruagem, um pouco mais ao centro da clareira havia duas grandes barracas montadas e os dois pareciam estar ocupados tentando acender uma fogueira, como Kyungsoo havia mencionado antes. 

Jongin estava curvado sobre um pedaço de madeira e parecia esfregar alguma coisa nela com muita força, enquanto isso, Kyungsoo estava em pé ao seu lado, com sua melhor expressão de tédio e segurando o que parecia ser uma panela de ferro com água.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?  – Os questionei enquanto me aproximava, apenas Jongin levantou o olhar e acenou para mim.

— O jantar, ou pelo menos tentando.  – Kyungsoo respondeu secamente, e em seguida bufou quando viu que Jongin parou o movimento para me cumprimentar.  – Deixa eu tentar.

Jongin não contestou e apenas se levantou, deixando o pedaço de madeira para trás. Kyungsoo deixou a panela no chão e tomou o lugar de Jongin, depois de pegar o pedaço de madeira largado, começou a fazer os mesmos movimentos que Jongin. Enquanto isso, o mesmo se aproximava de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

— Espero que tenha dormido bem, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ele parou a alguns passos à minha frente.

— Foi um sono agradável.  – Sorri de volta.  – Faz muito tempo que chegamos?

— Umas duas horas mais ou menos.  – Ele deu de ombros.  – Foi tempo o suficiente para que eu e o General Kyungsoo pudéssemos armar as barracas onde ficaremos pelas próximas duas noites.

— Vocês deviam ter acordado a mim ou ao Syn Chanyeol, nós poderíamos ter ajudado.  – Eu franzi o cenho, mas o general apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Você e o Syn pareciam estar bem cansados, não quis atrapalhar o sono de vocês.  – Ele me lançou um sorriso diferente e eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

— General Kim, você não havia dito que iria fazer o suporte para a panela?  – A voz de Kyungsoo soou atrás de Jongin, e olhando por cima do ombro do general, pude ver que Kyungsoo havia acendido a fogueira sem muita dificuldade.

— Já estou indo pegar os equipamentos, General Kyungsoo.  – Seu tom de voz não combinava com a expressão gentil que ele tinha.  – Se me der licença.  – Ele se curvou para mim, antes de dar a volta em mim, indo em direção a carruagem.

Eu não podia culpar Jongin por estar irritado com o meu irmão. Kyungsoo nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

— Baekhyun, venha me ajudar.  – Kyungsoo agora me encarava, pela sua expressão pude ver que eu não ajudaria, mas sim faria algo que ele não queria fazer.

Suspirei e caminhei até ele.

— Não, pode ficar aí.  – Suas palavras me fizeram parar.  – Vá até a carruagem e peça uma faca para Jongin. Você vai limpar o Bonito que eu deixei na margem do rio e vai me trazê-lo pronto para o cozimento da sopa missô. 

Eu já podia sentir o cansaço sobre meus ombros, eu odiava limpar peixe, principalmente se ele fosse ser usado para missô ou sashimi. Quando mais jovem, minha mãe me fazia ajudar os cozinheiros sempre que eu não terminava a comida do meu prato e eles sempre me faziam limpar os peixes. Porém, eu sabia que discutir com Kyungsoo não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

Apenas assenti e dei meia volta, voltando para a carruagem onde Jongin estava agora. Ele havia subido pela escadinha na parte de trás para alcançar algumas sacolas que estavam no topo, notei que o volume tinha diminuído bastante, provavelmente porque as barracas estavam sendo usadas.

— Com licença, General Jongin.  – Eu chamei a sua atenção, fazendo-o me encarar lá de cima.  – Poderia me passar uma faca de corte? Kyungsoo instruiu que limpasse o peixe para o nosso jantar.

— Por que ele fez isso? Pode deixar que faço isso, Anak Baekhyun.  – _ Ah, eu queria que fosse fácil assim _ .

— Você não precisa montar um suporte para panela? A água precisa estar fervida antes do peixe ser colocado, será mais rápido se deixar que eu faça.  – A expressão do general continuava duvidosa.  – Não se preocupe, General Jongin, já estou acostumado com essa tarefa, além de que, Kyungsoo ficaria muito irritado se eu não fizer o que ele manda.

Aquilo pareceu convencê-lo, com um suspiro, ele começou a mexer nas sacolas mais uma vez e não demorou a tirar uma grande faca de dentro de uma delas.

— Por favor, tenha cuidado.  – Ele se abaixou o máximo possível para que eu pudesse alcançá-la.  – Se precisar de ajuda é só me chamar que estarei lá em um piscar de olhos.

— Muito obrigado, general.  – Agradeci pegando a faca de sua mão.

Lhe dei as costas e comecei a caminhar até a floresta, na direção que eu sabia para onde o rio ficava. O céu ia escurecendo com rapidez, eu precisava ser rápido, a última coisa que eu queria era ficar sozinho no meio da floresta no escuro.

Ao andar por entre as árvores, não pude deixar de comparar com o bosque que cercava o palácio Kihakuna. As árvores daqui eram muito mais altas e espaçadas entre si, não haviam tantas raízes se sobressaindo no chão e a camada de folhas que cobria o solo era muito mais fina. Podia até dizer que era mais agradável caminhar ali do que no bosque.

Felizmente, poderia aproveitar aquele lugar no dia seguinte, no momento, precisei apertar o passo para chegar ao rio o mais rápido possível.

O rio acabou sendo mais próximo do que imaginei, não devia ter dado nem dez minutos desde que saí da clareira, mas o céu já estava em um tom de violeta, talvez eu não fosse conseguir ser tão rápido para evitar a escuridão. Dei uma boa olhada no rio, ele era bem mais extenso do que eu imaginava e bem mais profundo também, suas correntezas pareciam ser mais calmas na superfície, mas eu podia sentir a fúria de suas águas nas profundezas. Realmente, era um rio magnífico.

Algo chamou a minha atenção à minha esquerda e logo avistei a Ponte Arden, que conectava as duas extremidades do rio. Devido a extensão do rio, ela era bem mais comprida do que a imagem que eu tinha em mente e muito mais alta. Arden era feita completamente de pedra bruta, haviam alguns adornos de ferro no topo, mas acredito que só serviam para enfeite. Seu arco era enorme e suas colunas de sustentação eram um tanto charmosas, era fácil ver porque era uma ponte famosa no reino.

Voltei a olhar para a margem e depois de forçar um pouco a vista, localizei o peixe que Kyungsoo havia deixado. Ele estava deitado sobre uma pedra, já morto e suas escamas refletiam o pouco de luz que ainda tinha no ambiente. Me perguntei como Kyungsoo conseguiu um Bonito em um rio sendo que essa espécie só vive em água salgada, mas não duvidava que ele tivesse usado seus poderes de algum jeito, ele estava em um nível de poder que eu não conseguia compreender.

_ Poderoso, mas nem para ele cortar a cabeça para mim. _

Com cuidado, desci o barranco que dava até o rio, a última coisa que eu queria era acabar me ferindo ali estando completamente sozinho. Caminhei até a pedra e me ajoelhei ao lado dela, tentando ignorar a dor de ter que me ajoelhar sobre as pedras. 

Molhei o peixe e a faca no rio antes de começar a cortá-lo, para decepar o peixe, comecei o corte a partir das nadadeiras peitorais e indo até o começo da nadadeira dorsal e depois até o final de suas brânquias. Repeti do outro lado e, deixando a faca de lado, puxei a cabeça até que ela saísse, após jogar a cabeça dentro do rio, joguei água em cima da pedra para limpar o sangue. Enquanto abria a barriga do peixe para tirar as entranhas, ouvi passos nas pedras atrás de mim e ao me virar, vi Chanyeol se aproximar.

— Syn Chanyeol, precisa de alguma coisa?  – Eu perguntei, voltando a minha atenção para o peixe.

— Nada não, só vim checar em você. Muita irresponsabilidade dos generais deixar você sozinho nessa região, ouvi dizer que há muitos ladrões nessa área.  – Sua voz soou mais grossa e rouca do que o normal, provavelmente porque ele tinha acabado de acordar.

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma faca.  – Respondi enquanto enfiava a minha mão dentro do peixe e tirava suas entranhas.  – Além de que eu só precisaria gritar para que o General Jongin pudesse vir ao meu encontro.

— De qualquer forma, não tinha nada para fazer lá então decidi vir aqui, achei que fosse apreciar um pouco de companhia.  – Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, pude notar que fez uma careta ao ver o que fazia.

— Aprecio a sua gentileza, e realmente, uma companhia não seria tão ruim.  – Assenti com a cabeça, agora começando a cortar fora a nadadeira dorsal.

— Você acabou por esquecer isso.  – Notei um pequeno cesto em sua mão.  – Você precisa de algo para levar o peixe cortado de volta.

— Falta de atenção da minha parte, obrigado por trazer.  – Agradeci, jogando as nadadeiras no rio. Com a mão, joguei mais água sobre a pedra, para enxaguar o sangue que voltava a se acumular.

Depois disso, nós ficamos em silêncio, não era um silêncio estranho ou incômodo, apenas não havia mais nada para se falar e eu queria me concentrar em cortar os filés do Bonito. Chanyeol parecia se contentar em assistir o que eu fazia. Tendo separado os filés da espinha do peixe, joguei os restos no rio uma última vez.

Enxaguei a pedra e quando estava prestes a lavar os filés no rio, para retirar o restante do sangue, eu hesitei.

— Chanyeol, você poderia enxaguar esses filés no rio para mim?  – Minha pergunta fez ele levantar uma sobrancelha.  – Temo que se eu o fizer acabarei contaminando a carne de alguma forma.

Sua expressão de questionamento logo se transformou em entendimento e ele assentiu. Pegando os filés de minha mão, ele fez como pedido e enxaguou um filé de cada vez e não demorando para me devolver. Agradeci e comecei a tirar a pele.

— Deveria ter trazido uma faca para te ajudar, teríamos terminado mais rápido.  – Ele bufou ao meu lado e eu ri, realmente seria mais rápido, mas ele não parecia ter muito jeito com carne crua só pela forma como ele pegou os filés de minha mão. Chanyeol acabaria mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, mas eu não precisava dizer isso em voz alta.

— Realmente.  – Concordei.

Após tirar a pele e cortar os filés em cubos, os coloquei no pequeno cesto e fui lavar as minhas mãos e a faca no rio. Infelizmente, minhas vestimentas acabaram ficando sujas de sangue, nada muito drástico, mas seria difícil tirar aquelas manchas na lavagem.

Chanyeol me ajudou a subir no pequeno barranco de novo e juntos caminhamos de volta para a clareira, agora já estava completamente escuro e aquela floresta já não me parecia mais tão convidativa. Assim como na ida, não demoramos a chegar na clareira, o suporte da panela já estava montado com galhos e pedras, a sopa fervia e pelo cheiro os ingredientes deveriam ter sido recém colocados. Kyungsoo parecia estar bem concentrado enquanto mexia o conteúdo da panela e Jongin parecia estar alimentando os cavalos que estavam cobertos por uma manta, para protegê-los do frio da madrugada.

— Até que foi mais rápido do que eu esperava.  – Kyungsoo comentou quando me aproximei. Lhe entreguei o cesto com a carne e ele apenas jogou os pedaços dentro da panela.  – Vá trocar de roupa, a sopa ainda vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta. Nossa barraca é aquela.

Ele apontou para atrás de si, diretamente na que estava posicionada mais próxima da carruagem. Apenas assenti e entrei nela.

Não havia nada de mais lá dentro além de dois futons e vários cobertores para nos proteger do frio. Minha sacola de roupas estava jogada no futon da direita, tirei o diário de dentro do meu sash antes de começar a me despir e o guardei debaixo do meu travesseiro, para que eu pudesse lê-lo depois, junto dele coloquei o meu pincel.

No entanto, ao invés de voltar para fora, decidi me deitar um pouco, podia não estar exausto, mas subir e descer aquele pequeno barranco cansou bastante. Deitei em meu futon e fechei um pouco os olhos, para descansar a vista.

Eu acho que acabei cochilando, pois quando abri os olhos novamente, Kyungsoo me chamava para ir jantar. Do lado de fora nos sentamos ao redor da fogueira, Jongin entregou uma vasilha de madeira para cada e, usando uma grande colher de concha, Kyungsoo serviu a sopa para nós. Não tínhamos talheres e nem  _ hashis _ , então tivemos que beber a sopa direto da vasilha.

Não era a melhor sopa missô que eu já tinha experimentado, mas também não era a pior, os pedaços de tofu estavam um pouco duros demais, porém o peixe ficou no ponto certo. Todos nós comemos em silêncio, apesar de não ter ficado satisfeito, não estava afim de repetir o prato e, após anunciar que eu iria dormir, voltei para dentro da cabana.

Enquanto deitado, não demorou para que eu ouvisse Chanyeol anunciar o mesmo e Kyungsoo foi rápido em dizer que ele quem dividiria a cabana comigo. Não ouvi uma resposta vinda do Syn, mas logo Kyungsoo e Jongin começaram a planejar o turno de vigia deles. Ficou decidido que Kyungsoo ficaria até a metade da madrugada e acordaria Jongin para que ele ficasse até o sol nascer.

Eu não estava com sono, apenas fui deitar porque sabia que não teria nada para eu fazer do lado de fora e não queria que Kyungsoo inventasse algo para me manter ocupado. Passando a mão por baixo do meu travesseiro, peguei o diário e decidi lê-lo até cair no sono. Isso nunca falhava.

_ Hoje nosso encontro foi… diferente. _

_ Eu entreguei para ele o meu presente, ele pareceu ficar bem contente e até mencionou que agora só faltava a tela e as tintas. Não sabia que o acesso a materiais dos Shinkais eram tão limitados. _

_ Ele também me deu um presente e por mais que ele tenha insistido em não ter sido tão trabalhoso quanto o meu, eu achei que fosse mil vezes melhor. Ren escreveu uma música para mim. Ele não fez uma melodia para ela pois disse não saber como, mas ele queria me entregar mesmo assim. A letra é muito bonita então decidi que eu mesma faria a melodia, estava tendo aulas de Koto com Bashira, tenho certeza que conseguiria fazer algo digno daquela letra. _

_ Porém, quando estávamos prestes a nos despedir ele me disse algo que eu não esperava ouvir. Não vou dizer que era um pensamento que nunca tinha se passado pela minha cabeça, mas ouvir aquela frase saindo da boca dele me causou arrepios. _

_ "Vamos fugir juntos?" _

_ Ele me disse que não precisava responder na hora, que eu poderia pensar na resposta. Contudo, hoje de manhã, minha mãe me chamou para a sala do trono para anunciar que meu casamento já foi arranjado e será anunciado em dois dias. _

_ Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas ainda assim me deixei levar por Ren, pela sua beleza e seu jeito curioso e quando me dei conta, já havia me apaixonado por ele.  _

_ Honestamente, eu não sei o que fazer. Meu futuro já havia sido planejado no momento em que eu nasci e eu não podia ir contra ele, por mais tentadora que a ideia de fugir seja, não sei se realmente é uma boa ideia. Eu só irei me encontrar com Ren de novo na próxima semana, espero conseguir ter a oportunidade de explicar essa situação. _

_ Queria que tudo isso fosse diferente, seria mais fácil se eu não fosse ser a próxima Mor do Clã. _

_ Bashira não tem ideia do quão sortuda é por poder ter se casado com quem ama. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
**~º~**   
  
  
  
  
  


— Vamos começar o treinamento.  – Kyungsoo cruzou os braços ao meu lado, eu apenas assenti e andei em direção ao rio.

Naquela manhã, Kyungsoo praticamente me arrancou da cama e me levou de volta para o rio, só tive tempo para vestir as roupas que comprei em Esha e segui-lo floresta adentro. O sol já havia nascido por completo, mas o céu não estava azul naquele dia, nuvens escuras o cobriam e o vento estava muito mais frio que nos dias anteriores, trazendo a lembrança de Marlize a minha mente.

No caminho, até tentei questioná-lo o porquê do treinamento, mas…

“ _ Essa sua pergunta só prova o quão desleixado você se tornou desde que foi morar com os Kihakunas. Você foi instruído a treinar todos os dias se quiser ao menos chegar no nível de Junmyeon, quanto mais relaxado você fica, mais você regressa e você sabe disso. Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade, enquanto você se trata dentro rio também treina.” _

A água do rio estava gelada, mas o meu corpo rapidamente se acostumou com a temperatura. Eu só entrei até a água alcançar a minha cintura e voltei a encarar Kyungsoo.

— Me mostre seus ciclones. Quantos consegue fazer de uma vez?  – Eu engoli em seco.

Voltei o meu olhar para a superfície da água e me concentrei, demorou alguns segundos, mas logo haviam cinco pequenos ciclones alinhados à minha frente. Eles não deviam ser maiores que a palma da minha mão e isso não era um bom sinal.

— Exatamente como eu disse  – Kyungsoo bufou.  – Antes você conseguia fazer sete deles e eles tinham o tamanho de pratos. Isso é uma vergonha até mesmo para você Baekhyun.  – Eu mantive meu olhar na água, me sentia envergonhado demais para olhar para ele.  – Agora me mostre o maior que você pode fazer.

Com um movimento de minha mão, os cinco pequenos ciclones se juntaram e formaram um maior, mas que não deveria ser maior que a panela que Kyungsoo usou na noite anterior. Dessa vez, ele não disse nada ao ver o meu ciclone, mas podia ouvi-lo bufar e sabia que ele estava muito mais do que apenas decepcionado.

— Inverte ele.  – Por pouco aquela frase não saiu entredentes, eu imediatamente voltei a encará-lo, ele tinha sua cabeça baixa e seus dedos massageavam sua testa.

— Mas eu não-

— Inverte o ciclone, Baekhyun.  – Dessa vez ele gritou sem sequer levantar a cabeça, sua voz fez a água ao meu redor vibrar e um arrepio frio subir pela minha nuca.

Minha cabeça se abaixou em uma velocidade que jurei ter ouvido um estalo vindo do meu pescoço, e voltei a focar a minha atenção no ciclone. Assim como havia tentado fazer no ofurô em Esha, ergui a minha mão para fora da água, tentando forçar a ponta do ciclone a segui-la, mas não demorou para que os músculos de meu braços começarem a queimar, minha respiração ficou rala e eu já não tinha mais forças para manter o meu braço erguido. O ciclone ficou turbulento, mas em nenhum momento pareceu que iria se inverter.

Quando parecia que meu braço ia ceder, algo surgiu na minha visão periférica, à minha esquerda apareceu um peixe e ele boiava. Não era preciso analisar muito para perceber que ele estava claramente morto.

Então, como uma reação em cadeia, diversos tipos de peixes mortos começaram a aparecer na superfície e todos ao meu redor. Como antes, a água começou a escurecer e mesmo que a correnteza do rio acabasse levando-se, uma poça negra se formou ao meu redor, cobrindo até os peixes.

— Pare.  – Meu braço imediatamente caiu de volta na água e minhas pernas fraquejaram enquanto eu tentava recuperar o meu fôlego, me fazendo capengar para trás, eu agora estava submergido quase completamente. Apenas a minha cabeça ficou sobre a superfície e pude ver Kyungsoo se aproximar, mas algo estranho aconteceu.

No momento em que ele pisou na água do rio, eu notei sua expressão mudar drasticamente, sua carranca virou uma expressão de horror e ele caiu para trás, sentado na pedra, quase desesperadamente se afastando da água. Ele arfava enquanto o seu olhar ia e voltava entre mim e a água.

— Vá para o fundo do rio, e só volte quando eu te chamar.  – Foi o que ele disse antes de se levantar e me dar as costas.

Firmei os meus pés no fundo do lago, dei as costas para a margem e caminhei até o fundo do lago. Ainda podia sentir meus braços tremerem e alguns peixes boiavam conforme eu ia afundando. Uma vez estando completamente submergido, não conseguia enxergar nada, a água era turva por conta da lama que a correnteza levantava. Parecia um deja vu.

Quando cheguei na parte mais profunda, me sentei na lama e se pudesse teria suspirado. A correnteza no fundo era muito mais forte do que eu esperava e ainda assim, muito relaxante. Não tinha palavras para descrever a paz que estar ali me proporcionava, era como finalmente estar em  _ casa _ mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza de como era aquela sensação. Ao fechar os olhos, não havia nada além do som da água, a correnteza batia forte nas minhas costas, mas não era violenta e mais parecia que ela estava tirando toda a tensão que sentia em meus ombros. Era como se não houvesse nada além do rio, não havia Kyungsoo, nem casamento, nem doença e nem nada, não havia nada com que eu devesse me preocupar.

Eu não sabia mais a quanto tempo eu estava lá, se haviam passado dez minutos ou uma hora, mas não me importava. Eu não tinha mais vontade de voltar para a superfície, nem mesmo se fosse para buscar ar para respirar.

Eu podia sentir que estava longe do oceano, mas eu ainda conseguia  _ senti-lo _ , como uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente que me chamava. E quando eu estava a um passo de me transformar e nadar até o oceano, ignorando o fato de que Kyungsoo estava na margem e que certamente me impediria antes mesmo que alcançasse o mar aberto, a direção da correnteza do rio mudou drasticamente. Pude sentir a força da água me contornar e ao abrir os olhos, notei que um ciclone se formava ao meu redor, instantaneamente sabia que era Kyungsoo.

O ciclone tirou a minha estabilidade e me levou de volta para a superfície, me deixando suspenso em uma coluna de água a pelo menos dois metros acima do rio. Vi Kyungsoo na margem, ele tinha uma expressão mais calma que antes, mas a carranca permanecia. Jongin e Chanyeol estavam com ele, os dois tinham expressão que se assemelhava com surpresa, mas Chanyeol também tinha o cenho franzido, como se estivesse preocupado.

— Você já está aí a quase duas horas, Baekhyun.  – Kyungsoo parecia estar pronto a me dar um sermão enquanto me abaixava e me aproximava da margem. No entanto, o fato de ter sido tirado tão abruptamente do rio me irritou.

— Você me disse para sair apenas quando você me chamasse, irmão.  – Eu franzi o cenho para ele, não escondendo a minha irritação.  – Por acaso você me chamou em algum momento?

Ele não me respondeu e sua carranca aumentou quando voltei a pisar em terra firme.

— Nós vamos almoçar e depois treinaremos pelo resto da tarde. Depois de ver a sua performance nessa manhã, me envergonho ser chamado de seu irmão.  – Por mais que aquela frase fosse tão odiosa, Kyungsoo conseguiu dizê-la sem expressar emoção alguma.

Jongin, que carregava duas tigelas de madeira, se aproximou de mim depois que Kyungsoo se afastou e me estendeu uma delas. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil em seu rosto e fiquei grato a ele por isso. O nosso almoço era o resto do missô que sobrara da noite anterior e eu tinha certeza que isso seria a única coisa que comeríamos até irmos embora.

E eu queria que fosse o quão antes possível.


	17. Chanyeol

— De novo!  – As ordens de Kyungsoo era o único som que quebrava o silêncio da floresta.

Já faziam algumas horas que ele e Baekhyun estavam treinando, quer dizer, Baekhyun treinava enquanto Kyungsoo ficava dando ordens a torto e a direita. Eu nunca havia visto alguém ficar tão exausto como Baekhyun estava naquela situação, sua respiração estava muito rápida e ele parecia que ia cair a todo momento. Eu estava assistindo-os desde o almoço, para garantir que nada de ruim acontecesse a Baekhyun, eu não conseguia confiar em Kyungsoo sozinho com ele de maneira alguma e presenciar a maneira que ele tratava seu irmão mais novo apenas me dava ainda mais razões para manter aquele pensamento. Diversas vezes eu tentei interferir, tentando convencer Kyungsoo a dar uma pausa para que Baekhyun pudesse descansar, mas eu fui ignorado todas as vezes.

Toda aquela situação só confirmou a suspeita que eu já tinha, que sua própria família era a causa da doença dele. Baekhyun estava melhorando desde que deixamos o palácio, mas aquele  _ treino _ apenas jogou tudo pela janela. Os calafrios voltaram a piorar e isso me incomodava, não os calafrios em si, mas sim o que eles representavam, se os peixes mortos boiavam nas águas negras do rio ao redor dele fossem qualquer indicação, era de que Baekhyun estava piorando de novo. Eu sabia que Kyungsoo também os sentia, mas ele os ignorava sem o menor esforço.

Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes Baekhyun parecia estar à beira de desmaiar ou de começar a chorar.

Eu me levantei de onde estava sentado, não conseguia ficar ali assistindo aquela sessão de tortura disfarçada de treino e caminhei em direção a floresta. Minha intenção era voltar para a clareira e quem sabe, ajudar Jongin que estava cuidando dos cavalos, mas eu não consegui me afastar muito, precisava estar perto o suficiente caso Baekhyun precisasse de ajuda. Decidi pegar o meu caderninho e fazer um pequeno catálogo da vegetação daquela floresta.

Não tinha muita diversidade ali, mas ajudaria a me manter distraído. Era uma floresta de coníferas, pude identificar Pinheiros e alguns Abetos, também haviam alguns arbustos espalhados por ali como mirtilos, amoras, framboesas, groselheiras e madressilvas. Por conta do clima frio, infelizmente, nenhuma delas estava dando frutos. 

Passei a maior parte do meu tempo fazendo esboços dessas plantas até notar que o céu já começava a escurecer e eu já não conseguia enxergar muito bem as folhas de meu caderno. Guardei meu caderno em meu sash e decidi voltar para a clareira, Jongin já deveria estar esquentando o missô, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo também deveriam ter voltado. 

Porém, algo me chamou atenção no chão à minha esquerda, uma planta que eu não esperava encontrar por aqui. Ao lado de um abeto, havia uma pequena moita de camomila que parecia estar começando a florescer. Imediatamente, minha mente foi até Baekhyun, que mesmo exausto, ainda tinha grandes chances de não conseguir dormir durante a noite. 

Me agachei e peguei alguns galhos para levar comigo, deixaria um chá pronto para ele caso realmente fosse precisar.

Quando cheguei na clareira, o sol havia desaparecido por completo e todos estavam sentados ao redor da fogueira enquanto Jongin servia cada um com a sopa. Me sentei ao lado de Baekhyun, aceitando a vasilha de sopa de Jongin e eu pude sentir a intensidade dos calafrios dobrarem ao ficar tão próximo dele. Baekhyun parecia ser só os restos da pessoa que eu vi naquela manhã, ele já havia colocado roupas secas, mas seus cabelos continuavam úmidos. Sua respiração ainda estava rala e um pouco ofegante, eu podia ver os músculos de seu braço tremerem com espasmos, mas ele parecia conseguir manter as mãos estáveis o suficiente para que a sopa não derramasse.

Apesar de toda a sua leitura corporal fazer parecer que ele poderia desmaiar de exaustão a qualquer segundo, bastava olhar para o seu rosto para ver que aquele não seria o caso. Além das têmporas molhadas de suor, seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, dava para ver tamanha que era sua inquietação.

Eu tomei a minha sopa rapidamente e me virei para Jongin, que comia silenciosamente ao meu lado.

— Você teria algum recipiente que eu possa usar?  – Perguntei para ele que levantou o rosto para me encarar.

— Eu tenho um cantil de água, serve?  – Assenti de volta.

— Pode encher de água para mim? Quero fazer um chá, não ando dormindo bem a noite.  – Minha desculpa fez com que ele concordasse imediatamente.

E como esperado, ele desapareceu na minha frente para logo reaparecer no mesmo lugar alguns segundos depois. 

— Aqui está.  – Ele me estendeu seu cantil de metal que, pelo peso, já estava cheio de água.

Agradeci, deixando a minha vasilha de lado, o coloquei bem próximo da fogueira para ferver a água. O tempo para a água ferver foi o mesmo tempo que deu para todos terminarem de comer, sabendo que não era seguro pegar o cantil direto do fogo, usei o vento para trazê-lo até mim. Sem encostar na tampa ou na camomila, destampei ele, separei as folhas dos galhos e coloquei a camomila dentro, fechando-o logo em seguida. Levaria cerca de quinze minutos para o chá ficar pronto.

Baekhyun se levantou, suas pernas um pouco bambas enquanto ele caminhava em direção a cabana que ele dividia com Kyungsoo. Me levantei e o segui, não tinha intenção de deixá-lo sozinho durante a noite.

— Com licença, Syn Chanyeol, mas essa não é sua barraca.  – Como eu esperava, Kyungsoo chamou a minha atenção, isso fez com que Baekhyun parasse e se virasse para mim.

— Eu desejo passar essa noite com meu marido, General Kyungsoo.  – Eu respondi secamente, a expressão de Baekhyun não mudou ao ouvir aquilo, o que me deixou brevemente aliviado por não ver uma reação negativa.

— Mas sou eu que estou dormindo nessa cabana.  – Eu podia notar que ele tentava manter a calma enquanto dizia aquilo.

— Eu não me importo de ter que retirar seus pertences.  – Ele bufava atrás de mim.  – É impressão minha, ou você está tentando evitar que eu passe um tempo com meu  _ marido _ , General Kyungsoo?  – Fiz questão de dar ênfase naquela palavra e o encarei por cima de meu ombro e se olhares matassem, eu estaria enterrado a sete palmos.  – E eu não preciso da sua permissão para fazer isso.

Ele não me respondeu e eu continuei caminhando até a barraca, trazendo o cantil comigo. Baekhyun, que estava parado até aquele momento, me seguiu, entrando logo atrás de mim. Esperei até que ele deitasse em seu futon para que eu pudesse identificar qual das sacolas era a de Kyungsoo.

Após colocar a sacola do lado de fora, me deitei no futon de Kyungsoo ao lado de Baekhyun e por mais que seu silêncio me incomodasse, não queria ser inconveniente, então apenas fiquei deitado encarando o teto da barraca. Fiquei prestando atenção nele conforme os minutos iam passando, apesar de não mudar sua posição, com suas costas viradas para mim, eu podia sentir seus pés mexerem constantemente e ele não parava de afofar seu travesseiro. Ele realmente parecia não conseguir relaxar para dormir, e eu conhecia bem aquela sensação. Quando mais jovem, meu pai me fazia ficar horas treinando e, por mais que eu estivesse exausto no final do dia, nunca conseguia ter uma noite tranquila de sono, continuava agitado por conta da adrenalina que ainda corria em minhas veias.

Já tinha dado tempo para o chá ficar pronto, então me sentei e peguei o cantil ao meu lado, ele continuava quente, mas havia esfriado o suficiente para que eu conseguisse segurá-lo sem me queimar.

— Baekhyun.  – Chamei-o, mantendo a minha voz baixa, ele apenas fez um som com sua garganta para me responder.  – Eu fiz chá de camomila, pode te ajudar a dormir.

— Não, obrigado.  – Sua resposta saiu rouca e baixa.

— Você precisa descansar, Baekhyun. A exaustão vai te fazer mal.  – Eu insisti, mas ele não me respondeu mais. Sua respiração continuava rápida, então eu sabia que ele ainda estava acordado.

Decidi parar por ali, não queria irritá-lo também.

Então, tive uma ideia.

Kyungsoo era quem ficava com o primeiro turno da noite, se Baekhyun continuasse acordado até o turno de Jongin começasse, eu sabia de uma coisa que poderia ajudar a fazer ele se sentir melhor. E então, fiquei esperando até que desse a hora, talvez eu tenha cochilado algumas vezes, mas sempre acordava quando estava prestes a cair no sono de verdade.

Foi quando eu ouvi a voz de Jongin do lado de fora que soube que era a hora, esperei eles terminarem de falar antes de começar a agir. Peguei um dos cobertores que não estavam sendo usados por Baekhyun, e lentamente o balancei até que ele me encarasse, seu rosto cansado só expressava confusão.

— O que foi?  – Sua pergunta foi quase um murmúrio.

— Vem comigo, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.  – Disse me ajoelhando, pronto para sair da barraca.

— E o que seria?  – Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Eu não vou falar, você precisa vir ver.  – Lancei um sorriso que o fez suspirar cansado.

— Vai demorar muito?  – Balancei a cabeça negativamente e ele assentiu. Ele pareceu ter dificuldade para se levantar, então estendi a mão ajudá-lo e ele a pegou sem hesitar.

Saímos juntos da barraca, e precisei manter meu braço à volta dele para evitar que ele caísse, para o meu alívio, ele parecia estar muito mais confortável com a minha proximidade e apenas se apoiou em mim para manter o equilíbrio. Jongin estava do lado de fora, e nos encarou no mesmo instante, seu semblante era questionador.

— Vamos ao rio e voltamos antes do amanhecer.  – Eu o informei mantendo a minha voz baixa, a última coisa que eu queria era que Kyungsoo nos ouvisse.

Jongin apenas assentiu com um suspiro e seguimos nosso caminho.

Demoramos um pouco mais para chegar até a margem do rio devido a fraqueza de Baekhyun, mas assim que chegamos, o ajudei a descer o barranco e estendi o cobertor em uma parte que não houvesse muitas pedras. Me sentei sobre o cobertor e Baekhyun se sentou ao meu lado.

— O que é que você queria me mostrar?  – Ele perguntou e eu apenas me deitei, apontando para o céu estrelado acima de nós.

— Você havia mencionado que havia estudado livros sobre como os humanos usam as estrelas para se localizar, mas você alguma vez tentou usá-las?  – Eu o questionei, levou alguns segundos para que ele balançasse a cabeça em negação. 

Apenas dei alguns tapas no espaço ao meu lado e ele prontamente se deitou.

— Por mais que as pessoas acreditem que Kongqi está no nordeste do continente, na verdade nos localizamos ao sudoeste e isso vale para Madzi também. Então o céu que enxergamos durante a noite nos mostra as constelações do hemisfério sul, conhecidas como constelações austrais.  – Eu comecei a explicar.

Mostrei a ele as constelações de escorpião, o centauro, o unicórnio e o monstro do mar. Baekhyun precisou se aproximar mais para poder enxergá-las e quando me dei conta, sua cabeça estava deitada sobre o meu ombro, fazendo com que os calafrios parassem e as borboletas voltaram a voar em meu estômago. Ficou difícil me concentrar depois disso.

— Mas ali  – apontei direção ao horizonte, onde ficavam as três estrelas mais brilhantes.  – Você consegue ver um pouco dos Três Dragões. Eles são uma constelação boreal, o que significa que é do hemisfério norte, ele é uma das poucas constelações boreais que conseguimos ver aqui no sul.  – Pude senti-lo erguer um pouco a cabeça para conseguir vê-lo.  – Talvez essa seja uma das constelações mais visíveis por todo o mundo e por isso possuem vários nomes dependendo do reino, mas aqui em Kongqi, as três estrelas representam Ryuu, Wulong e Soohae.  – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

E um silêncio se instalou entre nós, apenas o som das correntezas preenchendo o ar ao nosso redor. Era um silêncio confortável, porém eu queria continuar falando, o silêncio estava me fazendo prestar muita atenção na sensação de ter Baekhyun tão perto e comecei a temer que ele acabasse ouvindo o quão alto o meu coração estava batendo.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?  – Para o meu alívio, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio e eu apenas assenti.  – Quais dessas são Altair e Vega?  – Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

— Altair e Vega são estrelas que compõem duas constelações boreais, a constelação de águia e a lira. Aqui no sul, nós só conseguimos vê-las no verão.  – Eu expliquei, mas minha resposta não pareceu satisfazê-lo.

— Eu ouvi falar que existe uma lenda sobre essas duas estrelas, você sabe qual é?  – Aquela pergunta fazia mais sentido e eu assenti.  – Você me pode contar? Não encontrei nenhum livro que falasse a respeito dela.

— Claro, mas é uma estória um pouco longa.  – Ele apenas assentiu e eu comecei a contar.

“Vega representa uma costureira chamada Orihime. Sua aparência era de tirar o fôlego e ela era amada por todos. As roupas que ela fazia eram as mais bonitas de todo o reino de Kongqi. Seu trabalho era tão caprichoso e bonito que os próprios Deuses Lu e Tora queriam que ela fizesse roupas exclusivamente para eles. O que ela fez.

Altair representa um pastor de rebanhos chamado Hikoboshi, que passava dias e noites vivendo para seu rebanho. Hikoboshi era pobre, não tinha nada, mas ainda assim era feliz. Ele trabalhava duro para sustentar não apenas a si mesmo, mas também a sua família. Um dia, enquanto estava no campo, Hikoboshi viu Orihime se banhando no rio.

Ela estava deslumbrante. Sua pele era mais lisa do que seda e seus olhos tinham um brilho intenso. Seu sorriso era o suficiente para fazer o tempo parar e sua voz atraia vida de todas as cores e tipos. Ela era a coisa mais linda em que Hikoboshi já pôs os olhos. Ele sabia que não havia como continuar vivendo se tem tê-la em sua vida.

Eles eram muito diferentes e vinham de diferentes estilos de vida, mas apesar das diferenças, eles se apaixonaram. Porém, eles tinham uma coisa em comum, Hikoboshi e Orihime gostavam de passar o dia ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e vendo-os brincar. Hikoboshi dividia alguns grãos de trigo das vacas com os pássaros que brincavam e construiam ninhos. Orihime enchia as banheiras dos pássaros com água limpa e colocava migalhas de pão nas bordas para que os pássaros pudessem comer enquanto se banhavam e cantavam para ela.

Hikoboshi e Orihime passavam muito tempo juntos, o que prejudicava os deuses. Eles não já não eram mais o foco principal de Orihime. Embora ela ainda fizesse roupas tão bonitas quanto antes, ela demorava mais para as criar. Isso deixou os deuses com raiva. Eles a obrigaram a parar de ver Hikoboshi, mas ela não deu ouvidos. Isso apenas os deixou ainda mais furiosos e eles criaram uma barreira ao redor de sua casa para manter Hikoboshi fora e ela lá dentro.

Hikoboshi foi ordenado a ficar longe de Orihime, mas ignorou as ordens. Ele foi até a casa dela, onde ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo sentada atrás de uma máquina de tecelagem. Ele entrou, e para sua surpresa, pegou-a e carregou-a para fora até o rio. Onde os dois ficaram assistindo os pássaros brincarem, até o sol se pôr.

No dia seguinte uma barreira maior e mais forte foi colocada ao redor da casa de Orihime, se alguém se aproximasse seria detido imediatamente. Hikoboshi esperou por Orihime perto do rio como fazia todos os dias, mas ela não apareceu. Ele então foi procurá-la. Quando se aproximou da casa dela, viu uma aura majestosa em torno da casa de Orihime e sem se abalar, entrou ileso, envolveu Orihime em seus braços, cobriu-a com um cobertor e a levou para fora. Era óbvio que o amor entre eles era mais forte do que qualquer feitiço que os deuses lançassem.

“Essa loucura deve acabar” Hikoboshi murmurou para Orihime. Ela sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir aquela situação, pois ela tinha um segredo que não podia ser revelado. "Como?" Ela perguntou com um brilho nos olhos e um tremor na voz. Hikoboshi olhou nos olhos castanhos escuros de Orihime e disse “Case comigo.” A pausa pareceu durar uma vida inteira. Ambos sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro e, apesar dos obstáculos e de se conhecerem por um curto período de tempo, estar juntos para sempre parecia o certo. Embora opressor, aquele amor era tão forte que exigia ser sentido. Orihime desviou o olhar e olhou para seu próprio reflexo na água. "Eu não posso", disse ela, forçando uma expiração e quase imediatamente explodindo em lágrimas. Hikoboshi se levantou com raiva e correu, tirando suas próprias suposições.

Orihime sabia que por mais forte que fosse o amor, ela deveria ouvir os deuses. Ela tinha um segredo bem guardado. Ela era a filha do rei, nascida fora do casamento. Sua mãe era uma empregada doméstica no palácio e morreu ao dar à luz a ela. O rei pediu aos deuses que poupassem sua vida e em troca ele a entregaria para servi-los da forma que eles quisessem. O acordo foi feito e Orihime foi poupada, sendo criada dentro das muralhas do castelo pelas criadas como uma criança camponesa.

Ela foi ensinada a tecer ainda jovem por um dos limpadores. Seu potencial foi facilmente identificado. Embora envergonhado, o rei a amava como amava a sua outra filha. Se alguém soubesse, ela estaria desconsiderando os desejos de seu pai e ele ficaria furioso. O rei seria responsabilizado e não apenas o segredo viria à tona e destruiria o casamento real, mas também a reputação do rei seria arruinada, pois Orihime devia sua vida aos deuses.

Uma semana se passou sem que Hikoboshi e Orihime se vissem. Orihime ficou em silêncio em sua casa super protegida, mas ainda se sentia vulnerável. Os pássaros e a costura não matavam o silêncio que a cercava e quando seus olhos se fechavam, tudo o que ela via era o rosto de Hikoboshi na sua frente. Ela não aguentava mais. Embora com medo de sair de casa, ela vai procurar Hikoboshi no campo para colocar tudo na mesa. Expor-se totalmente e ser honesta. Seus olhos se encontram à distância e as lágrimas rolaram de ambas as extremidades. Lá os braços se uniram e os abraços pareciam uma luz no fim do túnel, não uma saída, mas uma compreensão de que nunca iriam desistir um do outro.

No dia seguinte, Hikoboshi caminhou até o palácio, através da cidade, para pedir permissão ao rei para se casar com sua filha, a princesa Orihime. Vestido com a sua melhor roupa. Cansado, mas determinado a falar com o Rei Takayashi pessoalmente, os soldados o deixaram passar, achando que ele era um príncipe rico vindo para discutir propostas de comércio. A passagem que levava até a sala do trono parecia levar uma eternidade. O rei pareceu profundamente intrigado ao ouvir o que aquele homem tinha a oferecer. Eles conversaram sozinhos. “Estou aqui pela mão da sua filha” Hikoboshi disse com firmeza em sua voz, mas mantendo respeito. O Rei Takayashi pareceu confuso a princípio, então reconheceu o padrão na roupa de Hikoboshi. “Minha filha é estéril e tem o compromisso de viver para agradar aos deuses. É por isso que nosso reino é tão abençoado. Seus trajes são comercializados em todo o país, ela não tem capacidade e nem tempo para ser esposa de ninguém”, explicou o rei. "Agora saia!” Ordenou o rei. Hikoboshi, surpreendentemente, não sentiu arrependimento nem decepção, como se soubesse a resposta antes de fazer a pergunta, mas mesmo assim deixou o castelo. 

Rei Takayashi instruiu dois de seus melhores soldados para encontrar Hikoboshi e matá-lo.

No dia seguinte, Hikoboshi visitou a princesa Orihime em sua casa e encontrou o que parecia ser uma montanha de energia ao redor da pequena cabana. Percebendo que os deuses sabiam o que ele fez e quais eram suas intenções, ele olhou para cima "Eu não tenho medo!" ele gritou e caminhou direto pela porta da frente para encontrar Orihime dormindo em paz, a coisa mais bonita que ele já havia visto. Flechas disparam ao fundo, tentando penetrar na fortaleza, acordando Orihime. Ambos chegaram à mesma conclusão. Hikoboshi, sem pensar um minuto, correu para proteger quem ele amava. Orihime seguiu para fora, pensando que os soldados iriam reconhecê-la e parar. Eles não o fizeram e, entre as flechadas, Orihime conseguiu agarrar Hikoboshi e eles se abraçaram uma última vez, ou assim pensaram.

As flechas ricochetearam neles. Em pé no meio da fumaça, uma aura produzida pelo amor os cobria como uma manta. Hikoboshi pegou a mão de Orihime e eles caminharam para a floresta, onde finalmente se casaram.

Os deuses ficaram furiosos, seu poder era inútil. Sabendo que esse vínculo era poderoso além de suas habilidades, algo precisava ser feito. Uma noite, enquanto dormiam, Hikoboshi e Orihime foram separados em caixas de vidro e colocados no céu em lados opostos e separados pela Via Láctea celestial. Onde eles permanecerão para sempre.

Lá o amor brilha mais forte do que qualquer estrela no céu e ainda podem ser vistos até hoje.”

Eram uma estória de amor linda e ainda sim muito trágica, eu a ouvia muito durante a minha infância, era a única que as servas sabiam contar na hora de dormir e a conhecia de cor e salteado. Por um instante, pensei que isso poderia ter feito com que Baekhyun caísse no sono, mas assim que olhei para baixo fui pego de surpresa.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados e cenho franzido, como se fizesse força, eu consegui ver que seu rosto estava parcialmente molhado. Baekhyun se esforçava para não começar a chorar.

— Ei, está tudo bem. É só uma estória.  – Usando o braço em que ele estava deitado por cima, apertei seu ombro em um tentativa de confortá-lo. 

Ele soltou uma respiração trêmula, quase se entregando ao choro.

— Mas é uma história muito bonita.  – Ele disse baixinho, tentando secar o seu rosto com a manga de sua vestimenta.  – Eu já li diversas histórias como essa em livros, é difícil de acreditar que um sentimento, que é sempre descrito com tanta intensidade e poder, realmente exista no mundo real. Jamais vi nada parecido antes.  – Baekhyun suspirou, tentando se manter calmo.  – Você já viu algo assim?

E então ele abriu os olhos e me encarou diretamente, eu conseguia ver diversas emoções refletidas em seus olhos escuros e úmidos. Eles brilhavam e eu jurava que conseguia ver novas constelações neles.

— Amor romântico não é o único que existe.  – Eu disse, tentando focar na resposta que daria para ele.  – Também existe o amor entre amigos, o amor entre uma mãe e seu filho e etc. Eu amo muito a minha mãe e a minha irmã, então tenho tudo para acreditar que algo tão intenso assim exista. Ainda não presenciei um amor romântico tão forte quanto os das estórias, mas não duvido de sua existência.

Minha resposta só pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais triste e ele desviou o olhar para o tecido da minha roupa.

— Sabe o porquê de eu ter estudado tanto cartografia?  – Era uma pergunta retórica.  – Eu sempre fui apaixonado pelo fundo do mar da mesma maneira que sempre quis conhecer a superfície. Meu sonho era viajar ao redor do mundo e mapear todo o oceano, das profundezas a superfície.  – Ele suspirou.  – Eu acreditava que meu pai fosse permitir que eu realizasse o meu sonho quando eu completasse dezenove anos, assim como ele permitiu Junmyeon a se tornar o diplomata de nosso Clã, como nomeou Jongdae seu herdeiro e Kyungsoo como General. No entanto, na minha vez nada aconteceu.  – Pude senti-lo engolir em seco.  – Nada aconteceu. Eu amo ambos os meus pais, mas não acho que o sentimento seja recíproco.

E então ele parou de falar.

Eu queria poder dizer algo para confortá-lo, mas eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer que o faria se sentir melhor, tudo que eu podia fazer era continuar massageando seu ombro esperando que aquilo pudesse lhe dar pelo menos um mínimo de conforto. Eu só conseguia me sentir triste pela situação dele e detestar sua família ainda mais.

— Entre na água.  – As palavras deixaram a minha boca antes que eu pudesse racionalizá-las, mas de qualquer forma, não voltei atrás. Minha fala fez com que ele voltasse a me encarar, dessa vez, seu cenho franzido em dúvida.

Baekhyun parecia pronto para me contestar, mas eu continuei falando.

— Você pode fazer o que quiser desde que volte antes do sol nascer, antes que Kyungsoo acorde.  – Eu pude notar um brilho de esperança em seu olhar.  – Eu estarei esperando você voltar, não importa quanto tempo leve. Vai e aproveite essas horas de liberdade.  – Sorri para ele, e mesmo que parecesse que ele fosse chorar de novo, ele retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou.

Me sentei e observei quando ele entrou na água, assisti a movimentação estranha na água devido a sua transformação. E então senti sua presença se afastar cada vez mais até ficar totalmente imperceptível.

Eu fiz como disse que faria, eu o esperei.

Esperei até notar o laranja começar a desbotar no horizonte e a preocupação começou a tomar o meu corpo pois a presença de Baekhyun continuava indetectável.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Rapidamente me levantei e, usando os meus poderes, corri até a clareira, não demorando nem um minuto para chegar lá. Jongin estava sentado ao redor da fogueira já apagada e se levantou no momento em que me viu chegar.

— Kyungsoo ainda está dormindo?  – O questionei sem tentar esconder o meu medo.

— Sim, está. Por que? Aconteceu algo?  – A preocupação era evidente em seu rosto.

— Pegue o seu cantil que deixei dentro da cabana de Baekhyun e, molhando um pano com o chá dentro dele, garanta que Kyungsoo não vai acordar antes de nós voltarmos.  – Foi a única instrução que eu lhe passei antes de tomar a minha forma dracônica e voar em direção ao litoral.

Eu precisava trazer Baekhyun de volta, ou teríamos grandes problemas.


	18. Baekhyun

Sair do rio e finalmente entrar em mar aberto foi como se eu tivesse recebido uma lufada de ar fresco e até mesmo quando subi a superfície para recuperar o fôlego, o ar realmente parecia mais puro. Não haviam palavras o suficiente para descrever o quanto eu senti falta do movimento das ondas contra o meu corpo, eu não pude usar a minha forma dracônica pela maior parte da minha vida, mas desde a primeira vez eu venho sonhando com a próxima vez em que poderia sentir essa sensação de novo.

Não existia sensação mais libertadora do que tomar aquela forma, finalmente chegar no plot twist de um livro, receber um bom dia de minha mãe ou comer uma Tempura bem frita, nada disso se comparava a aquilo. Era exatamente a sensação que eu achei que sentiria quando fosse finalmente livre.

Deixando o céu escuro para trás, voltei a mergulhar, nadando contra a maré e em direção ao fundo, onde a luz da superfície não alcançava. Por mais que eu não gostasse do escuro, aquilo não se aplicava à escuridão do fundo do mar, eu só conseguia me sentir curioso pelas coisas que existiam ali, tanto em relação à vida quanto às formações geológicas.

Depois da escuridão, a mudança drástica de temperatura foi a próxima a me atingir, porém, graças a minha forma ter centenas de vezes o meu tamanho normal as temperaturas baixas não me afetavam diretamente o que me permitia nadar tranquilamente por ali sem precisar temer sofrer uma hipotermia ou algo do tipo. Eu nadei bem fundo, ignorando a pressão das profundezas, fui a distâncias que jamais seriam permitidas por meu pai e vi coisas que achei que nunca teria a oportunidade de ver nessa vida. De enormes fendas que mais pareciam montanhas submergidas a criaturas aquáticas que brilhavam como fogos de artifícios com formas e tamanhos diferentes.

Não tinha certeza de onde estava, se estava muito longe de Kongqi ou relativamente perto, mas eu só conseguia pensar em como seria o resto do mundo. Era todo o oceano que possuía fendas e criaturas como aquelas ou era somente aqui? Que tipo de outras coisas existiam por aí?

Parei sobre uma daquelas encostas subaquáticas, sentindo as correntes frias que vinham do fundo.

_ Eu quero continuar por aqui, quero ver coisas novas. Eu quero continuar nadando até ter conhecido todo o oceano. _

_ Eu não quero voltar. _

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava nadando até então, mas até aquele momento, não havia qualquer sinal de que meu pai soubesse que eu estava no oceano. Talvez eu finalmente pudesse fugir sem seu conhecimento, teria chances de ir para o mais longe possível e me esconder até ele se tocar do meu desaparecimento. Com toda certeza isso traria problemas e começaria um conflito entre os clãs, mas eu já não conseguia me importar tanto. Não, agora que eu podia sentir o gosto da liberdade, não queria mais abrir mão disso. Esses clãs brigam a milênios, o que seria mais um conflito no enorme histórico deles?

Eu estava a um passo de me lançar naquela fenda e continuar nadando para o mais longe possível quando senti um enorme peso cair sobre o corpo, como se toda a pressão da água que eu estava ignorando até aquele momento finalmente caísse sobre mim de uma vez só.

_ “ _ _ Eu estarei esperando você voltar, não importa quanto tempo leve.” _

_ Chanyeol está me esperando para voltar. _

_ E não só ele, mas Luhan e a Mor também. _

Eles irão ficar bem e eu tinha certeza disso, ninguém nunca sentia a minha falta por muito tempo. E também tinha certeza de que não demoraria para que eles me odiassem por ter causado tantos problemas para eles. Eles ficariam bem.

_ Kyungsoo vai matar Chanyeol no momento em que notar que eu não estou lá. _

Kyungsoo não era tão drástico assim.

…

Eu fechei os olhos e pendi minha cabeça para frente. Se pudesse, teria soltado um longo suspiro de cansaço.

_ Eu preciso voltar. _

Se Chanyeol não tivesse começado com toda aquela história de nos conhecermos de verdade e darmos uma chance para o desejo da Mor, eu não importaria tanto com o bem estar dele e ir embora sem olhar para trás seria bem mais fácil. Eu estava ciente que quando voltasse não tinha previsão de quando teria uma próxima oportunidade como aquela, se algum dia voltaria a ver o mar ou se sentiria aquela sensação de novo.

_ A vida de Chanyeol valia a minha liberdade? _

Eu não sabia a resposta exata para aquilo, mas parece que terei que descobrir por conta própria.

“Não vale.” Uma voz profunda soou do fundo do abismo, me fazendo parar no momento em que me virava para voltar para a superfície.

“Olá?” Eu chamei de volta, mas não ouvi nada.

“A vida dele não vale a sua liberdade.” A voz disse novamente, eu podia sentir a água vibrar ao meu redor de tão poderosa que ela soava. “Continue nadando, siga em frente. Eu conheço um lugar em que seu pai jamais vai encontrá-lo e você poderá viver feliz para o resto de sua vida conosco.”

“Conosco? Quem são vocês?” Eu questionei de volta.

“Continue nadando e você irá nos conhecer. Nós somos a sua verdadeira família, pode confiar em nós, não lhe faremos mal.” Por mais poderosa que a voz fosse, havia algo nela que a tornava tentadora, eu me sentia muito inclinado a segui-la.

O que ele queria dizer com  _ minha verdadeira família _ ?

“Apenas siga em frente e eu te direi tudo o que quiser saber.” Eu já estava praticamente todo inclinado em direção a fenda.

Talvez eu conseguisse dar uma olhada e voltar.

Porém, no momento em que estava para me lançar em direção ao fundo da fenda, aquela sensação voltou, aquela opressora sensação de estar sendo esmagado, mas dessa vez ela veio acompanhada de outra sensação mais familiar. Um calor se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, mas se focava no local onde ficava o meu coração, eu podia sentir como se cada uma de minhas escamas estivessem dormentes e então, Chanyeol voltou a ocupar os meus pensamentos.

Isso mesmo, ele ainda estava me esperando. Eu não podia deixá-lo para trás, eu precisava voltar.

Como se houvesse uma correnteza, ao invés de ir para o fundo da fenda, eu fui jogado para cima e continuei nadando em direção a superfície. Eu ainda podia ouvir aquela voz me chamando, mas ela ia ficando cada vez mais inaudível abaixo de mim até desaparecer por completo. Não demorou para a coloração da água começar a mudar conforme eu me aproximava cada vez mais da superfície, a escuridão foi ficando para trás e o logo o verde-azulado do mar me cercava, eu já podia ver alguns raios de sol entrando pela superfície. Eu realmente estava nadando a um bom tempo.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente da superfície, pude ver que ainda não estava totalmente claro, o sol já havia nascido parcialmente, mas o céu continuava em uma mistura de tons de roxo, rosa e laranja e algumas estrelas ainda visíveis. Parei por alguns minutos e assisti as cores mudarem gradativamente, logo não havia mais roxo, apenas o rosa e o laranja, que começavam a ficar azul conforme o sol subia cada vez mais.

De todo tempo que estava com os Kihakunas, em nenhum momento eu parei para realmente observar as mudanças do céu e conseguia sentir o arrependimento subir pelas minhas costas como formigas. Era simplesmente de tirar os fôlego.

E então o calor voltou a se intensificar, mas dessa vez eu pude sentir que havia uma influência externa. Seguindo a fonte daquela sensação, virei minha cabeça para direita e notei uma forma indistinguível no céu. Precisei colocar a minha cabeça para fora da água para conseguir ver com mais clareza e então era como se tudo fizesse sentido.

Havia um dragão ali. Ele voava centenas de metros acima da superfície e quase parecia se misturar com as nuvens, suas escamas pareciam refletir as cores do céu conforme elas iam mudando e os pelos que cercavam sua cabeça pareciam nuvens próprias dele. Apesar da distância, eu consegui ver claramente que seus olhos azuis me observavam.

Mesmo nunca tendo visto outro dragão além da minha família, eu sentia que já tinha o visto antes em algum lugar, mas não fazia ideia de onde nem quando. Meu cérebro insistia que aquele era Chanyeol, eu podia sentir que era ele mesmo nunca tendo visto a sua forma dracônica antes. Eu sabia que ele tinha vindo atrás de mim, afinal, eu tinha quebrado o nosso acordo, eu não voltara antes do sol nascer e havia grandes chances de que Kyungsoo já tivesse acordado. Ainda assim, nenhum de nós se mexeu e ficamos nos observando por alguns minutos.

Ele foi o primeiro a mudar aquela situação.

Chanyeol mudou de posição e começou a vir em minha direção, sem muita pressa, até ficar á apenas alguns metros acima de mim, seu rosto estando mais perto que qualquer outra coisa. Eu nunca havia prestado muita atenção nas feições de Chanyeol desde que nos casamos, ele continuava sendo uma bagunça ambulante, mas não era mais aquela sensação que ele me passava. Desde Marlize, eu vinha prestando muita atenção em seus olhos, apesar de serem grandes, eles transmitiam diversas emoções, muitas delas que não expressava em seu rosto. Foi assim que soube que ele estava sendo honesto durante a nossa conversa no restaurante em Gullistan. O azul deles me lembrava o azul do céu quando o sol estava prestes a se pôr, mas notei que não era uma cor estável. Enquanto ele me contava a história de Altair e Vega, notei que seus olhos brilhavam em um azul turquesa.

E agora, enquanto ele me encarava com tanta intensidade, notei que eles tinham o mesmo tom de azul do céu em um dia ensolarado, estavam tão claros que pareciam brilhar. Eu queria um dia entender se as mudanças de tons tinham algum significado e se eles ficavam em outros tons além daqueles.

Sua proximidade apenas intensificou aquela sensação que parecia me atrair fisicamente a ele, como os imãs com que Jongdae costumava brincar quando era mais jovem ou como a bússola de Junmyeon, que sempre apontava em uma direção só. Eu sentia que precisava me aproximar dele, eu precisava chegar perto de qualquer forma. Queria poder me entrelaçar a ele como os dragões dos meus sonhos, por mais que pensar isso me deixava constrangido e independente do fato de que eu não podia sair da água e ele não podia entrar na água.

Porém, aquela sensação magnética era muito mais forte do que qualquer pensamento lógico que se passasse pela minha cabeça no momento.

Quando me dei conta, já havia tirado completamente a minha cabeça de dentro da água e me estiquei o máximo que conseguia, me estiquei até que finalmente houve algum contato. Nossos focinhos se encostaram, foi muito breve, mas ainda pareceu durar minutos. O contato fez com que o calor se tornasse fogos de artifício explodindo por toda a extensão do meu corpo, foi tudo tão intenso para um toque tão singelo que precisei voltar para dentro da água, tanto para esconder o meu constrangimento por fazer algo tão audacioso quanto para evitar com que meu coração pulasse para fora do meu peito.

Olhando através da água, Chanyeol não pareceu ter a mesma reação que eu tive, ele continuava imóvel e apenas se mexeu quando precisou fazer um movimento, indicando que eu o seguisse. Ele então começou a se afastar e eu fui atrás dele, tanto por não saber voltar sozinho quanto pelo fato de que eu não conseguia fisicamente me afastar dele naquele momento.


	19. Chanyeol

Surpreso não era o suficiente para descrever como eu me sentia depois daquilo, talvez atônito encaixasse melhor para definir o que eu sentia naquele momento.

Mesmo tendo usado o Ito que prendi em Baekhyun para achá-lo, não esperava que ele estivesse tão longe e ainda por cima, tão perto do Mar Negro. Quando cheguei até onde ele estava, me senti ser tomado pelo desespero por não saber como chamar sua atenção, ele estava em um ponto tão profundo do oceano que seria difícil ele notar qualquer perturbação na superfície que eu causasse para tentar chamar a sua atenção.

Me surpreendi, no entanto, quando ele apareceu na superfície para observar o céu. E enquanto ele observava o céu, ao invés de tentar chamar a sua atenção, aproveitei o momento para observá-lo com mais atenção. Finalmente consegui compreender o verdadeiro significado de seu apelido, em sua forma dracônica, Baekhyun mais do que nunca se assemelhava a uma flor de lótus. A pelagem rosa que cercava sua cabeça se espalhava pela água e se movia conforme as ondas, e em contraste com suas escamas esverdeadas que reluziam com a luz do sol, ele era literalmente uma flor de lótus.

Quando ele finalmente pareceu perceber a minha presença, nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu senti aquela sensação familiar que eu apenas sentia quando nos tocamos, as borboletas não ficaram apenas no estômago e subiram até a minha garganta. No momento que nossos focinhos se encostaram eu pude sentir o equivalente a um forte raio passar por toda a extensão do meu corpo, me deixando paralisado.

Eu ainda estava atônito, não conseguia pensar em uma razão para ele ter feito aquilo, na verdade acho que não quero saber seu motivo, era provável que ele faria com que o meu coração finalmente pulasse para fora do meu peito.

Baekhyun me acompanhava com facilidade e se mantinha bem a superfície, o suficiente para que, momentaneamente, suas costas ficassem para fora da água. Decidi também voar baixo, o suficiente para molhar as minhas garras e um pouco da minha barriga. Por mais que aquele não fosse um momento muito apropriado, onde corríamos o risco de virar alvos da fúria de Kyungsoo, eu não tinha pressa para voltar ao acampamento. Por algum motivo, a presença de Baekhyun naquela forma era muito mais agradável, eu precisei de muita força de vontade para não nos guiar até uma praia onde pudéssemos ficar juntos na areia. Eu não tinha vergonha daqueles pensamentos, afinal, nós éramos casados, não havia nada de errado em ter pensamentos como aquele.

Levamos mais ou menos uma hora para chegar até onde o Killey desaguava no oceano, de lá foi rápido chegar na ponte Arden. Ao encostar uma de minhas garras no chão, imediatamente voltei à minha forma humana, e ali aguardei até que Baekhyun saísse da água.

Ele finalmente começou a emergir na parte rasa do rio, Baekhyun mantinha sua cabeça baixa enquanto caminhava em minha direção, se era por constrangimento pelo que ele tinha feito ou por ter tentado fugir, eu não sabia dizer. Ele parou a alguns passos de mim, mas permaneceu em silêncio, então decidi fazer o que provavelmente deveria ter feito ontem, quando fomos dormir.

Me aproximei dele e passando meus braços ao redor de seus ombros, puxei ele para um abraço. Não queria pensar na possibilidade do meu timing estar errado, já era tarde demais para soltá-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu, então apenas mantive o rosto dele pressionado contra o meu ombro, evitando encará-lo. Para minha surpresa, ele não demorou para retribuir o abraço, passando seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e enterrando o seu rosto um pouco acima da minha clavícula.

E então ele começou a chorar, foram algumas fungadas que rapidamente evoluíram para fortes soluços enquanto ele agarrava as minhas roupas com força, como se estivesse desesperado para se manter em pé. Era um choro forte e carregado de emoções cruas, que por pouco não o fazia gritar contra o meu pescoço. Mantive meus braços firmes ao redor de seu ombros, tendo que descer para dar suporte às suas costas toda vez que seus joelhos fraquejavam, para que ele não caísse.

Em um de seus monólogos aleatórios, antes do casamento, Luhan havia mencionado algo sobre um rumor de como o Keyser não permitia que ele deixasse o castelo jamais por ter vergonha dele. Não sabia até onde aquilo era verdade, mas fazia sentido pensar que esse era o caso, explicava porque Baekhyun tinha tanto apreço pelo oceano, um lugar tão grande e vasto que faz alusão a liberdade. A doença de Baekhyun era causada pela solidão, eu entendia isso agora. Seu trauma era sempre ser mantido distante de tudo e de todos, ser negado de viver os seus sonhos e sendo tratado com desprezo por familiares como sua mãe e Kyungsoo, por mais que eu não possa dizer com certeza que os outros também eram assim, duvido que fosse muito diferente.

Por isso me mantive firme ali até que ele finalmente se acalmasse, garantido que ele soubesse que, dessa vez, ele não estava sozinho.

Levou uns bons minutos até que finalmente parasse de chorar, restando apenas alguns resquícios de seus soluços, eu estava prestes a soltá-lo quando ele me interrompeu, me segurando ainda mais forte.

— Chanyeol.  – Ele murmurou, sua garganta provavelmente doía devido ao choro, encostei minha bochecha contra o topo de sua cabeça, indicando para ele continuar.  – Eu quero ir para casa.

Eu assenti ao seu pedido mesmo não tendo certeza do que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Não sabia se ele se referia ao palácio Kihakuna ou ao palácio Shinkai. Porém, quando estava prestes a perguntar, ouvi passos apressados vindo da floresta e quando ergui a cabeça, vi Kyungsoo e Jongin surgindo de entre as árvores e praticamente escorregando no barranco para chegar até nós.

— Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?  – Kyungsoo estava visivelmente irritado, mas quando seu olhar parou em Baekhyun pude notar um pouco de preocupação brilhar em seu olhar.  – O que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão sozinhos no rio a essa hora da manhã? Baekhyun, me responda.  – Ele soava exasperado.

Baekhyun não respondeu, ao invés disso, apenas apertou mais o seu rosto contra mim.

— Arrumem as coisas.  – Eu disse, fazendo ambos os generais me encararem, suas expressões mostrando nada além de confusão.  – Vamos voltar para Nordika.


	20. Baekhyun

Apesar de difícil, consegui convencer Chanyeol a ir ajudar os generais a arrumarem as coisas, pois, mesmo que apreciasse a atenção dele, queria ficar sozinho por alguns minutos e depois me juntaria a eles. Precisei prometer a Chanyeol que não entraria na água para convencê-lo e não pretendia quebrar aquela promessa, não estava com a mínima vontade de voltar para dentro do rio. Por enquanto, me contentava em apenas ficar encarando o meu reflexo horrível na água.

Muita coisa aconteceu nas últimas horas e não sabia se conseguiria digerir tanta coisa.

O que era a voz tentadora que queria me convencer a ir para o fundo daquela fenda? E por que disse ser a minha verdadeira família? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

_ Não sei. _

O que foi aquela sensação magnética que senti com Chanyeol? E por que eu ainda sentia os resquícios dela mesmo depois de voltar a forma humana?

_ Não faço a menor ideia. _

A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar com clareza era a vergonha que eu sentia por conta daquela sessão de choro. Eu nunca fui do tipo que chorava por qualquer coisa, muito menos na frente de outras pessoas, mas fazia tanto tempo que alguém não me abraçava daquele jeito e por algum motivo aquilo foi um gatilho para que eu começasse a chorar como uma criança. Também não havia entendido porque Chanyeol me abraçou tão repentinamente, mas não sabia se valeria o constrangimento questioná-lo.

Por coincidência, ou não, aquele abraço era o que eu estava precisando naquele momento, e apesar de ainda me sentir um lixo por conta da cara inchada e da minha garganta que arranhava por conta do soluço, eu me sentia muito melhor do que no dia anterior.

Um movimento atrás do meu reflexo me tirou de meus pensamentos, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse reagir de alguma forma, senti um aperto na minha cintura e um objeto frio e afiado sendo pressionado contra a minha garganta. Olhando pelo reflexo, notei ser um homem estranho e o objeto era uma faca.

— Se você tentar alguma coisa eu vou cortar a sua garganta.  –  Sua voz chiada sussurrou no meu ouvido, e antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo o som de passos apressados atrás de nós fez com que ele me virasse para ver Jongin, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol emergindo por entre as árvores.

O estranho se manteve atrás de mim, como se me fizesse de escudo, quando os três nos encararam em puro horror.

— Não se mexam!  – O homem gritou quando notei que Kyungsoo estava prestes a usar o rio atrás de nós.  – Mantenham suas mãos para cima, qualquer movimento e eu vou cortar a garganta dele.

Hesitantes, os três levantaram suas mãos. Eu sabia que Kyungsoo não precisava fazer muitos movimentos para usar suas habilidades, seria fácil para ele acertar o estranho uma vez que ele estava bem à frente do rio. Não entendia o porquê dele não o fazer.

— O que você quer?  – Chanyeol foi o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa.

— Um milagre.  – Foi a resposta do homem.  –  Eu venho de Stormit, recentemente ouvimos falar sobre a presença dos Demônios do Mar em Kongqi, e o Sacerdote Sato disse que ele é a única resposta para nossos problemas.  – Ele pressionou a faca com mais força contra o meu pescoço e eu senti uma leve ardência na região, seguida de algo molhado escorrendo. Pela expressão que tomou conta do rosto deles, era provável que tivesse me cortado.

— Que tipo de problemas vocês estão tendo? Tenho certeza que posso ajudar.  – Me surpreendi quando ouvi aquilo vindo de Kyungsoo.

— Não há nada que vocês, demônios, possam fazer. Pelo menos, não vivos.  – Pude ver Jongin engolindo em seco. Eu só queria saber quando aquilo iria acabar para que eu pudesse ir dormir.  – A Deusa Maléfica de vocês está destruindo a minha cidade. A semanas não pegamos nada nas redes, muitos barcos não voltam mais de suas viagens, sem mencionar as tempestades que estão destruindo as moradias de dezenas de famílias. A Maléfica está furiosa por conta da união estúpida entre os clãs e agora ela está descontando sua fúria nas cidades portuárias de Kongqi, como Stormit. Nossa única escolha é sacrificar esse aqui em troca de paz, apenas assim sua fúria será apaziguada.  – Ele me sacudiu um pouco.

— Isso não é verdade.  – Kyungsoo foi rápido em dizer.  – Deusa Soohae não aceita sacrifícios, apenas orações e oferendas.  – Aquilo era mentira, Soohae tinha uma preferência por sacrifícios, mas somente de humanos.  – Quem lhe passou essa informação errônea?

— Sacerdote Sato, mas não ache que eu vou acreditar nas palavras de um demônio que contradizem as palavras de um sacerdote tão honroso quanto Sato!  – Ele exclamou, eu já podia sentir uma dor de cabeça surgindo de tanto que ele gritava no meu ouvido.  –  Irei levá-lo até Stormit e faremos o sacrifício no porto, como o sacerdote nos instruiu.  – Isso deixava claro que aquele sacerdote nojento era extremamente perigoso como Chanyeol havia me avisado.

Particularmente, eu não me importava se aquele camponês ia me matar ali mesmo ou me usar em um sacrifício inútil para Soohae, eu já havia chegado em um consenso comigo mesmo que a morte já não me assustava mais. Porém, eu não conseguia ignorar o pânico nos olhares de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo. Eu precisava tentar fazer algo para acabar com aquela situação.

Como o estranho mesmo disse, não adiantaria tentar convencê-lo do contrário, então conversar não era mais uma opção. Eu poderia tentar feri-lo, mas o reflexo dele seria me matar na hora então, também não era uma opção. A única alternativa que me restava seria matá-lo. Por mais que me fizesse sentir mal o fato de que era provável que ele tivesse uma família esperando ele voltar para casa, eles só poderiam culpar aquele monstro como sacerdote em Marlize.

Sem contar que eu corria o risco de Jongin me prender depois que tudo isso acabasse.

Eu estava sem meu pincel, então teria que improvisar com as minhas próprias mãos, só esperava não deixar tão na cara a minha dificuldade para criar uma flecha sem o meu pincel. Minhas mãos continuavam para baixo, fora da vista do camponês, com a minha mão direita, apontei o dedo para o rio e tentei materializar uma flecha em minha mente. Quando senti as juntas da minha mão começarem a queimar, sabia que ela já estava formada.

Kyungsoo pareceu notar o que eu fazia e pude ver ele ficar um pouco mais tranquilo, mas ainda mantendo uma expressão de horror, para que o camponês não notasse.

Então chegara a parte difícil, eu não conseguia mirar em algo que eu não conseguia ver, a flecha precisava acertar, especificamente, a cabeça dele, mas eu corria risco de acabar acertando a minha própria cabeça se mirasse errado. A cabeça dele estava sobre o meu ombro direito e eu usei a minha mão esquerda para criar a flecha, então inclinei a minha mão para direita.

Respirei fundo e fiz questão de fechar os olhos antes de dobrar o dedo.

Primeiro eu ouvi algo molhado estourar, e em seguida senti respingos molhados contra o meu rosto e alguns pedaços molengas. E então a faca que estava pressionada contra o meu pescoço sumiu e o peso do homem caiu sobre as minhas costas, eu rapidamente o joguei para o lado, fazendo-o cair sobre as pedras. 

Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que eu vi foram as expressões surpresas de Jongin e Chanyeol, e o alívio no rosto de Kyungsoo. Olhando para baixo, vi o corpo do homem, de sua cabeça só havia sobrado a mandíbula e sangue jorrava de onde sua cabeça deveria estar.

Eu me agachei e o peguei pelo braço, arrastando-o até o rio e o virei para que o sangue agora jorrasse na água. Se ele queria um milagre, então ele o teria. Juntei as mãos e comecei a orar.

—  _ Ó minha amada mãe, Soohae, ouça as preces de seu filho moribundo. Lhe ofereço a vida desse homem, que por mais digna que tenha sido a sua vida, cometeu um pecado contra o vosso nome. E em troca lhe peço paz para as costas do reino de Kongqi. Por favor, Grandiosa Mãe dos Mares, ouça as minhas preces.  _ – Fiz uma reverência ao rio antes de me agachar e pegar o braço homem, dessa vez o colocando por inteiro dentro do rio.

E assisti as correntezas o levarem rio abaixo, quando já não podia mais ver o corpo, usei da água do rio para limpar o sangue que respingou no meu rosto e no meu cabelo.

— Achei que você tivesse dito que Soohae não aceitasse sacrifícios.  – Pude ouvir Jongin indagar atrás de mim.

— Não aceita quando os sacrifícios são de sua própria linhagem, mas humanos que cometem crimes são muito bem aceitos.  – Kyungsoo acrescentou.  – Em Madzi, ameaçar a vida de um Anak é punido com a morte.

— Em Kongqi também.  – Jongin retrucou.

— Então espero que o que acabou de acontecer não cause problemas para mim e Baekhyun.  – Me levantei e me virei para eles, os generais se encaravam enquanto discutiam e Chanyeol se aproximava de mim, ele parecia estar bastante preocupado.

— Está tudo bem?  – Ele perguntou, com a voz baixa, uma vez que chegou perto o suficiente. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, porém ele não pareceu convencido da minha resposta, e com sua mão, ele segurou o meu queixo com uma certa delicadeza para conseguir a examinar o ferimento no meu pescoço.  – Felizmente, é bem superficial, um curativo deve resolver.  – Ele suspirou afastando a sua mão.

— Podemos ir agora? Gostaria de poder dormir o quanto antes.  – Eu pedi e ele assentiu com um leve sorriso.

Nos aproximamos dos generais que rapidamente se viraram para nós.

— Bom trabalho lá, Baekhyun.  – Por mais que seu comentário havia me surpreendido, eu estava tão cansado que apenas consegui assentir.  – Vamos logo, o caminho de volta para Nordika vai ser longo.  – E com isso Kyungsoo me deu as costas, começando a caminhar de volta para a floresta.

— Eu sinto muito, Anak Baekhyun.  – Jongin rapidamente se curvou para mim.  – Eu estou guardando energia para o pulo que iremos dar até Gennady. Se eu fosse um pouco mais competente, teria pulado até aqui e evitado toda essa situação. Minha incompetência colocou a sua vida em risco.

— Eu ainda não conheci uma pessoa mais competente que você, General Jongin.  –  Eu disse rapidamente.  – Por favor, não se culpe pelo que aconteceu, essas coisas são imprevisíveis assim mesmo.  – Eu sorri para ele.  –  Eu que deveria pedir desculpas pela flecha que usei, estou ciente que seu uso é proibido nesse reino.

— Eu não vi flecha alguma, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ele sorriu de volta e eu quase suspirei aliviado.  – Melhor voltarmos logo, tenho certeza que você gostaria de vestir roupas mais confortáveis pois o trajeto será longo.

Eu assenti, e ele logo começou a subir o barranco.

— O quão longo será esse trajeto?  – Questionei, agora olhando para Chanyeol que estava parado ao meu lado.

— Por volta de quinze horas, apenas com paradas para ir ao banheiro.  – Depois de ouvir aquilo, eu já podia sentir a minha parte traseira doer de tanto que eu ficaria sentado naquele banco que só ficava mais desconfortável com o tempo.

Segurei no braço dele para que tivesse algum apoio para subir aquele barranco.

— Pelo menos terei tempo o suficiente para recuperar a energia que gastei ontem e hoje.  – Eu suspirei e começamos a subir o barranco.

Tentei ignorar o fato de nossos braços encaixarem perfeitamente.

  
  
  


Quando me sentei no banco da carruagem e não me surpreendi ao sentir um buraco no acolchoado de tanto que eu sentava naquele mesmo lugar. Vi Chanyeol se sentar no seu lugar de sempre, eu não duvidava que seu banco estivesse no mesmo estado. Pelo que ele me explicou, Jongin teletransportaria a carruagem inteira até a vila de Gennady para nos poupar algumas horas de viagem, eles fariam uma parada lá para comprar mais comida, para que tivéssemos o que comer até chegarmos em Nordika. Depois que deixássemos Gennady, não haveria mais nenhum vilarejo pelo caminho e as únicas pausas que faríamos seria para nos aliviar.

Eu continuava exausto desde o dia anterior, decidi que iria dormir durante o trajeto e se caso acordasse antes de chegarmos, ainda tinha o diário para terminar.

Tanta coisa aconteceu que nem tive tempo de racionalizar que a dona do diário que eu lia foi uma Syn do Clã Kihakuna e que se tornou uma Mor. O diário não possuía datas e ela não usava o nome verdadeiro, não seria fácil descobrir quem ela era. E pensar que alguém em uma posição tão importante como ela tinha segredos desse nível era surpreendente, quando alguém imaginaria que uma herdeira dos Kihakunas se apaixonaria por alguém dos Shinkais? 

Se ao menos ela tivesse mencionado o nome do Shinkai eu poderia ter algum suspeito, mas entendo seu motivo para ser sigilosa, dependendo da época em que ela vivia, a relação podia estar bem ruim como durante a Guerra de Andraste. Até mesmo durante os períodos mais calmos, se viesse a tona que membros de ambos os clãs estivessem tendo algum tipo de relação, seria considerado traição por parte deles e traição era passível de pena de morte. Talvez hoje em dia isso não seria visto com tanta negatividade, pelo menos, não aos olhos dos Kihakunas.

Não vou negar que encontrar aquele diário me deixou um pouco contente, saber que duas pessoas desses clãs foram capazes de se apaixonar verdadeiramente era reconfortante, significava que talvez não fossemos tão amaldiçoados como as histórias diziam. Também fiquei feliz por Byeol ter conseguido esconder esse diário por tanto tempo, pelo menos por tempo o suficiente para que seu segredo já afetasse mais ninguém diretamente. Dá até para dizer que ele foi encontrado no momento certo.

Eu sabia que a história deles não teria um final feliz, porém estava curioso para saber como tudo se desenrolaria, mas primeiro eu iria dormir, se eu ficasse acordado mais dez minutos que fosse sentia que poderia desmaiar.

A ideia de deitar a minha cabeça no vidro não me agradava, eu sentia uma dorzinha no meu ouvido por conta dos gritos daquele homem e ter a cabeça colidindo contra o vidro por horas só pioraria a situação. Chanyeol parecia bastante concentrado em seu caderno, a carruagem continuava parada e por isso os movimentos de sua mão pareciam muito mais firmes. Eu não sabia dizer se Jongin já havia feito o pulo ou não, pois só havia árvores do lado de fora e não sabia se eram as mesmas da clareira ou não devido tamanha semelhança.

Eu estava a ponto de perguntar a Chanyeol se podia dormir em seu ombro, mas me impedi quando me toquei o quão inapropriado aquilo soava. Não que fosse algo errado, mas eu não sabia se tinha intimidade com ele para pedir algo como aquilo sem soar esquisito. Por mais que ele demonstrasse não se importar com contato físico, decidi não me arriscar.

Olhando para o espaço livre no banco ao meu lado, contemplei a ideia de me deitar ali para dormir, por mais que fosse ser desconfortável estar sem um travesseiro, seria melhor que o vidro da janela.

Com as minhas costas viradas para o encosto do banco, me deitei no espaço livre ao meu lado e usando meus braços como travesseiro, precisei deixar minhas pernas dobradas para conseguir mantê-las em cima do banco. Eu podia sentir o olhar de Chanyeol sobre mim, felizmente, ele não disse nada.

No momento em que fechei os olhos, imediatamente me desconectei daquela realidade, finalmente podendo descansar.

  
  


_ As estrelas cintilavam sobre a minha cabeça, como nunca antes e a lua não passava de um risco no céu. Mais uma vez eu sobrevoava o oceano, se não fosse pelo som das ondas eu não saberia dizer onde ficava o céu e onde ficava o oceano. A noite escura fazia com que o mar refletisse as estrelas como se fosse um espelho. _

_ O outro dragão, Chanyeol, logo apareceu na minha vista, se aproximando pela minha esquerda e então eu sabia que iria começar. Ele virou de ponta cabeça e eu voei por cima dele, ficamos alinhados por alguns segundos. Não conseguia ver nada além do horizonte, esse que logo começou a girar. Nós dávamos voltas um no outro, mantendo nossos corpos o mais próximos possível, nossa movimentação criava um vórtice de ar ao nosso redor que ficava mais forte e nos aproximava ainda mais do que era possível. _

_ E então, senti as garras de Chanyeol me agarrarem, fazendo nossas barrigas colarem e nossas caudas se entrelaçarem, o agarrei de volta e mantivemos nossas cabeças apoiadas uma na outra. Por mais que parecesse impossível, começamos a girar ainda mais rápido e uma forte luz pareceu nos cobrir por inteiro, até um ponto que eu já não conseguia mais ver as estrelas. _

_ Foi então que eu soube. _

_ Finalmente. _

_ Finalmente, éramos um. _

  
  


Eu senti meu corpo se jogar para frente e logo estava sentado no banco da carruagem. Eu podia sentir suor escorrer pelas minhas têmporas e parecia que meu coração pular em minha garganta.

— Ei, está tudo bem?  – Ouvi a voz de Chanyeol atrás de mim, olhando por cima do meu ombro, notei que ele estava sentado onde, logisticamente, minha cabeça deveria estar deitada.

Precisei me acalmar um pouco antes de começar a falar.

— Sim, foi só…  – Eu suspirei.  – Foi só um pesadelo.  – Coloquei as minhas pernas para fora do banco, me sentando direito e tendo uma visão melhor de Chanyeol.

Ele me observava com atenção, mas parecia convencido com a minha resposta. Esfreguei meus olhos e me espreguicei um pouco, realmente, este banco não era nada confortável. 

— Onde estamos?  – Questionei olhando pela a janela, foi só então que notei que estava escuro do lado de fora e que o interior da carruagem era iluminado por apenas duas velas.

— Ainda a caminho de Nordika, você está dormindo já tem algumas horas.  – Ele respondeu e então se esticou para pegar algo no outro banco, que notei ser um cestinho com uma tampa, pequeno o suficiente para caber na mão dele.  – General Kyungsoo encontrou uma barraca que vendia Sushi e disse que se parece bastante com um tal de Kimbap que vocês comem em Madzi.  – Ele então me entregou o cestinho.

Ao abrir, fiquei positivamente surpreso, não havia semelhança, eles eram praticamente a mesma coisa.

— Se quiser mais é só falar, eles compraram bastante e guardaram nas sacolas lá em cima.  – Apenas assenti, e peguei um dos  _ sushis. _

O gosto era bem semelhante, talvez até os ingredientes fossem os mesmos, mas esses não eram tão bem temperados quanto nossos Kimbap. Chanyeol não disse mais nada, parecia esperar até que eu terminasse de comer para poder continuar falando. Mesmo tendo uns seis  _ sushis _ ali, eu terminei de comer mais rápido do que eu esperava, não foi o suficiente para me encher, mas eu ficaria satisfeito pelas próximas horas.

— Ainda falta muito para chegarmos em Nordika?  – Indaguei, deixando o cestinho vazio de lado.

— Umas seis horas ainda.  – Sua resposta me fez arregalar os olhos em surpresa.  – Você dormiu bastante, pelo menos parece bem mais descansado agora.

— Eu me sinto bem mais descansado.  – Suspirei.  – E obrigado por ter deixado eu dormir no seu colo, foi muita gentileza de sua parte.

Ele apenas sorriu para mim, suas orelhas ficando em um forte tom de vermelho.

E assim o silêncio voltou a se instalar dentro da carruagem.

Após alguns minutos observando o céu noturno, decidi que era hora de terminar aquele diário. Tateei o meu sash e o peguei, abrindo-o na página em que havia parado.

_ Eu sabia, eu sabia que não daria certo, que tudo entre nós é errado, que estávamos predestinados ao fracasso desde o início. _

_ Eu estava ciente esse tempo todo, mas então por que? Por que dói tanto? _

_ Tenho certeza que ele já sabe a respeito do meu noivado, o anúncio foi feito para todos os reinos, incluindo Madzi e eu não pude me encontrar com ele aquela noite por conta do jantar estúpido que a minha mãe marcou com a família do noivo.  _

_ Comecei a pensar que ela tinha encontrado esse diário e estava fazendo de tudo para me ver infeliz, mas acabou não sendo o caso. _

_ Faz semanas que eu vou até aquela praia e espero por ele todos os dias, mas ele não aparece mais. Eu não sabia como ele estava, se estava bem ou se estava zangado. Estaria ele apenas ocupado ou me evitando? _

_ A dor da saudade é imensurável, na maior parte das vezes eu não consigo respirar, como se a solidão me sufocasse. Eu me sinto incompleta, há uma parte de mim faltando e eu não sei como recuperá-la, sinto como se fosse morrer. _

_ Não existem meios para que eu possa me comunicar com ele e isso me mata por dentro. Eu só queria falar com ele nem que fosse uma última vez, quero ouvi-lo falar sobre o fundo do mar e quero contar-lhe mais histórias, ainda há tantas histórias sobre as estrelas que eu queria que ele conhecesse. Eu finalmente consegui criar uma melodia para a música que Ren escreveu para mim, ela soa tão linda quando tocado no Koto. Se eu ao menos pudesse tocar para ele. _

_ Eu gravei ela em um disco, pretendia entregar para ele, mas isso já parece impossível. Agora não sei o que fazer com ele, não consigo ouvi-la sem começar a chorar copiosamente. _

_ Preciso encontrá-lo de alguma forma. _

_ Eu fugiria com ele se isso fosse fazê-lo aparecer naquela praia de novo, eu farei qualquer coisa para poder vê-lo uma última vez. _

_ Eu só preciso vê-lo de novo. _

_ Por favor. _

_ Continuarei te esperando na praia até você aparecer. Não importa quanto tempo leve. _

Podia sentir a minha garganta fechar. Aquilo era tão triste, eu não conseguia sequer imaginar que tipo de dor devia ser aquela e pensar que ela sofreu tanto por causa de alguns imprevistos.

Virei a página, só havia mais algumas páginas escritas e então o resto do caderninho estava em branco. Me pergunto porque ela parou de escrever.

_ Olá, Bashira. _

_ É estranho me referir a você pelo nome de uma velha amiga, mas acho que preciso manter o costume. _

_ Faz muitos anos desde a última vez que escrevi neste caderninho, fico feliz de reencontrá-lo intocado em seu antigo esconderijo. Após rever as últimas páginas preciso comentar o tanto que as coisas mudaram. _

_ Eu não vejo Bashira há mais de cinco anos por conta da função de seu marido. Ele é nosso diplomata e está viajando o tempo todo, minha velha amiga decidiu que queria acompanhá-lo e eu não a via desde então. _

_ Me casei não muito depois da minha última anotação, apenas um mês depois, se me lembro bem. Fui nomeada Mor do clã um ano depois, minha primeira filha nasceu dois anos após o casamento e a minha segunda a apenas dois anos atrás. Elas são lindas meninas, acho que Bashira adoraria conhecer a mais nova, já que ambas são extremamente agitadas. _

_ Não acho que preciso mencionar que Ren nunca mais apareceu na praia. Mesmo que eu tenha esperado por quase um ano inteiro, uma vez que virei Mor, já não podia deixar o palácio desacompanhada. Porém, as coisas mudaram hoje, eu o reencontrei pela primeira vez em dez anos. _

_ Para minha surpresa foi no GaDol. _

_ Quando mais jovem, jamais havia imaginado a possibilidade dele ser um Anak do Clã Shinkai, por isso foi uma surpresa para mim quando o apresentaram como Keyser. Apesar de saber que era ele, foi difícil reconhecê-lo, sua beleza permanecia, mas o brilho de vivacidade já não pertencia mais ao seu olhar. _

_ Ele me odeia. _

_ Isso ficou bem claro durante a reunião. Eu achei que pelo fato de nós nos conhecermos e pelo nosso passado, conseguiria manter uma conversa civilizada com ele, mas estava errada. Nós tivemos uma discussão bem boba a respeito dos navios de Kongqi que estavam presos nos portos de Madzi a meses, todos carregados com mercadoria. _

_ Não sei explicar a tristeza que me assolou quando voltamos para o palácio. Talvez eu não tenha superado aquela paixonite adolescente como eu tentava me convencer, o triste é que esse sentimento não era mais recíproco. _

Ah, eu queria tanto saber os nomes reais deles para saber quem foram eles. Ren foi um Keyser, mas eu não consigo pensar em nenhum Keyser que tivesse o nome semelhante a Ren ou parecido. Ela poderia ter mencionado a origem do apelido, quem sabe não tivesse alguma dica nele. Mesmo com a sua descrição, existiram diversos Keysers que tiveram cabelos escuros e olhos verdes.

Suspirei e virei a página.

_ O pior que poderia acontecer começou. _

_ Duas semanas depois do GaDol, o Império de Madzi fechou suas portas para o comércio de Kongqi por conta dos navios, que foram roubados de volta pelos guardas do nosso reino. Aquilo não era bom. _

_ Por mais que os clãs e a população possuam conflitos, ambos os reinos sempre foram pacíficos uns com os outros, sempre evitaram conflitos políticos, porém essa decisão de Madzi mudava tudo. Eu tive uma reunião conturbada com o rei e ele exigiu que eu consertasse aquela situação, mesmo que tenha sido ordens dele de roubar os navios. _

_ Acabei tendo que enviar nosso diplomata até o Palácio dos Shinkais para tentar chegarmos a um acordo, e pelos relatórios que recebi, a reunião foi promissora. _

_ Porém, hoje de manhã recebi o diplomata dos Shinkais na porta de nosso palácio. _

_ Pelo que ele me disse, um item de extrema importância desapareceu do palácio após a visita de Tanaka e o Keyser estava furioso ao ponto de ameaçar começar uma guerra contra nós. E isso era pura insanidade, ele estava agindo de forma completamente irracional. _

_ Já enviei um recado para Tanaka e Bashira, que continuavam hospedados em Muriel, explicando a situação e exigindo uma resposta a respeito do objeto desaparecido, eu precisava ter certeza que eles não tinham nada haver com aquilo. Também mandei alguns guardas para protegê-los, eu não tinha uma sensação muito boa em relação aquilo. _

Objeto roubado e ameaça de guerra, aquilo soava muito com a Guerra do Mar de Andraste. Seria possível que aquelas duas pessoas sobre as quais eu estava lendo nos últimos dias, as mesmas que deram início a guerra mais cruel da história? Seria Byeol o Demônio dos Ares que eu tanto ouvia falar durante nossas aulas de história?

Realmente esperava que não, aquilo seria cruel demais.

Fui para a próxima página, a última, e franzi o cenho. Só havia uma linha escrita ali.

_ Se é guerra que ele quer, então levarei a guerra até ele. _

Eu senti todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiarem.

— A história não está boa?  – Virei o rosto imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol, que continuava sentado na outra extremidade do meu banco.  – Já tem um tempo que você está fazendo careta.

— Não é isso é só…  – Eu suspirei e fechei o diário, voltando a encará-lo.  – Posso te perguntar algo?  – Ele assentiu, fechando seu caderninho de desenhos.  – Eu sei que foram os Shinkais os primeiros a insinuarem o começo da Guerra de Andraste, mas o que fez os Kihakunas declararem guerra contra nós?

— Você não aprendeu isso?  – Ele levantou a sobrancelha para mim.

— Não, os Shinkais só ensinam o seu lado da história, por isso que eu gosto de ler.  – Respondi encolhendo os ombros.

— Por que não me surpreende?  – Seu sorrisinho me fez rolar os olhos.  – Bom, o gatilho que nos fez iniciar a guerra aconteceu logo depois do Keyser acusar nosso diplomata de roubo. Ele enviou soldados até a pousada onde eles estavam hospedados, em Madzi, para matá-los.  – Aquilo me fez arregalar os olhos.  – Tudo isso aconteceu antes da Mor sequer ser informada do objeto roubado. Quando os soldados enviados pela Mor para protegê-los chegaram lá, eles já estavam mortos a dias.

— Eu não sabia disso.  – Minha voz não era nada mais que um murmúrio.

—É. - O ouvi suspirar.  – Agora, posso eu lhe fazer uma pergunta?  – Assenti, ainda mantendo os olhos no caderno fechado em minhas mãos.  – O que era esse objeto tão importante?  – Sua pergunta fez um sorriso irônico nascer em meus lábios.

— Boa pergunta  – bufei.  – Ninguém nunca soube o que era o objeto, os livros dizem que foi um presente direto de Soohae ao Keyser e por isso era um objeto sagrado, mas ninguém nunca teve realmente certeza disso. Ele ficava guardado em uma caixa de prata dentro da biblioteca cercada por guardas e apenas o Keyser podia chegar perto, mas ele realmente sumiu após a visita do tal diplomata. Até hoje acreditamos que foram vocês quem o roubaram, mas agora eu sei que essa acusação é errônea.

— E o que te faz pensar isso?  – Suspirei e voltei a encará-lo.

— Esse é o diário da Mor Miku, o Demônio dos Ares.  – Seus olhos imediatamente se arregalaram.

O que significava que Ren, na verdade era, o Keyser Baekhyeon, o pior Keyser da história de nosso clã e não pelo fato de ter sido cruel, mas sim por ter sido um péssimo líder.

— Como você sabe disso?  – Chanyeol claramente duvidava de mim.  – Mor Miku passou a maior parte da guerra sofrendo de insanidade, ela não tinha capacidade mental para escrever um diário.

— Este não é esse tipo de diário, ele é mais pessoal e vago, fala apenas sobre alguns acontecimentos curiosos de sua adolescência.  – Disse passando os dedos pela capa de couro do pequeno caderno.  – Quer ler?  – Estendi o diário para ele.

— Achei que você iria entregá-lo a minha mãe quando chegássemos?  – Eu dei de ombros.

— Você ainda pode ler e entregar a ela você mesmo.  – Ele pareceu hesitante, mas não demorou a pegar o caderninho de minha mão.

O resto do caminho seguiu em silêncio, com Chanyeol concentrado na leitura e eu cochilando a cada dez minutos. Fizemos umas duas pausas para comer o resto da comida que eles compraram em Gennady e mais algumas para nos aliviar até finalmente chegarmos em Nordika já no finalzinho da tarde.

— Onde você encontrou esse diário?  – Chanyeol me perguntou de repente, tínhamos acabado de começar a subir a montanha até o palácio.

— Eu já te disse antes. Estava embaixo do piso do armário de roupas do meu quarto.  – Minha resposta fez ele soltar um suspiro.

— Isso é… interessante, eu diria.  – Ele deixou o diário fechado sobre o seu colo e esfregou a manga de sua vestimenta contra a sua testa.  – A Mor ficará contente com esse achado.

— Mas não há nenhuma informação de valor aí. O que exatamente a faria feliz?  – Eu o questionei.

— Ela ficará feliz em saber que não é impossível que os clãs se deem bem fora de um acordo.  – Chanyeol sorriu para mim. E por mais que eu entendesse o que ele queria dizer, ainda não achava que aquela história fosse mudar alguma coisa além de comprovar como os Shinkais eram egoístas e impacientes.

Contudo, não argumentei com ele e apenas assenti de volta.

Em comparação ao resto da viagem, o caminho para chegar até o palácio pareceu durar apenas dez segundos. Logo já estávamos adentrando os portões do palácio.

Quando descemos da carruagem, Luhan, Sora, a Mor e até mesmo Yixing estavam nos esperando no jardim da frente, Luhan parecia que ia se jogar em cima de mim a qualquer momento e eu temi que aquilo realmente acontecesse. Nós cumprimentamos um de cada vez, o abraço de Luhan parecia que ia esmagar todos os osso do meu corpo e precisei de um segundo a mais para respirar. Porém, após terminar de cumprimentar a Mor não sai de sua frente. Havia algo que eu queria pedir para ela, era algo que não saia da minha cabeça desde que eu saí daquele rio e precisava ir verificar.

— Com todo o respeito, Mor, gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.  – Eu disse me curvando leventemente, ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.  – Gostaria da sua permissão para ir com Kyungsoo visitar a minha família por alguns dias.

Ela pareceu ficar surpresa com o meu pedido e então era como se toda a atenção estivesse sobre nós. O silêncio dela parecia que ia se alongar para sempre, mas ela logo me deu um sorriso gentil.

— Mas é claro, Anak Baekhyun. Porém, tem certeza de que gostaria de ir imediatamente? Não quer descansar um pouco?  – Ela perguntou, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

— Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo voltarei, não é?  – Sorri para ela, que retribuiu imediatamente.

— Muito bem então.  – Ela então se virou para alguém atrás de mim.  – General Jongin, por favor, designe um soldado para levar Baekhyun e seu irmão para o porto de Zhor em segurança.

— Sim, minha Mor.  – A voz de Jongin soou atrás de mim.

— Aproveite a sua visita, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ela sorriu para mim.  – Nos vemos em alguns dias.

— Muito obrigado, Mor.  – Me curvei de novo e me virei para voltar para dentro da carruagem.

Acenei quando passei por Luhan, que apesar de parecer um pouco triste, acenou de volta com muito entusiasmo. Porém, quando passei por Chanyeol e acenei, sua expressão era séria, e por mais que ele tenha acenado de volta, com muito menos entusiasmo que Luhan, havia algo estranho em seu olhar.

Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros, e por algum motivo aquilo não me passava uma sensação muito boa.

  
  


O trajeto até a cidade-porto era exatamente o mesmo que fiz quando cheguei em Kongqi pela primeira vez, e por isso, passamos mais três dias dentro daquela carruagem até chegarmos no porto. Viajar com Kyungsoo era muito diferente de viajar com Chanyeol, apesar dele sempre preferir ficar em silêncio quando estava entre mais de quatro pessoas, ele era bem falante quando ficávamos sozinhos. Seu assunto favorito? Ficar reclamando dos Kihakunas.

Foi ouvindo ele falar que finalmente percebi o quanto meu pensamento sobre os Kihakunas havia mudado desde que me mudei para lá, eu já não conseguia concordar com a maior parte das coisas que ele falava, mas também não argumentei. A última coisa que eu queria era irritá-lo dentro de um espaço tão pequeno. 

Quando finalmente chegamos no porto, Kyungsoo decidiu ignorar a regra de meu pai sobre eu ser proibido de nadar em mar aberto e me deu uma carona em sua forma dracônica até a entrada do Palácio Shinkai, em uma das praias de Muriel. 

Enquanto descíamos pelo túnel subaquático, aproveitei para prestar mais atenção nele, eu passei por ele poucas vezes na minha vida e em todas elas sempre estava acontecendo algo que tirava toda a minha atenção dos meus arredores.

A primeira coisa que eu notei foi que o “teto” do túnel era mais baixo do que eu me lembrava, enquanto estávamos na parte rasa havia poucos peixes nadando por ali, mas conforme íamos mais para o fundo, eles começaram a aparecer em cardumes. Conforme a luz do sol ia ficando limitada, eu conseguia ver que a enorme quantidade de flores bioluminescentes ia aumentando do lado de fora do túnel para iluminar melhor o caminho. Eu não lembrava delas serem tão bonitas assim.

A caminhada foi um pouco longa, mas logo já conseguiamos ver o grande portão vermelho que demarcava a entrada do jardim da frente. Haviam dois guardas parados na frente, e ao nos verem, se curvaram imediatamente e abriram passagem para nós. Segui Kyungsoo jardim adentro, eu havia desacostumado com aquela escuridão, deveria ter tropeçado umas cinco vezes até Kyungsoo finalmente parar de andar. Ele chamou atenção de alguns servos que trabalhavam por ali e eles se aproximaram rapidamente.

— Avise meu pai que eu e o Anak Baekhyun voltamos.  – Ele passou a informação e seguiu seu caminho, eu cumprimentei os servos antes de continuar a segui-lo.

Ele parou mais uma vez quando chegamos nas portas do palácio e se virou para mim.

— Vá para o seu quarto trocar de roupa e me encontre na sala do trono em vinte minutos.  – Eu assenti rapidamente, e me dando as costas, ele entrou no palácio.

Entrei atrás dele, mas segui outro caminho. Eu havia me acostumado mal com a claridade da superfície, realmente não lembrava do palácio ser tão escuro por dentro. As paredes e o chão eram feitas de uma madeira avermelhada e sendo iluminadas pelo brilho alaranjado das lanternas não era melhor combinação.

Subi a escadaria até o segundo andar, onde ficava o meu quarto e confesso que dei falta de Minseok me seguindo como uma sombra. Entrar no quarto foi uma sensação estranha e eu já não sentia como se aquele lugar pertencesse a mim, não havia futon, só a minha velha cama e as paredes escuras que a cercavam. Pelo menos eles mantiveram o meu pequeno armário com espelho.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e andei em sua direção, ao me sentar no pequeno banquinho a sua frente, fiquei enojado com o que vi no reflexo.

Aquela viagem havia acabado comigo. Tanto o meu rosto quanto o meu cabelo estavam com um aspecto de sujeira e bolsas surgiram embaixo dos meus olhos por conta do sono desregulado, era como se eu tivesse envelhecido dez anos em apenas uma semana. 

_ Minha mãe me mataria no momento em que me visse naquele estado. _

Sem mencionar o curativo gasto que Jongin havia feito no meu pescoço.

_ Meu pai não podia ver aquilo de jeito nenhum. _

Arrancando aquele curativo, o pequeno, mas profundo, corte parecia bem melhor do que antes, pelo menos parecia ter parado de sangrar. Eu precisava pensar em um jeito de escondê-lo sem que meu pai o notasse.

Me levantei bruscamente e corri para o meu pequeno ofurô particular, que ficava logo ao lado do meu guarda-roupas. Eu nunca havia tomado um banho tão rápido na minha vida, fiz questão de esfregar bem os meus cabelos e meu rosto. Após usar a minha habilidade para me secar instantaneamente, corri para fora, até o meu guarda-roupas e peguei o primeiro conjunto que vi. Vestir aquelas roupas demorou mais que o banho, outro costume ruim que eu havia pegado dos Kihakunas e suas roupas com poucas peças. 

Voltei a me sentar de frente para o espelho, o banho havia ajudado um pouco, mas eu ainda parecia um morto-vivo. Abri a primeira gaveta do armário onde ficavam os meus acessórios, felizmente, eles ainda estavam lá. Peguei a minha escova de cabelo e o penteei, o estilizando da forma que sempre costumava usar aqui, depois peguei um dos poucos cosméticos que eu tinha ali, uma espécie de pó que era no mesmo tom da minha pele, e o passei abaixo dos meus olhos e por cima do ferimento. As bolsas haviam sumido completamente, mas ainda era possível ver o delineado do ferimento, sabendo que eu não tinha muito mais tempo até ir encontrar Kyungsoo, apenas joguei os meus cabelos por cima de meus ombros, para que eles criassem uma sombra em meu pescoço e assim dificultasse a percepção do ferimento.

Dei uma última olhada no meu reflexo, não estava a par com os padrões de minha mãe, mas era o melhor que eu podia fazer em tão pouco tempo. Não que ela fosse me elogiar caso eu estivesse de acordo com os seus gostos, então não fazia muita diferença.

Me levantei e deixei o quarto.

Enquanto atravessava corredores e descia escadarias, acabei trombando com Jongdae que surgia de um dos corredores. Fiquei mais do que surpreso, não esperava vê-lo aqui.

— Jongdae?  – Eu sem querer deixei sair em voz alta, o que o fez parar e se virar para mim. Ele tinha uma expressão tão confusa quanto a minha.

— Baekhyun? Que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – _Eu que o diga._ – Achei que estava com os Kihakunas?

— Eu decidi vir fazer uma visita, estava com saudades daqui.  – Eu lhe dei um sorriso torto, aquilo não era totalmente mentira.

— Ah, então significa que vai poder participar do nosso jantar em família hoje a noite.  – Ele sorriu para mim. Um jantar em família que seria feito sem a minha presença. Bom saber que eu fazia falta por aqui.  – Junmyeon se juntará a nós também.

— Junmyeon? Por que ele voltaria para cá?  – Franzi o cenho para ele. Junmyeon não voltava para o palácio por nada nesse mundo, ele sequer foi ao meu casamento. O que poderia estar acontecendo para fazer ele vir para cá?

— Ele vai vir para ver o nascimento da minha filha.  – Eu podia sentir o ar deixando os meus pulmões aos poucos.  – Falando nisso, por que não fica também? O curandeiro previu o nascimento para daqui a dois dias.

— Você vai ser pai?  – Minha pergunta era quase um sussurro. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.  _ Por que ninguém me avisou? _

— Sim, você não sabia? Eu dei a notícia umas cincos semanas atrás. – Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Isso foi bem antes da visita da minha família aos Kihakunas. _Por que eles não me falaram nada sobre isso?_ – Talvez Kyungsoo tenha esquecido de mencionar para você. De qualquer forma, está convidado para presenciar o nascimento dela se quiser. – Ele me deu um último sorriso. – Se me dá licença, preciso ir agora. Tenho que ir buscar Jihye e as coisas dela na casa dos meus sogros agora que ela virá morar conosco. Nos vemos no jantar, Baekhyun. – E com isso ele acenou e continuou seu caminho.

Eu levei alguns segundos antes de voltar a caminhar, dessa vez, lentamente. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê de eu não ter sido informado sobre o nascimento da minha própria sobrinha. Ela seria a primeira da próxima geração de nosso clã, seu nascimento seria um grande evento dentro do palácio e eu deveria ter sido comunicado sobre isso.

E a possibilidade de ter sido deixado de fora, intencionalmente pela minha própria família, deixava um gosto amargo na minha boca.

Ignorando o desconforto que eu sentia no peito, segui meu caminho até a sala do trono.

Depois que o servo anunciou a minha chegada, as portas se abriram revelando um local que parecia ter congelado no tempo. Nada na sala do trono havia mudado, nem mesmo a sensação de inferioridade que eu sentia sempre que entrava ali. A única coisa fora do lugar ali era o meu pai, que não estava sentado em seu trono como de costume, ao invés disso, ele estava em pé ao lado de Kyungsoo e sua expressão talvez fosse a mais contente que eu já o vi fazer em minha vida inteira.

— Ah, meu filho, estou extremamente feliz que tenha decidido vir nos visitar.  –  Seu tom era leve, algo que eu não estava acostumado a ouvir vindo dele. Sorri educadamente e me aproximei.  – Creio que tenha vindo para o nascimento de sua sobrinha, estou certo?

Aquela frase me fez hesitar os meus passos, pude ver Kyungsoo desviar o olhar de mim e encarando o chão.

— Na verdade, foi muita coincidência, meu pai.  – Parei a alguns passos dele.  – Não fui informado a respeito disso

— Hum, creio que sua mãe tenha esquecido de te contar como eu pedi.  – Ele deu de ombros.  – O que importa é que você veio, e isso já é o suficiente.

_ Realmente, ela deve ter “esquecido”. _

— De qualquer forma, eu estou livre pela próxima hora, se importaria de passar um tempo com o seu velho pai?  – Seu pedido me pegou de surpresa, tinha certeza que ele só tentaria arrancar informações do Kihakunas de mim, mas não era como se eu pudesse dizer não.

Assenti e ele me deu um sorriso fechado.

— Então venha, vamos até o jardim.  – Ele me deu as costas, caminhando em direção ao seu trono, eu fui atrás dele.  – Kyungsoo, não esqueça de ir recepcionar Junmyeon quando ele chegar.

Kyungsoo apenas se curvou.

Passamos por ele, contornando o trono até eu notar que havia uma porta no fundo do salão, eu não sabia da existência dela pois éramos proibidos de ir para os fundos daquela sala. Uma vez que passamos pela porta, minha visão foi preenchida por uma vista bem familiar para mim.

Aquela porta dava para o jardim dos fundos, meu local favorito de todo o palácio.

Meu pai se aproximou do corrimão de madeira do engawa e se apoiou nele, observando o jardim à sua frente. Me aproximei dele e parei do seu lado, apoiando apenas as minhas mãos na estrutura.

— Diga-me, como está sendo morar com os Kihakunas? Eles estão te tratando bem?  – Ele perguntou sem me encarar.

— É uma experiência diferente, mas estou aprendendo a tolerá-los. Por sorte, eles me tratam com respeito e para mim isso é o suficiente.  – Omiti a parte do meu crescente respeito pela Mor e quanto preferia o ambiente do palácio deles do que daqui.

— Isso é bom.  – Ele assentiu.  – E a sua segurança?

— Não tenho autorização para sair do palácio se não estiver acompanhado dos guardas.  – Ele assentiu mais uma vez.

— Como é a sua relação com seu marido? Não pude ver a interação de vocês quando estive lá.  – Agora ele me encarou de canto de olho.

— Felizmente, não há conflitos entre nós. Respeitamos a vontade um do outro e por enquanto estamos contentes em manter uma certa distância.  – Respondi soando um pouco formal demais inconscientemente.

— Fico feliz de ver que tudo está bem com você. Não estava seguro da minha decisão de te mandar para lá. – _Mas mandou mesmo assim._ – Todos os dias temo que o pior venha a acontecer. Que bom que não é o caso. – Ele sorriu para mim antes de voltar a encarar o jardim.

Ficamos em silêncio depois disso, aparentemente não havia mais nada que ele queria saber, decidi aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, meu pai?  – Isso fez com que ele me encarasse com um leve sorriso e assentiu quase imediatamente.  – Por que o Keyser Baekhyeon ficou com uma reputação tão ruim?

— Além de ter dado início a uma das piores guerras de nossa história?  – Meu pai riu sozinho.  – Ele não foi um bom Keyser, era dito que ele nunca serviu para a posição desde o começo e ninguém de nosso Clã concordou com a decisão de dar essa posição a ele. Durante a guerra ele tomava decisões de forma irracional, não se importando em sacrificar as vidas de todos que lutavam pelo nosso clã, apenas para conseguir matar todos os Kihakunas. Por mais que fosse uma guerra e as mortes serem inevitáveis, haviam várias decisões que ele poderia ter tomado para que o número de vidas perdidas fosse menor.  – Ele endireitou sua postura.  – Mas por que o interesse?

— Por nada, só estava curioso a respeito dele e do objeto roubado.  – Voltei o meu olhar para o jardim.  – Mais de cem anos desde a guerra e até hoje não se sabe o que era ou o que aconteceu com ele.

— Talvez um dos maiores mistérios de nosso clã.  – Ele sorriu mais uma vez.  – Preciso ir agora, meu filho. Nos vemos no jantar?

— Até o jantar, pai.  – E com isso, ele voltou para dentro da sala do trono.

Suspirei depois que a porta fechou atrás de mim.

Baekhyeon e Miku, dois jovens apaixonados que se tornaram os líderes a darem início a guerra mais cruel da história por um motivo que provavelmente nem era real, e no final morreram pela mão um do outro. Era como Miku mesma disse em seu diário, eles estavam predestinados ao fracasso desde o começo.

Uma história de amor que terminou em tragédia

Me afastei do corrimão e caminhei pelo engawa até chegar no começo do caminho de pedras que levava até o gazebo. Fazia apenas alguns meses desde a última vez que estive aqui, mas parecia fazer anos, mesmo que a madeira do piso rangesse da mesma forma. 

Observei o laguinho que cercava o lugar, havia muito mais moreias do que da última vez e, por causa disso, já não havia nem um terço dos peixinhos coloridos que eu tanto gostava. Isso só mostrava como eu sempre fui o único a me importar com esse lugar.

As flores, pelo menos, pareciam estar sendo cuidadas decentemente, o mínimo que os servos tinham que fazer por esse jardim. As Jades espalhadas pelas margens do laguinho pareciam bem maiores do que antes e me fizeram lembrar da Jade que Chanyeol tinha em sua estufa, a que eu plantei no fundo do lago a pedido de Luhan. As flores que compõem esse jardim não existem na superfície e isso me fez ter uma ideia.

Sai do gazebo, caminhando pelo caminho de pedras até chegar no local onde havia uma maior concentração de flores. Olhei ao meu redor, logo avistando uma serva não muito longe de onde eu estava.

— Ei você, vem aqui.  – A chamei e ela prontamente se aproximou.  – Eu quero que você colha mudas das flores que eu falar o nome e as mande para o palácio dos Kihakunas o mais rápido possível, elas precisam chegar lá em dois dias.

— Claro, meu senhor.  – Ela se curvou para mim e eu voltei a encarar as flores.

— Eu vou querer uma muda das Orquídeas Fantasmas, uma muda de Clianthus, uma de Rainha das Profundezas e uma das Chantrieri.  – Eu apontei para cada uma delas.

E então segui a serva, a observei colher as mudas, fiz questão dela embala-las com cuidado para então serem mandadas. Também deixei bem claro para o guarda que as levaria que elas deveriam chegar lá em até dois dias. Depois que o guarda se foi, eu notei que o jantar estava prestes a começar, eu havia passado a maior parte da minha tarde seguindo a serva de um lado para o outro sem perceber. Rapidamente, voltei para dentro do palácio, indo direto para a sala de jantar.

  
  


Não fazia nem dez minutos que o jantar havia começado e eu já estava cogitando voltar para o meu quarto sem que a comida fosse sequer servida. Foi só Junmyeon começar a contar histórias de suas viagens pelo mundo que todos pareciam muito engajados nela. Ver a minha família conversar tão descontraidamente era algo que eu ainda não havia presenciado. Eu me odiava por ser o único a não transmitir o mesmo nível de entusiasmo deles com as histórias de Junmyeon.

Não quero ser mal interpretado, eu não odeio meu irmão, porém era difícil manter uma expressão contente no rosto quando ele contava histórias que deveriam estar sendo contadas por mim. Junmyeon vivia o sonho que me foi negado diversas vezes antes e eu não conseguia evitar de invejá-lo por isso. Sem mencionar que Junmyeon, como o mais velho de nós, foi o primeiro a me deixar para trás.

Quando sua função como diplomata começou, no primeiro ano, ele voltava ao palácio para comemorar nossos aniversários. Ele não veio no meu. Nos dois anos seguintes, ele nos mandava cartas, já que não tinha mais tempo para nos visitar. Não preciso nem dizer quem era o único que nunca recebeu uma carta. Quando as cartas pararam de chegar, ficou mais difícil ter qualquer notícia dele, só víamos quando acontecia alguma reunião importante no palácio que requeria sua presença.

Ele nem sequer compareceu ao meu casamento, um acontecimento que foi extremamente importante para a concretização do acordo entre os clãs. Eu achava que ele não teria interesse em participar de um evento completamente irrelevante ao seu trabalho, mesmo que o nascimento de nossa sobrinha seja de extrema importância, era possível que ele aparecesse no dia do nascimento, mas vir dois dias antes? Não era algo que eu esperava dele.

— Mas chega de falar sobre mim.  – Eu estava distraído em meus pensamentos, ignorando a voz de Junmyeon quando aquela fala me chamou atenção.  – Vamos falar sobre a estrela da noite.  – Ele sorriu.  – Como estão as coisas, Jihye?

A esposa de Jongdae estava sentada duas cadeiras ao meu lado, entre Jongdae e Kyungsoo. Quando a vi mais cedo fui rápido em parabenizá-la, sua barriga já estava de um tamanho considerável e, apesar de sua expressão cansada, ela tinha um brilho natural emanando dela. Nós não éramos próximos, eu a conheço tanto quanto Jongdae me conhece, mas todas as vezes que interagimos ela fora sempre muito gentil e, além de meu pai, era a única que parecia realmente feliz em me ver.

— Eu estou ótima, Anak Junmyeon, agradeço a pergunta.  – Ela sorria para ele, sua mão instantaneamente acariciando sua barriga.  – Eu mal posso esperar para quando poder a segurar em meus braços.

Aquilo me fez sorrir, eu tinha certeza que ela seria uma ótima mãe, era possível ouvir o amor em sua voz e seu olhar carinhoso apenas reforçava isso.

— Minha florzinha está começando a ficar bastante agitada, o curandeiro disse que é um sinal de que o parto está próximo.  – Jongdae complementou, o olhar era o mesmo que o de Jihye. Era impossível não ficar feliz por eles.

— Curandeiro está certo. Tenha muita atenção quando for se aliviar, a sensação de quando a bolsa estoura é muito semelhante, por isso precisa estar atenta.  – Dessa vez quem resolveu se pronunciar foi a minha mãe.

Ela se sentava imponente ao lado de meu pai e felizmente eu estava longe o suficiente para não entrar no campo de visão dela. Quando ela me viu mais cedo, sequer fez questão de me cumprimentar e muito menos parecia feliz em me ver, não que eu esperasse algo diferente vindo dela.

— É muito bom ouvir isso.  – Junmyeon sorriu para eles, mas então seu olhar parou em mim e sua expressão se tornou uma que eu não conseguia ler.  – Outra surpresa que tivemos hoje foi a sua visita, irmãozinho. É tão ruim assim ter que viver com os Kihakunas que precisou voltar correndo para casa?

Eu não gostei do tom que ele usou para fazer aquela pergunta, então lancei um sorriso torto para ele.

— Não, apenas senti falta daqui.  – Respondi simplesmente.

— Ah, mas deve ter mais coisas que você queira nos contar, não é?  – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

Eu sabia que ele estava insinuando a minha doença, mas quando estava para respondê-lo negativamente de novo, minha mãe se intrometeu.

— Isso mesmo, conte para nós o seu mais novo fracasso, Anak Baekhyun.  – Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim e por mais que eu, instintivamente, quisesse abaixar a cabeça, a mantive erguida, sem olhar em sua direção.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, mãe?  –  Para minha surpresa, quem perguntou foi Kyungsoo.

— Você estava lá também, Kyungsoo, quando o Syn marido de Anak Baekhyun confessou que eles ainda não fizeram a consumação carnal do casamento deles.  – Eu conseguia ouvir o desdenho em sua voz.  – E não acredito que isso tenha mudado, não é? Incrível como você não se cansa de envergonhar nossa família aonde quer que você vá. Não consegue cumprir o seu dever de esposo e agradar o seu próprio marido.

— Eu não tenho o dever de agradar ninguém.  – Eu respondi, agora a encarando. O tom firme de minha voz me surpreendeu.  – Eu não sou uma mulher, mamãe.

— Você mora na casa dele, então é seu dever sim.  – Ela ergueu o seu tom de voz.  – Se isso já não fosse o suficiente, ouvi que vocês nem sequer dividem o mesmo quarto. Eu acho um mistério como os Kihakunas ainda não te mandaram de volta.

Um comentário daqueles seria o suficiente para me fazer abaixar a cabeça e sair do local, mas eu já estava cansado daquilo. Agora eu sabia como uma mãe deveria agir, a Mor era exemplo o suficiente, ela era gentil até mesmo comigo que não tenho nenhum tipo de parentesco com ela e que, ainda por cima, pertencia ao clã rival ao seu. Não havia desculpa para o jeito como minha mãe agia comigo, ela não era uma ave.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa?  – Não esperei ela responder.  – Por que você me odeia, mamãe?  – Fiz questão de manter o contato visual com ela.

O silêncio que ficou dentro da sala de jantar parecia fazer eco.

— Também não é assim, meu filho.  – Meu pai foi rápido em tentar intervir.

— Você quer realmente saber?  – Ela cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, ignorando meu pai completamente, havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.  –  Eu odeio o quão fraco você é, como não consegue ter excelência em nada que tenta. Odeio como você se recusa a aceitar sua verdadeira identidade.  – Tentei ignorar o aperto no meu peito que aquela frase causou.  – Eu odeio toda a sua existência, e sabe por que? Por que eu te odeio tanto?  – Ela se levantou, agora se inclinando sobre a mesa.  – Porque você nem sequer deveria existir! Sua existência é indigna desse palácio. Você nada mais é do que um erro, um símbolo da minha fraqueza. A verdade é, Baekhyun, você não é filho de seu pai, não passa de uma cria de uma náiade.

Era como se todo o ar tivesse deixado os meus pulmões, o som das batidas do meu coração era tudo que eu ouvia. Eu pude ver meu pai cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

— Por que nunca me contaram sobre isso?  –  Eu precisei me controlar para que a minha voz não saísse embargada.

— Por mim você nem existiria, eu queria me livrar de você, mas nossa mãe grandiosa não me permitiu.  – Ela não tentava esconder seu desgosto.  – Agora sou obrigada a conviver com a maior representação de minha fraqueza.

— É isso o que eu sou para você? Um erro ambulante? Só por isso que você é assim comigo?  – Era como se tivesse uma bola na minha garganta.  – Eu ainda sou seu filho!

— Filha! Por que é tão difícil para você falar o certo?  – Ela praticamente gritou, isso fez os meus olhos marejaram, porém também me sentia aliviado.

— Não há nada de errado comigo.  – Eu ri sozinho.  – É você que tem um problema. Eu não falhei como filho, foi você que falhou como mãe.

— Já deu, Baekhyun, tenha mais respeito com a mamãe.  – Kyungsoo interferiu e eu quase ri.

— Respeito? Você não ouviu nada do que ela disse?  – Eu olhei para ele que apenas suspirou.

— Isso não te dá o direito de falar assim.  – Aquilo me fez rir.

— Agora você quer intervir?  – Eu me levantei.  – Passei minha vida inteira sendo xingado por ela, sendo tratado como nenhum filho deveria e vocês nunca fizeram nada, mas de repente eu sou o errado?

— Chega, Baekhyun!  – Dessa vez Kyungsoo levantou a voz, me encarando.

— Ou o que? Você vai me bater?  – Eu encarei ele de volta e notei ele hesitar. - Ninguém nunca fez nada por mim, agora eu consigo notar isso. Nenhum de vocês nunca se importou comigo de verdade.

— Isso não é verdade, filho.  – Eu ouvi o meu pai, quero dizer, o Keyser, dizer.

— Deixe ela, agora ela sabe a verdade, não tem porque continuar fingindo.  – Minha mãe se intrometeu de novo e o Keyser apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Sempre soube que havia algo de errado com você.  – Ouvi Junmyeon zombar, ele permanecia na mesma posição, como se gostasse do que estava acontecendo.  – Nunca achei normal uma criança que nasceu com órgãos femininos se convencer de que é do sexo masculino.

— Eu sou um homem!  – Dessa vez eu gritei para ele, havia uma enorme dor assolando o meu peito, eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada do que eles tinham para me dizer.  – É por isso que você se afastou? Por que não consegue me aceitar? Por que acha que eu tenho um problema? É por isso que me deixaram de lado?  – Passei os meus olhos pela mesa, tanto Kyungsoo quanto Jongdae tinham suas cabeças baixas. Eu já não conseguia parar as lágrimas.

Eu nunca fiz nada de errado, não  _ há  _ nada de errado comigo, o problema sempre esteve neles e não tenho motivos para querer agradar pessoas que só me viam como um erro.

— Sinto muito interromper, mas acho que devemos ir até o curandeiro.  – A voz de Jihye chamou a atenção de todos, ela não tinha uma expressão muito boa enquanto segurava sua barriga.

A reação de meus irmãos e minha mãe foi imediata, o que antes era silêncio agora eram ordens sendo dadas para todos lados. Parecia que eu nem estava mais ali.

— É como se eu nem estivesse mais aqui.  – Murmurei para mim mesmo, mas Jongdae pareceu ouvir.

— Cala a boca!  – Ele gritou para mim enquanto tentava ajudar Jihye a se levantar.  – Nem tudo é sobre você.

— Essa é a questão, Jongdae.  – Suspirei, mantendo o meu tom baixo.  – Nada nunca foi sobre mim. Parabéns pela sua filha, desejo o melhor para ela.

Não tinha mais porque eu ficar ali, então apenas empurrei a cadeira e dei as costas para ele, desviando de alguns servos que entravam na sala com pressa, sai de lá sem a intenção de voltar.

Saindo do palácio, fiquei no jardim da frente para conseguir respirar melhor e secar o meu rosto, precisava manter o controle para não começar a chorar ali mesmo. Não queria desperdiçar minhas lágrimas com eles.

— Eu sinto muito.  – Não ouvi quando o Keyser chegou, ele agora estava parado ao meu lado, seus olhos estavam úmidos.

— Por que?  – Ele me encarou.  – Por que você decidiu me criar mesmo eu não sendo o seu filho?

— Você é o meu  _ filho _ .  – Permaneci em silêncio e pude ouvir ele suspirar.  – Porque era eu quem tinha o caso com o naiade. Ele era um dos servos do palácio, trabalhava no jardim e tínhamos um caso desde a adolescência. Eu o amava, mas quando Kyungsoo nasceu eu sabia que aquilo tinha que parar. Obviamente, ele não ficou feliz, e para se vingar de mim ele seduziu a sua mãe e resultou em você.  – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto.  – No momento em que sua mãe apareceu grávida de você, ela confessou o que fez e ele foi banido do palácio, para o Mar Negro. Antes de ir, ele ameaçou que voltaria para te buscar no momento em que você entrasse no mar, na hora, aquilo não me preocupou, de qualquer forma você seria dado a uma família humana qualquer. Porém, quando você nasceu e eu te vi pela primeira vez, escutei a voz de Soohae em minha cabeça, eu precisava cuidar de você, abandoná-lo não era uma opção. Não demorou até que eu o visse como meu próprio filho e o amasse tanto quanto os outros. A cor de seu cabelo você herdou dele, e foi algo que eu sempre adorei em vocês dois.  – Pude ouvir ele dar uma risada sem humor.  – Mas as palavras dele me assombravam todas as noites, eu precisava te manter protegido. Por isso concordei em te mandar para o palácio dos Kihakunas, onde você ficaria bem longe do oceano.  – Ele colocou sua mão sobre meu ombro.  –  Eu te amo, meu filho, não posso arriscar te perder.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele me dizia aquilo, se ao menos o seu timing não fosse tão ruim. Apesar de algumas lágrimas rolarem, apenas balancei a cabeça e retirei sua mão.

— O senhor não estava me protegendo.  – Pude ouvir sua respiração trêmula.  – Eu estou doente, papai, fui diagnosticado semana passada com a Doença de Fentu.  – Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele começasse a chorar, eu podia sentir meu coração se despedaçar a cada fungada que ele dava.  – A causa são traumas que me levaram a exibir os sintomas de ansiedade e depressão. Uma mãe que constantemente desconta a sua raiva descabida, irmãos que não se importam e que foram os primeiros a darem as costas para mim quando eu mais precisava. Eu sei que não deve ser pior do que presenciar uma guerra ou uma tragédia, mas crescer em um ambiente assim não saudável. Eu nunca fui feliz, papai.  – Ele já soluçava a esse ponto, eu precisei respirar fundo para não me juntar a ele.

— Me diga o que eu devo fazer. Eu só quero o seu bem, Baekhyun, é só dizer que eu faço.  – Senti ele segurar o meu pulso, como se tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse.

— Eu não faço mais parte da sua família e muito menos de seu clã.  – Minha voz saiu falha.  – Por favor, eu não quero mais ver nenhum de vocês e não quero que me procurem mais. Qualquer laço familiar que temos, eu estou cortando aqui.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até o aperto dele em meu pulso começar a enfraquecer.

— Se é o que vai te fazer feliz.  – Ele deixou um suspiro trêmulo sair e soltou a minha o meu pulso.  – Considere-o feito. Porém, quero que lembre que eu sempre te amei como meu filho, e espero que um dia possa me perdoar.

Me afastei dele com passos trêmulos, caminhando em direção ao portão vermelho, mas antes de cruzá-lo, me virei uma última vez e me curvei para ele.

— Espero que tenha uma vida longa, Keyser.  – Me levantei e sorri para ele, ele retribuiu com um sorriso trêmulo.

— Você também, Baekhyun.  – E com isso eu dei as costas para ele.

Deixei o palácio Shinkai para trás, cheio de pessoas que, um dia, foram tudo o que eu tinha, para nunca mais voltar.


	21. Chanyeol

_Na manhã daquele mesmo dia_

Eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir tanto a falta de uma pessoa. 

Fazia apenas três dias que Baekhyun havia voltado para o palácio de sua família. Sua ausência no palácio era mais evidente do que eu pensava, eu havia acostumado com os calafrios e a sensação de sempre saber onde ele estava, como eu havia desfeito o Ito dele no momento em que ele saiu de Kongqi, agora, nem os resquícios dessas sensações me sobraram. E isso me incomodava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Quando ele me disse que queria ir para casa, eu já suspeitava que ele se referia ao palácio de sua família, mas eu queria acreditar que dessa vez não era o caso. Eu não tinha direito nenhum de ficar incomodado com a sua ida, afinal, era sua família, é normal que ele sinta falta deles e queira visitá-los, mas, ainda assim, me incomodava o fato dele ter ido imediatamente após a nossa chegada. A relação entre nós havia progredido consideravelmente durante aquela viagem e eu esperava poder aproveitar mais daquilo quando estivéssemos de volta ao palácio, seu pedido imediato para ir visitar sua família me pareceu que ele estava querendo fugir de algo. Claro, eu poderia estar pensando demais sobre aquele assunto, mas aquele pensamento me fazia ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha por mais que eu tentasse ignorá-lo. E junto com esse pensamento vinha a pergunta: Estaria ele fugindo de mim?

Será que eu estava sendo muito invasivo com as minhas tentativas de me aproximar dele e por isso ele queria ficar afastado de mim? Talvez eu realmente tenha ido um pouco longe ao fazê-lo dormir no meu colo no trajeto de volta, mas ele parecia tão desconfortável naquela posição que aquilo me pareceu a única coisa sensata a se fazer.

Desde Marlize, eu não conseguia manter as minhas mãos longe dele, eu precisava tocá-lo de alguma forma, fosse colocando minha mão em seu ombro ou segurando a sua mão. 

Talvez houvesse algo mais além de atração física por ele.

Talvez aquele sentimento realmente tivesse alguma precedência romântica por trás dele.

E por algum motivo, agora era mais fácil para mim aceitar essa ideia.

_ Eu era extremamente atraído por Baekhyun e talvez eu tivesse muita afeição por ele.  _

_ Talvez eu estivesse morrendo de medo de que ele decidisse não voltar mais. _

— Eu vou atrás dele.  – O pensamento escapou meus lábios enquanto deixava um vaso de cerâmica incompleto para trás.

Saí da minha estufa e, com passos apressados, caminhei em direção ao pátio da frente do palácio, onde ficavam os quartos dos guardas e dos servos, incluindo o de Yixing e Jongin. Acabei trombando com Luhan no meio do caminho.

— Ah, Chanyeol, eu já estava indo a sua estufa, preciso que você me ajude a escolher que flores colocar na estufa de Baekhyun.  – Ele começou a falar, mas logo fez uma careta.  – Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

— Você sabe onde está Jongin?  – Eu perguntei.

— Treinando os lobos, como sempre. Por que?  – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Eu vou buscar Baekhyun.  – Respondi, e sem deixar uma brecha para ele responder, continuei o meu caminho, agora, indo em direção ao bosque do lado leste do palácio.

Não demorei ao chegar no canil, que era consideravelmente próximo ao antigo campo de artilharia. Jongin estava parado no meio da pequena clareira com uns quatro lobos sentados à sua frente, como se esperassem novas ordens.

— Jongin!  – Ele se virou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

— Chanyeol, que surpresa ver você aqui.  – Ele se virou completamente para mim.  – Faz tempo que você não vem assistir um treino.

— Quem sabe numa próxima vez.  – Eu sorri para ele.  – Só vim avisar que estou indo até Madzi e pretendo voltar hoje a noite.

— Vai fazer o que lá?  – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Estou indo buscar Baekhyun.  – Eu sabia que ele ia tentar me impedir, então, imediatamente após dizer aquilo, tomei minha forma dracônica e voei para longe do palácio.

Eu voei o mais rápido que pude e devia ter levado em torno de duas horas para finalmente começar a sobrevoar o Império de Madzi. Precisei fazer duas paradas em pequenas vilas para saber em que direção ficava a capital portuária de Muriel, apesar dos moradores serem muito mais reclusos que o povo de Kongqi e terem mais dificuldade em entender Fuhen, eles não me negaram a informação

Quando finalmente cheguei em Muriel me surpreendi com o tamanho da cidade, ela deveria ter o dobro do tamanho de Nordika, as ruas eram muito movimentadas, e além do ar marítimo, também era possível sentir o cheiro de fumaça e comida. Havia pelo menos dois grandes mercados na cidade, isso explicava o cheiro. Sai caminhando pela cidade, questionando moradores e mercadores, se algum deles saberia me informar onde eu poderia encontrar a entrada para o palácio dos Shinkais, mas ninguém sabia dizer com certeza.

Eu andei praticamente por toda a cidade, mas ninguém sabia me dizer com certeza a localização e eu comecei a me desesperar quando notei que o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte. Quando o céu já assumia um tom de violeta, acabei recebendo uma resposta mais concreta vinda de uma senhora que vendia artesanatos.

“Apenas um membro do Clã Shinkai é capaz de encontrar e abrir a passagem que leva até o Palácio submergido.” Foi o que ela disse.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer desistir.

As estrelas e a lua já iluminavam o céu, eu estava exausto tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, se ele não voltasse por si só, eu nunca mais o veria e por mais que fosse contra a minha vontade, eu precisava aceitar de qualquer forma. Decidi que era hora de voltar para o palácio, se demorasse mais um pouco, minha mãe acabaria mandando todos os guardas atrás de mim.

Eu não queria assustar os moradores ou causar desconfiança neles, então caminhei em direção ao porto, mais especificamente, uma praia deserta onde eu poderia voltar a minha forma dracônica sem incomodar ninguém.

Nunca tive muito interesse no mar, por motivos óbvios, mas também porque nunca vi nada demais nele. O oceano não passava daquela imensidão azul pela qual eu sobrevoava com certa frequência, por isso, nunca tive muito interesse em ir em uma praia, e precisava admitir que não era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. Pisar na areia foi uma sensação nova para mim, assim como o som e a visão das ondas se quebrando não muito longe de onde eu estava parado.

Por ser um local mais afastado da cidade, o brilho da lua era a única coisa que iluminava a areia e as pedras. O mar se assemelhava a um grande espelho, refletindo o céu perfeitamente e tornando a linha do horizonte praticamente invisível. 

Céu e mar pareciam ser um só.

Enquanto varria aquela vista com os olhos, acabei notando algo peculiar em cima de uma das pedras que formavam um grande rochedo a minha direita, uma cabeleira de cor rosada sendo iluminada pelo brilho prateado da lua. Mesmo ele estando de costas para mim, não consegui ignorar o quanto ele ficava belo sob o luar.

Me aproximei do rochedo e usando o vento ao meu favor, me aproximei cautelosamente dele, me sentando ao seu lado para observar o mar. Ele não demorou para notar a minha presença, parecendo estar surpreso ao me ver ali.

— O que faz aqui?  – Fui eu quem perguntou, olhando para ele de canto de olho, sua expressão pareceu suavizar um pouco.

— Eu é quem deveria perguntar. O que faz aqui, Syn Chanyeol?  –  Para minha sorte, ele não soava incomodado e muito menos irritado, havia uma curiosidade sincera em sua voz.

— Vim te buscar, para te levar de volta para casa.  – Minha resposta, por mais séria que fosse, fez ele rir anasalado.

— Não sei se posso chamar o palácio Kihakuna de  _ casa _ , não depois de hoje.  – Eu fiquei em silêncio, apenas o observando e ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar.  – Eu confrontei a minha família hoje, mais especificamente, a minha mãe e descobri que não sou filho do Keyser, na verdade, não passo do fruto de um caso que a minha mãe teve com uma náiade que servia o palácio. E é por essa razão que ela me odeia, só porque eu sou uma representação da fraqueza dela, mas, de certa forma, eu me sinto aliviado por saber disso, saber que eu não tenho culpa de nada é como um sopro de ar fresco.  – Por mais que seu tom fosse calmo, eu podia ver como seus olhos brilhavam cheios de lágrimas e tremeluziam com o luar.  – Eu voltarei ao palácio Kihakuna para informar a Mor a respeito disso. Não sei que ações ela tomará, mas tenho certeza que isso vai anular o acordo Saigo e, consequentemente, nosso casamento também.  – Seu tom ficou sério, eu franzi o cenho quando ouvi a última frase.

— E por que isso anularia o casamento?  – Minha pergunta o fez abraçar os próprios joelhos.

— Deveria ser óbvio o porquê.  – Ele apoiou seu queixo sobre sua mão.  – Esse casamento só aconteceu por conta do acordo, no momento em que ele for desfeito o casamento é anulado instantaneamente.  – Eu fiquei em silêncio ao ouvir aquilo.

Infelizmente, ele estava certo.

— É, acho que você tem razão.  – Eu suspirei e ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.  – Então, nossa única solução será nos casarmos de novo.  – Eu encarei o céu estrelado e pude perceber que ele virou a cabeça para me encarar, provavelmente com uma expressão de incredulidade. Fiquei aliviado que estava escuro demais para ele perceber o quão vermelhas as minhas orelhas estavam.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?  – Sua pergunta apenas fez o calor se espalhar pelo meu rosto.

— Que sempre podemos nos casar de novo.  – Disse, encolhendo os ombros.  – Você demorou demais para se livrar de mim, Baekhyun, apenas anular o casamento não vai ser o suficiente para me fazer desistir de você.  – Ele não me respondeu, ficando em silêncio.  – A não ser que você não queira.

— Não, não é isso, é só que…  – Ele suspirou, felizmente, ele não estava perto o suficiente ou seria capaz de escutar o quão alto meu coração batia.  – Eu vou precisar pensar um pouco mais a respeito disso.

— Tudo bem, Baekhyun, você tem todo o tempo do mundo para isso.  – Respirei fundo, o olhando de soslaio, seu rosto estava quase todo escondido entre seus braços, mas ele não parecia incomodado.  – Eu estarei te esperando.

Isso fez com que ele me encarasse e foi ali que decidi que não havia constelação mais bonita do que as que refletiam em seus olhos.

O contato visual pareceu deixá-lo envergonhado e ele escondeu o rosto entre os braços, mas ainda assim ele chegou mais perto, encostando a lateral de nossos corpos. Eu desencostei o meu braço dele, o colocando para trás para me apoiar e consequentemente fiquei um pouco inclinado para cima dele. Ele não pareceu se incomodar.

Não falamos mais nada, ele parecia ter várias coisas passando por sua cabeça enquanto observava as ondas quebrando no rochedo abaixo de nós, já eu fazia o máximo para aproveitar aquele momento e a presença dele. Eu repassava as palavras que tinha dito a ele e percebi que queria dizer cada uma delas, eu não estava me precipitando quando disse que me casaria com ele de novo e verdadeiramente dessa vez, nunca antes eu tive tanta certeza do que eu realmente queria.

Eu queria Baekhyun, e esperaria o tempo que fosse para isso.

Em algum momento, eu senti ele encostando em meu ombro e apenas alguns segundos depois, comecei a ouvir os sons que ele fazia quando estava dormindo e decidi que era hora de voltar para casa.


	22. Baekhyun

Quando abri os meus olhos de novo, me surpreendi com o local em que estava. Eu estava no meu quarto, não o meu quarto no palácio Shinkai, mas o que eu tinha no palácio dos Kihakunas. Parecia fazer tanto tempo desde a última vez em que estive ali que uma enorme sensação de alívio invadiu o meu peito, e eu apenas me aconcheguei ainda mais em meu futon, aproveitando um pouco mais daquela sensação.

Porém, não demorou até eu ouvir batidas familiares na porta, que ao invés de me incomodarem, trouxeram um sorriso ao meu rosto.

— Pode entrar, Jinjoo.  – Eu respondi enquanto me sentava no futon. A porta se abriu, revelando a pequena serva com seu cabelo bem preso como sempre, ela sorriu educadamente para mim.

— Bom dia, Anak Baekhyun.  – Ela se curvou para mim.  – Vim lhe ajudar a se preparar para o café.

— Bom dia, Jinjoo.  – Me espreguicei.  – Por favor, peço que não me chame de Anak, agora eu sou apenas Baekhyun.  – Ela pareceu surpresa e hesitante ao ouvir aquilo.

— Como quiser, A- quero dizer, Baekhyun.  – Ela pronunciou o meu nome de forma estranha, mas eu apenas ri, logo ela pegaria o jeito.

Deixei que ela fizesse seu trabalho, a sensação de outra pessoa escovando o meu cabelo era boa demais, era semelhante a sensação de quando Chanyeol o lavou, mas sem a parte da massagem. Talvez eu pedirei a ele para fazer de novo um dia... no futuro.

Uma vez estando pronto, Jinjoo me acompanhou até a sala de jantar e se retirou após anunciar a minha chegada. Quando eu entrei, todos já estavam reunidos e comendo, até mesmo a Mor estava lá, sua presença não era frequente durante as refeições então aquilo me surpreendeu um pouco. Seria mais fácil chamá-la para conversar desse jeito, mas eu ainda estava hesitante.

Por mais que eu tivesse quase certeza que ela não teria uma reação tão ruim ao que eu tinha para falar, eu não a conheço totalmente então qualquer coisa podia acontecer, até mesmo o inesperado.

Me sentei ao lado de Luhan, de frente para Chanyeol, meu amigo parecia estar muito empolgado com a minha chegada, mas estava se esforçando para se conter, era falta de educação falar durante uma refeição, principalmente na frente da Mor. Uma tigela de missô foi colocada na minha frente, aparentemente, era o que todos estavam comendo. Quando tirei a tampa, me surpreendi ao ver que, além dos vegetais, havia alguns pedaços de uma massa branca que eu não sabia dizer o que era. Contudo, assim que experimentei identifiquei imediatamente, apesar de ser bem mais molenga e molhado, com toda certeza aquilo era massa de mochi.

Não percebi que sorria enquanto comia até finalizar a sopa.

— Vejo que gostou do nosso Ozoni, Anak Baekhyun.  – A Mor quebrou o silêncio do salão e notei que ela me encarava. Assenti para ela.  – Foi uma sugestão de Chanyeol e posso ver que ele acertou nela.

Imediatamente, olhei na direção dele que já me encarava, ele apenas me lançou um sorriso e voltou a se concentrar em sua comida. De certa forma, me senti grato por ele se lembrar daquele pequeno detalhe.

Apesar de já ter terminado de comer, decidi esperar pela Mor, que parecia ocupada tomando seu chá, para podermos conversar. Conforme os minutos foram passando, percebi que, apesar de terminarem de comer, ninguém estava se retirando da mesa e achei aquilo um pouco incomum.

— Então, Anak Baekhyun.  – A Mor me chamou atenção, ela já parecia ter terminado o seu chá.  – Chanyeol me avisou que você tem um assunto a tratar comigo.

Meu olhar foi de Chanyeol para ela, ele me encarava com um olhar encorajador e eu suspirei antes de assentir.

— Exatamente, Mor.  – Eu estava nervoso, minhas mãos se apertavam embaixo da mesa enquanto eu tentava manter o foco.  – Com todo respeito, Mor, mas será que eu poderia conversar em particular com você?  – Olhei hesitantemente para ela, sua expressão não esboçava nenhuma emoção, mas ela deu um pequeno sorriso para mim.

— Pois então, me acompanhe em uma caminhada no jardim.  – Ela se levantou e eu a imitei.  – Anak Baekhyun pediu privacidade, então peço que ninguém vá ao jardim até que tenhamos terminado nossa conversa.  – Todos assentiram imediatamente.

Ela caminhou até a saída e eu a segui de perto, mas ainda respeitando seu espaço pessoal. Nós caminhamos até o jardim onde ficava a biblioteca e ela parou embaixo de uma das sakuras, se virando para mim que parei de frente para ela. E então ela ficou me observando, esperando que eu começasse a falar enquanto eu juntava forças para tocar naquele assunto.

— O que eu estou a prestes a te falar só me foi revelado na noite de ontem, durante um jantar com os Shinkais.  – Eu suspirei e mantive meu olhar nos desenhos da roupa dela, não tendo coragem para encará-la de verdade.  – Eu sou um filho ilegítimo do Keyser, sou o fruto de uma traição de minha mãe com uma naiade. Isso era um segredo que foi mantido escondido de todos os membros do Clã, só vindo à tona ontem. Por consequência, eu agora não sou mais um membro do clã Shinkai, não sou mais um Anak e não possuo mais qualquer tipo de conexão com eles. Estou ciente de que isso afeta diretamente o Acordo Saigo e desfaz os laços criados dentro dele, e por isso gostaria de pedir o seu perdão, em meu nome e em nome do Clã Shinkai.  – Engolindo em seco, me ajoelhei e me curvei para ela, encostando a minha testa na grama.

O silêncio dela era agoniante, como uma tortura. Eu estava esperando ela me dar as costas ou até mesmo chamar os guardas para me jogarem para fora do Palácio, mas ao invés disse, ouvi o barulho da grama quando ela se mexeu e senti as mãos em meus ombros. Ela me levantou e notei que ela também estava ajoelhada a minha frente, mas o que me espantou mesmo foi o olhar gentil com o qual ela me encarava. E então, senti sua mão deixar o meu ombro e começar a acariciar a minha bochecha, um toque tão gentil e leve, mas tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado que foi inevitável sentir a minha garganta começar a arder.

— Você está certo, Baekhyun.  – Sua voz era baixinha, o suficiente para que só eu eu a ouvisse.  – Isso realmente anula o Acordo Saigo.  – Seu dedão passou embaixo do meu olho, secando uma lágrima que eu nem havia notado que caia.  – Mas isso não é nada que eu e o Keyser não possamos tentar resolver com outro acordo. E mesmo que anule o acordo, não anula o seu casamento com Chanyeol, porém te dá a liberdade de encerrá-lo se for isso que você quer. Também te dá liberdade para deixar o palácio quando quiser.  – E então ela segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. As cores frias de suas íris nunca pareceram tão quentes.  – Mas saiba que agora você é um membro do Clã Kihakuna, você faz parte da minha família e mesmo que deseje deixar o palácio, será sempre bem vindo para voltar quando quiser. Agora me deixe te fazer uma pergunta, Baekhyun.  – Eu assenti levemente.  – Você está bem?

Por algum motivo aquela pergunta fez os meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas me segurei para não começar a chorar e para respondê-la, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

— Pois agora você está a salvo, minha criança, esse é o lar.  – Eu não conseguia ver nada por conta das lágrimas, mas senti quando seus lábios tocaram a minha testa e aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer elas rolarem.

Por mais que eu quisesse chorar como uma criança, precisei me conter, eu ainda devia respeito a ela e não queria me envergonhar na sua frente. Respirando fundo, eu retribui o sorriso que ela me lançava, após secar as minhas lágrimas, nós nos levantamos e ela manteve suas mãos em meu rosto.

— Espero que não se importe, mas eu precisarei passar essa informação adiante.  – Eu só balancei a cabeça e ela sorriu.  – Agradeço a sua honestidade, Baekhyun, nos dias de hoje, ela é mais valiosa que qualquer moeda. Agora vá, descanse bastante e pense sobre como será sua vida de agora em diante.  – E com isso, ela tirou suas mãos do meu rosto.

— Agradeço a sua compreensão, Mor, e também agradeço por tudo que fez por mim até hoje.  – Eu curvei levemente a minha cabeça para ela, que apenas sorriu.

Não demorei a sair do jardim, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em minha mente, eu finalmente tinha a liberdade que eu sempre quis ter, porém não tinha certeza se era o que eu queria agora.

— Baekhyun!  – Eu dei um pulo ao ouvir o meu nome ser gritado atrás de mim, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar para ver quem era, senti um peso cair sobre meus ombros.  – Eu senti tanto a sua falta!  – A voz de Luhan soou no meu ouvido, ele havia se agarrado no meu pescoço e esfregava sua cabeça na lateral da minha.

— Luhan, você quase me matou do coração.  – Eu suspirei, ainda sentindo meu coração acelerado.

— Desculpa, você parecia tão distraído que eu não resisti.  – Ele riu, me soltando e andando ao meu lado, porém sua expressão se fechou quando ele olhou para o meu rosto.  – Ei, está tudo bem? A conversa com a Mor foi tão ruim assim?

— Não, eu só fiquei um pouco emotiva, nada de mais.  – Eu balancei a cabeça, mais uma vez passando as mangas de minhas vestimentas para secar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas que ainda estivesse ali.

— Certeza?  – Assenti e sorri para ele.  – Tudo bem, vou acreditar em você dessa vez, mas só porque não sinto os arrepios.  – Ele passou um dos braços sobre os meus ombros e continuamos caminhando juntos.  – Mas então como foi a viagem? Gostou de conhecer um pouco de Kongqi? 

— Foi bem interessante, eles tem tantas comidas gostosas que não consegui experimentar todas.  – Eu comentei lembrando da quantidade de opções que tinha naquele cardápio do restaurante.  – Ah, eu preciso te mostrar a roupa que eu comprei.

Luhan riu e me seguiu até o meu quarto, onde mostrei aquela vestimenta de Esha e sentamos no meu chabudai para tomar um chá, para podermos continuar conversando sobre a viagem. Eu contei quase tudo para ele, apenas deixei de fora tudo o que aconteceu no rio, apenas dizendo que foi como ir em uma praia. Eu não queria mentir e nem omitir nada dele, mas eu não queria ficar lembrando das coisas que aconteceram lá, talvez um dia eu lhe conte a verdade.

— Mas e você? Como foram seus dias no palácio?  – Eu perguntei me servindo um pouco mais.

— Ah, a mesma rotina de sempre.  – Ele balançou a mão à frente de seu rosto e bufou.  – Acordar, tomar café da manhã, passar o dia inteiro discutindo as cores das flores que serão usadas no casamento, checar a estufa de Chanyeol, jantar e dormir. Não que fosse muito diferente antes, mas pelo menos eu tinha como ir incomodar Chanyeol e te dar o ar da graça da minha presença.  – E então seus olhos arregalaram e ele abriu um sorriso enorme.  – Ah, mas tem uma coisa que eu andei planejando que talvez seja do seu gosto.

— E isso seria?  – Levantei uma sobrancelha, o encarando enquanto tomava um gole do chá.

— A sua estufa!  – Sua voz ficou uns dois oitavos mais aguda, quase me fazendo engasgar com o chá.  – Eu andei vendo algumas flores que podia ter lá, estava pensando em colocar mais espécies semi-aquáticas, mas aí pensei ela teria que se localizar no lago também, só que eu não sei se você ia preferir que ela fosse dentro da água ou na superfície como a do Chanyeol.  – Eu achava incrível como ele conseguia falar tanto em um só fôlego.

— Mas eu ainda não estou curado.  – Eu abaixei a minha xícara, a deixando sobre a mesa.

— Mas você está melhorando! Isso é bem óbvio.  – Seu sorriso constante era tão natural que não consegui evitar de sorrir também.  – A viagem fez muito bem para você, Yixing estava certíssimo. Antes você sempre andava de cara fechada para onde quer que ia, mas hoje você sorriu durante o café da manhã inteiro. Eu vejo isso como uma mudança positiva.

— Eu realmente gosto de mochi.  – Senti meu sorriso dobrar de tamanho.

— Pude perceber.  – Sua voz ficou mais leve ao dizer aquilo.  – Mas então, me diga aonde você quer que seja sua estufa e que flores você vai querer nela. É bom eu já saber de antemão porque flores não são fáceis de fazer. Chanyeol me irritou por meses porque eu demorava para fazer as flores para ele, foi difícil explicar que eu precisava de concentração e energia para fazê-las e não as tirava da minha bunda.  – Por mais que ele soasse bem sério, não consegui segurar a risada.  – Você ri porque não era você que precisava aturar ele naquela época, e ainda por cima era um presente meu para ele, ele não tinha que exigir nada.

A conversa foi interrompida pelas batidas de Jinjoo na porta, precisei de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego antes de responder. Jinjoo se curvou quando a porta abriu.

— Baekhyun, o curandeiro Yixing pediu para que você comparecesse ao consultório dele o quanto antes.  – Ela me informou.

— O que é essa informalidade?  – Luhan franziu o cenho olhando entre mim e Jinjoo, a serva pareceu assustada por um segundo.

— Fui eu que pedi para ela me chamar assim, acho muito melhor do que Anak.  – Falei rapidamente, dando de ombros, felizmente, Luhan não era uma pessoa difícil de convencer.

— Então tá bom. Melhor você ir, deve ser importante.  – Ele me encorajou e eu me levantei.  – Sei que terá ótimas notícias.

— A gente se vê depois, se você não estiver muito ocupado.  – Disse caminhando até Jinjoo.

— Vou tentar abrir um lugarzinho para você na minha agenda.  – Ele piscou para mim, me fazendo rir e então eu saí do quarto.

Jinjoo me guiou até o consultório e após pedir licença, se retirou, indo cuidar de seus outros afazeres. Bati na porta antes de entrar, e meus olhos imediatamente ficaram incomodados com a claridade, demoraria muito até eu me acostumar com aquilo. Fechando a porta atrás de mim, caminhei até a mesa dele à minha esquerda.

— Ah, Baekhyun, fico feliz que pode vir tão rapidamente.  – Yixing me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Achei que fosse melhor não adiar o inevitável.  – Retribui o sorriso e me sentei na cadeira à frente de sua mesa e ele riu com o meu comentário.

— E você está certo.  – Ele pegou alguns papéis de dentro de uma gaveta e uma caneta tinteiro.  – Mas então, me diga, como foi a viagem?

— Para ser honesto, apesar dos altos e baixos, foi uma ótima viagem. Foi exatamente como você disse, eu me sinto muito melhor.  – Ele fez algumas anotações.

— Isso é muito bom, Baekhyun. A sua melhora também é visível, fico feliz que tenha dado certo.  – Ele sorriu mais uma vez.  – Vamos refazer o teste, quero ver o quanto você melhorou.  – Se levantado, assisti ele se virar e pegar algo no armário atrás de si. 

Quando ele voltou a se sentar, colocou a vasilha de cerâmica com água na minha frente. Yixing não disse nada e apenas acenou com a cabeça em direção ao objeto, eu respirei fundo antes de segurar a vasilha com ambas as mãos. Para a minha surpresa, a água não escureceu tanto quanto antes, ao invés de se assemelhar a café, seu tom estava mais para uma vasilha com chá preto dentro. A folha que se desfez em milhões de pedacinhos apenas adicionava mais verossimilhança.

— Isso é um ótimo sinal.  – O curandeiro se esticou sobre a mesa para observar melhor o conteúdo dentro da vasilha.  – Sua melhora será lenta e gradativa. O estado ideal para você é destruir a folha sem escurecer a água, acho que esse será o melhor sinal de que a doença estará sob controle. Vou deixar como meta para a sua melhora.

Soltei a vasilha e ele se afastou.

— Como remédio, para que você alcance essa meta, peço para que você seja feliz, que crie momentos felizes em sua vida. Agora que você tem a liberdade para fazer o que quer e essa é a minha recomendação para você, faça o que te faz feliz.  – Eu não consegui evitar de sorrir para ele.  – Agora vamos falar de um assunto um pouco mais sensível. - Ele suspirou.  – A Mor me contou sobre o que aconteceu com a sua família. Eu sinto muito.  – Meu sorriso murchou um pouquinho ao ouvir aquilo.

— Não tem porque pedir desculpas, apesar de ser uma notícia gigante, de alguma forma, me fez me sentir um pouco melhor comigo mesmo.  – Suspirei, esfregando as minhas mãos juntas sobre meu colo.  – É quase um alívio, para falar a verdade. E eu me sinto horrível por isso.

— Você não tem porque se sentir mal por isso, Baekhyun, você não precisa se sentir mal por fazer algo que te faz se sentir bem.  – Ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa.  – Às vezes deixar algumas pessoas para trás é a única solução e se é algo que te faz bem, então não é errado.  – Sua fala me fez suspirar e eu assenti.  – A Mor me pediu para te consultar mais uma vez agora que sabemos da sua real origem, ela ficou preocupada que os sintomas do Fentu ajam de forma diferente em você. E de certa forma eles agem, mas felizmente não é nada muito grave.  – Ele voltou a pegar as folhas.  – Eu estava relendo as anotações sobre você e realmente não há nada que te diferencie de outras pessoas que já tiveram essa doença, a única coisa que te destaca entre eles é a coloração escura da água que é causada por conta do sangue de naiade que corre em suas veias.

— Até que faz sentido.  – Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Acho que era isso que eu queria esclarecer com você.  – Ele voltou a guardar os papéis na gaveta.  – Mas antes que eu possa te liberar, há mais uma coisa que é consequência de sua origem. Não existiram muitos híbridos de humanos com ninfas e náiades no mundo, mas os que existiram todos tinham algo em comum.  – Ele fixou seu olhar no meu.  – Apesar da conexão com seus elementos, nenhum deles foi capaz de desenvolver habilidades, por mais que ninfas e náiades sejam criaturas puramente mágicas, essa característica não é passada para um híbrido com humano. Você não é fraco, Baekhyun, na verdade, é extremamente forte para o seu padrão. Lembre-se disso.  –  Ele sorriu.  – Você é forte, Baekhyun.

Eu retribui o sorriso, podia sentir um calorzinho se espalhar pelo meu peito ao ouvir aquilo.

— Obrigado, Yixing.  – Eu realmente era muito agradecido a ele.

— Vá realizar seus sonhos, Baekhyun. E caso você se machucar ou sentir mal, você sabe onde me encontrar.

E com isso, eu deixei o consultório com um sorriso no rosto e um sentindo um calorzinho no meu peito.

Acho que aquilo era o mais feliz que eu já me senti em muito tempo.

E eu gostei da sensação.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**~º~**

— É bom que o motivo para você estar abrindo mão de sua estufa valha a pena, Baekhyun.  – Luhan bufou assim que paramos na frente da porta do meu quarto.  – Se a razão for porque você pretende me abandonar eu vou ter que te amarrar em uma árvore.

— Eu não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum tão cedo.  – Ri ao ouvir o seu comentário.  – Bom, talvez não valha a pena para você, mas eu acho que é uma ideia que estava pensando a algum tempo já e achei que fosse ficar mais legal do que construir uma segunda estufa.  – Eu suspirei, já pronto para abrir a porta do quarto.

— Vamos ver o que você tem para me mostrar.  –  Sua boca entortou para o lado em uma careta, e eu abri a porta revelando as mudas que eu havia mandado de Madzi para cá.

Elas haviam chegado aquela manhã, demoraram um dia a mais do que eu havia pedido, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Eu pretendia dá-las a Chanyeol como forma de agradecimento por… bem, por tudo que ele fez durante a viagem, porém eu mudei de ideia. Na noite anterior, eu não conseguia cair no sono e decidi ir até a margem do lago para passar o tempo, acabei me surpreendendo com algo que vi lá. Aquilo me deu uma ideia que parecia ser muito melhor do que a construção da estufa, não que eu quisesse desmerecer o presente de Luhan, mas a minha ideia poderia, de certa forma, beneficiar outras pessoas além de mim mesmo.

— Você está brincando?  – Foi a primeira coisa que Luhan disse após eu abrir a porta, ele tinha os olhos arregalados em direção às flores.  – Eu nunca vi flores como essa antes, apenas ouvi falar delas.  – Ele entrou no quarto, lentamente caminhando até as plantas.  – Onde você as conseguiu?

— Colhi elas do jardim dos Shinkais.  – Minha resposta o fez rolar os olhos.

— Mas é claro, duh.  – Ele deu um tapa na própria testa.  – Desculpa a pergunta estúpida, eu ainda estou tentando processar a presença delas. O que você pretende fazer com elas?

— Eu ia dá-las para Chanyeol já que são flores que não existem na superfície, mas eu mudei de ideia.  – Me aproximei dele e acariciei as pétalas da orquídea, ela estava começando a murchar, nós precisávamos ser rápidos.  – Eu vou plantá-las no fundo do lago, junto com a Jade de Soohae e fazer um jardim submerso.

— Isso é uma ideia genial!  – Ele exclamou, agora soando mais empolgado com aquilo.  – Mas como que as pessoas o visitarão ou ele será só para você?  – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Se eu tivesse habilidades o suficiente poderia criar um jeito para todos o visitarem, mas como não tenho, eu tive uma outra ideia, só que ela levará um pouco mais de tempo.  – Cruzei os braços, ainda encarando as flores.  – A Jade de Soohae que plantei a um tempo atrás já cresceu o suficiente para o seu brilho poder ser visto da superfície. Elas normalmente não crescem nessa velocidade, mas creio que o solo do fundo do lago seja mais rico do que o do fundo do mar, o que a fez crescer tão rápido em tão pouco tempo. Acho que se plantarmos essas aqui também, o mesmo acontecerá. Eu só acho que será uma bela vista para se ter a noite.  – Eu dei ombros e Luhan me encarou com um sorriso.

— Você quer fazer um show de luzes.  –  Apenas assenti, retribuindo o sorriso.  – E o que estamos esperando? Vamos plantar essas belezinhas.  – Ele pegou dois vasos e saiu apressadamente do quarto.

Peguei as que ficaram e fui atrás dele.

Porém, quando chegamos no lago, toda aquela empolgação dele pareceu desaparecer.

— Pensando melhor, acho que você pode plantá-las sozinho, eu ficarei torcendo por você daqui da terra firme.  – Ele se virou para mim, estendendo as mudas para mim. 

— Não, senhor. Você vai me ajudar sim.  – Eu franzi o cenho e ele pareceu rir de nervoso.

— Ah, Baekhyun, não vai dar, de verdade.  – Ele balançou a cabeça.  – Eu tenho pavor de água.

Aquilo me fez hesitar um pouco.

— Eu não sabia disso.  – Murmurei.  – Mas então é uma boa oportunidade para você enfrentar os seus medos.

— Impossível.  – Ele balançou a cabeça com mais convicção.

— A dois meses atras eu descobri que morro de medo grandes alturas, e agora eu moro em um palácio no topo de uma montanha.  – Aquilo pareceu deixá-lo interessado.

— Verdade?  – Assenti.  – Seria um péssimo momento para comentar que quando Chanyeol te trouxe de volta, você estava mal posicionado nas costas de dragão dele?  – Eu arregalei os olhos.

— Chanyeol me trouxe de volta em sua forma dracônica?  – Ele assentiu fervorosamente.

Só de pensar na possibilidade de que ele poderia ter me deixado cair me fez querer afogá-lo naquele lago.

— De qualquer forma, eu estarei com você, não tem risco nenhum.  – Eu garanti.

— Tem certeza?  – Assenti.  – Promete que nada vai me acontecer?

— Eu prometo.  – Ele suspirou e então concordou.

E assim começamos a nossa tarefa.

Aquele seria um dia cheio.


	23. Chanyeol

— Você tem certeza, Chanyeol?  – Sora se inclinou sobre a mesa, me lançando um olhar sério.

— Tenho, eu já tomei a minha decisão.  – Suspirei, apesar da sensação de ansiedade que incomodava o meu peito, eu não iria voltar atrás.

— Acha que vale a pena abrir mão de tudo por causa dele?  – Passei a mão pelo meu rosto.

— Se não for ele, então quem?  – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.  – Mamãe já me deu permissão.

— Sério? Nunca pensei que ela te permitiria fazer algo assim. Finalmente vai deixar o filhinho dela abrir as asas e voar para fora do ninho.  – Rolei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.  – Por mais que não concorde completamente com essa ideia, se é o que vai te fazer feliz eu não vou te contrariar, mas se você acabar voltando para cá quando eu for Mor, nem sonhe que eu vou te deixar entrar.

— Você pode até não deixar, mas conheço alguém que vai.  – Agora foi a vez dela de rolar os olhos. - Mas então, vai me dar o resto do dia livre ou preciso te irritar um pouco mais?  – Ela mostrou a língua para mim.  – Quem sabe não convenço Luhan a vir te fazer companhia?

— Nem me fale nele.  – Ela bufou, se levantando e me dando as costas.

— Nossa, mas nem se casaram e já estão assim?  – Eu provoquei, mas não obtive uma reação.  – Está tudo bem entre vocês?

— Está sim, mas estamos discutindo muito ultimamente por conta do casamento e eu sinto que ele está escondendo algo de mim.  – Ela suspirou, realmente soando cansada.

— Já tentou conversar com ele a respeito?  – Ela riu de forma irônica.  – Então dê um tempo para ele, se é algo que o incomoda ele vai acabar falando com você uma hora ou outra.

— Tá, tá, pode ir embora, não quero conselhos vindo de você.  –  Ela balançou a mão em direção a porta.

— Também te amo, Sora.  – Me levantei da cadeira e deixei a sala dela.

No momento em que pisei do lado de fora, quase comecei a correr em direção ao quarto de Baekhyun. Faz três dias que eu mal o via, depois da minha pequena escapada para Madzi, minha mãe me colocou de  _ castigo _ , e como punição eu precisava ajudar Sora em seus afazeres até que ela me liberasse. Por isso, eu só conseguia ver Baekhyun durante as refeições e isso não era o suficiente.

Minha mãe também me informou sobre a situação de nosso casamento, como agora Baekhyun podia acabar com ele quando quisesse se fosse o que ele realmente queria. Eu não o impediria caso essa fosse a decisão que ele acabasse chegando, mas faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para convencê-lo do contrário. E foi assim que vim com a minha ideia.

Quando cheguei em seu quarto, Jinjoo estava do lado de fora.

— Ei, Jinjoo, sabe me dizer se Baekhyun está no quarto?  – A serva se virou para mim, fazendo uma rápida reverência.

— Não, Syn Chanyeol, Baekhyun foi dar um passeio com Zun Luhan no lago.  – Assenti.

— No lago, uh.  – Aquilo me deu uma ideia.  – Jinjoo peça para alguém levar o meu Koto para lá e avise os cozinheiros para prepararem mochis doces, e arrume alguém para levar para nós quando estiverem prontos.

— Claro, Syn Chanyeol.  – Ela se curvou de novo e então se retirou.

Sai dali e fui em direção ao lago. 

Quando cheguei, estranhei não ver ninguém por ali. Estava ao ponto de dar a volta no lago para procurá-los quando notei uma movimentação estranha na água, parecia um deja vu. As bolhas logo viraram fortes ondulações, não demorou para que eu visse a cabeça de Baekhyun emergindo, quando pensei em ir até ele, acabei notando algo que apesar de não parecer nada demais, me causou um desconforto no estômago.

Baekhyun estava sendo carregado nas costas por Luhan, que parecia ter dificuldade em caminhar para fora do lago. Uma vez na margem, Baekhyun desceu das costas dele e Luhan caiu de joelhos na grama, parecia estar sem fôlego.

— Eu nunca…  – Ele arfou.  – Nunca mais faço isso.  – Luhan tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no chão enquanto tentava normalizar a sua respiração. Apesar de ambos terem saído de dentro do lago, estavam completamente secos.

— Desculpa, sempre fica mais pesado quando se chega na superfície, acho que isso dobrou porque estávamos em dois.  – Baekhyun explicou, ao contrário de Luhan, ele parecia estar perfeitamente bem.

— Os músculos das minhas pernas estão queimando, acho que terei que ficar de cama pelo resto do dia.  – Ele dramatizou se jogando de lado na grama e deitando de barriga para cima.

— Não acha isso um exagero?  – Eu perguntei fazendo eles me encararem. Baekhyun sorriu para mim e acenou com certa empolgação, aquilo foi o suficiente para substituir aquela sensação de desconforto pelas borboletas.

— Você diz isso porque não foi você que teve que carregar o dobro do seu peso para fora da água.  – Luhan reclamou me lançando um rápido olhar antes de voltar a encarar o céu.  – Aproveita que está aqui e me leva para o meu quarto, não estou sentindo as minhas pernas.

— Pode se virar sozinho, não vim aqui para te ver.  – Caminhei em direção a eles.

— Está vendo, Baekhyun? Como ele me trata mal?  – Sua fala fez Baekhyun rir.  – Você ri porque não é com você.  – Ele rolou para o lado e tentou se levantar, recebendo ajuda de Baekhyun.  – Chegou a minha hora de ir, se você está aqui então significa que o amor da minha vida está sozinho e isso eu não posso permitir.  – E após dizer isso, Luhan deu um breve aceno quando passou por mim e saiu mancando em direção aos prédios.

Parei ao lado de Baekhyun enquanto ele assistia Luhan mancar até sumir de nossa vista.

— Achei que você estava de castigo?  – Ele perguntou, olhando para mim.

— Ainda estou, mas consegui convencer Sora a me dar o resto do dia livre. Estava com vontade de te ver.  – Imediatamente notei seu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Já me viu, e agora? O que vai fazer?  – Ele me perguntou, desviando o olhar para o espaço na grama entre nós.

— Agora? Bom, agora eu pretendo passar o resto da tarde com você.  – Minha resposta o fez encolher os ombros e logo ele estava esfregando as mãos contra o seu rosto.

— Ah, por que você diz esses tipos de coisas? Eu não sei como responder.  – Ele virou de costas para mim e pude perceber que as pontas de sua orelha estavam praticamente da mesma cor que seu cabelo. Eu não conseguia mais evitar de sorrir quando ele estava por perto.

— Não precisa responder, a não ser que seja uma pergunta.  – Fiquei observando suas costas.  – Como estava pensando em passar o resto da tarde juntos, queria saber se você tem alguma ideia de onde possamos fazer isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio e pelos movimentos repetitivos de seus pés, parecia estar pensando em uma resposta. Não demorou muito até que ele virasse para mim, se eu rosto ainda parecia estar um pouco vermelho, mas ele parecia estar menos envergonhado.

— Podemos ficar aqui na margem do lago mesmo.  – Sorri ao ouvir aquilo, pelo menos não teria que sair carregando o Koto de um lado para o outro.  – Também tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

— Hum, e o que seria?  – Ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Você verá quando for a hora.  – Após dizer isso, ele se sentou na grama e ficou encarando o lago. Me sentei ao seu lado, mas eu não conseguia olhar para a mesma coisa que ele.  – Então, o que faremos?

— Você tem que cumprir a sua promessa.  –  Isso fez ele me encarar confuso.  – Vai dizer que você esqueceu que disse que ia cantar para mim a música do Clã Shinkai quando voltássemos para cá?

— Ah, é verdade.  –  Ele suspirou.  – Porém, você disse que era para eu cantar ao som de um instrumento, não tem instrumentos aqui.

Na mesma hora que ele disse isso, ouvi um barulho ao meu lado e ao me virar, vi o meu Koto que fora trazido por dois servos.

— Aqui está o instrumento.  – Voltei a encará-lo enquanto os servos se afastaram.

Ele encarou o grande objeto ao meu lado com um pouco de surpresa, mas logo suspirou, como se tivesse sido derrotado.

— Vamos lá então.  – Ele endireitou a sua postura e eu me levantei.

— Você não gosta da música?  – Eu perguntei enquanto me posicionei atrás do instrumento.

— Não gosto da letra, ela foi escrita por um Shinkai com complexo de grandeza e eu realmente não gosto.  – Ele fez uma careta.

— Um Shinkai com complexo de grandeza? Isso não é um pleonasmo?  – Perguntei e ele apenas rolou os rindo rindo.

— Como um ex-Shinkai, não tenho como negar isso.  – Dessa vez eu ri também.  – Já deixo avisado que não dá para traduzir a letra para o Fuhen, muitas palavras não funcionam traduzidas.

Após concordar, ele me mostrou qual ritmo eu devia seguir, tentei algumas notas e ele confirmou que estavam boas. Então dei o sinal para que ele começasse.

_ Mil noites passaram _ _   
_ _ A mudança não acontece de um dia para o outro _ _   
_ _ Não é visível no início  _

_ Mergulhe comigo _ _   
_ _ Se entregue comigo _ _   
_ _ Incinere nossas correntes _ _   
_ _ Venha nadar no mar negro comigo _

_ Você se levanta, eu caio _ _   
_ _ Eu me firmo, você rasteja _ _   
_ _ Você se contorce, eu me transformo _ _   
_ _ Quem será o primeiro a queimar? _

_ Você senta e lá fica _ _   
_ _ Mas eu não obedeço _ _   
_ _ Onde atracamos neste mar negro? _

_ Você está desistindo e eu estou cansado _ _   
_ _ Desse cabo de guerra ao qual estamos brincando _ _   
_ _ Eu não vou desistir _

_ Agarro suas mãos e estou cansado, qual o seu valor? _ _   
_ _ Veja-se implorar, tentando se manter na terra _ _   
_ _ Amor, guerra, dor, vida: Tudo é o mesmo para mim _

_ Venha nadar no mar negro comigo _ _   
_ _ Vamos fazer valer a pena _

Por mais que tenha sido um pouco complicado manter o mesmo ritmo que ele, o resultado valeu a pena. Eu não entendia o que a letra dizia, mas ela soava tão melodiosa na voz de Baekhyun que quase me esqueci que a letra não era boa, de acordo com ele pelo menos.

— Satisfeito?  – Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Muito.  – Sorri para ele.  – Sobre o que é a letra?

— Sobre Kihakunas e Shinkais, como estamos sempre ultrapassando o outro em um cabo de guerra invisível. - Ele suspirou. - Sobre como Shinkais nunca desistem e Kihakunas são sempre os primeiros a levantar a bandeira branca.

— Os livros de história dizem o contrário.  – Ele riu.

— Exatamente, é por isso que eu não gosto dela.  – Ele encarou o meu Koto.  – Eu não sabia que esse som vinha de um instrumento tão grande, ele soa bastante gracioso para algo desse tamanho.  – Ele deu de ombros enquanto eu me levantava e voltava a me sentar ao seu lado.

— Pois saiba que coisas grandes podem ser bastante graciosas se elas quiserem.  – Eu retruquei fazendo-o rir.

Ficamos em silêncio após isso, ele observava o lago enquanto eu observava ele, como era possível alguém ser bonito de todos os ângulos?

— Miku escreveu em seu diário que ela havia gravado a musica que Baekhyeon compôs para ela em um disco, me pergunto se esse disco também não está perdido pelo palácio assim como seu diário estava.  – Ele parecia estar pensando em voz alta.

— Eu suspeito que eu já tenha o encontrado.  – Meu comentário o fez me encarar.  – Quando eu era mais jovem encontrei um disco velho na biblioteca, era uma música toda em um Koto e cantada por uma voz feminina, não havia nomes nem identificação. Eu me apaixonei pela música e a ouvia todos dias, porém o disco era muito velho e não demorou para quebrar devido ao tanto que eu o ouvia.  – Um suspiro deixou meus lábios.  – Eu fiquei arrasado quando isso aconteceu e isso me motivou a aprender a tocar o Koto. E uma vez que eu me aperfeiçoei no instrumento, regravei a música em um disco novo e ela continua sendo a minha música favorita até hoje.  – Eu pude ver seus olhos se iluminarem.

— Espera então, aquela música que sempre se repetia na sua estufa era…  – Seu olhos dobraram de tamanho.

— A música de Baekhyeon para Miku, regravada por mim. – Senti um sorriso nascer no canto de meus lábios. – “ _Verão nas colinas; Aqueles dias nebulosos, eu me lembrarei; Nós ainda estamos correndo; Temos o mundo inteiro sob nossos pés; Observando as estações mudarem; Montanhas em nossos caminhos; Não podem nos manter longe do mar; Aqui estamos de braços abertos; Onde estamos, nosso lar; Permanecemos fortes no mundo que fizemos; Eu para sempre te escutarei na brisa; Verei suas sombras nas árvores; Esperando... As memórias nunca mudarão.”_

Eu cantarolei a curta letra que eu havia memorizado por anos, analisando melhor suas palavras, fazia sentido ter sido escrita por um jovem apaixonado. Talvez Miku não tivesse entendido seu significado naquele momento, mas era porque essa letra foi escrita para ser lembrada no futuro, quando tudo fizesse sentido. Uma boa lembrança de como eles eram.

— Você soa tão diferente quando canta, quase achei que fosse outra pessoa.  – Baekhyun comentou com um sorriso, me tirando de meus pensamentos.  – Acho que é verdade o que disse, coisas grandes podem, realmente, ser bem graciosas.  – Agora foi a minha vez de ficar com o rosto quente.

— Com licença, Syn Chanyeol.  – Uma voz atrás de mim me fez me virar, e me deparei com Jinjoo carregando uma grande vasilha.  – Sinto muito por me intrometer, mas aqui estão os mochis que o senhor solicitou.

Aceitei a grande vasilha, que era um pouco mais pesada do que eu imaginava, e a deixei sobre meu colo.

— Obrigado, Jinjoo.  – A serva se curvou e logo nos deu as costas.

Quando voltei a encarar Baekhyun, ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, parecia uma mistura de tristeza com felicidade e gratidão.

— O que foi?  – O indaguei.  – Achei que fosse querer comer alguma coisa por isso pedi.

— Mas você só pegou mochis.  – Sua voz saiu baixinha, eu não entendi porque ele parecia tão para baixo de repente, pelo menos ele não estava triste, não sentia nenhum dos calafrios.

— Sim, porque você gosta. Algum problema?  – Franzi o cenho para ele.

— Não, é só que você disse que não gostava muito deles.  – Me surpreendi ao ver que ele se lembrava daquilo. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e seus lábios formavam um beiço, ele realmente parecia com um filhote de lobo.

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu não me importo de comer um ou dois.  – Dei de ombros.  – Eu pedi pensando em você, de qualquer forma, você parece ficar feliz sempre que os come.

Seu rosto voltou a ficar no mesmo tom que seu cabelo e ele abaixou o rosto, evitando contato visual. Porém, ao invés de me dar as costas para esconder a vergonha, ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e cruzou nossos braços, ficando mais próximo possível de mim.

— Eu acho que gosto de você.  – Ele disse bem baixinho enquanto esticava sua mão livre para pegar um dos mochis.

— Só diz isso porque eu te trouxe a comida que você gosta.  – Eu brinquei, mas podia sentir o meu coração descer até o meu estômago e voltar diversas vezes. Baekhyun era perigoso, a qualquer momento ele poderia me fazer sofrer um infarto.

Ele riu, mas não disse mais nada, mantendo sua atenção em comer os mochis. 

Eu descobri que gostava de assistir ele comer, não tenho certeza de quando eu comecei a pensar assim, mas isso não tem muita importância. Ele sempre parecia tão contente enquanto comia e parecia ser algo inconsciente que ele fazia, suas bochechas enchiam, ele fazia um biquinho, e honestamente, me lembrava de uma criança bem pequena comendo. Quando cheias, suas bochechas refletiam a luz ambiente, e por mais irônico que isso seja, me lembrava de mochis recém saídos do vapor.

Peguei um dos mochis e o comi inteiro, me arrependi quase instantaneamente, quase esqueci o quanto eu odiava aquela textura. Decidi que aquilo foi mochi o suficiente para o resto da minha vida, a não ser que o mochi fosse Baekhyun.

Acabei me lembrando da minha ideia e a sensação de ansiedade voltou a sentar em meu estômago. Sora disse que eu estaria abrindo mão de tudo por ele, e de certa forma era verdade, porém tudo dependia dele. Meus planos iriam todos pela culatra se ele me desse um não, e ainda assim, de alguma forma, também estaria perdendo tudo. Eu planejava contar para ele durante o festival e talvez ter sua resposta lá, mas olhando para ele agora, contente enquanto comia os mochis e com sua cabeça deitada no meu braço, sendo iluminado pelo alaranjado do pôr do sol. Parecia não ter um momento melhor.

— Ei, Baekhyun.  – Chamei a sua atenção, ele não olhou para mim, mas me respondeu positivamente.  – Tem algo que eu quero conversar com você.

Isso fez com que ele olhasse para mim.

— Parece ser sério, aconteceu alguma coisa?  – Ele comeu o pedaço de mochi que estava em sua mão e me encarou sério, ou pelo menos ele parecia tentar ficar sério enquanto mastigava.

— Não é nada muito sério, mas é algo importante para mim.  – A cada palavra que saia da minha boca, meu coração parecia bater ainda mais forte. Ele pareceu curioso por alguns segundos e logo assentiu.  – Agora que você é livre para fazer o que quiser, no dia em que você decidir ir mapear os oceanos, será que eu posso ir com você?

Ele piscou para mim e logo abriu um enorme sorriso.

— Por que você iria querer ir comigo?  – Ele perguntou, seu tom era leve e até mesmo soava contente.

— Se para mim já é difícil ficar longe de você por alguns dias, anos seriam um inferno.  – Seu rosto já estava vermelho e pareceu ficar ainda mais.  – Eu estava pensando que, enquanto você mapeia os oceanos, eu poderia catalogar plantas novas e que não existem por aqui. De certa forma, eu estaria explorando como você.

— Isso soa como uma boa ideia para mim.  – Ele assentiu, me surpreendendo.  – Na verdade, eu não estava cogitando deixar o palácio tão cedo, pode parecer inacreditável, mas eu até que gosto daqui. Queria aproveitar alguns anos na companhia de vocês antes de fazer algo assim, por mais que mapear os oceanos seja o meu sonho, ainda assim é um sonho solitário e não acho que estou pronto para voltar a ficar sozinho tão cedo.  – Seu olhar para mim se tornou gentil.  – Porém, se você quer ir comigo, a ideia de ir um pouco mais em breve soa bem melhor. Mas será que você irá aguentar ficar anos só com a minha companhia?

— Eu gosto de você, Baekhyun.  – Minha fala repentina pegou nós dois de surpresa, mas agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.  – Lembra quando eu te disse que eu ainda não havia experimentado o amor romântico?  – Ele não respondeu e eu continuei.  – Acho que estou começando a sentir ele por você, talvez não deva ser o suficiente para ser chamado de amor, mas é algo bem próximo a isso.  – Eu sorri para ele.  – Eu não me importaria de passar anos ao seu lado, Baekhyun.

O céu escurecia atrás dele, as estrelas estavam começando a ficar visíveis, porém seus olhos pareciam refletir toda a luz do universo. Ao invés de dizer algo, ele tirou a vasilha de mochis, que agora estava pela metade, deixando-a de lado e assistindo ele se levantar.

— Vem, tem algo que eu quero te mostrar.  – Ele estendeu a mão para mim, eu não conseguia ler sua expressão, mas a aceitei mesmo assim.

Sem soltar a minha mão, ele me levou até a margem do lago, porém quando ele fez menção de entrar na água eu hesitei, fazendo-o se virar para mim.

— Pode vir, não vamos nos molhar.  – Senti seus dedos acariciarem a minha mão.  – Pode confiar em mim.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me convencer. Quando pisamos na água, não aconteceu o que eu esperava, ao invés do meu pé afundar ele parou sobre a água e Baekhyun continuou me puxando consigo. Era como se tivesse um piso sólido sob água e só molhavamos as palmas dos nossos pés. Eu sentia um pouco de insegurança ao andar sobre a escuridão do lago, mas eu confiava em Baekhyun.

Ele me levou até o centro do lago e segurando a minha outra mão, ele ficou parado de frente para mim.

— Olha para baixo.  – Ele disse com um sorriso, e assim o fiz.

Dizer que eu estava maravilhado seria pouco, abaixo de nossos pés, a uma certa profundidade do lago, havia um brilho esverdeado que logo reconheci como sendo a Jade de Soohae que eu vi Baekhyun plantando no fundo do lado dias atrás. Os ramos da flor se espalharam por grande parte do lago e os cachos de flores a faziam se assemelhar a um fogos de artifício estático.

— Ela cresceu o suficiente para ficar visível na superfície, eu trouxe algumas outras mudas do palácio Shinkai e primeiro eu tinha intenção de dá-las a você.  – Isso me fez olhar para ele, mas ele encarava as flores abaixo de nós, o brilho esverdeado das flores refletiam em seu rosto e seus cabelos rosados caiam sobre seus ombros. Era uma vista de tirar o fôlego.  – Porém, quando vi como essa daqui cresceu, pensei que você às fosse achar muito mais bonitas se as plantasse aqui também, então pedi a ajuda de Luhan para fazer isso. Talvez elas demorem um pouco mais para ficarem visíveis, mas sei que a combinação de cores vai ficar bonita.  – Ele ergueu a cabeça e me encarou.  – É o meu agradecimento por tudo que os Kihakunas fizeram por mim até hoje. A marca de um Shinkai permanente no palácio Kihakuna.

— Isso soa como uma despedida.  – As palavras escorreram da minha boca e ele riu.

— Talvez para esse lugar, mas não para você.  – Senti ele apertar as minhas mãos.  – Me diga, Chanyeol, você tem um sonho?  – Ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo.  – Que não me envolva.  – Ele me deu um sorriso e eu suspirei.

— Não é algo tão grandioso como seu, mas eu sempre quis ter uma vida normal. Morar em uma casa no campo e viver tranquilamente por lá. Quem sabe até me tornar um fazendeiro.  – Ri nasalado e voltei a encarar as flores abaixo de nós.  – Não que eu não goste de viver no palácio, meu pai até queria que eu me tornasse o general no lugar de Jongin, mas eu nunca senti que aquilo era o que eu realmente queria. Eu sinto que me daria muito melhor vivendo uma vida simples, sem todas as responsabilidades que um Kihakuna tem.

— Consegue imaginar o quão diferente tudo teria sido caso você tivesse virado o general. - Ri de seu comentário, balançando a cabeça.

— Talvez eu não teria tido tanta dor de cabeça. - Ele fez uma careta. - Mas o que aconteceu no passado fica no passado, eu prefiro como as coisas estão agora.

Idealizar um mundo onde nunca nos conhecemos se tornou impossível.

— De qualquer forma, é um sonho interessante.  – Ele se aproximou, e sem soltar as minhas mãos, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos.  – É algo que podemos fazer quando terminamos de catalogar o mundo.  – Seu sorriso era o mais bonito que eu já havia visto, ele era capaz de congelar o tempo a nossa volta.

— Eu espero que você não consiga ouvir as batidas do meu coração, pois isso seria realmente vergonhoso.  – Eu já não sabia mais o que eu estava falando, tudo o que eu conseguia ver era os seus olhos fixados em mim, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como eu queria ficar mais próximo dele.

— Sabe, hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida.  – Ele chegou próximo o suficiente para que nossos peitos se colassem.  – Hoje eu consegui entender aquilo que tantos personagens descreviam nas histórias que eu lia. A sensação de se apaixonar.

Eu não tive a oportunidade para respondê-lo, pois logo sua boca estava colada na minha.

Era um toque singelo, mas que foi o suficiente para criar um caos dentro de mim. As borboletas viraram animais ferozes que pareciam querer sair para fora de meu peito.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria de agora em diante, mas nada mais importava desde que ele estivesse comigo. Nenhum sonho que tivesse estaria completo sem ele nele.

Não importa quantas vezes façamos isso no futuro, eu sempre me lembrarei do gosto de seus lábios essa noite.

Eles tinham gosto de mochi com uma pitada de  _ eternidade _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pelo final corrido e principalmente se ficou algum erro ortografico, mesmo comigo e a beta tendo revisado, ainda é possivel que algo tenha passado despercebido por nós, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.
> 
> Vocês devem ter notado que tiveram muitas palavras "diferentes" na história. Então, para esclarecer as duvidas que vocês tiverem em relação a elas, aqui está um ["Glossário"](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BxHCptdyD7XF3XGmIvx7xAfsufgublFlo7MEiZOJB0M/edit?usp=sharing) . Eu também deixei muita coisa sub-entendida, então se tiverem mais alguma duvida podem vir no meu CC depois do guessing.
> 
> Só uma coisa que eu já quero esclarecer é o fato de eu não ter colocado a tag "trans-baekhyun". O meu motivo é que, por mais que a palavra transsexual se refira a essas pessoas, não concordo com elus terem que ficar colocando "trans" na frente de seu gênero. Homem é homem e mulher é mulher independente do orgão sexual. Porém, essa é só o meu ponto de vista, se você não concorda ou se sentiu ofendide, por favor, converse comigo depois do guessing, estou aberte para ouvir o lado de vocês.
> 
> Estou ansiose para ler o comentário de vocês, seja uma critica ou só para dizer se gostou. Se não gostou também, por favor comenta.
> 
> Obrigade por terem tirado do tempo de vocês para ler a minha loonga história. Espero que vocês tenham um bom dia/boa tarde/boa noite <3


End file.
